


Strange Amigos

by gallantfoal



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Car Sex, Harringrove, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), M/M, Snow Ball (Stranger Things)
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 189,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallantfoal/pseuds/gallantfoal
Summary: สตีฟไม่รู้ว่า บิลลี่มายุ่งกับเขาทำไม แต่ไอ้หนุ่มแคลิฟอร์เนียคนนี้มันทำให้เขาเผลอใจเต้นไม่เป็นส่ำ ทั้งๆ ที่ก่อนหน้านี้อัดกันหน้าปูดแท้ๆAuthor : Gallantfoal & Kuma Wind





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิคนี้ได้จากการโฮกคู่ บิลลี่ - สตีฟ กับคุณ Kuma Wind อย่างรุนแรงในทวิตเตอร์ค่ะ แบบอร๊ายมันไม่ไหวแล้ว เคมีมันแรงมากก  
> จากโฮกต่อฟิคกันในทวิตไปๆ มาๆ เกิดยาวเลยขอมาแปะในนี้ด้วยละกันนะ

Strange Amigos   

 

Prologue 

 

หลังดัสตินเข้าไปในงานปาร์ตี้เต้นรำ Snow Ball  สตีฟกำลังคิดว่าจะทำอะไรดีระหว่างขับรถกลับบ้าน เอาจริงๆ เขาควรไปที่ไหนซักแห่งไม่ใช่ทำตัวเหมือนเป็นพี่เลี้ยงเด็กแบบนี้ คิงสตีฟ ที่เคยมีแต่คนห้อมล้อมไม่ควรใช้ค่ำคืนเป็นหมาหงอยเป็นเพื่อนเล่นกับเพื่อนของน้องชายของอดีตแฟนสาว สตีฟขับรถอย่างใจลอยขณะที่เสียงเพลงดังกระหึ่มและเสียงแตรบีบไล่ดังเคลื่อนเข้ามาใกล้แบบที่ไม่ต้องเดาว่าใคร

 

“  โย่ พริตตี้บอย เจ้าหญิงหักอกแล้วหงอยเป็นหมาซึมเลยเหรอ” บิลลี่ ยื่นหน้าออกจากกระจกถาม  

 

“เรื่องของฉัน” สตีฟชักสีหน้าใส่ บิลลี่ ฮาร์โกรฟ ไอ้หนุ่มแคลิฟอร์เนีย ที่เขาไม่อยากเสวนาด้วย หมัดหนักๆ ของบิลลี่ยังคงประทับแน่นในความทรงจำ

 

“ แล้วแกล่ะ ว่างมากเหรอไง ทำไมไม่ไปที่ชอบที่ชอบ”

 

“ ว่าง!  ” บิลลี่ยิ้มกว้างอย่างยียวน “  เห็นหน้านายแล้วมันหงุดหงิดว่ะมากับฉันมั้ยจะพาไปที่ดีๆก่อนที่ฉันต้องกลับมารับยัยตัวแสบ ว่าไง คิงสตีฟ หรือนายเป็นพวกไก่อ่อนไปแล้ว”

 

นับตั้งแต่ซัดกันตั้งแต่คราวก่อนที่บ้านของวิล สตีฟ ก็ไม่ค่อยอยากจะยุ่งเกี่ยวกับบิลลี่เท่าไรนัก แม้ว่าจะต้องเจอกันทั้งที่โรงเรียนหรือที่อื่นๆ บ้างตามประสาเมืองเล็ก แต่บิลลี่ก็ไม่ได้เข้ามาวอแวอะไรกับเขาอีก ยกเว้นคืนนี้  สตีฟขมวดคิ้วกว่าเดิม ทำไมบิลลี่ถึงมายุ่งกับเขานักหนา

 

“  หงุดหงิดก็ไปขับรถชนต้นไม้แถวไหนก็ได้ไป อ้อแต่ลืมไป นายมันคงไม่กล้าเพราะแค่ดีแต่ปากนี่นะ”  สตีฟด่ากลับแล้วเตรียมเหยียบคันเร่งหนี แต่โชคดีที่เขายังไม่ทันได้กดเท้าลงไป เพราะบิลลี่เร่งเครื่องขึ้นมาปาดหน้ารถของเขาซะก่อน ไม่งั้นได้ชนกันเละตุ้มเป๊ะ

 

บิลลี่หยุดรถแล้วปิดประตูดังปัง เดินมาข้างกระจกรถของเขา

 

“ นี่ฉันชวนดีๆนะ หรือต้องให้ใช้กำลัง”  บิลลี่ข่มขู่พร้อมกับก้มลงมองเข้ามาข้างในอย่างเอาเรื่อง

สตีฟรู้ได้ถึงความคุกรุ่นของบรรยากาศ บิลลี่เป็นอันธพาลที่ อารมณ์ขึ้นๆ ลงๆ ยิ่งกว่ากระแสน้ำ ไม่รู้มันเป็นบ้าอะไรนักหนา แต่เขาก็เริ่มมีน้ำโหแล้วเหมือนกัน สตีฟไขกระจกลงแล้วตอบกลับอย่างยียวนไม่แพ้กัน  

“แล้วทำไมฉันต้องทำตามคำชวนไอ้ขี้แพ้อย่างนาย”

 

บิลลี่ชะงัก เงื้อมือกะจะทุบรถแต่ก็เปลี่ยนใจ ริมฝีปากแย้มเลียปากอย่างกวนประสาท

“ เอาเหอะ นายคงอย่กับพวกเด็กอมมือจนแหยซะละ ฉันไม่กวนก็ได้ ลืมไปว่านายคงต้องรีบกลับบ้านเดี๋ยวจะเลยเวลาเข้านอน”

 

สตีฟฉุนกึกเมื่อได้ยินเช่นนั้น เชาเปิดประตูรถแล้วตะโกนเสียงดังไล่หลังบิลลี่ “ ถอนคำพูดของนายซะ   อย่างนายไม่ได้มีอะไรดีเท่าเด็กพวกนั้นเลยด้วยซ้ำ!!”

 

“หูย โกรธเหรอจ๊ะ พ่อพี่เลี้ยงเด็ก ถ้านายไม่มัวแต่ป้วนเปี้ยนอยู่กับเด็กไม่สิ้นกลิ่นน้ำนม ไอ้พิลึกโจนาธานคงแย่งแฟนนายไปไม่ได้หรอก”

 

“หุบปากซะ!!!” ความอดทนของสตีฟหมดลง เขาเหวี่ยงหมัดใส่บิลลี่ แต่แล้วอีกฝ่ายกลับคว้าหมัดเอาไว้ได้ทัน

 

“ นายสิหุบปาก เลิกทำตัวเป็นเด็กแล้วโตเป็นผู้ใหญ่ซักทีนะ” บิลลี่ใช้จังหวะทีเผลอดึงตัวสตีฟเข้ามาพร้อมกับประกบจูบ   สตีฟตาเบิกโพลงแบบตั้งรับไม่ติด  บ...บัดซบ!!!! สตีฟดิ้นขลุกขลักในอ้อมแขนของบิลลี่

 

บิลลี่เอามือตบแก้มสตีฟเบาๆ สองสามที สตีฟยังตกตะลึงกับสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นความรู้สึกสับสนปนเปอย่างที่เขาไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน

 

“   นายนี่จูบเหมือนพวกเบบี๋ มิน่าแนนซี่ถึงทิ้งนาย”

 

สิ้นเสียงของบิลลี่ สตีฟก็ได้สติคืนกลับม เขาเหวี่ยงหมัดอย่างเร็วเสยเข้าปลายคางอีกคนอย่างจังจนบิลลี่เซชะงักไป

 

“ ไอ้… ไอ้เดนมนุษย์อย่างนาย!!”  สตีฟโกรธจนตัวสั่นเขาไม่เคยรู้สึกถูกเหยียดหยามขนาดนี้มาก่อน แต่บิลลี่ก็ไม่ใช่พวกที่ยอมอะไรง่ายๆ กะอีกแค่หมัดเดียว บิลลี่ต่อยสวนไปที่ใบหน้าของสตีฟ แล้วใช้ความเร็วกับร่างกายที่หนาใหญ่กว่า ผลักสตีฟไปติดกับตัวรถ จนหมดหนทางสู้

 

“   คราวก่อนยังไม่พอ หรือชอบแบบเจ็บๆ” บิลลี่ใช้มือทีแข็งแกร่งราวกับคีมเหล็กบีบข้อมือทั้งสองข้างของสตีฟเอาไว้แน่น ทำให้สตีฟอยู่ในสภาพที่เพลี่ยงพล้ำสุดๆ

 

“  อย่างแกมันน่าจะโดนน้องฟาดกุดตั้งแต่ตอนนั้น!!” สตีฟพยายามดิ้นแต่อีกฝ่ายก็ดักทางถูกทุกทาง

“แต่ตอนนี้นายไม่มีเด็กๆลูกกระจ๊อกเอาเข็มมาฉีดฉันแล้ว นายจะทำยังไง หืม สตีฟ” บิลลี่บีบข้อมือของเขาแน่นแนบกับตัวรถ พร้อมกับยื่นหน้ายียวนเข้ามาใกล้อีก สตีฟเลยได้จังหวะเอาหัวโหม่งบิลลี่สุดแรงจนอีกฝ่ายล้มหลายหลังลงกับพื้น

 

“เอางี้ไงล่ะไอ้เลว!!!!” สตีฟตามมาเตะเข้าที่กลางลำตัวของบิลลี่ดังพล่อก ก่อนจะรีบวิ่งขึ้นรถ ล็อครถอย่างเร็วแล้วชูนิ้วกลาง

 

“ไอ้ขี้แพ้! กลับไปร้องไห้ขอขมาน้องแกไป!!!”

 

บิลลี่ลุกขึ้นมาปัดฝุ่น ยกสองนิ้วจรดปากแล้วทำลิ้นเลียผ่านระหว่างนิ้วอย่างยั่วโมโห

 

“ไว้เจอกันนะ พริตตี้บอย”

 

สตีฟ บีบแตร์ปี้นยาวแบบหัวเสีย ก่อนจะขยี้ปากตัวเองกับหลังมือแบบแรงๆ แล้วเหยียบคันเร่งขับออกจากที่เกิดเหตุอย่างเร็ว บิลลี่ยิ้มเหยียด มองตามรถของสตีฟไปจนไฟท้ายรถหายลับไปในความมืด แล้วเข้าไปนั่งรถตัวเอง แล้วแตะริมฝีปากตัวเองเบาๆ อย่างมีความสุข

  
  
  
TBC  



	2. Chapter One  : Sealed with a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> สตีฟไปโรงเรียนอย่างหัวเสียหลังจากถูกบิลลี่จูบ แต่แล้วบิลลี่ก็ยังมาตอแยเขาอีกด้วยการอ้างว่า สเปรย์ฟาราห์ของเขากำลังจะหมด
> 
>  
> 
> Author : Gallantfoal & Kuma Wind

Chapter One 

Sealed with a Kiss

 

สตีฟไปโรงเรียนแบบหงุดหงิดไม่หายกับเรื่องที่บิลลี่ทำกับเขา แถมเจอโจนาธานกับแนนซี่ยืนคุยกันตรงประตูหน้าโรงเรียน เขาเลยได้แต่เดินเลี่ยงๆไปอีกทางกะว่าเข้าทางประตูทิศตะวันออกน่าจะดีกว่า บิลลี่ขับรถเข้ามาเปิดเพลงเสียงดังลั่นเหมือนเดิม แต่แปลกไปเขาไม่กวนแมกซีนอย่างเคยและปล่อยให้เธอลงรถอย่างไม่ต่อปากต่อคำ เมื่อเขาเห็นสตีฟเดินใกล้เข้ามา

 

“  เฮ้ คิงสตีฟ !” บิลลี่เรียกเสียงดัง พร้อมกับทำริมฝีปากส่งจูบให้สตีฟ ที่สะดุ้งเฮือกทันทีเมื่อได้ยินเสียงกวนประสาท หน้าเขาหงิกเกือบอัตโนมัติพร้อมๆกับคิ้วที่ย่นเข้าหากันแบบทันทีใส่ แทบไม่ต้องกะว่าเป็นใครก็เดาได้ว่าไอ้ที่เรียกเสียงกวนประสาทน่าจะมีอยู่คนเดียวตอนนี้  

 

"...บ้าชิบ" พึมพำกับตัวเองแล้วรีบหันหลังเดิน คิดในใจแม่มทำไมวันนี้ประตูทางเข้าน่าจะสั้นกว่านี้จะได้เดินเข้าไปในตึกเร็วๆให้พ้นหน้าอีกคน

 

"นี่นายหลบหน้าฉันเหรอ" ก้าวปราดเดียวบิลลี่ก็ประชิดถึงตัว   "กลัวอะไร หืม สตีฟ กลัวฉันต่อยหรือกลัวฉัน ..."  ทำหน้ากรุ้มกริ่มใส่

 

"คิดเข้าข้างตัวเองหรือไง?" เขาทำเสียงนิ่งๆเย็นๆพยายามข่มอีกคน แต่อีกใจก็ไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองข่มใจตัวเองด้วยหรือเปล่า  "ถ้าฉันจะหลบหน้านาย มันคงมีเหตุผลเดียวที่ไม่อยากให้สวะมาเกลือกกลั้ว ก็เท่านั้นแหล่ะ" พูดแล้วก็เอาไหล่ชนอีกคนแล้วพยายามเดินต่อ แต่ก็โดนบิลลี่รั้งเอาไว้ด้วยมือหนาๆที่คว้าหมับเข้าที่ต้นแขน

 

" ปากเก่งนักนะ ทีตอนที่นายอยู่ในอ้อมแขนฉันไม่เห็นจะเก่ง" แกล้งพูดเสียงดัง จนเด็กๆ ที่เดินสวนอยู่ในโถงทางเดินเริ่มหันมามอง

 

สตีฟชะงักแล้วหันควับมาทันทีที่เจอสายตาของเด็กนับสิบๆมองมาทางเขากับคู่กรณีกันให้พรึบ แต่นั่นยังไม่เท่ากับที่ได้เห็นแนนซี่กับโจนาธานเดินมาอีกทางลิบๆ เขากัดฟันกรอดแล้วดันอีกฝ่ายไปทางแยกอีกทาง ก่อนจะผลักไหล่อีกคนอย่างหัวเสียสุดๆ 

 

"จะว่ายังไงก็ว่ามาดีกว่า จะให้ต่อยกันด้านนอก หรือตัดสินในสนามบาส เลือกมาแบบลูกผู้ชายไปเลยถ้านายกล้าพอ..." เขาลดเสียงลงแหบต่ำอย่างเหลืออด  "...ไอ้สารเลว"

 

บิลลี่ยกมืออย่างยอมแพ้ ยิ้มให้อีกฝ่ายเพื่อหวังระงับอารมณ์เดือด " โถๆ ฉันก็แค่อยากเป็นเพื่อนกับนายแค่นั้นเอง และฉันมีเรื่องอยากให้นายช่วยอีกอย่าง" บิลลี่ หันซ้ายหันขวา ถลึงตาใส่เด็กๆ ที่เดินผ่านมาแล้วมองพวกเขาด้วยความสงสัยจนวิ่งหนีไป  ก่อนจะเอนเข้าไปกระซิบที่ข้างหูราวกับเป็นเรื่องที่คอขาดบาดตาย

 

"ฟาราห์ของฉันกำลังจะหมด..." บิลลี่หน้าสลดลงเมื่อพูดจบ "ฉันอยากให้นายบอกแหล่งซื้อให้ฉันหน่อย"

 

สตีฟรู้สึกเหมือนสมองโดนแช่แข็งไปราวๆสามวินาทีได้ เขาถึงกับอุทานพึมพำออกมาเองโดยไม่รู้ตัวว่า

"....อะไรนะ?"  บิลลี่ยักคิ้วด้วยสีหน้ากวนๆ แต่อีกฝ่ายก็ไม่ได้กวนประสาทอะไรไปมากกว่าเอาสองมือกอดอกแล้วพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงอารมณ์ดีแบบแปลกๆย้ำประโยคเดิมว่าฟาราห์หมด 

 

"...ท...ที่ร้าน pharmacy ตรงหัวมุม ถัดจากถนนตรงนี้ไปอีกสองบล็อก..."

 

"โอเค งั้นเจอกันตอนเลิกเรียนนะสตีฟ" บิลลี่ตบไหล่สตีฟขอบใจ แต่สตีฟยังคงทำหน้างงอยู่ เขาจึงพูดต่อ " อะไร นายคิดว่าฉันจะไปคนเดียวเหรอ ฉันมาใหม่นะ อย่าลืมสิ"  

 

“เดี๋ยว!!!” เขาโพล่งไปอย่างไม่ตั้งตัว “นายมีปัญญาขับรถมาเรียนได้ ทำไมจะไม่รู้ว่ามันอยู่ตรงไหน และอีกอย่าง...ฉันไม่ใช่ ‘พี่เลี้ยงเด็ก’ ของนาย” สตีฟแค่นเสียงย้ำอย่างจงใจตรงประโยคท้าย  แต่แล้วอาจารย์ประจำชั่วโมงโฮมรูมก็เดินผ่านมาทางพวกเขาพร้อมกับถามว่าทำไมยังไม่เข้าห้องเรียนกันในเมื่อคาบเรียนกำลังจะเริ่มอยู่แล้ว

 

“" ผมถามอะไรเค้านิดหน่อยนิดนึงครับ สตีฟช่วยผมได้เยอะเลย เดี่ยวไปแล้วครับ" บิลลี่โอบไหล่สตีฟแล้วยิ้มแฉ่งอย่างถือวิสาสะ แต่พอคล้อยหลังอาจารย์ไป บิลลี่ก็กระซิบ 

 

 " นายอยากจะไปกับฉัน หรือจะให้ท้งโรงเรียนรู้ว่านายใช้ฟาร่า หืม" บิลลี่สูดกลิ่นผมของสตีฟอย่างจงใจ เสียงกระซิบนั่นชวนขนลุกซู่กว่าเดิม แต่สัญชาตญาณของสตีฟเตือนให้รู้ยิกๆของจริงว่าไอ้หมาบ้านี่เอาจริงแน่ถ้าเขาพูดคำว่า ‘ไม่’ อีกคำเดียวออกมา  ไม่ใช่แค่เรื่องฟาราห์ แต่เรื่องจูบนั่นจะกลายเป็นหนึ่งในเรื่องลือชาของ Hawkins แน่  “

 

....บอกไว้ก่อนว่าฉันไม่เคยคิดอยากจะไปกับนาย” สตีฟเอาแขนดันบิลลี่ออก “....แต่ครั้งนี้ครั้งเดียว แล้วฉันไม่มีอะไรต้องคุยกับนายอีก เข้าใจหรือเปล่า?”

 

"เรื่องนั้น เดี๋ยวไว้รู้กัน" บิลลี่ใช้นิ้วแตะที่ริมฝีปากของสตีฟเบาๆ ก่อนจะขยิบตาแล้วรีบเดินเข้าห้องเรียนไปโดยที่ไม่เปิดโอกาสให้อีกฝ่ายเถียงอะไรอีก

  
  


....นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่สตีฟอยากให้คาบเรียนหมดเวลาช้าสุด แต่พอออดดังปุ๊บ สิ่งที่เขาเจอก็คือบิลลี่มายืนดักรอที่หน้าทางเข้าแล้วพอๆกับสายตาสาวๆในห้องที่ส่งให้อย่างไม่คิดจะปิด

 

"เฮ้ คิงสตีฟ" บิลลี่ส่งเสียงดังชนิดที่เอาให้ไม่ผิดฝาผิดตัว ไม่พูดเปล่าเจ้าตัวยังเดินมาโอบไหล่พาเดินข้ามลานจอดรถไปยังรถของตัวเองอีก เมื่อถึงรถของตัวเอง บิลลี่ถึงยอมปล่อยอ้อมแขนออก แม้ว่าระหว่างทางสตีฟจะแอบถองให้เปล่อยอยู่หลายทีก็ตาม    
  
" เชิญ หรือว่าต้องเปิดประตูให้จ๊ะ องค์หญิง" บิลลี่ผายมือไปยังฝั่งที่นั่งข้างคนขับ

 

สตีฟหรี่ตามองแบบอาฆาต แต่เขาก็จนปัญญาจะเถียง แอบกระชากเปิดประตูแล้วปิดรถดังปัง แต่บิลลี่ก็ไม่สตาร์ทรถซะทีจนเขาต้องจำใจถาม   
  
“ถ้านายจะไม่ไปซื้อ ก็เรื่องของนาย ฉันจะได้กลับบ้าน เพราะฉันไม่ได้จะมาเสียเวลานั่งเล่นในรถด้วยแบบนี้”

 

"แหม ใจร้อนจัง ร้านมันคงไม่ปิดหนีเราไปไหนหรอก งั้นช่วยพาฉันทัวร์เมืองหน่อยสิ" ว่าแล้วบิลลี่ ก็สตาร์ทรถบึ่งออกไปโดยที่ไม่เกรงใจป้ายเขตโรงเรียน

 

“เห้ยย!!! บึ่งจะไปตายเรอะ!!” สตีฟนึกแช่งชักหักกระดูกในใจ โอ้ให้ตาย..เขายังจำตอนแม็กซ์ขับตอนนั้นได้ พี่น้องคู่นี้พอกันไม่มีผิด!!! บิลลี่เหยียบคันเร่งแถมเปิดเพลงดังแบบไม่สนใจอะไรทั้งนั้น และนั่นมันทำให้เขาประสาทเสียไปอีก

 

"นายไม่เคยขับรถเล่นเลยเหรอไง แถวนี้มันบ้านนอกจะตาย ไม่มีรถหรอก" บิลลี่ ยิ้มกริ่มสบายอารมณ์ ก่อนจะค่อยๆ ผ่อนความเร็วลง เมื่อออกเขตนอกเมืองแล้วทิวทัศน์จากเขตบ้านคนก็ห่างออกไป  
  
"ไง สตีฟ ไม่เคยพาสาวขับรถชมวิวเลยสิท่า"

 

โดนพูดจี้ใจเรื่องสาวแล้วเขาก็ดันนึกถึงแนนซี่ หลายครั้งที่แนนซี่เคยคุยกับเขาเรื่องขับรถชมวิวแต่ก็ต้องพับไปเพราะเขามักพูดว่าวิวของ Hawkins นั้นน่าเบื่อเกินกว่าจะขับรถเล่นมาตอนนี้เขาก็ไม่มีโอกาสขอแก้ตัวอีกแล้ว  
  
“เคยไม่เคย ไม่ใช่ธุระของนาย” เขาหันหน้าไปทางหน้าต่าง “....บ้านนอกแบบนี้ไม่ใช่รสนิยมของนาย แล้วทำไมไม่ย้ายกลับล่ะ?”

 

บิลลี่เร่งความเร็วอีกครั้งเมื่อถูกจี้ใจดำ เขาเหยียบคันเร่งจนมิด  
  
"งั้นไปกันเลยมั้ยสตีฟ ไปแคลิฟอร์เนียกัน นายไปที่นั่นนายต้องสนุก ที่นั่นมีแต่สาวๆสวยๆ รอคิวลิ้มรสหนุ่มบ้านนอกอย่างนายเป็นร้อย" 

 

“พอ!...หยุดเหยียบคันเร่งได้แล้ว!!” สตีฟรู้สึกมือเย็นพอๆกับที่ได้เห็นตัวเลขความเร็วบนหน้าปัดรถ ดีแค่ไหนที่แถวนี้แทบไม่มีรถ แต่ก่อนจะได้ตะคอกอะไร จู่ๆบิลลี่ก็เหยียบเบรคจนเขาเกือบหน้าทิ่มแทน  
  
“เป็นบ้าห่าเหวอะไรของนาย!!!! อยากตายก็ตายไปคนเดียวสิโว้ย!!!”

 

"ลงไป!!!" บิลลี่ตะคอกใส่สตีฟ แม้ว่าน้ำเสียงจะเต็มไปด้วยความเกรี้ยวกราด แต่สตีฟสังเกตเห็นได้ถึงน้ำตาที่คลออยู่ที่ดวงตาของบิลลี่ ใบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มแคลิฟอร์เนียเปลี่ยนเป็นสีแดงด้วยอารมณ์โกรธถึงขั้นที่ว่าหากเขาพูดอะไรอีกซักคำในตอนนี้ มือที่จับพวงมาลัยอยู่จะหันมาประเคนหมัดที่หน้าเขา

 

สตีฟเหมือนโดนกระชากไปมาบนโรลเลอร์โคสเตอร์ นาทีนึงหมอนี่ก็เอาแต่กวนประสาท จู่ๆก็กลับกลายเป็นโมโหจนเขายังอึ้ง   
  
ช่างแม่ง...มันไม่มีอะไรที่เขาต้องใส่ใจไปมากกว่าเอาตัวเองให้พ้นๆจากตรงนี้ซะ  
  
สตีฟเปิดประตูออก ทันทีที่ปิดนั้นรถก็กระชากพุ่งขับไปข้างหน้าอย่างรวดเร็ว บ้าอะไรวะเนี่ย!!! เขาคิด ไอ้บ้านั่นมาปล่อยฉันที่ไหนวะเนี่ย สตีฟมองรอบๆด้าน เส้นทางนี้ไม่ใช่เส้นหลักที่เขาใช้ประจำ แต่จะทำไงได้เขาก็ทำได้แค่เดินย้อนกลับไปเดินมาครู่หนึ่งสตีฟก็ได้ยินเสียงเครื่องยนต์ใกล้เข้ามา บิลลี่ขับรถวนกลับมาหาเขา  
  
"ขึ้นมา!" อีกฝ่ายสั่ง สตีฟเหลือทนกับความเอาแต่ใจกับอารมณ์กลับไปกลับมาของอีกฝ่าย

 

“เป็นบ้าอะไ—“ พูดยังไม่ทันจบดี บิลลี่ก็ตะคอกใส่อีกรอบให้ขึ้นรถ ความโมโหของสตีฟไต่สูงขึ้นจนคราวนี้เขาแทบจะกระชากประตูรถแล้วปิดกระแทกโครมใหญ่  
  
เออ โต้ตอบกับคนบ้าก็ต้องเล่นงี้ล่ะ!

 

รถไม่เคลื่อนตัวออกไปเสียที สตีฟหันไปมองคนด้านข้าง บิลลี่เม้มฝีปากเหมือนกำลังชั่งใจ แล้วหันมามองสตีฟ สตีฟคิดว่าถ้าบิลลี่พูดอะไรบ้าๆ อย่างให้เขาลงไปอีกเข้าจะต่อยให้หน้าหงาย แต่บิลลี่กลับทำให้เขาตกใจด้วยการพูดเสียงแผ่วเบาว่า  
  
"ขอโทษ" พูดจบบิลลี่รีบหันไปทางอื่นพร้อมกับเร่งเสียงดนตรีในรถขึ้นมาแล้วออกตัวรถไปอย่างเร็วเหมือนกับไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

 

ถึงจะเบาแต่เขาก็ได้ยินว่าบิลลี่พูดอะไร สตีฟไม่ได้ถามว่าทำไมหรือเพราะอะไร แต่ความโมโหเขาก็ยังมีอยู่ดังนั้นถึงได้แต่พิงเบาะหลังเงียบๆแล้วไม่พูดอะไร จนบิลลี่ขับรถฉิวไปเรื่อยๆแบบไม่มีจุดหมายแบบนั้นอีกสักพักใหญ่

 

" Hawkins มีร้านอะไรอร่อยๆ มั้ยฉันหิว" หลังเงียบกันไปนาน บิลลี่ก็เอ่ยขึ้น   
สตีฟคิดว่ามันฟังเป็นอะไรที่งี่เง่า แต่อย่างน้อยก็ยังดีกว่านั่งฟังเพลงแสบแก้วหูของบิลลี่ไปเรื่อยๆ  
  
" นายคิดว่าบ้านนอกแบบนี้จะมีเหรอไง" สตีฟแอบกัด " แต่ก็มีร้านไดเนอร์อยู่บ้างต้องขับไปในเมืองที่แน่ๆ ไม่ใช่ทางที่นายกำลังไป"

 

“งั้นบอกทางสิ นายคงไม่คิดจะให้ฉันขับเรื่อยจนฟ้ามืดหรอกนะคิง” บิลลี่ส่งยิ้มยียวนนั่นมาอีก แต่สตีฟก็เลือกที่จะตัดรำคาญต่อปากต่อคำ  
  
“งั้นก็วกรถ...” สตีฟพูดแค่นั้น ถอนหายใจเฮือก “ย้อนขับเส้นเดิมแล้วเลี้ยวตรงแยกที่สอง”

 

ทั้งสองไปถึงร้านอาหารแห่งหนึ่งที่สตีฟเคยมากินกับครอบครัว แม้ว่าเขาจะไม่ได้มาบ่อยนักเพราะคนแถวนี้มักจะทำกับข้าวกินเองกันมากกว่า แต่รสชาติก็ใช้ได้  
  
สตีฟคิดในใจว่าแล้วทำไมเขาต้องมากับไอ้บิลลี่ คนที่เรียกว่าเพื่อนก็ยังไม่ใช่ หรือว่า...ความคิดบ้าๆ แล่นขึ้นมาในหัวของเขา  
  
" จะกินอะไรสั่งเลยฉันเลี้ยง" บิลลี่พูดพร้อมกับมองดูเมนู  
  
"เนื่องในโอกาสอะไร" สตีฟหวั่นใจขอให้ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เขาคิด  
  
บิลลี่วางเมนูลง แล้วมองสตีฟด้วยสายตาที่ไม่น่าไว้วางใจ  
  
" ก็เรามาเดทกันไง"  
  
โอ้ย ตายห่า ชัดเป๊ะ!

 

สตีฟอยากจะโกนลั่นร้านว่านี่มันระยำอะไร!!แต่คนที่เต็มเกือบค่อนร้านอีกทั้งหลายคนดูแล้วก็คงเด็กๆในโรงเรียนอีก สตีฟสบถออกมาอย่างหัวเสียใส่แทน  
  
“โคตรแม่งไม่ตลกเลยว่ะ...และฉันไม่คิดว่ามันตลกด้วย นั่งกินไปคนเดียวซะ” สตีฟพูดแล้วจะเตรียมลุกขึ้น แต่บิลลี่ก็คว้าข้อมือเขาอย่างจัง  
  
“จะนั่งลงดีๆหรือให้ฉันตะโกนทั้งร้านว่านายมาเดทกับฉัน...พริตตี้บอย?”

 

สตีฟนั่งกระแทกลงกับเก้าอี้อย่างไม่พอใจ บิลลี่มองตามอย่างยิ้มๆ แบบที่เขาชอบส่งสายตาให้กับสาวๆ ทำให้สตีฟขนลุก  
  
" ล้อเล่น ไม่ได้เหรอไง นายคิดจริงๆ เหรอว่าฉันชวนนายมาเดท ฉันก็แค่หิวแค่นั้นแหละ "  
สตีฟเกลียดที่เหมือนถูกรู้ทัน   
  
"ไม่ได้คิดแบบนั้นซักหน่อย แค่ฉันไม่ได้อยากไปไหนต่อไหนกับนายเข้าใจมะ"

 

สตีฟกางเมนูแล้วเลือกเอาอะไรสักรายการแบบส่งๆไป เขาไม่ได้หิว แต่อยากรีบๆกินแล้วรีบออกไปจากที่นี่เสียที  
  
“อย่าทำหน้าบูดแบบนั้นสิเจ้าหญิง” บิลลี่กวนประสาทเขาอีก “ฉันเจ็บนะย้ายมาอยู่เมืองใหม่แบบนี้ ใครก็ไม่รู้จัก นายไม่คิดจะเห็นใจฉันเหรอ?”  
  
“แล้วทำไมฉันต้องเห็นใจนาย? นายคิดว่าพฤติกรรมที่ผ่านมาของนายมันทำให้ฉันควรจะเห็นใจ? โอพระเจ้า..บิลลี่ช่างน่าสงสาร ไร้สาระว่ะ”

 

"หน้านายตอนบ่น ง้องๆ แง้งๆ นี่ก็น่ารักดีนะ เคยมีใครบอกปะ" บิลลี่ล้อเลียน  
  
"เอาน่า...ถือว่าเลี้ยงสงบศึกก็ได้ ฉันไม่รู้ต้องทนอยู่เมืองบ้าๆ นี่อีกนานแค่ไหน มีนายเป็นพวกน่าจะดีกว่า"

 

“ไม่” สตีฟตัดบทอย่างไม่ต้องคิดซ้ำ “รีบๆกินแล้วแยกย้ายให้มันจบๆ ขอแค่นั้นแลวฉันจะไม่ขออะไรอีก”  
  
แต่บิลลี่ก็ผิวปากทำเหมือนฟังทะลุหูซ้ายออกหูขวา พอพนักงานมาเสิร์ฟอาหาร ไอ้หมอนี่ก็นั่งกินไปแล้วมองเขาแบบโคตรก่อกวนอีก  
  
โคตรวันซวย!

 

เวลาอาหารผ่านไปอย่างน่าอึดอัด บิลลี่พยายามชวนคุยหาเรื่องมาแหย่เขา แต่สตีฟก็โต้ตอบด้วยการนิ่งเงียบ จนบิลลี่ยอมแพ้แล้วจัดการอาหารของตัวเองจนเสร็จ เมื่อรู้ว่ายั่วโมโหไปก็ไม่มีประโยชน์ หลังกินข้าวเสร็จ บิลลี่เดินนำเขาไปที่รถ สตีฟคิดว่าเขาคงจะได้กลับบ้านซักที   
  
" แล้วไอ้ร้านที่ขายฟาราห์อยู่ตรงไหนนะ"

 

....เขาเกือบลืมไปแล้วว่าไอ้ที่เขาโดนลากออกมาเพราะเรื่องอะไร  
  
“ขับตรงไปถนนเส้นนี้ แยกหน้าให้เลี้ยวขวา ตรงไปเรื่อยๆเดี๋ยวก็เห็นเอง” สตีฟพูดแล้วหันหลังเดินไปอีกทางจากทิศที่รถบิลลี่จอดอยู่  
  
“นายจะไปไหน?” บิลลี่ตะโกนถาม  
  
“กลับบ้าน!” สตีฟตอบแทบจะทันที เออถึงระยะตรงนี้ต่อให้เดินกลับไปบ้านเขาเองจะกินเวลาเกือบๆครึ่งชั่วโมงเหอะ ส่วนรถเขาเอง....พรุ่งนี้ค่อยไปเอาที่โรงเรียน จอดไว้ช่างมันเหอะ

 

"เฮ้! ไม่เอาน่า ขี้งอนชะมัดเลยนายนี่" บิลลี่เดินตามมาอย่างไม่ลดละ  
  
" ไป...ขึ้นรถ เดี๋ยวไปส่ง" บิลลี่คว้าแขนสตีฟไว้ให้กลับมาเผชิญหน้า แม้ว่าคำพูดเหมือนจะดูดี แต่แรงบีบที่แขนดูเหมือนจะเป็นการบังคับมากกว่า

 

แรงบีบที่แขนมันทำให้สตีฟชะงัก แต่นั่นยังไม่เท่ากับแรงที่กำลังดึงเขาให้ย้อนกลับไปที่รถ เกือบๆจะเรียกได้ว่าลากแล้วยัดเขากลับเข้าไปให้นั่งเบาะข้างคนขับจนได้  
  
"ไม่มีคนเคยบอกนายเหรอว่าเลิกทำหน้างอแล้วนายดูดีกว่าเยอะ" บิลลี่สตาร์ทรถแล้วขับออกจากบริเวณนั้น สตีฟยังนั่งเงียบเป็นหุ่นใบ้ จริงๆต้องบอกว่าเขาเองนั่นแหล่ะจงใจไม่ต่อปากต่อคำ เมื่อพวกเขาขับผ่านร้านที่ขายฟาราห์ สตีฟชี้ให้บิลลี่ดู แต่บิลลี่ก็เอาแต่ร้องเพลงคลอไปเทปที่เปิดในรถ   
  
"นายคิดว่าฉันจะให้นายมาซื้อเป็นเพื่อนด้วยจริงๆเหรอ น่ารักจัง"  
  
"นายนี่มัน!" สตีฟอยากทุบบิลลี่ซักอั้กแต่เขาคิดว่าเงียบปากไว้จะดีต่อสวัสดิภาพมากกว่า   
พอถึงบ้านสตีฟตั้งท่าจะลงจากรถ แต่พอเขาจะเปิดประตู บิลลี่กลับจงใจขยับรถ กวนประสาทไม่ให้เขาลง  
  
"เฮ้!" สตีฟร้องอย่างหงุดหงิด " จะทำอะไรของนาย"  
  
" ขอเบอร์นายก่อนแล้วค่อยลง" บิลลี่ตอบ พร้อมกับมอง

 

สตีฟพยายามนับหนึ่งถึงร้อย แม้ว่าหัวสมองเขาจะทึบแบบที่ใครๆว่าก็ตาม  เออ..เขาก็รู้ตัวเองดีด้วยล่ะนะ แต่เขาก็รู้ว่าคำพูดแบบนี้มันหมายความว่ายังไง คิงสตีฟ ไม่ใช่สมญาที่ตั้งขึ้นมาเปล่าๆ มุกจีบสาวแบบนี้เขาเองก็เคยทำมาก่อนแล้ว เพียงแต่ว่าไม่คิดว่าจะเจอกับตัวเองแบบนี้ สตีฟพยายามหาเหตุผลมาบอกปัด อย่างน้อยก็เพื่อให้ตัวเองหลุดจากสถานการณ์ตรงนี้ไปก่อน    
  
"โทรศัพท์บ้านฉันเสีย"   
  
"จะให้ดีๆหรือจะให้ฉันไปเปิดสมุดหน้าเหลืองแล้วโทรเข้าบ้านนายเอง? พริตตี้บอย" บิลลี่ไม่ยอมหลงกล เมืองก็เล็กแค่นี้เขารู้อยู่แล้วว่ายังไงบิลลี่ก็คงได้เบอร์โทรศัพท์เขามาไม่ทางใดก็ทางหนึ่งอย่างไม่ยากเย็นนัก สตีฟกลอกตา และอย่างที่สัญชาติญาณเขาเตือนรอบที่ร้อยว่าหมอนี่คงเอาจริง เขาเลยจำใจตอบออกไป...แต่จงใจบอกเลขท้ายเบอร์โทรผิดไปตัวนึง  
  
สมน้ำหน้า โทรไปคงจะติด

 

"ขอบใจ" บิลลี่ยิ้มหวาน ไม่ใช่แบบหวานเยิ้มอย่างเวลาที่ส่งให้สาวๆ แต่ไม่รู้สิ รอยยิ้มของบิลลี่ตอนนี้เหมือนกับยิ้มให้เขาเพียงคนเดียว เขาชักจะเข้าใจแล้วว่าทำไมสาวๆ ถึงติดใจไอ้หนุ่มแคลิฟอร์เนียคนนี้นัก  แต่ก่อนที่จะเคลิ้มไปกว่านี้สตีฟรู้สึกได้ถึงใบหน้าของบิลลี่ที่เคลื่อนเข้ามาใกล้ จนเขาเขยิบตัวหนี  
  
"เฮ้ย ทำไร!" สตีฟโวยวาย  
  
"อะไรกันก็แค่จะเปิดประตูให้ เห็นนายไม่ลงซักที" ว่าแล้วบิลลี่ก็เอื้อมมือมาเปิดประตูฝั่งข้างคนขับให้สตีฟ  
  
"ทำไม คิดว่าจะโดนจูบเหรอ"

 

สตีฟหน้าเสีย...ทำไมหมอนี่ถึงได้พูดอะไรสองแง่สองง่ามโดยไม่รู้สึกผิดอะไรแบบสบายๆ ทั้งๆที่ก่อนหน้าช่วงที่เกิดเรื่อง เขากับบิลลี่ยังต่อยกันจนหน้าปูดด้วยซ้ำ เหอะ...แต่เขาก็ไม่คิดที่จะเป็นไก่อ่อนหงอๆ คิงยังไงก็เป็นคิง สตีฟคิดได้แบบนั้นแล้วรีบปรับสีหน้าให้ดูว่าเหนือกว่า เขายักไหล่แล้วพูดแบบเหมือนไม่ใส่ใจ  
  
"คนขี้ขลาดแบบนายก็คงเก่งแต่ปาก แต่นั่นแหล่ะ สาวๆคงไม่ถือสา...ฉันไปล่ะ" สตีฟผลักประตูออกและเตรียมก้าวออก…

 

โดยที่ไม่ทันได้ตั้งตัว สตีฟก็ถูกกระชากกลับมาพร้อมกับริมฝีปากของบิลลี่ประกบแนบชิดอย่างดูดดื่ม ลิ้นอุ่นสอดเข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็วและจาบจ้วง ไม่เหมือนครั้งที่แล้วที่บิลลี่จูบเขา ครั้งที่แล้วเหมือนเป็นการยั่วโมโห แต่ครั้งนี้สตีฟบอกได้ว่าอีกฝ่าย "เอาจริง" เขาไม่อาจบอกได้ว่ารู้สึกอย่างไร เขาขัดขืน แน่ล่ะ แต่แรงบีบที่หลังคอ และข้อมือทำให้เขาขยับตัวไม่ถนัดทำได้แค่ใช้มืออีกข้างที่ยังว่างอยู่ทุบไหล่บิลลี่อั้กๆ เหมือนสาวน้อยที่อ่อนระทวย

  
มันน่าโมโหตรงที่เขาสู้แรงบิลลี่ไม่ได้เลย เพราะมันชัดว่าทางกายภาพนั่นเขาเป็นรองตั้งแต่แรกอยู่แล้วลิ้นที่แทรกเข้ามานั้นรุกเหมือนจะให้เขาลืมหายใจ มือที่กุมข้อมือกับหลังคอเพิ่มแรงบังคับไว้แบบนั้นอย่างน่าโมโห  
  
ขนาดกับแนนซี่ เขายังไม่เคยจูบแบบนี้เลย

 

มันเนิ่นนานเสียจนสตีฟคิดว่าเขาจะขาดใจตาย บิลลี่ค่อยๆ ถอนริมฝีปากออกและจูบย้ำเบาๆ ที่ริมฝีปากของเขาเป็นการส่งท้าย เหมือนกับเป็นการประทับตราก่อนส่งจดหมาย    
  


สตีฟรู้สึกสับสนกับความลามกปนอ่อนหวานที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกอยากขย้อนออกมาเช่นนี้ จูบของบิลลี่ดีเกินไปจนทำให้กำปั้นของเขาที่หมายจะซัดไปที่ใบหน้าของบิลลี่ให้เต็มแรง กลายเป็นเหมือนหมัดที่อ่อนเบาราวกับปุยนุ่น บิลลี่หัวเราะเยาะเย้ยกับท่าทางของเขา สตีฟอยากจะกรีดร้องอยากจะซัดให้อีกฝ่ายเละเทะเหมือนอย่างที่เคยทำกับเขา แต่เรี่ยวแรงมันหายไปหมด  
  
"ให้อุ้มไปส่งมั้ยสตีฟ ดูท่าทางนายจะระทวยนะ"

 

คำพูดนั้นยิ่งกว่าน้ำเย็นจัดๆสาดเข้าหน้า แต่ก็ต้องขอบคุณที่มันทำให้เขากระชากสติกลับมาแล้วเงื้อมือตบเข้าที่หน้าบิลลี่อย่างแรง  
  
“ไอ้กากเดนมนุษย์!!!!” สตีฟตะคอก หางตาร้อนยิบๆแล้วรีบพาตัวเองพุ่งออกจากรถ เดินเข้าบ้านปิดประตูโครมใหญ่!

 

เจ็บชะมัด บิลลี่ลูบแก้มข้างที่โดนสตีฟตบเมื่อครู่นี้  แม้ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เขาต้องการแต่ก็ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เขาไม่ควรโดนเขามองหน้าบ้านของสตีฟอยู่ครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะออกรถไป สตีฟจะรู้บ้างหรือเปล่าว่าเขาไม่ได้อยากให้เป็นแบบนี้เลย เขาชวนสตีฟออกมาเพราะอยากจะใช้เวลาด้วยเพื่อทำความรู้จัก แต่กลับทำได้แค่ยั่วโมโหเขาว่าบอกด้วยการกระทำเลยมันอาจง่ายกว่าแต่มันกลับทำให้อีกฝ่ายเข้าใจผิดสินะ

  
  


ด้านสตีฟที่ เขาปิดประตูห้องโครม และสิ่งแรกที่ทำคือเข้าห้องน้ำ บ้วนปากไม่รู้กี่รอบ และเช็ดจนมันห้อแดงไปหมด  
  
บัดซบ! ความโกรธริ้วขึ้นมาจนเขาทุบกับอ่างล้างหน้า มันเหมือนโดนเหยียดหยามทั้งทางวาจากับกายโดยที่เขาทำอะไรไม่ได้เลย และแถมสิ่งที่จำได้ ลิ้นที่แทรกเข้ามามันทำให้เขาจำได้ชัดกว่าอะไรอีก  
  
บ้า...ชิบ  
  
  
TBC 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เนื่องด้วยผมของบิลลี่เองก็คงต้องเซ็ทมาเหมือนกัน เลยจิ้นว่าบิลลี่เองก็คงต้องรู้ว่าสตีฟต้องใช้ฟาราห์ค่ะ 55


	3. Chapter Two: Study Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> สตีฟจำใจ ต้องจับคู่ทำรายงานกับบิลลี่ เพียงเพราะว่าเขายังทำใจไม่ได้ต้องจับคู่กับเธอในตอนนี้ แต่บิลลี่ก็ยังตอแยเขาไม่เลิก
> 
> Author : Gallantfoal & Kuma Wind

Chapter Two 

Study Partner 

 

ถ้าทุกอย่างมันลืมง่ายๆก็คงดี ปัญหาคือมันก็ไม่เคยง่ายเหมือนที่เขาไม่เคยลืมว่าเกิดเหตุการณ์อะไรขึ้นเมื่อเร็วๆนี้กับเมื่อตอนปีที่แล้วนั่นแหล่ะ  สตีฟตื่นเช้ามาด้วยสภาพที่...เขาไม่อยากจะพูดหรอกนะว่าแม้แต่โค้ชยังทักเขาว่าขอบตาคล้ำยิ่งกว่าสีผมของเขาเองอีก ชายหนุ่มขยี้ขอบตาไล่ความล้า พยายามสะบัดความง่วงและอะไรที่ติดค้างในใจออกก่อนจะออกวิ่งซ้อมรอบสนามตามปกติ  ...แต่ที่ไม่ปกติ ก็คือตรงที่นั่งขอบสนามกรีฑาวันนี้ อริต้นเหตุที่ทำให้เขานอนไม่หลับเกือบจะทั้งคืนนั่งท้าวคางยิ้มสลอนอยู่

 

"โย่ คิงสตีฟ" บิลลี่ส่งเสียงทัก แต่สตีฟก็ทำเป็นเมินเหมือนอากาศธาตุ แม้เขาจะรู้ดีว่าคงทำไปได้อีกไม่นานหรอก แต่ในตอนนี้เขาไม่อยากรับรู้การมีตัวตนของบิลลี่เลยซักนิดให้ตายสิ  แต่ไม่ว่าจะพยายามทำเป็นมองไม่เห็นแค่ไหน แต่สตีฟก็รู้สึกได้ว่าสายตาของบิลลี่จับจ้องเขาอยู่เสมอ   สตีฟตัดสินใจหันกลับไปตั้งใจว่าจะเผชิญหน้ากับบิลลี่ตรงๆ แต่กลายเป็นว่าตอนนี้บิลลี่มีสาวน้อยหน้าแฉล้มมานั่งออเซาะด้วยแล้ว  

นี่มันอะไรวะ! สตีฟหงุดหงิด ตกลงเมื่อคืนนี้บิลลี่ต้องการอะไรจากเขากันแน่ สตีฟพยายามทำเป็นลืมๆ ไปซะคิดซะว่าโดนหมากัด แต่รสจูบของบิลลี่ยังแจ่มชัดอยู่ในความทรงจำ ทั้งริมฝีปากนุ่มและปลายลิ้นที่แทรกเข้ามาในปากของเขา  สตีฟรู้สึกร้อนวูบวาบปนขยะแขยงเมื่อคิดถึงมัน เขาหลบหน้าบิลลี่จนจบคลาส

 

สตีฟอยากจะให้ไอ้เรื่องที่เขาจำได้มันลืมๆไปซะ เขาท่องภาวนาแบบนี้เป็นร้อยรอบได้ตั้งแต่เช้า ทว่ามันไม่สมหวังหรอก...อย่างน้อยก็คงไม่ใช่วันนี้  คลาสฟิสิกส์วันนี้แทบไม่เข้าหัวสตีฟเลยซักนิด พอจบคลาสปุ๊บเขาก็แทบจะกวาดหนังสือแล้วเดินพุ่งออกไปจากห้อง แต่เสียงทักของแนนซี่จากทางด้านหลังก็เรียกให้เขาหันตามเสียก่อน

 "สตีฟ รายงานกลุ่มของคลาสหน้ามีคู่แล้วหรือยัง?" แนนซี่ยิ้มให้กับเขา ถึงจะเป็นยิ้มที่ดูประดักประเดิดอยู่เล็กน้อย เขาก็พอเดาได้ว่าแนนซี่เองก็ยังอยากให้ความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างพวกเขาอย่างน้อยยังเข้าหากันได้อยู่แบบ 'เพื่อน'

 

 "เรื่องนั้น.." สตีฟอึกอัก  เขายังไม่ได้คิดเลยว่าจะคู่กับใคร เพราะเป็นก่อนหน้าเขาก็คงคู่กับแนนซี่นั่นแหล่ะ แต่ตอนนี้เธอคงไปจับคู่กับโจนาธานแทนแล้ว

 

"เขาคู่กับฉัน" เสียงของบิลลี่ดังขึ้นพร้อมๆกับท่อนแขนวางพาดบนไหล่ของสตีฟ

 

"เธอคงต้องหาคู่ใหม่แล้วล่ะเจ้าหญิง"

 

แนนซี่มองพวกเขาสลับไปมา สตีฟอยากจะอ้าปากแย้งแต่ในใจก็คิดหาทางออกที่ดีกว่านี้ไม่ได้ ให้เขากลับไปจับคู่กับแนนซี่อีกตอนนี้มันทรมานใจเกินไป  

"ฉันไม่รู้ว่าพวกนายสนิทกันด้วย" แนนซี่พูดงงๆ ตากลมโตของเธอแฝงไปด้วยความสงสัยแบบปิดไม่มิด

 

"ตอนนี้ก็รู้แล้วไงล่ะ" บิลลี่ตอบพลางขยิบตาแบบไม่รู้สึกรู้สาถึงอาการตาเหลือกนิดๆของสตีฟ แต่ต่อให้ทำเป็นรับรู้ บิลลี่ก็ไม่คิดจะใส่ใจอยู่ดี  

"ต้องขอบคุณแมกซ์ซีนน้องสาวที่น่ารักของฉันล่ะนะ ฉันถึงได้มีเพื่อนใหม่กับเขาบ้าง"

ว่าแล้วบิลลี่ก็ใช้ท่อนแขนหนาๆนั่นรั้งให้สตีฟเดินผละออกมา พออยู่ในระยะที่พ้นจากแนนซี่แล้ว ใบหน้านั้นก็กระซิบลงใกล้คนที่ยังทำหน้ากระอักกระอ่วกไม่หาย

 

"นายควรจะขอบใจฉันที่ช่วยกู้สถานการณ์นะ พริตตี้บอย"

 

" กู้อะไร นายก็แค่ไม่มีคนคบ!  อีกอย่างฉันไม่ได้อยากจับคู่กับนายซักหน่อย" สตีฟผลักอีกฝ่ายออก  

 

" นี่นายไม่รู้จริงๆ หรือแกล้งโง่ ฉันว่าเมื่อวานเรา "คุย" กันรู้เรื่องแล้วนะ" บิลลี่ ยังตามราวีไม่ลดละ

 

ถ้านั่นเรียกว่าคุย สตีฟก็อยากจะตะโกนใส่หน้าไอ้คนหน้ามึนข้างๆนี่เหลือเกินว่ามันนิยามว่า 'คุย' กันตรงไหน!  "ช่างฉันปะไร! ฉันไม่ได้เดือดร้อนขนาดจะหาคนคู่ทำงานไม่ได้" สตีฟแย้ง  "แต่ฉันเดือดร้อน และฉันก็ไม่อยากจะมานั่งคิดอีกว่าต้องหาใครมาคู่เพื่อที่จะทำรายงานกลุ่ม ดีล!"

  


"เออ ก็ได้!" สตีฟกระชากเสียงตอบ "แต่ถ้านายทำอะไรทุเรศๆ อีก ฉันเอานายตายแน่" สตีฟจ้องบิลลี่อย่างกินเลือดกินเนื้อ  

 

"ไอ้ทุเรศๆน่ะหมายความว่าอะไร" บิลลี่ยิ้มแล้วเลียริมฝีปากอย่างที่เขาชอบทำเวลายั่วอารมณ์ ทำให้สตีฟยิ่งหงุดหงิด

 

" ไอ้ที่นายทำทั้งหมดเมื่อวานนี้นั่นแหละ ไอ้โรคจิต!"

 

"โถ...ก็นึกอยู่ว่าหงุดหงิดอะไร" บิลลี่ยิ้มยิ่งกว่าเดิม ดวงตาสีฟ้าประกายแปลกๆราวกับจะถูกใจที่คำตอบของสตีฟนั้นแลดูแล้วราวกับคำชม

 

"ที่แท้ก็คิดมากเรื่องเวอร์จินคิสเมื่อวานนี่เอง เจ้าหญิง"

 

ยิ่งกว่าสุมไฟ...สตีฟกำหมัดแน่นและรู้ดีว่าเขาคงอดทนนับหนึ่งถึงร้อยไม่ไหวแน่ๆ  แต่มันก็ชวนให้สับสนยิ่งกว่า เมื่อมือหนาที่กำยำกว่าของอีกคนจับข้อมือของเขาเอาไว้ และรั้งให้เดินตามออกไปตรงทางออกของตึก โดยที่แลดูจะไม่แคร์สายตาใครเลยด้วยซ้ำ

 

" เดี๋ยวสิ จะไปไหน" สตีฟโวยวาย ทำให้คนรอบๆ เริ่มหันมามอง แต่ไอ้หนุ่มแคลิฟอร์เนียหัวทองก็ยังไม่รู้สึกรู้สา  เมื่อถึงมุมตึกในส่วนที่ลับตาคนแล้วบิลลี่ก็ดันตัวสตีฟเข้ากับกำแพง สตีฟคิดว่าตัวเองจะโดนต่อยเลยเผลอยกมือขึ้นกันใบหน้า แต่ก็ต้องลืมตาขึ้นมาเมื่อได้ยินเสียงบิลลี่หัวเราะคิก

 

"โอ้ย นายทำอะไรน่ะ" บิลลี่พูดกลั้วหัวเราะ

 

" นายนั่นแหละจะทำอะไร ลากฉันมานี่ทำไม"  "ฉันอนุญาตให้นายเอาคืน" บิลลี่ยืนกอดอกสบายๆ

 " หมายถึงให้ฉันต่อยนายเหรอ ได้!" สตีฟเงื้อหมัดขึ้นมา

 " ฉันหมายถึงให้นายจูบฉันต่างหาก"

 

สตีฟไม่เข้าใจพฤติกรรมของบิลลี่ หัวสมองเขาเหมือนตีกลับไปมาเหมือนได้นั่งม้าหมุนที่เหวียงแรงๆสิบเท่า สีหน้าที่ดูยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์นั่นมันทำให้สตีฟไม่สามารถคิดเป็นอื่นได้จากหมอนี่สุดท้ายก็แค่ต้องการปั่นหัวเขาเล่น  เออ มันก็คงเป็นแบบนั้นจริงๆนั่นแหล่ะ คิดแล้วก็น่าสมเพช เพราะมันก็คงไม่ต่างจากที่เขาเคยทำกับแนนซี่มาก่อน

 

"ไม่นึกว่านายกระเหี้ยนกระหือ ขาดจูบจากสาวถึงขนาดต้องมาขอจากผู้ชาย" สตีฟกดเสียงตนเองให้ต่ำลง

 

"หมดทางไปขนาดนั้นแล้วหรือไง? บิลลี่ ฮาร์โกร์ฟ?"

 

" ฉันเหรอจะสิ้นไร้ไม้ตอก โถๆๆ สตีฟ ถ้าฉันเอาจริงป่านนี้ฉันฟันสาวไปครึ่ง Hawkins แล้ว ดูฉันนี่" บิลลี่ยกสองมือชี้เข้าหาตัวเอง ผมสีทองที่เซ็ทมาให้ดูยุ่งๆแต่มีสไตล์ ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาแบบร้ายๆ สไตล์แบดบอย เสื้อเชิ้ตแบะอกที่เจ้าตัวเหมือนเจ้าตัวจะไม่รู้จักคำว่ากระดุม กางเกงยีนส์เข้ารูปที่พอเหมาะพอเจาะกับรองเท้าหนัง ไหนจะเป็นหนุ่มแคลิฟอร์เนีย ขี้คร้านสาวๆจะเข้าแถวต่อคิวกันเข้าหาหนุ่มฮ็อตคนนี้ นั่นทำให้สตีฟไม่เข้าใจว่าบิลลี่มายุ่งกับเขาทำไม  

 

"ฉันให้นายเอาคืน เพราะอยากจะดูว่านายมีน้ำยาแค่ไหนต่างหาก อุตส่าห์โดนเรียกว่าคิงสตีฟ หรือว่าคนแถวนี้มาตรฐานต่ำ"

 

“ตรรกะประหลาด...” สตีฟเอ่ยด้วยสีหน้าที่ไม่รู้จะแสดงออกอย่างไร “อีโกนายมันคงสูงเสียดฟ้าจนไม่รู้ตัวเอง” ว่าแล้วเขาก็พยายามดันตัวออก แต่บิลลี่ก็ยังไม่ปล่อยให้ไปอยู่ดี

 

“ไม่มั่นใจขนาดไม่กล้าพิสูจน์หรือไง...สตีฟ?”

 

"ไม่ใช่ไม่กล้า แต่ฉันขยะแขยง เก็บปากของนายไปให้พ้นหมัดชั้นดีกว่.."  ไม่ทันได้พูดจบบิลลี่ประกบปากเข้ามาอีกครั้ง

 

ไอ้บ้าเอ้ย ครั้งที่สามแล้วนะ!

 

ลิ้นอุ่นร้อนแทรกเข้าโพรงปาก ความช่ำชองรุกเข้าหาทว่าเนิบช้ากว่าเมื่อครั้งก่อนราวกับบิลลี่กำลังจงใจให้สตีฟจดจำรายละเอียดตอนนี้  กลิ่นโคโลจ์นจางกระทบแผ่วเบาติดจมูก สตีฟอยากจะถอง อยากจะถีบ อยากจะทำทุกอย่างให้ตัวเองหลุดพ้นจากตรงนี้  แต่..เขากลับไม่ได้ทำ

  


ความรู้สึกต่อต้านกลายเป็นความรู้สึกเคลิบเคลิ้ม สตีฟเกลียดที่ตัวเองรู้สึกดีกับริมฝีปาก กับรสจูบของบิลลี่ เขาเผลอตอบสนองไปเมื่อถูกบิลลี่ลุกไล่อย่างท้าทาย   จากที่ปล่อยให้บิลลี่เป็นฝ่ายกระทำ สตีฟเป็นฝ่ายดึงอีกฝ่ายเข้ามาแนบชิด นิ้วมือเขาสอดแทรกเข้าไปในเส้นผมหนานุ่มของบิลลี่ สัมผัสตอบสนองของสตีฟ ทำให้บิลลี่ย่ามใจอ่อยอิ่งประกบจูบตามอำเภอใจเมื่อเห็นสตีฟอนุญาต แต่แล้วก็ต้องหน้าหงายเมื่อสตีฟจิกเส้นผมยาวๆ นั่นพร้อมกับกระชากอย่างแรง

 

  "โอ๊ยยย เป็นบ้าอะไรวะ"  สตีฟยังคงจิกผมของบิลลี่เอาไว้ไม่ปล่อย ทำให้เจ้าตัวต้องใช้สองมือพยายามแกะออก

 

 "อย่า-มา-ยุ่ง-กับ-ฉัน-อีก" สตีฟพูดช้าๆ ชัดถ้อยชัดคำก่อนจะปล่อยมือ เขาจ้องกลับไปที่ดวงตาสีฟ้าของบิลลี่ที่ตกใจอย่างเห็นได้ชัดอย่างเอาจริง ถ้าบิลลี่ก้าวเข้ามาอีกซักก้าวนึงเขาพร้อมที่จะอัดให้เละแบบตายเป็นตาย

 

"เดี๋ยว สตีฟ" บิลลี่เรียกเสียงอ่อย แต่สตีฟไม่ฟัง เขาเดินกลับไปที่อาคารเรียนตรงดิ่งไปที่ห้องน้ำชาย เปิดก็อกน้ำล้างหน้าล้างปากจนเปียกซกไปหมด เขาวักล้างไม่รู้กี่ครั้งต่อกี่ครั้ง จนกระทั่งเขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมา ค่อยรู้สึกตัวว่าเขากำลังร้องไห้อยู่

  


ความรู้สึกชิงชังก่อเป็นริ้วขึ้นตีในอก แม้แต่ขอบตายังแสบร้อนเพราะน้ำตาที่เอ่อขึ้นเพราะความเจ็บใจ  เขาเกลียด...เกลียดหมอนั่น เกลียดไอ้งั่งแคลิฟอร์เนียที่ทำเหมือนการได้ปั่นหัวเขาคือสิ่งที่น่าขบขันที่สุด  แต่ที่เกลียดไม่ต่างกัน ก็คือไอ้ความรู้สึกเขาในตอนนั้น ตอนที่ยอมให้บิลลี่มอบสัมผัสที่เขาไม่แท้แต่จะเงื้อหมัดต่อย  เฮงซวย!!!

 

บิลลี่มองหาสตีฟตลอดทั้งบ่าย แต่สตีฟก็ไม่ได้กลับมาเข้าเรียนอีก  แนนซี่มองเขาด้วยสายตาที่สงสัยเมื่อถึงคลาสที่พวกเขาต้องจับคู่กัน บิลลี่บอกกับอาจารย์ไปว่าสตีฟปวดท้องเลยกลับบ้านไปแล้ว

 " มันคงไปกินอะไรผิดสำแดงครับอาจารย์ เมื่อบ่ายเห็นวิ่งเข้าห้องน้ำจู๊ดๆ"  คำปดของบิลลี่เรียกเสียงฮาจากทั้งห้อง แต่ไม่ใช่จากแนนซี่

 

" นายทำอะไรเขา" แนนซี่ถามอย่างกินเลือดกินเนื้อ เมื่อจบคลาส ผู้หญิงตัวเล็กๆ อย่างเธอแค่บิลลี่ผลักนิดเดียวก็กระเด็นแต่เห็นได้ชัดว่าแนนซี่ก็ไม่กลัวเขาแม้แต่น้อย

 

"เธอจะแคร์อะไร โน่นแฟนเพี้ยนของเธออยู่โน่น" บิลลี่พยักเผยิดไปที่โจนาธานที่ยืนคอยอยู่ไม่ไกล  " อย่างน้อยสตีฟก็เป็นเพื่อนกับฉัน แต่นายไม่ใช่ ถ้าฉันรู้ว่านายทำอะไรไมาดีกับเขาฉันเอานายตายแน่" แนนซี่ขู่  

" จะยกน้องๆ กับผองเพื่อน มารุมฉันเหรอ อูยยยกลัวจัง"  บิลลี่ล้อเลียนทำท่าขนลุก  แนนซี่ทำท่าฮึดฮัดก่อนจะเดินปึงปังจากไปแต่บิลลี่ก็นึกอะไรขึ้นได้ก่อน  

 

"เดี๋ยว!"  

 

"อะไร!" แนนซี่ตะวัดเสียง

 

"เบอร์โทรศัพท์บ้านสตีฟ เบอร์อะไรเหรอ..."

 

แนนซี่ขมวดคิ้วได้รูปของเธอกับคำถามนั้น ความสงสัยทำให้เธอขึ้นเสียงถามออกไป  “นายจะอยากเอาเบอร์เขาไปทำไม? ฉันบอกแล้วไงว่าถ้านายคิดจะทำอะไรแย่ๆในหัวกับสตีฟนะ...”  

 

“นี่แม่คุณ...อย่ากินเลือดกินเนื้อฉันนักเลยน่า” บิลลี่ยักไหล่เหมือไม่ซีเรียส แต่สีหน้ากลับขรึมขึ้นเมื่อถามต่อ

“ฉันแค่อยากรู้เผื่อจะได้เช็คว่าหมอนั่นยังหายใจอยู่ตะหาก เพราะเธอคงไม่อยากโทรไปเช็คแฟนเก่าตัวเองนักใช่ไหมล่ะ?”  

 

แนนซี่ได้แต่เม้มปากแน่น

 

“....ก็ได้”  
  


TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> แม้ว่าบิลลี่จะมาแรงแค่ไหน แต่คิงสตีฟก็ยังเป็นคิงสตีฟนะ 555


	4. Chapter Three : The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> บิลลี่โทรไปหาสตีฟ แต่เจ้าตัวไม่รับ เขาจึงบุกไปที่บ้านของสตีฟ โดยอ้างว่าต้องไปทำรายงานด้วยกัน
> 
> Author : Gallantfoal & Kuma Wind

Chapter Three   
The Call 

  
  


สัญญาณรอสายไม่เคยทำให้บิลลี่หงุดหงิดขนาดนี้มาก่อน บิลลี่กดโทรไปอีกหลายทีแต่ก็ไม่มีใครรับ เขาตรวจเช็คดูอีกครั้งแล้วว่าเบอร์ที่แนนซี่ให้มาน่าจะเป็นเบอร์ที่ถูก เนื่องจากเบอร์ที่สตีฟให้มาวันก่อน เขาโทรไปแล้วไปติดร้านของชำซะงั้น  ไม่มีใครรับ แปลว่าไม่มีใครอยู่บ้าน หรือสตีฟไม่ยอมรับสายกันแน่ ทางเดียวที่เขาจะรู้ได้คือต้องไปที่บ้านของสตีฟ

 

บิลลี่ลังเลใจว่าเขาควรจะถอยห่างจากสตีฟหรือเปล่า เมื่อคิดถึงดวงตาที่โกรธจัดของอีกฝ่าย ที่สั่งไม่ให้เขาไปยุ่ง แต่แล้วเมื่อเขาเหลือบไปเห็นชีทโจทย์รายงาน เขาก็นึกได้ว่ามีสิ่งที่พวกเขายังต้องทำร่วมกัน  บิลลี่บอกกับตัวเองว่านี่แหละเหตุผลที่เขาจะไปหาสตีฟ ไม่ได้ไปเช็คอีกฝ่ายซักหน่อยว่าเป็นยังไงบ้าง บิลลี่คว้ากระเป๋ากับเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตหนัง เดินผ่านห้องนั่งเล่น เห็นแม็กซีนกำลังนั่งดูทีวีอยู่ 

 

"จะกลับหรือเปล่า" แม็กซีนถามห้วนๆ  

 

"ยุ่งไร" บิลลี่รู้สึกใจเต้นตุ๊มต่อมๆ ขึ้นมาเขาไม่เคยเป็นแบบนี้มาก่อนเวลาจะไปหาสาวๆ ทำไมเขาต้องกลัวแมกซีนจะรู้ด้วยว่าเขาจะไปไหน 

 

" ไม่ไร จะได้บอกพ่อนายถูก เขาคงไม่พอใจถ้าเห็นฉันอยู่บ้านคนเดียว"

 

แม็กซีนหันกลับไปดูทีวี แม้ว่าความสัมพันธ์ของทั้งคู่เหมือนจะดีขึ้นหลังจากแม็กซีนเกือบตีกล่องดวงใจของเขาด้วยไม้เบสบอลตอกตะปูของสตีฟ แต่เป็นความสัมพันธ์แบบต่างคนต่างอยู่ซะมากกว่า  

 

" ไปทำรายงานบ้านเพื่อน เดี๋ยวกลับ" บิลลี่ไม่เคยต้องเอาการเรียนมาบังหน้าขนาดนี้มาก่อน แต่สตีฟทำให้เขาต้องทำแบบนี้

 

"เค" แม็กซีนตอบสั้นๆ ในขณะที่บิลลี่รีบแจ้นไปที่รถ ตื่นเต้นเหมือนหัดไปจีบสาวครั้งแรก  สตีฟ เพราะนายคนเดียว ทำให้ฉันเป็นแบบนี้!

 

แม่บ้านที่รับหน้าที่ทำความสะอาดบ้านทำหน้าประหลาดใจที่เห็นเขากลับมาถึงบ้านตั้งแต่หัววัน ไม่รู้เพราะว่าเขาพูดปดไปว่ารู้สึกไม่สบายเลยกลับมาบ้านก่อน หรือเป็นเพราะสีหน้าเขาดูเหมือนไม่ได้ต้องการจะให้เธอถามซักไซร้อะไรมาก เจ้าหล่อนเลยไม่ได้ถามอะไรไปมากกว่านั้น  บ้านหลังใหญ่ที่ตอนนี้เหลือแค่เขานอนอยู่ที่โซฟาอย่างไม่มีกระจิตกระใจจะทำอะไรทั้งนั้น เมื่อทั้งพ่อทั้งแม่ต่างบินไปทำเยี่ยมญาติที่อยู่เกือบอีกฟากของประเทศ

 

สตีฟปล่อยให้ตัวเองนอนเป็นผักโง่ๆและเหนื่อยเกินกว่าจะพาตัวเองไปอาบน้ำ  เขาเหนื่อยจริงๆนั่นแหล่ะ เหนื่อยใจมากกว่ากระทั่งไร้ซึ่งกระจิตกระใจจะลุกขึ้นไปรับโทรศัพท์ที่ดังอยู่สองสามครั้ง ราวกับจงใจปล่อยให้มันดังแบบนั้นจนอีกด้านของสายที่โทรมาล้มเลิกความตั้งใจไปเอง  ไม่รู้หรอกนะเป็นใคร อาจจะเป็นพ่อแม่เขาก็ได้ แต่ตอนนี้เขายังไม่มีอารมณ์อยากจะพูดอะไรนอกจากพยายามทำให้หัวโล่งที่สุดเพื่อที่จะได้ลืม 'เรื่อง' ที่เกิดขึ้นในวันนี้ซะ  ไอ้เวรบิลลี่...  …แต่แล้วเสียงกริ่งประตูบ้านด้านนอกที่ดังขึ้นก็ทำให้เขาเผลอผงกหัวขึ้นเล็กน้อย เสี้ยวใจหนึ่งนึกไปถึงแนนซี่ มันอาจจะเป็นแค่เสี้ยวใจคาดหวังเล็กๆว่าอาจจะเป็นเธอ และความหวังนั่นก็ทำให้เขายอมลุกขึ้นจากโซฟาเดินไปทางประตูบ้านเพื่อจะได้ดูว่าใครกันที่มาหา

 

"ไง" บิลลี่ส่งเสียงทักเมื่อสตีฟมาเปิดประตู เพียงเพื่อจะได้รับการตอบรับอย่างอบอุ่นด้วยเสียงประตูปิดใส่หน้าดังปัง!  บิลลี่กดกริ่งรัวๆ อย่างไม่ยอมแพ้ 

 

" ฉันบอกแล้วไงว่าอย่ามายุ่งกับฉัน! "  สตีฟตะโกนบอกจากอีกด้านของประตู

 

 " ฉันมาเพราะเราต้องทำรายงานด้วยกันต่างหาก" บิลลี่ประท้วง

 

 " งั้น เดี๋ยวฉันไปขออาจารย์ทำคนเดียวก็ได้" สตีฟโวยวายเหมือนเด็กที่กำลังงอแง  

 

" นายไม่เข้าใจคำว่างานกลุ่มเร๊อะ" บิลลี่ตะโกนตอบพลางคิดว่าทำไมเขาต้องทำตัวเหมือนไอ้พวกเด็กเนิร์ดทะเลาะกับเพื่อนเรื่องรายงานด้วย  " แน่ใจเหรอว่านายทำเองคนเดียวได้ เท่าที่สังเกต เรียนหนังสือดูไม่ใช่ทางของนายนะ คิงสตีฟ”

 

ทำไมไอ้หมอนี่ถึงได้ดื้อด้านขนาดนี้นะ!  ยิ่งไล่ยิ่งตาม ยิ่งห้ามยิ่งดึงดัน สตีฟชักไม่แน่ใจแล้วว่าเขาควรจะยังโกรธหมอนี่ดีหรือประสาทเสียกับอาการอารมณ์ขึ้นๆลงๆ ของบิลลี่ 

 

"เออ! ฉันทำคนเดียวได้แล้วกัน! มันไม่ใช่ปัญหาของนายไม่ใช่หรือไง!!"

สตีฟยังไม่เลิกละความพยายามที่จะไล่ให้บิลลี่ไปพ้นๆตอนนี้ ยิ่งโดยเฉพาะหลังจากที่เขาลั่นวาจาว่าไม่ต้องการเห็นหน้าอีกฝ่ายอีก  

 

"ปัญหาของนายก็คือปัญหาของฉัน!" บิลลี่ยังไม่ลดละอาการเถียงข้างๆคูๆ

 

"ถ้านายไม่จับคู่ด้วย ฉันก็ต้องทำเองคนเดียว นายคิดเหรอว่าอาจารย์จะยอม?"

 

เสียงที่เถียงอ่อนลงและเงียบไปได้สักครู่ใหญ่ๆ 

 

"…ขอโทษ"  

 

"….."  

 

"…………เปิดประตูได้หรือเปล่า? ฉันสัญญา...เอ้าสาบานเลยก็ได้ว่าจะไม่มีการทำอะไรให้นายโมโหอีก"

 

สตีฟไม่ได้รู้จักบิลลี่มากพอขนาดที่จะไว้ใจว่าคำขอโทษของบิลลี่มันมีน้ำหนักแค่ไหน หรือพูดไปส่งๆอย่างนั้น  แต่คำขอโทษ ของผู้ชายอย่างบิลลี่ก็ดูจะไม่ใช่คำที่พูดออกมาได้ง่าย ยิ่งถ้านับนิสัยชอบใช้กำลังของเจ้าตัวด้วยแล้ว คงไม่ใช่คำที่บิลลี่ใช้พร่ำเพรื่อ  สตีฟตัดสินใจเปิดประตูให้บิลลี่ เจ้าหนุ่มแคลิฟอร์เนียไม่ได้ทำหน้ายียวนกวนประสาทอีก  

 

"เข้ามา เราจะทำรายงานด้วยกันแค่นั้น ถ้านายทำอะไรทุเรศๆอีก ฉันเอานายตายแน่"

 

สายตาของสตีฟยังมีความระแวงอย่างเห็นได้ชัด เขาเดินนำโดยที่บิลลี่เดินก้าวตามแบบพอมีระยะห่างบ้าง ...อย่างน้อยสตีฟก็คิดว่าบิลลี่พอจะรักษาคำพูดบ้างนิดหน่อยล่ะ  

 

“สมกับเป็นคิง บ้านใหญ่เป็นบ้า มิน่าล่ะใครๆถึงได้อยากมีนายควงเป็นหน้าตา” บิลลี่เผลอพูดเรื่อยเปื่อย แต่เจอสายตาตวัดจากอีกทางก็ยอมไม่พูดหาเรื่องต่อ ร่างสูงหย่อนตัวนั่งตรงโซฟา ความอุ่นที่ยังเหลือเอาไว้ทำให้บิลลี่คิดว่าใครสักคนอาจจะนอนเอกเขนกตรงนี้คนเดียวก่อนหน้าแน่ๆ 

 

“รีบทำรีบให้มันจบๆไป” สตีฟนั่งฝั่งตรงข้าม เหลือบมองฝั่งบิลลี่ที่ยิ้มแย้ม....แต่ยิ้มนั่นไม่ได้กวนประสาทอย่างที่เดาๆไว้  หมอนี่แม่งประสาทจริงๆด้วย 

 

"ปกตินายทำการบ้านตรงนี้เหรอ ไม่ทำที่ห้องนายเหรอไง" บิลลี่ทัก สตีฟเริ่มรู้สึกว่าทำไมถึงโดนอีกฝ่ายรุกคืบได้ทุกทีแม้ว่าจะไม่เต็มใจนักแต่สตีฟก็หายใจฟึดฟัดแบบหงุดหงิดแล้วเดินตรงนำไปที่ห้อง   ทำไมถึงรู้สึกเหมือนผู้ชายหลอกเข้าห้องยังไงก็ไม่รู้ มุกขอดูห้องนี่ใช่ว่าสตีฟเองจะไม่เคยใช้ เขาปีนเข้าห้องนอนสาวตั้งเท่าไร แต่คราวนี้เขาเป็นฝ่ายเปิดประตูให้อีกฝ่ายเองด้วยซ้ำ   สตีฟพยายามทำใจเย็นๆ รอดูสถานการณ์ แต่ก็ต้องตกใจเมื่อเข้าห้องมาจู่ๆ บิลลี่ถอดเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตออก 

 

"เฮ้ย ทำไร" สตีฟถามอย่างตกใจ 

 

"อะไรเล่า ก็มันอึดอัด ถอดเสื้อไม่ได้เหรอไง คิดอะไรลามกนะนายน่ะ"  สตีฟอยากเขกหัวตัวเองที่คิดอะไรล้ำหน้าไปก่อนเปิดช่องให้อีกฝ่ายแซวได้

 

ดูเหมือนบิลลี่จะบันเทิงไม่น้อยที่ได้ดักแซวเขาจนสตีฟเผลอทำหน้าไม่ถูก หนังสือเล่มโตถูกกางวางตรงหน้าแก้เก้อ สตีฟทำเป็นก้มหน้าดูเนื้อหาทั้งๆที่จริงเขาไม่เข้าใจเลยสักนิด  ก็คงพอๆกับที่ไม่เคยเข้าใจในตัวบิลลี่  “ฉันว่าอาจารย์หมายถึงเนื้อหาบทถัดไปมากกว่านะสตีฟ” บิลลี่เอื้อมมือมาพลิกหน้าหนังสือให้ โน้มขยับตัวจนเห็นแผงอกรำไรใต้เสื้อหมิ่นเหม่นั่น

 

เขาพยายามไม่มองมันเพราะรู้ว่าบิลลี่ภูมิใจในแผงอกของตัวเองซะเต็มประดาถึงได้ใส่เสื้อแบะอกโชว์ได้ทุกโอกาส แม้ว่ากระทั่งร่างเปลือยของบิลลี่เขาจะเห็นมาแล้วแต่นั่นมันก่อนที่สตีฟจะจูบเขา เพราะก่อนหน้านั้นพวกเขาสัมผัสกันมากสุดก็ตอนที่บิลลี่ต่อยเขาแทบปางตายนั่นแหละ   

 

บ้าชิบ บิลลี่ก้มมาใกล้จนเห็นหัวนม แล้วเขาก็อดมองมันไม่ได้   บิลลี่ไม่ใช่ผู้หญิงซะหน่อย แต่ทำไมเขาถึงรู้สึกเขินแทนที่บิลลี่โชว์หวิวต่อหน้าเขาก็ไม่รู้

 

เนื้อหาวิชาการตีปนมั่วกับความคิดเรื่องแผงอกบิลลี่จนสตีฟอยากจะเอาหัวไปรดน้ำเย็นจัดๆสักสองรอบล้างสติ แต่ในเวลาเดียวกันสตีฟเองก็ไม่ได้สังเกตหรอกว่าบิลลี่ก็มองสังเกตเขาไปด้วย  พอมองระยะใกล้ บิลลี่สังเกตชัดว่าสตีฟผิวขาวกว่าเขาพอสมควร น่าขันที่พอนึกแล้วรสนิยมของหนุ่มๆแคลิฟอร์เนียนั้นชอบผิวออกแทนๆกัน แต่คนข้างหน้าเขาขาวจั๊วะเหมือนแทบออกแดดนานปีหน 

 

“คำตอบข้อนี้คงต้องตอบแบบนี้...มั้ง?” สตีฟเอาปากกาเขียนคำตอบขยุกขยุยแบบไม่มั่นใจ 

 

“แน่ใจ?” บิลลี่ถาม

 

" แล้วนายคิดว่าไงเล่า" สตีฟโยนปากกาทิ้งอย่างหงุดหงิด   บิลลี่หัวเราะขำ

 

"ฉันก็รู้นะว่านายอ่อน แต่ไม่คิดว่าจะขนาดนี้"  

"เออ แล้วมาจับคู่ด้วยทำไม" สตีฟโวยวาย  แต่บิลลี่ไม่ตอบ แต่เขยิบเข้ามาใกล้กว่าเดิม จนสตีฟเริ่มเกร็งขึ้นมาอีกรอบ

 

 "อะไรเล่าจะสอนให้ ตรงนี้ที่โรงเรียนเก่าฉันเรียนไปแล้ว"  บิลลี่หยิบหนังสือของตัวเองมาเปิด แล้วเริ่มต้นอธิบายให้สตีฟฟัง แรกๆ ก็ไม่เข้าใจหรอก แต่ฟังไปซักพักสตีฟคิดว่าบิลลี่ก็อธิบายเข้าใจง่ายดี คงเป็นเพราะใช้ภาษาของคนรุ่นเดียวกันสตีฟเลยเข้าใจได้เร็วกว่า  สตีฟก็ไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่าคนอย่างบิลลี่จะหัวดีกว่าที่คิด  

"เคลิ้มอะไร" บิลลี่หันมามองเขายิ้มๆ อีกครั้ง   ทำไมไอ้หมอนี่ชอบทำให้เสียบรรยากาศนักนะ

 

“เห็นหน้างี้ไม่นึกว่าจะหัวดีกว่าที่คิด” สตีฟยอมรับความจริงแต่ไม่วายแอบกัดนิดๆ มันช่วยไม่ได้ที่หมอนี่ดูโคตรเพลย์บอยแถมออกแนวสำมะเลเทเมาอีก 

 

“หัวสมองฉันก็ดีพอๆกับหน้าตานั่นแหล่ะ” บิลลี่ไม่ปิดบังความขี้โอ่ มันยิ่งชวนให้สตีฟหมั่นไส้ไม่ได้ แต่ยอมรับจริงๆล่ะนะว่าเขาก็หัวทึบยิ่งกว่าเจ้าพวกเด็กๆพสกนั้นอีก 

 

“นายบอกว่าโรงเรียนเก่านายสอนไปแล้ว แสดงว่าเนื้อหาส่วนใหญ่นายก็รู้หมดแล้วน่ะสิ?”  บิลลี่ไหวไหล่

 

  “แค่เนื้อหอมในหมู่สาวๆ ไม่ได้หมายความว่าฉันไม่จำอะไรเข้าหัวเสียหน่อย”

  
  


สตีฟปล่อยให้บิลลี่เป็นคนเขียนรายงานซะเป็นส่วนใหญ่ ส่วนเขาก็คอยเปิดหนังสือตามที่บิลลี่บอก   นี่มันเพื่อนช่วยกันทำรายงานจริงๆ น่ะเหรอ สตีฟไม่เคยมีความรู้สึกแบบนี้ เพราะแต่ก่อนเขาก็แค่ไปจ้างไอ้เนิร์ดที่ไหนก็ได้มาทำให้ แต่หลังจากคบกับแนนซี่ก็ได้เธอช่วยดูแลเรื่องการเรียนจนกระทั่งบิลลี่เนี่ยแหละ สตีฟมองใบหน้าด้านข้างของบิลลี่ตอนตั้งใจเขียนรายงาน โดยไม่พยายามมองไปที่หัวนมของบิลลี่ที่แพลมออกมาจากอกเสื้อ 

 

" เอ้า เสร็จแล้ว" บิลลี่ยื่นกระดาษฟูลสแก๊ปส่งให้สตีฟตรวจดูว่าตรงครบกับโจทย์หรือเปล่า 

 

" เออ นายทำได้จริงๆ ด้วย" สตีฟหัวเราะเขินๆ ใส่  

 

" ฉันมีดีกว่าหน้าหล่อๆนะสตีฟ" บิลลี่ยกแขนพาดไว้หลังหัวแล้วเอนหลังสบายๆ กับเก้าอี้ ชั่วครู่หนึ่งสตีฟรู้สึกได้ถึงบรรยากาศที่กำลังจะดีขึ้น แต่แล้วบิลลี่ก็หรี่ตามองเขาเขม็งพร้อมกับยกยิ้มแล้วเลียริมฝีปากอย่างที่เขาชอบทำ 

 

" จะไม่ให้รางวัลกันหน่อยเหรอ" บิลลี่ถาม

 

"รางวัลอะไร? ถ้านายหมายถึงโค้กหรือน้ำนมขนมอะไรเทือกนั้น...ก็เดินไปหยิบเอาเองในครัวแล้วกัน" สตีฟโบ้ยตอบไปแบบนั้น แม้เสี้ยวหนึ่งในใจเขาจะเริ่มสังหรณ์ว่าบิลลี่ไม่ได้หมายถึงสิ่งที่เขาตอบออกไปแน่ๆ

 

 "…ไม่เอาน่า ฉันรู้หรอกว่านายไม่ได้อินโนเซนต์ขนาดไม่รู้เรื่องว่าฉันหมายถึงอะไร" ยิ้มยวนของบิลลี่เขยิบเข้ามาใกล้ แถมดวงตาที่หรี่มองแต่แรกนั้นพออยู่ในระยะประชิดแล้วก็ดันเห็นแพขนตาหนาแบบใกล้ๆอีก 

 

"…ชั่วโมงก่อนหน้า นายยังพูดสาบานอยู่หยกๆ" 

 

"ใช่…ฉันสาบาน แต่มันคนละเรื่องในเมื่อฉันสาบานว่า 'ฉันจะไม่ทำอะไรนาย' แต่ไม่ได้รวมถึง 'ถ้านายอยากจะให้อะไรฉัน' หรอกนะสตีฟ"  ลมหายใจของสตีฟเหมือนถูกหยุดสะกดนิ่งไปหลังจากที่บิลลี่ตอบกลับ เขาบอกไม่ถูกว่าควรทำสีหน้าแบบไหน ควรโมโห ควรเกรี้ยวกราดเหมือนอย่างที่เขากระชากผมของอีกฝ่ายตอนที่โดนจูบรอบสาม  เขาไม่รู้จริงๆ...ทำไมกันนะ?  

 

"….ทำไมนายถึงได้ตอแยกับฉันนัก?" ครู่ใหญ่ผ่านไปจนสตีฟตัดสินใจถามขึ้น "…..ถ้าเพราะเรื่องฉายาคิง ฉันบอกได้เลยว่าฉันไม่แคร์ถ้านายอยากเอามันไป นายจะเอามันไปตราบเท่าที่นายพอใจเลยก็ได้" สตีฟยกสองมือขึ้น "ถ้ามันเพราะแค่นั้น ฉันยินดี...บิลลี่"

 

"เรื่องคิงอะไรนั่น นายคิดเหรอว่าฉันสนใจ" บิลลี่เขยิบเข้ามาใกล้

 

"นายไม่ต้องมาทำเป็นแกล้งโง่เลยดีกว่า"  สตีฟเริ่มหงุดหงิดที่ถูกต้อนเขากำลังคิดว่าถ้าเขากับบิลลี่ได้มีความสัมพันธ์กันแบบคนปกติขึ้นมาบ้างก็คงจะดี อย่างน้อยเขาก็จะได้มีเพื่อนในเวลาที่ไม่มีใครแบบนี้ ใช่ว่าเขาจะอยากไปเที่ยวเล่นแต่กับกลุ่มน้องชายของแนนซี่ซะเมื่อไร และไม่กี่นาทีก่อนนั้นบิลลี่ก็เกือบจะทำให้เขามีความหวังและพร้อมจะลืมจูบที่ถูกบิลลี่ช่วงชิงไปได้ถึงสามครั้งอยู่แล้วเชียว แต่เขาลืมไปว่าบิลลี่ไม่ใช่คนปกติ

  
  


บิลลี่ เป็นไอ้บ้า โรคจิต ไร้ยางอาย ถ้าจะเล่นกับคนบ้าก็คงต้องบ้าเหมือนกันสินะ  

 

" นายจะให้ฉันทำอะไร บอกมาสิ" สตีฟเขยิบเข้าไปใกล้ แล้วจ้องตาของอีกฝ่ายตรงๆ เขาไม่ถูกเรียกว่าพริตตี้บอยเปล่าๆ ปลี้ๆ อย่างน้อยก่อนบิลลี่จะมาเขาก็หล่อที่สุดในแถวนี้ล่ะวะ สตีฟขุดมาดเพลย์บอยที่เขาไม่ได้ใช้มานานขึ้นมาใช้

 

“ทำเหมือนกับที่นายเคยทำกับอดีตแฟนของนายไงล่ะ” บิลลี่กระตุกยิ้มที่ปลายมุมปากขึ้น เพราะนี่คือสายตาของสตีฟที่เขาไม่ได้เคยเห็นมาก่อน  คำตอบนั่นชวนให้รู้สึกอย่างจังว่าสตีฟเองก็เป็นฝ่ายชะงักไปเมื่อได้ยินคำตอบ แต่บิลลี่ไม่คิดจะปิดบัง เขาเป็นคนแบบนี้นั่นแหล่ะ  ถ้ารู้ว่าอยากได้อะไรขึ้นมา เขาไม่แคร์หรอกว่าจะต้องใช้วิธีไหน 

 

“หรือจะให้ฉันตอบตรงๆว่าฉันอยากให้นายจูบ เพราะฉันอยากรู้ว่าไอ้ที่ผ่านมาน่ะ มีแต่ฉันเป็นฝ่ายเริ่ม มันคงน่าสนใจดีใช่ไหมล่ะถ้าจะรู้ว่านายเคยจูบแบบไหน...กับแนนซี่”

  
  


"อยากรู้จริงๆ เหรอ ให้ตายสิบิลลี่นายหมกมุ่นกับฉันจริง"

 

สตีฟตัดสินใจรุกคืบ เขาใช้ปลายจมูกไซร้ไปที่ข้างหูของบิลลี่ คราวนี้เขาถึงได้รู้สึกว่าบิลลี่เป็นฝ่ายเกร็งขึ้นมาเอง 

 

" ฉันจะกระซิบบอกเธอว่าเธอน่ารัก" สตีฟกระซิบพร้อมกับไล้จมูกมาที่ข้างแก้มของบิลลี่ แล้วใช้ริมฝีปากจูบเบาๆ 

 

" จากนั้นฉันก็จะมองตาเธอ" สตีฟประคองใบหน้าของบิลลี่เอาไว้และมองไปที่ดวงตาสีฟ้าของบิลลี่ที่ตอนนี้มีความสั่นไหวระริก ริมฝีปากของบิลลี่เผยอขึ้น เหมือนกำลังรอขั้นตอนต่อไป 

 

 " อยากให้ฉันจูบเหรอ" สตีฟ แกล้งถามยั่วๆ บิลลี่กลายเป็นฝ่ายกลืนน้ำลายพร้อมกับใบหน้าที่เริ่มขึ้นสีเป็นสีแดงระเรื่อ  

 

" ฝันไปเหอะ ไอ้เวร" สตีฟผลักบิลลี่ออกอย่างไม่ปราณี

 

"ฮ..เฮ้ย! อะไรวะ!" บิลลี่โพล่งขึ้นทั้งๆที่หน้ายังขึ้นสีอยู่ อาการที่เหมือนเสียเชิงนั่นทำให้ดูตลกอยู่ไม่น้อย แต่นั่นแหล่ะ...สำหรับสตีฟ นี่ยังนับว่าปราณีอยู่มาก เพราะไม่งั้นเขาคงเงื้อหมัดต่อยแบบเอาเป็นเอาตายไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว  

 

"ก็เคลียร์แล้วไง ฉันไม่คิดจะจูบนายเหมือนที่เคยจูบกับแนนซี่หรือสาวไหนแน่ๆ ไอ้เวร"

เสียงปิดหนังสือดังปึงมาพร้อมกับสายตาที่หรี่ลงเหมือนจะอาฆาต เอาเข้าจริงก็แทบไม่ต่างจากตอนที่เขาตั้งใจจะซัดอีกคนให้หมอบหรอก 

 

"จะบอกอะไรให้ฟังชัดๆอีกครั้งนึงนะ ถ้าหัวสมองนายยังไม่ฟั่นเฟือนเกินไป นายจะไม่มีทางได้จูบจากฉันไม่ว่าตอนนี้หรือตอนไหน มันจะไม่มีวันเกิดขึ้น ไม่-มี-วัน-เกิด-ขึ้น เข้าใจมั้ย!"  บิลลี่ขยับลุกขึ้นมานั่งอีกครั้ง คราวนี้เจ้าตัวเลือกที่จะสำรวมอาการไม่รุกเข้าหาแบบก่อนหน้า มือยกขึ้นเสยผมสีทองแบบลวกๆแล้วถอนหายใจเฮือกแบบอดไม่ได้

 

 "นายนี่มันไม่มีอารมณ์ขันเลย...พับผ่า" 

 

อารมณ์ขัน?...คิ้วของสตีฟขมวดเข้าหาจนแทบชิดมากกว่าเก่าหลังจากได้ยินคำนั้นจากปากไอ้เวรตะไลตรงหน้า สรุปแล้วคำพูดทั้งหมดก่อนหน้านั่นก็เพียงแค่อยากจะแกล้งให้เขาเป็นตัวตลกไก่อ่อนหรือไอ้งั่งอะไรก็แล้วแต่ว่างั้น?  ขอเก็บคำพูดในหัวก่อนหน้าที่เคยคิดว่าเขาและหมอนี่น่าจะพอเป็นเพื่อนกันได้เหอะ เวรเอ๊ย!

  
  


บิลลี่เก็บอาการเสียฟอร์มไว้ในใจ ชั่วครู่หนึ่งเขาใจเต้นแรงเมื่อสตีฟเป็นฝ่ายเข้ามาคลอเคลีย เขาประมาทสตีฟเกินไป ชั้นเชิงของหมอนั่นถือว่าใช้ได้เลยทีเดียว ดูท่าว่าเขาจะใช้มุกเดิมๆ กับสตีฟไม่ได้ซะแล้ว 

 

 "เออ ฉันก็แค่แกล้งนายเล่นเท่านั้นแหละ แค่จะดูเชิงนายว่าคิงสตีฟจะแน่แค่ไหน"    สตีฟยังคงยืนกอดอกไม่เชื่อ แถมยังดูระวังตัวยิ่งกว่าเคยอีกต่างหาก

 

“ไม่เลว แต่แค่นี้ยังถือว่าเบบี๋มากถ้าเทียบกับฉัน” บิลลี่ลุกขึ้นมาบ้างเพื่อที่จะยืนประจันหน้ากับสตีฟ สีหน้าที่ปรับแล้วว่าไม่ได้ยี่ระทั้งๆที่ใจจริงก่อนหน้าเขายังหายใจไม่ทั่วท้องแท้ๆ  สาวที่เคยคั่ว ยังไม่เคยทำให้เขาตื่นเต้นขนาดนี้เลยเถอะ 

 

“ถ้านายอยากให้ฉันติวเข้ม เพื่อที่จะได้ชิงแม่แนนซี่นั่นคืนจากไอ้ประหลาดโจนาธาน ฉันพอจะช่วยได้นะ”  สตีฟขมวดคิ้วกว่าเก่า 

“นายมองว่ามันเป็นแค่เรื่องอย่างว่าอย่างเดียวที่ทำให้คนสองคนชอบกันหรือไง?” สตีฟตอบกลับ

 

"แล้วนายมีอะไรดีมากกว่านั้นไปอวดเหรอ พริตตี้บอย"  บิลลี่มองสำรวจสตีฟตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า แล้วจุ๊ปาก  

 

" ข้อดีของนายไม่ใช่สมองแน่ๆ"  บิลลี่เดินเข้าไปใกล้ สตีฟเผลอถอยไปติดกับเตียงโดยที่ไม่ได้ตั้งใจ

 

ขาเขาชนประชิดกับขอบเตียง หากแต่นั่นยังไม่เท่ากับระยะห่างระหว่างเขากับบิลลี่ที่ร่นติดเข้ามามากขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนตอนนี้คนตัวสูงมายืนประจันหน้าเรียบร้อยแล้ว  "แล้วทำไมฉันจำเป็นต้องบอกนาย?" สตีฟไม่ลดละ แม้ใจจะวูบแปลกๆ บิลลี่ขยับใบหน้าโน้มใกล้จนกลิ่นโคโลจน์คุ้นๆนั่นลอยเตะเข้ามาในโสตประสาทอีก บ้าเอ๊ย! จะเข้ามาใกล้ทำไมนักวะไอ้เวรนี่! 

 

"นายไม่บอกเพราะนายไม่มีข้อดีนั้นไงล่ะ? หรือจะให้ฉันขยายความว่าแม้แต่เรื่องบนเตียงนายก็คงไม่เด็ดดวงจนแนนซี่ระเห็ดออกจากอ้อมอกนายไปหรอก"  

 

วูบนั้นเขารู้สึกหน้าชา อาการโกรธริ้วขึ้นหลังจากที่บิลลี่จี้ประเด็นแนนซี่เข้าอีก สตีฟเอามือถองพลักอกของบิลลี่เข้าสุดแรง ตะคอกเสียงลั่นแบบไม่แยแสว่าอะไรจะเกิดขึ้นต่อไป  ต่อให้เขาต้องต่อยหมอนี่ให้กระดูกหัก เขาก็จะทำ! ความอดทนเขามันสุดที่จะทนแล้ว! 

 

"มันธุระกงการอะไรของแกนักบิลลี่!!" สรรพนามที่เปลี่ยนบ่งบอกถึงระดับความโกรธที่มากขึ้นไปกว่าเดิม สตีฟตั้งท่าจะกระโจนใส่แต่บิลลี่ใช้จังหวะนี้ชิงลงมือก่อนเพียงแค่เกี่ยวขาแค่นิดเดียวสตีฟก็ล้มหงายหลังลงไปบนเตียงโดยง่ายดาย  

 

"ฉันเคยบอกแล้วใช่มั้ยให้ยืนให้ดีๆ " บิลลี่ว่าพร้อมกับกระโดดขึ้นคร่อมสตีฟ ดวงตาของอีกฝ่ายเบิกกว้างเมื่อเป็นฝ่ายเพลี้ยงพล้ำ  บิลลี่บีบข้อมือทั้งสองข้างของสตีฟเอาไว้เหนือหัวทำให้สตีฟตกอยู่ภายใต้การควบคุมของเขาเบ็ดเสร็จ 

 

"ไอ้เลวบิลลี่ปล่อยฉัน! นายจะทำอะไร!"  สตีฟดิ้นและโวยวายใต้ร่างของบิลลี่

 

สตีฟกลืนน้ำลาย ความโกรธครู่ก่อนหน้ามันกลายเป็นความหวาดหวั่น หัสมองเดาไปล่วงหน้าว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้น  เขาไม่ใช่หนุ่มใสซื่อที่จะเดาไม่ออกว่ารูปการณ์นี้มันหมายถึงอะไร  

 

“นายเป็นเกย์หรือไงหา!!!”   เขานึกว่าคำพูดนั้นจะทำให้บิลลี่เดือด จะมีเพลย์บอยที่ไหนล่ะยิ้มรับว่าเป็นเกย์แทนที่จะเป็นเสือล่าสาว

 

"เปล่า ฉันแค่ชอบนาย" สิ้นคำของบิลลี่ สตีฟไม่รู้ว่าจะจัดการกับความรุ้สึกนี้ยังไงดี  เขามึนงงไปหมดกับพฤติกรรมของบิลลี่ที่คุ้มดีคุ้มร้าย และนี่ยังจะมสบอกว่าชอบเขาทั้งๆ ที่ปล้ำจูบไปถึงสามครั้ง แล้วตอนนี้กำลังขึ้นคร่อมเขาอยู่อีก 

 

"แต่ฉันเกลียดนาย ปล่อยฉันเดี๋ยวนี้นะ!"

 

“ทำไมล่ะสตีฟ? ฉันมีตรงไหนที่นายควรปฏิเสธกัน?”   เขาแม่งอยากจะตอบกลับดังก้องใส่หน้า ทุกอย่างเลยนั่นแหล่ะ!!! ต่อให้หักกลบลบหนี้เรื่องอัดกันจนหน้าปูด ก็ไม่ได้ทำให้เขาเผื่อใจกับเรื่องพวกนี้หรอก 

 

“นายหัวสมองกลับไม่ได้ยินเมื่อกี้หรือไง!! ฉันเกลียดนายแม่งทุกอย่างเลยแหล่ะโว้ย! บ้าชิบทำไมตอนนั้นน้องนายไม่ฟาดนายตรงหัววะ!! ปล่อย!!”

 

" ถ้าอยากให้ปล่อย ก็ลองทำตัวอ่อนหวานกว่านี้สิ" บิลลี่ตอบ เขายื่นหน้ามาใกล้สตีฟ ที่ตอนนี้เหมือนกับสัตว์เล็กๆ ที่กำลังดื้นรนอยู่ใต้ร่างของเขา ยิ่งดูบิลลี่ยิ่งรู้สึกพอใจ แม้ว่าเขาจะอยากเห็นสตีฟเวลาที่ไม่ทำตัวขู่ฟ่อดๆ ใส่เขาแบบนี้บ้างก็เหอะ  

 

" พูดว่าได้โปรด..." บิลลี่กระซิบที่ข้างหู  

 

" ไอ้เวร ไอ้ทุเรศ ใครจะไปทำ" สตีฟยังคงดื้อดึง   " เสียงดังหนวกหูจังสตีฟ โวยวายไปก็ไม่มีใครมาช่วยนายหรอก หรือนายอยากให้ทุกคนรู้ว่าเรากำลังทำอะไรกัน"

 

ซวยชิบ...ไม่ใช่เพราะจะมีใครเข้ามาช่วยเขาหรอก แต่เพราะบ้านทั้งหลังตอนนี้เหลือเพียงแค่เขาตัวคนเดียวต่างหาก! ความเป็นจริงข้อนี้เขาสาบานว่าต่อให้กัดปากจนเลือดซิบเขาก็จะไม่บอกบิลลี่!  แต่คำกระซิบก่อนหน้าไม่หยุดแค่ลมหายใจร้อนๆที่รดข้างหูแผ่วเบา บิลลี่จูบข้างแก้มของสตีฟ เสียงเบาเอ่ยทวนประโยคที่แม้แต่สตีฟเองยังเผลอสะดุ้ง

 

 "ฉันจะกระซิบบอกนายว่านายน่ามอง" บิลลี่เปลี่ยนจากคำว่า 'น่ารัก' เป็น 'น่ามอง' แทน ซึ่งสำหรับบิลลี่แล้ว มันก็ไม่ได้ผิดความหมายเลย ความสนใจที่มีให้กับสตีฟทำให้แม้แต่เขายังละสายตาไม่ได้ ทุกอย่างเหมือนวนเวียนอยู่ในหัวแบบไร้คำตอบเป็นแก่นสารว่าทำไมและเพราะอะไร ทั้งๆที่เขาเองก็ไม่ได้เป็นเกย์ด้วยเถอะ 

 

"และจากนั้นฉันจะมองตานาย" กรอบหน้าคมอยู่ใกล้ ไล้ปลายจมูกรุนแตะแผ่วเข้ากับจมูกของสตีฟด้วย   สตีฟเริ่มจะไม่ไหว ความคิดหลายอย่างตีรวนในหัว ทั้งที่เป็นส่วนที่เขารับได้และสมควรจะให้มันเป็นแบบนั้น กับอีกความคิดที่แม้แต่สตีฟเองยังไม่เข้าใจ  ทำไม…เขาหวั่นไปกับสายตาของบิลลี่กับคำพูดแบบนั้น

 

ชั่วครู่หนึ่งสายตาของบิลลี่ดูเว้าวอนประหนึ่งอ้อนขอความรัก สตีฟเตือนตัวเองว่าอย่าหลงกล หลงคารมไอ้บ้าคนนี้   คำพูดที่อ่อนหวานจากใบหน้าที่หล่อเหลาแน่ล่ะถ้าเป็นสาวๆเขาคงใจละลาย แต่แรงที่บีบข้อมือของเขาเอาไว้ก็ยังคงไม่คลายออก ราวกับกลัวว่าเขาจะหนีไป 

 

"นายทำให้ฉันไม่อาจละสายตา" บิลลี่จ้องตาของสตีฟนิ่ง และโน้มหน้าเข้ามาใกล้เรื่อยๆ จนสตีฟรับรู้ได้ถึงลมหายใจอุ่น ชั่วครู่เขาคิดว่าจะถูกจูบ แต่บิลลี่กลับแตะเพียงแผ่วเบาแล้วลากริมฝีปากมายังแก้มและกระซิบข้างหู  

 

"นายจะอนุญาตให้ฉันจูบนายได้หรือเปล่า ฉันแทบทนไม่ไหวแล้ว"

 

ทั้งคำขออนุญาต กับเสียงแผ่วที่ทำให้หัวใจของสตีฟเต้นแปลกๆอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็น และมันน่ากลัวมากที่เขารู้ว่าความหวั่นในใจของตนมันเกิดขึ้นทั้งๆที่มันไม่ควรจะเกิด  มันไม่ควรจะเกิดกับผู้ชายคนไหน มันไม่ควรจะเกิดกับไอ้เวรบิลลี่นี่ บัดซบเอ๊ย! เขาไม่ใช่เกย์ เขาไม่ได้ชอบผู้ชาย แล้วทำไมเขาดันมีความรู้สึกแปลกๆแบบนี้  

 

"ไม่มีทาง! ฉันไม่มีวันอนุญาตนายไม่ว่าวันไหนก็เถอะ! แล้วถ้าวันนั้นดันเป็นจริงขึ้นมาจริงๆ ขอบอกเลยว่านายจะได้เห็นหน้าฉันเป็นวันสุดท้ายก่อนลงโลงแน่ไอ้บ้าเอ๊ย!!" 

 

สตีฟพยายามจ้องแบบกินเลือดกินเนื้อ ภาวนาในใจเพียงอย่างเดียวว่าขอแค่ให้บิลลี่ไม่ต้องรับรู้เด็ดขาดว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นในใจของเขา ไม่ต้องรู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าที่หัวใจเต้นแปลกๆนั้นเกิดขึ้นด้วย ตอนนี้ขอแค่ทำยังไงก็ได้ให้ปล่อยเขาไป  ปล่อยไป...แล้วทุกอย่างจะจบลง มันจะไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นอีก  แต่  …ให้ตาย สตีฟน่าจะรู้ดีตั้งแต่ต้นแล้วว่าไอ้เวรนี่ไม่ควรเชื่ออะไรทั้งนั้น  บิลลี่ไม่ได้จูบเขา แต่รอยยิ้มที่เหมือนจะพึงพอใจนั่นขยับก้มมาใกล้แล้วจูบที่แก้มอย่างเชื่องช้าแทน มันช้า...และน่าประหลาดใจที่ความช้านั้นกลับทำให้สตีฟหัวใจเต้นไม่เป็นจังหวะกว่าเดิม

 

 "….ฉันจะรอวันที่นายอนุญาตเอง"

 

แรงบีบที่ข้อมือคลายออก แต่สตีฟกลับรู้สึกว่าเขาไม่มีแรงที่จะผลัก จะถีบหรือตบตีให้อีกฝ่ายลุกออกไปจากตัว บิลลี่ลุกขึ้นจากเตียง แล้วเก็บของใส่กระเป๋า เหมือนกับที่ผ่านมาเมื่อกี้นี้ไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น เหมือนพวกเขาแค่มาทำรายงานด้วยกันปกติเท่านั้น

 

" เอารายงานนี่ไว้ที่นายก็แล้วกัน พรุ่งนี้ก็อย่าลืมเอาไปส่งล่ะ"

บิลลี่วางรายงานของพวกเขาไว้ที่โต๊ะเขียนหนังสือของสตีฟ จนถึงตอนนี้สตีฟทำได้แค่เพียงลุกขึ้นมานั่งประมวลผลกับพฤติกรรมที่แปลกประหลาดบิลลี่ เขากำลังใจเต้นไม่เป็นส่ำ เหมือนเขาถูกบิลลี่ปั่นหัวให้อารมณ์พลุ่งพล่านไปจนถึงจุดสูงสุด แล้วเจ้าตัวกลับปล่อยเขาไปง่ายๆ วินาทีที่แล้วเขาเกือบจะถูกบิลลี่ปล้ำ แต่ตอนนี้บิลลี่ทำเฉยซะจนเขาตามไม่ทันแล้ว 

 

"ไปล่ะ" บิลลี่ออกจากห้องไปอย่างว่านอนสอนง่าย ทั้งๆ ที่สตีฟยังรู้สึกได้ถึงความเจ็บที่ข้อมือที่ถูกบิลลี่บีบ สตีฟไม่ได้ตามลงไปส่งเพราะรู้สึกว่าถ้าเขาลุกขึ้นมาตอนนี้คงจะเข่าอ่อนไม่มีแรง  สตีฟนอนฟังเสียงบิลลี่สตาร์ทรถแล้วเคลื่อนตัวออกไป แต่ในใจเขายังแจ่มชัดถึงใบหน้า น้ำเสียงที่ออดอ้อน และสัมผัสจูบอันอ่อนหวานที่ข้างแก้ม

 

มันเป็นแค่เรื่องไร้สาระที่เกิดขึ้น เขาไม่จำเป็นต้องจดจำ ไม่จำเป็นต้องคิดถึงมันอีกแท้ๆ  แต่ในคืนนั้น สตีฟกลับนอนไม่หลับเพราะเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นของวันนี้  ช่างเป็นคำถามที่ไร้ซึ่งคำตอบ ถึงจนป่านนี้สตีฟก็ยังไม่เข้าใจว่าเพราะอะไรที่จู่ๆเขาโดนปั่นหัว รุกเข้าหาแล้วจู่ๆก็กลายเป็นเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น  มันเป็นเพราะ...เป็นเพราะบิลลี่แค่อยากจะปั่นหัวเขาให้คิดฟุ้งซ่าน เป็นบ้าเป็นบอคิดมากอย่างที่อีกฝ่ายต้องการแน่ๆ! มันต้องเป็นแบบนั้น  ไอ้เวรบิลลี่!!  บ้านที่เงียบสงัด พอไม่มีคนอยู่หรือมาปาร์ตี้แล้ว ความใหญ่โตของบ้านก็ทำให้เขานึกอยู่ว่าบางทีมันก็ไม่ใช่ข้อดีเท่าไหร่เหมือนกัน กว่าพ่อกับแม่จะกลับมาก็เป็นอีกอาทิตย์กว่าๆโน่น  เขานึกถึงแนนซี่ แต่เขาก็ไม่ควรจะนึกถึงเธอแล้ว...ทุกอย่างมันเหมาะสมกว่าที่แนนซี่ไปคบกับโจนาธาน  อย่างน้อยตอนที่ใครถามว่าเธอรักโจนาธานหรือเปล่า เขาเชื่อว่าเธอคงไม่อึดอัดหรือชะงักที่จะตอบว่า 'รัก' ออกมา  แม้จะเจ็บหน่วงๆอยู่บ้าง แต่เป็นแบบนี้ก็ดีแล้วล่ะ ดีอย่างที่ทุกอย่างควรจะเป็น  'กริ้งงงงงงงง'  ใครโทรเข้าบ้านกันนะ?

 

" ยังไม่นอนเหรอ" บิลลี่ทัก สตีฟ เกือบจะวางสายทันทีที่ได้ยินเสียงแต่อีกใจหนึ่งก็รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายจะมาไม้ไหนอีก   

 

" มีอะไร" สตีฟถามห้วนๆ  ทำไมไอ้หมอนี่ถึงพยายามป่วนเขาทุกวิถีทางได้ขนาดนี้นะ สตีฟคิดว่าเมื่อก่อนเขาเคยทำแบบนี้กับแนนซี่บ้างหรือเปล่า ทำตัวแย่ๆ ใส่เธอทำให้เธอลำบากใจแบบนี้

 

 " อยากได้ยินเสียง..."  นั่นไง! มาแล้วมุกจีบสาว 101 สตีฟเคยพูดแบบนี้กับสาวๆ มาแล้วจนนับไม่ถ้วน พอมาโดนกับตัวเองแล้วเขาเริ่มเข้าใจผู้หญิงพวกนั้นขึ้นมาเลย มันเลี่ยน มันชวนอ้วก แต่มัน...เรียกร้องความสนใจได้ดีชะมัด 

 

" มุกเก่าแล้วสตีฟ อย่ามาพูดชวนอ้วก มีอะไรก็ว่ามา"

 

บิลลี่ส่งเสียงหัวเราะหึเบาๆ เขาพอจะเดาได้ว่าอีกสายทางปลายคงทำหน้าบอกบุญไม่รับและอยากจะซัดหมัดเข้าหน้าโครมจังๆ แต่การที่สตีฟไม่ได้ตัดสายไปในทันทีนั้น ทำให้บิลลี่รู้สึกถึงอะไรบางอย่างที่เพิ่มขึ้นมาระหว่างเขา..และหมอนั่น  เขาไม่ได้เข้าข้างตนเองจนเกินไป ก็อยากจะคิดเหมือนกันว่าไอ้ 'อะไร' ที่ว่านั่น...มันเป็นไปในทางบวกอยู่เหมือนกันนะ 

 

"อย่าลืมรายงานพรุ่งนี้ด้วย เอาใส่กระเป๋าหรือยัง?" บิลลี่เอ่ยออกไป ขยับขึ้นไปนอนบนเตียงและลากเอาสายโทรศัพท์ที่พ่วงยาวแทบข้ามห้องไปด้วย 

"ฉันไม่ได้เลอะเลือนขนาดลืมว่ามีอะไรต้องไปส่งพรุ่งนี้

...รู้น่า!" เสียงห้วนตอบกลับแล้วเงียบไปสักพักใหญ่ "…แล้วนายรู้เบอร์ฉันได้ยังไง?"

 

 "ก็นายให้มาไง...คิง" 

 

"ไม่ใช่…ฉันหมายถึง" น้ำเสียงสตีฟชะงักไปอึกหนึ่ง เหมือนจู่ๆเจ้าตัวนึกอะไรขึ้นได้แล้วไม่กล้าพูดต่อซะงั้น 

"เอ้อช่างมันเหอะ!!"  สตีฟตัดบท  

 

บิลลี่เกือบจะบอกไปแล้วว่าเขาได้เบอร์มาจากแนนซี่ แต่เขาเก็บไว้ก่อนดีกว่า ในเมื่อเขาไม่อยากให้สตีฟนึกถึงใครนอกจากเขาในตอนนี้  แม้ว่าเขาจะยอมกลับจากบ้านของสตีฟอย่างง่ายดาย แต่ว่าใจของเขาเองก็ไม่สงบลงเลยเช่นกัน  บิลลี่ได้แต่จินตนาการเตลิดไปว่าหากเขาเลือกที่จะสัมผัสสตีฟต่อไปอย่างที่เคยทำมา เสียงโวยวายและอาการขัดขืนด้วยความโกรธของสตีฟคงจะยิ่งปลุกอารมณ์ของเขายิ่งกว่าเดิม เขาคงดึงดันต่อไปจนอีกฝ่ายสิ้นท่าในเงื้อมมือของเขา แต่มันอาจจะลงเอยกันด้วยความเจ็บปวดอย่างที่เคยปะทะหมัดกันมาก็ได้  แต่ตอนนี้เขาไม่อยากทำกับสตีฟแบบนั้น เขารู้สึกได้ว่าหากเอาชนะสตีฟได้ด้วยการทำให้อีกฝ่ายเป็นฝ่ายเชิญชวนหรือแม้กระทั่ง "อนุญาต" ให้เขาสัมผัส มันเป็นสิ่งที่ท้าทายมากกว่าการเอาชนะด้วยกำลัง  

 

อดเปรี้ยวไว้กินหวาน เป็นสิ่งที่บิลลี่ทำได้ยากเหลือเกิน แต่ไม่รู้ทำไมเขาอยากลองมันกับสตีฟ  ไว้ถ้าหมดความอดทนเมื่อไร เขาค่อยกลับไปใช้วิธีเดิมๆ ก็ได้  แต่ตอนนี้สิ เขาจะหาอะไรมาคุยกับสตีฟดี ในเมื่อเจ้าตัวเปิดโอกาสให้คุยแบบนี้แล้ว 

 

" ฉันนอนไม่หลับ" บิลลี่พูดความจริงออกไป เพราะยังนึกหาอะไรที่ดีกว่านี้ไม่ออก

 

เขาไม่ไว้ใจบิลลี่เลยพับผ่าเถอะ  สตีฟเม้มปากราวกับว่าที่จริงแล้วอีกฝ่ายกำลังยืนประจันหน้าอยู่ในห้องด้วย แม้จะคุยผ่านโทรศัพท์แบบนี้แต่ก็ไม่ได้ทำให้ไอ้ความสับสนหลายอย่างในใจลดน้อยลงเลย

 

 "เรื่องของนายสิ แล้วมาบอกฉันทำไม?" สตีฟพยายามตัดบทสุดๆ และถ้านี่บิลลี่ฉุนจนวางสายได้ยิ่งดี 

 

"นายไม่เคยรู้สึกเลยเหรอว่าเวลาที่คิดอะไรมากๆแล้วจะนอนไม่หลับน่ะ?" เสียงบิลลี่ตอบกลับแบบเรียบๆ "…เช่นว่านายกำลังนึกถึงแม่แนนซี่?"  

 

"ถ้าจะมากวนประสาท ก็ไปหาสาวคั่วคืนนี้แล้วปล่อยฉันไปนอน นายคิดจะโทรมาแค่นี้ฉันก็จะวางหู...ชีวิตฉันยุ่งมากพอแล้ว ลาก่อ--"  

 

"ฉันกำลังคิดถึงนาย"  

 

…  …เสียงอะไรสักอย่างหล่นกระทบพื้น กุกกักๆเหมือนใครทำอะไรร่วงลงจนคว้าไม่ทัน บิลลี่ที่อยู่อีกปลายสายอาจจะกำลังงงว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น ต้องขอบคุณที่บิลลี่ไม่ได้เห็นว่าตอนนี้เขาทำโทรศัพท์ร่วงลงพื้นหลังจากได้ยินประโยคนั้น  อ..ไอ้เลว! ไม่ต้องมาใช้มุก 101 กับฉัน!

 

"สตีฟ เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า" บิลลี่แอบยิ้มอยู่ที่ปลายสาย แม้เขาไม่รู้ว่าเกิดอะไร แต่ถ้าสตีฟมีปฏิกริยากับคำพูดของเขาบ้างก็ยิ่งดี  

 

" ไอ้เวรบิลลี่ หมดเรื่องคุยแล้วใช่มั้ยฉันจะไปนอน" สตีฟเก็บโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมาอย่างหงุดหงิด

 

 " ไว้เจอกันพรุ่งนี้ อย่าทำเมินฉันล่ะ"

 

“ฝันไปเถอะ!!” สตีฟวางหูโครมแบบไม่ต้องกลัวพ่อแม่ด่า เขาอยากจะเดินไปกระตุกสายโทรศัพท์ทิ้งนัก! นี่มันบ้าอะไรกันเนี่ย!!    
  


TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> นึกภาพย้อนรอยไปตอนที่ยังใช้โทรศัพท์บ้านคุยกันอยู่ เลยกลายมาเป็นตอนนี้ค่ะ


	5. Chapter Four : Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> บิลลี่ยังคงตอแยสตีฟ แต่เมื่อเขาเห็นสตีฟยังคงรู้สึกไม่ดีเรื่องแนนซี่ เขาเลยถือโอกาสนี้ชวนอีกฝ่ายไปดูหนัง 
> 
> Author: Gallantfoal & Kuma Wind

Chapter Four    
Falling in Love

 

ความหงุดหงิดรุ่มร่ามเต็มหัวสมอง กว่าจะพาสตีฟให้ข่มตาหลับลงได้ก็หลายชั่วโมงจนน่ากลัวว่าเขาคงจะได้นอนไปแค่ไม่กี่ชั่วโมง  และผลของมันก็ทำให้สตีฟไปโรงเรียนด้วยสภาพเป๋สุดๆ เป๋จนดัสตินตะโกนทักจากอีกฟากของลานจอดรถ  

 

“สตีฟ!!!” เจ้าเด็กหัวหยอยโบกมือให้อย่างร่าเริง วิ่งเข้ามาหาแล้วหรี่ตามองกับสภาพอดนอนของเขา

 

"ไง" สตีฟทัก แต่ก็ง่วงจนต้องหาวหวอดๆ   

 

" ทำอะไรโต้รุ่งเหรอตาดำเชียว" ดัสตินทัก

 

สตีฟลืมไปว่าเจ้านี่ไม่เหมือนเด็กคนอื่น ดัสตินช่างสังเกตและเพี้ยนผิดมนุษมนา 

 

 "นิดหน่อยอะ เพื่อนๆ นายล่ะ" ไม่ทันขาดคำ แก๊งจักรยานของดัสตินก็ทยอยกันมา พร้อมๆ กับรถของบิลลี่ที่ขับเข้ามาด้วย   แมกซ์ลงจากรถแล้วโบกมือให้ดัสตินที่เดินตามไปสมทบ ส่วนบิลลี่ยืนอ้อยอิ่งสูบบุหรี่อยู่ที่ข้างรถ   สตีฟตั้งใจจะทำเป็นมองไม่เห็นแล้วเดินผ่านไป แต่ก็นึกขึ้นมาได้ถึงคำพูดของบิลลี่  ถ้าเขาทำเมินบิลลี่ก็ต้องหาเรื่องมาตอแยเขาแน่ๆ สตีฟเลยตัดปัญหาด้วยการโบกมือทัก   ปฏิกริยาตอบรับเรียกได้ว่าเกินความคาดหมายสุดๆ ใบหน้าของบิลลี่ดูสว่างขึ้นมาเลยเมื่ออีกฝ่ายยิ้มกว้างกลับมาให้ จนสตีฟแอบคิดในใจว่าทำไมบิลลี่ไม่ยิ้มแบบนั้นให้มากกว่านี้นะ

 

“พี่เธอ...ดูแปลกๆไปนะ” ลูคัสกระซิบถามแมกซ์ซึ่งพอเธอได้ยินก็กลอกตาแล้วถอนหายใจแบบเซ็งๆ 

 

“เขาไม่ใช่พี่ฉัน ลูคัส...เออช่างเถอะ” แมกซ์เหลียวมองเจ้าพี่ชายที่ว่าแล้วก็อดคิดตามไม่ได้เช่นกัน...ก็แปลกจริงๆนั่นแหล่ะ 

 

“สงสัยตั้งแต่เกือบโดนฟาดกลางเป้าไป คงสมองกลับกลายเป็นผู้เป็นคน” เธอให้ความเห็นแบบนั่นแล้วก็เดินเข้าตึกเรียนไปพร้อมๆเพื่อนของเธอ เหลือบิลลี่ที่ยังยืนอ้อยอิ่งด้านหลัง  แต่ทันทีที่ลับสายตา บิลลี่ก็เดินประชิดเข้าใกล้สตีฟ   

 

“ดีใจที่นายไม่เมินฉันนะ...สตีฟ” เจ้าตัวยิ้มแฉ่ง ไร้อาการเหยียดหรืออวดดีแบบที่เคยเป็นแบบเมื่อก่อน

 

" ก็แค่ทัก ไม่ได้หมายความว่านายจะมาคุยกับฉันได้ซักหน่อย" สตีฟ รีบบอกปัด 

 

" แต่นายก็จำที่ฉันบอกได้ แสดงว่านายก็ใส่ใจ" บิลลี่ไม่ยอมแพ้จนสตีฟต้องกรอกตา   สตีฟอ้าปากจะเถียงแต่แล้วเขาก็เห็นโจนาธานขับรถเข้ามาพร้อมกับแนนซี่ สตีฟคิดว่าเขาควรจะชินได้แล้ว แต่เขาก็ไม่ชินเสียที เขาเคยเป็นคนที่ทำหน้าที่ไปรับไปส่งเธอ แต่ตอนนี้แนนซี่มีคนทำหน้าที่แทนเขาแล้ว

 

บิลลี่มองสีหน้าของสตีฟกับสายตาที่มองไปอีกทิศ เขาเข้าใจแทบในวินาทีนั้นว่าเพราะอะไร มือแกร่งจับต้นแขนของสตีฟแล้วดึงไปอีกทางก่อนที่ทั้งโจนาธานกับแนนซี่จะสังเกตเห็น

 

 “ฉันยังไม่คุ้นกับ Hawkins เลย มีที่ไหนเด็ดๆอีกมั่ง?” 

 

 “หา?” สตีฟตอบกลับแบบปรับอารมณ์ยังไม่ค่อยถูก

 

 “เหยยย ไม่เอาน่า นายเป็นถึงคิง นายต้องรู้อยู่แล้วว่าที่ไหนเด็ด เอาแบบที่สะเด็ดจนลืมไม่ลงอะไรแบบเนี่ย!”

 

" จะไปมีได้ไงล่ะที่แบบนั้น อย่างมากก็มีแค่โรงหนังกับเกมอาเขต แค่นี้ก็หรูแล้ว" 

 

"เกมอาเขตฉันไปจนเบื่อแล้วต้องคอยไปส่งยัยแมกซ์ตัวแสบ  งั้นเย็นนี้เราไปดูหนังกัน" บิลลี่พูดเองเออเองอีกครั้ง  

 

"ทำไมฉันต้องไปไหนต่อไหนกับนาย ถ้านายจะทำดีด้วยเพราะเรื่องแนนซี่ก็ขอบใจนะ แต่ฉันไม่ต้องการว่ะ ฉันอยู่ของฉันเองได้" สตีฟบอกปัดอย่างไร้เยื่อใย

 

  " นายยังติดหนี้ที่ฉันทำรายงานให้อยู่นะสตีฟ เท่าที่จำได้นายยังไม่ตอบแทนฉันเลย" บิลลี่ว่าพลางโน้มหน้าเข้ามาใกล้

 

"ฉันไม่ได้เป็นคนขอให้นายมาทำรายงานคู่กับฉันเสียหน่อย" สตีฟยังไม่ละกับความคิดที่ว่าเขาไม่ได้ติดหนี้บิลลี่ตรงไหน แม้ในความเป็นจริงว่ารายงานที่ทำด้วยกัน บิลลี่จะเป็นคนบอกคำตอบเกือบทั้งหมดก็เถอะ

 

 "แต่นายก็จับคู่กับคนอื่นไม่ทันแล้วไง" บิลลี่ไหวไหล่ หน้าอยู่ใกล้เสียจนสตีฟยังรู้สึกถึงลมหายใจอุ่นๆแทบเป่าข้างแก้ม และมันก็ดันทำให้เขาทะลึ่งนึกไปถึงเรื่องเมื่อคืน 

 

"อย่าให้ฉันเตือนบ่อยๆเลยน่าสตีฟว่าอย่าเมินฉัน ไม่รู้หรอกน่าว่าทำบ่อยๆแล้วต่อไปจะเป็นยังไง" 

 

"…ไอ้"  

 

"เอาน่าๆ...ไปเข้าเรียนกันดีกว่าน่า แล้วตอนเย็นเจอกันตรงข้างโรงยิมแล้วกัน ดีล!"  

 

กลายเป็นว่าบิลลี่ตัดสินใจเสร็จสรรพโดยที่สตีฟไม่มีโอกาสจะทักท้วง มันทำให้สตีฟแทบอยากจะทึ้งทรงผมหล่อๆของตัวเองกับการเอาแต่ใจของอีกฝ่ายนัก เขาคิดในใจเพียงอย่างเดียวว่าหลังเลิกเรียนเขาจะพยายามพุ่งกลับบ้านให้เร็วที่สุด  ไม่มีทางเสียล่ะ!

  
  


บิลลี่มาดักรอที่รถของสตีฟ โดยที่ไม่ให้อีกฝ่ายชิ่งหนีไปไหนได้   สตีฟแกล้งทำเป็นไว้ฟอร์มว่าไม่ได้กะจะหนีเลยซักนิด 

 

 "แล้วแมกซ์ล่ะ นายไม่ต้องไปส่งน้องเหรอ" 

 

" แมกซ์ไม่ใช่น้องฉัน จะให้บอกกี่รอบฮึ อีกอย่างหล่อนไปกับพวกแก๊งจักรยานแล้ว ฉันไม่ใช่พี่เลี้ยงเด็กแบบนายซักหน่อยสตีฟ" บิลลี่ตอบยิ้มๆ  " ปะ ไปรถฉันกัน" 

 

" แล้วทำไมไม่ไปรถฉันล่ะ รถนายก็จอดไว้เนี่ย"   

 

บิลลี่เลิกคิ้ว ไม่คิดว่าสตีฟจะยื่นข้อเสนอ แต่สตีฟคิดเพียงแค่ว่าถ้าเขาไปนั่งรถบิลลี่อีก เหตุการณ์ที่โดนจูบอาจจะย้อนกลับมาอีกครั้ง ไม่ใช่ว่าเขาจะคิดว่ามันจะเกิดขึ้นง่ายๆอีกหรอกนะ แต่กันไว้ก่อนดีกว่า แล้วถ้าจะชิ่ง เขาจะได้ปล่อยทิ้งบิลลี่ได้ง่ายๆด้วย  

 

" แต่ฉันต้องกลับมาเอารถนะ พรุ่งนี้ต้องใช้มาส่งยัยแมกซ์" บิลลี่ทำหน้าลำบากใจ 

 

" น้องนายกะนายตัวติดกันเหรอไง ไหนบอกว่าไม่ใช่พี่เลี้ยงเด็ก" สตีฟได้ทีเห็นช่องแขวะ เลยไม่ปล่อยโอกาส  บิลลี่เถียงไม่ออกเขาบอกไม่ได้ว่าถ้าไม่เอารถกลับบ้านพ่อต้องอารมณ์เสียใส่เขาอีก

  
  


"แต่…" บิลลี่ยังพยายามหาข้ออ้างมาเพื่อที่จะได้เอารถของตนเองไป  

 

"ให้เลือกเอาว่านายเอารถนายไปแต่ฉันไม่ไป กับเอารถฉันไปแล้วนั่งไปดีๆ จะเลือกแบบไหนก็ว่ามา"

 

สตีฟไม่รอช้ารีบหันหลังเดินก้าวฉับไปที่รถของตัวเอง เพราะตอนนี้เป็นนาทีทองที่ต้องรีบฉวยก่อนที่บิลลี่จะเปิดไพ่เหนือกว่าเขา  สตีฟสตาร์ทรถจนครู่หนึ่งที่บิลลี่ตามขึ้นมา ประตูถูกเปิดออกและอีกฝ่ายมานั่งฝั่งข้างคนขับด้วยสีหน้ากึ่งๆไม่สบอารมณ์ปนกับลำบากใจ อาการเหล่านั้นมันสะกิดสตีฟเสียจนสงสัยจนต้องถามออกไปจนได้ 

 

"…เอางี้ ถ้ามันลำบากใจมากนัก ก็ต่างคนต่างแยกย้ายกลับบ้าน ป่ะๆ"  

 

"…สตาร์ทรถ" บิลลี่พึมพำ  

 

"…หา?"  "สตาร์ทรถเถอะน่า ไปได้แล้ว! หรือนายอยากจะค้างอยู่แบบนี้จนคนอื่นเดินมาเห็นว่านายไปเดทกับฉัน? ไปสิ

 

สตีฟออกรถไปอย่างหงุดหงิดพลางคิดว่าจะมีใครโดนบีบบังคับให้มาเดทด้วยแบบนี้อีกมั้ยเนี่ย สงสัยเป็นกรรมเก่าที่เขาเคยทำตัวไม่ดีกับพวกผู้หญิงเอาไว้ ทำให้เขาต้องมาชดใช้กรรมแบบนี้  บิลลี่ไม่นั่งเปล่า ปรับเอนเบาะและทำตัวตามสบายอย่างน่าหงุดหงิดอีก แถมเอาขาพาดคอนโซลรถของเขาอีกต่างหาก

 

 “ เอาลงไปเดี๋ยวนี้นะ” สตีฟหันไปตีขาบิลลี่ดังเพี๊ยะ   

 

“ อูยย หวงรถด้วยอะ โทษที ไม่ฉันไม่ค่อยมีใครขับให้นั่ง เลยเพลินไปหน่อย” บิลลี่ตอบอย่างไม่สำนึกเท่าไร  สตีฟได้แต่เก็บความหงุดหงิดไว้ในใจแล้วรีบขับรถไปให้ถึงเร็วๆ เรื่องเดทบ้าๆ ของบิลลี่จะได้จบๆ ลงซักที แล้วหลังจากนี้อย่าหวังเลยว่าไอ้บิลลี่จะได้นั่งรถเขาอีก  

 

พอไปถึงก็เจอปัญหาใหม่ เมื่อหนังที่เข้าฉายตอนนี้ เหลือแต่  Falling in Love รักแท้นิรันดร์ หนังโรแมนติกหวานเลี่ยนของ โรเบิร์ต เดอ นีโรและเมอร์ริล สตรีพ สองเด็กหนุ่มมองหน้ากันแล้วกรอกตาเพราะไม่ใช่แน่วสุดๆ แต่บิลลี่ดื้อดึงที่จะดูกับเขาให้ได้ จนรีบแจ้นไปซื้อตั๋วมาเพราะกลัวว่าสตีฟจะชิ่ง 

 

“ เพิ่งรู้ว่าชอบแนวนี้ด้วยเหรอ พ่อนักรักบิลลี่” สตีฟได้จังหวะแซวก็ไม่ปล่อยให้โอกาสหลุดลอย   

 

“ เอาน่า เรื่องไหนก็เหมือนๆ กันแหละ ฉันแค่อยากดูกับนาย” ไม่พูดเปล่าบิลลี่ยังคว้าข้อมือของสตีฟเดินนำเข้าไปในโรงหนังอีกต่างหาก ทำเอาสตีฟรู้สึกใบหน้าร้อนวูบ ไม่ใช่เพราะถูกคว้าข้อมือแต่เพราะประโยคหลังต่างหาก   ทำไมช่างเป็นคนที่พูดจาน่าอายได้ขนาดนี้นะ 

 

 หนังเริ่มต้นที่เรื่องราวของหนุ่มสถาปนิกหนุ่มกับกราฟฟิกอาร์ทิสสาวที่มาเจอกันเพราะห่อของขวัญสลับกัน แรกๆ ทั้งคู่ดูไปก็ด่าหนังไปด้วยความเลี่ยน แต่เมื่อถึงบทดราม่าในช่วงท้ายเรื่องก็ทำให้ทั้งคู่ตลกไม่ออก กับความรักของทั้งคู่ไม่เป็นใจ เนื่องด้วยต่างฝ่ายต่างแต่งงานแล้ว บิลลี่กับสตีฟ นั่งดูอย่างตั้งใจ 

หนังดีกว่าที่คิดสตีฟคิดในใจ และเมื่อหันไปหาบิลลี่อีกฝ่ายก็มองเขาอยู่เช่นกัน สตีฟรีบหันไปทางอื่นเพื่อไม่ให้บิลลี่รู้ว่าเขาแอบรู้สึกว่ามาดูหนังแบบนี้บ้างก็ไม่เลว

  
  


เนื้อเรื่องที่ไม่ใช่แนวทางที่ชอบทำให้สตีฟรู้สึกเลี่ยนๆ  แต่ตัวละครที่โลดแล่นหน้าจอนั้นก็สะกิดใจ กับความรักที่แม้ว่าจะโหยหากันแค่ไหน แต่ต่างฝ่ายต่างต้องยอมแยกจากกันเพื่อความถูกต้อง สตีฟไม่เคยคิดเลยว่าจากคนที่เกี้ยวสาวเป็นว่าเล่นแบบเขาแต่ก่อน จะกลายเป็นคนที่ยอมปล่อยมือจากผู้หญิงคนที่รักไปเอง แม้ว่าในเนื้อเรื่องสองตัวละครหลักจะได้กลับมาสานสัมพันธุ์กันใหม่ แต่เขารู้สึกได้ว่านั่นคือแนนซี่กับโจนาธานต่างหากที่สุดท้ายแล้วพวกเขาได้ทำในสิ่งที่หัวใจเรียกร้องต้องการ ส่วนตัวของเขาคือคนที่แนนซี่หมดรักแล้ว และเธอได้เจอคนที่เธอ...รัก

 

เครดิตหนังเริ่มขึ้นเมื่อหนังฉายจบ ผู้คนในโรงต่างพากันทยอยออกจากหนังซึ่งส่วนมากจะเป็นสาวๆที่ชอบหนังพรรค์นี้ หรือไม่ก็คู่รักวัยคุณลุงคุณป้า แน่นอนล่ะว่าตอนนี้เหลือเพียงแค่เขากับบิลลี่ที่นั่งรากงอกในโรงโดยที่ไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมไม่ลุกออกไปกันเสียที  แต่แล้ว...บิลลี่ก็จับมือของเขาที่วางบนที่วางแขน  หากแต่สัมผัสกลับไม่ใช่แรงบีบที่เหมือนจะเคยรั้งไว้อย่างเมื่อคืนหรือตอนที่มุทะลุรุกล้ำจูบครั้งแรก

 

ความต่างนั่นก็คือมือนั้นเพียงแค่วางทาบหลังมือเขาไว้เฉยๆ  บ้าชะมัด แล้วเขาก็ดันรู้สึกวูบแปลกๆไปกับอีแค่จับมือแบบนี้ราวกับสาวเวอร์จิ้น ไอ้บ้าสตีฟ! หยุดคิดพิลึกในหัวเลยนะหยุด! 

 

"รู้มั้ยว่าฉันไม่เคยคิดด้วยซ้ำว่าหนังพรรค์นี้แม่งควรเสียเวลาดู …แต่ถ้าวันนี้ไม่ได้มากับนาย ฉันคงไม่รู้ว่า...มันก็ไม่เลวที่จะดูอะไรแบบนี้เหมือนกัน"  บิลลี่พูดขึ้นเมื่อคนทะยอยออกจากโรงจนลับตาแล้ว

 

"นั่นเพราะนายคงดูแต่อะไรพวกระเบิดตูมตาม ระเบิดภูเขาเผากระท่อมอะไรพรรค์นั้นไง" สตีฟพยายามแก้อาการเก้อๆในหัวของเขาด้วยการแซวกัดบิลลี่อีกรอบ แต่เอาเข้าจริงในใจเขามันดันกลับไม่ได้เป็นอย่างนั้น มันยังแก้ไม่หายว่าทำไมเขาดันรู้สึกวูบแปลกๆอยู่นี่สิ

 

 "เออ…คราวหน้าก็เปลี่ยนเรื่องดูแล้วกัน จะได้รู้ว่าฉันชอบหนังแบบไหน" 

 

เฮ้ย! เดี๋ยวๆ สตีฟคิดในใจว่าไหงทำไมถึงได้กลายเป็นว่าเขาจะต้องมาดูหนังกับหมอนี่อีกรอบ? ความตั้งใจที่แค่จะมา 'เดท' ให้มันจบๆไปแล้วบิลลี่จะได้เลิกระรานเขา แล้วนี่มันอะไร...สตีฟสับสนพอๆกับที่มือนั้นเริ่มรั้งดึงให้เดินออกจากโรง โดยที่ยังคว้าข้อมือไว้เหมือนเมื่อตอนเดินเข้าไม่มีผิด 

 

"ฉันหิวแล้ว...ไปหาอะไรกินแถวนี้กันเถอะน่า"

  
  
  


บิลลี่ที่ดื้อด้าน แต่สตีฟก็ไม่อาจต้านทานเสียงร้องของตัวเองได้เหมือนกันเขาจำใจต้องพาบิลลี่ไปหาอะไรกินใกล้ๆ พวกเขาพยายามไม่พูดถึงหนังที่เพิ่งดูไปเมื่อกี้เพราะรู้สึกกระดากอายเกินกว่าที่จะพูดออกมาว่าชอบมัน สตีฟเลยถามถึงชีวิตความเป็นอยู่ที่แคลิฟอร์เนียแทน 

 

  “ นายไปดูหนังบ่อยมั้ยตอนอยู่ที่โน่น” 

 

 “ ก็บางทีนะ แล้วแต่สาวๆ” บิลลี่กัดแฮมเบอร์เกอร์คำใหญ่แล้วยักคิ้วให้ “ นายก็เหมือนกันใช่มั้ยล่ะ”  สตีฟหัวเราะ เขากับบิลลี่ก็มีส่วนที่เหมือนกันอยู่บ้างในเรื่องพฤติกรรมในส่วนนี้ 

 

“ ส่วนมากก็จำเรื่องไม่ได้หรอก ฉันพาพวกเธอไปดูหนังผี เวลาตกใจเขาจะได้โผมากอด” บิลลี่ตอบยิ้มๆ   สตีฟนึกถึงแนนซี่ แนนซี่ดันไม่ใช่พวกขี้กลัวอะไรแบบนั้น อีกอย่างเรื่องที่พวกเขาเคยเจอมาด้วยกันทั้งโลก Upside Down และปีศาจดีมอกอร์กอนมันยิ่งกว่าหนังสยองขวัญเรื่องไหนซะอีก สตีฟดีใจที่เรื่องราวเลวร้ายพวกนั้นมันผ่านไปได้เขาจะได้พบเจอกับความสงบสุขซักที แต่กลายเป็นว่าตอนนี้แนนซี่ไม่ได้อยู่ข้างกายเขาอีกต่อไปแล้ว 

 

  “ เฮ้ๆ ใจลอยไปไหนแล้วเนี่ย” บิลลี่ดีดนิ้วตรงหน้าเขา

 

เสียงเป๊าะดีดนิ้วเบาๆเรียกสติคืนมา สตีฟมองสบกับดวงตาสีฟ้าตรงหน้าที่ตอนนี้จ้องเหมือนเมื่อตอนเช้าที่เขาโบกมือให้ไม่มีผิด ก็ไอ้สายตาที่เหมือนจะประกายสว่างแบบไม่จ้องหาเรื่องแบบช่วงแรกๆที่เจอหน้ากันนั่นแหล่ะ  นั่นเป็นข้อเท็จจริงบางอย่างที่ทำให้สตีฟชักเริ่มสงสัยแล้วว่า...หากวันแรกที่เจอกันแล้วไม่ได้มองกันแบบที่ว่านั่น บางที…บางทีน่ะนะ อะไรมันก็คงดีกว่านี้หรือเปล่า?  ว่าแต่ทำไมเขาต้องรู้สึกว่ามันควรจะเป็น 'ถ้า' ด้วยวะ? ฟังดูเหมือนเขาอยากจะให้บิลลี่เป็นเพื่อนกับเขาเต็มประดา พิลึกจริงเชียว

 

 "…ถามอะไรหน่อยดิ" สตีฟหยิบเฟรนช์ฟรายใส่ปากแล้วเคี้ยวเอา ส่วนบิลลี่ก็เอื้อมมาหยิบเฟรนช์ฟรายจากในถาดของเขากินด้วย 

 

"ว่ามา"

 

 "ทำไมวันแรกๆที่เจอกัน นายต้องเหมือนจะหาเรื่องฉันด้วย?"  บิลลี่มองกลับมายังที่เขาเหมือนจะใช้ความคิดไปครู่หนึ่ง เจ้าตัวเช็ดนิ้วลวกๆแล้วกอดอกพลางพิงหลังเข้ากับพนักเบาะแบบครุ่นคิด

 

 "อืม…" บิลลี่ส่งเสียงในคอแบบน่าหมั่นไส้พิลึก

 

"สมมตินะ...ถ้านายเป็นเสือ เคยรู้สึกไหมล่ะว่าเวลามีอะไรมากระตุกหนวดจนมันรำคาญใจแทบอยากจะต้องกำราบไอ้สิ่งที่กระตุกนั่นให้ลงไปนอนกองน่ะ"  

 

"พิลึก…ฉันไปกระตุกหนวดนายตอนไหน?" สตีฟขมวดคิ้วใส่  "ฟังให้จบก่อนสิองค์หญิง ใจร้อนจัง" บิลลี่ยักไหล่ 

 

"ฉันถึงบอกไงว่ามันเป็นความรู้สึก แบบทำนองว่าเฮ้ ไอ้หมอนี่แม่งไม่เข้าตาเลยว่ะ แถมชื่อเสียงนายว่าเป็นถึงคิงมันทำให้ฉันนึกว่านายคงเป็นพวกกล้ามปูตัวเบ้อเริ่มกว่านี้ ที่ไหนได้...ก็นะ มันคงรู้สึกพิลึกชอบกลจนต้องหาเรื่องนั่นแหล่ะ" 

  
  


"พิลึก!" เขาทวนคำตอบอีกรอบ นี่มันฟังดูเหมือนจู่ๆนึกอยากจะหาเรื่องก็อยากเรื่องเสียงั้น แทบไม่ต้องหาเหตุผลเลยว่าทำไมหมอนี่ถึงอยากจ้องจะหาเรื่องเขานัก  ก็เพราะมันไม่มีเหตุผลไงล่ะ!

 

" แต่พอได้เจอหน้า คิงสตีฟกลับเป็นพริตตี้บอยซะงั้น ฉันก็เลยออกจะหมั่นๆ อะ ไม่มีไรมาก" 

 

"นายนี่มันทุเรศจริงๆ เลย" สตีฟปาเฟรนช์ฟรายใส่คนที่นั่งตรงข้ามแล้วบิลลี่ดันงับได้พอดี จนทั้งคู่หัวเราะลั่นออกมา  ้เดี๋ยวนะ...บรรยากาศดีๆ หัวเราะต่อกระซิกแบบนี้มันเหมือนคนมาเดทจริงๆนี่หว่า ทำไมเป็นแบบนี้ไปได้นะ

 

ความคลางใจนั่นทำให้สตีฟสับสนอยู่ไม่น้อย แต่…ถ้ามันจะทำให้บรรยากาศโดยรวมระหว่างเขากับบิลลี่ดีขึ้น ไม่แง่งใส่กันแบบแต่ก่อน เขาก็คิดว่ามันอาจจะไม่เลวร้ายนัก หรือบางทีเขาอาจจะทำเป็นลืมๆว่าก่อนหน้าบิลลี่ทำอะไรไว้กับเขา แล้ว…คบเป็นเพื่อนกันก็คงได้ล่ะมั้ง?  

 

"แล้วนายล่ะ...ยังโกรธตอนที่ฉันขัดขาให้ล้มในสนามบาสอยู่หรือเปล่า?" 

 

"ไม่โกรธเท่าตอนนายตั๊นหน้าฉันลงไปนอนกองกับพื้นหรอก" สตีฟเคี้ยวเฟรนช์ฟรายคำสุดท้ายในปาก เขาตอบตามจริง...แต่ก็ไม่ได้เก็บมาอาฆาตแค้นอะไร 

"ก็ตอนนั้นนายโกหกฉันเรื่องยัยแมกซ์นี่หว่า"  "สภาพหมาบ้าเดินดุ่มๆมาแบบนั้น เป็นใครก็ต้องโกหกล่ะวะ" สตีฟคิด...อันที่จริงดีแค่ไหนแล้วที่เขาหรือทุกคนไม่ได้บอกบิลลี่เรื่องดีมอกอร์กอนไป หรือเจ้าตัวเจอด้วยตัวเอง

 

" ก็ยัยแมกซ์ทำให้ฉันอดไปเดทนี่หว่า เป็นใครก็หงุดหงิดปะ" บิลลี่ตอบ "แต่ก็ต้องขอบคุณยัยแมกซ์นะ ที่ทำให้ฉันรู้จักนายมากขึ้น"  

 

"ยังไง ตั๊นหน้ากันแล้วเกิดรักฉันขึ้นมาเหรอไง" สตีฟแอบกัด จริงๆ เขาก็แอบคิดว่าที่บิลลี่เข้ามาตีสนิทก็มีแค่เรื่องนั้นเรื่องเดียว 

 

"ก็ประมาณนั้นแหละมั้ง" 

 

สตีฟเป็นฝ่ายตกใจเองที่บิลลี่ตอบออกมาตรงๆ แถมยังจ้องเขาไม่วางตาอีก

 

 " มันทำให้ฉันได้รู้ได้ว่านายไม่ได้แหย แล้วก็เป็นนักสู้กว่าที่คิด" บิลลี่พูดตรงๆ แบบนี้สตีฟไม่รู้ว่าจะทำหน้ายังไงหรือตอบรับยังไง  เอาล่ะ นี่คือเหตุผลที่บิลลี่เข้าหา แต่เหตุผลที่เจ้าตัว...จูบเขาล่ะ  สตีฟรู้ว่าเขาไม่ควรหาเหตุผลให้มากความ จีบก็คือจีบ แต่เขาควรจะยอมรับว่าบิลลี่กำลังจีบเขาอยู่จริงๆเหรอ

 

“....เลอะเทอะน่า” สตีฟพูดแค่นั้น แต่เหมือนจริงๆเขาก็ตอบกับสิ่งที่คิดอยู่ในหัวเอง   ทุกอย่างมันเร็ว...แล้วมันก็เกินคาดกว่าที่สตีฟจะเรียบเรียงทุกอย่างให้เข้าที่เข้าทาง สตีฟยอมรับว่า เขาไม่เคยนึกรังเกียจเพื่อนที่ชอบเพศเดียวกัน เขาอาจจะเคยแกล้ง..เคยล้อ แต่ลึกๆถามจริงๆว่ารังเกียจมั้ย...ก็ไม่  แต่พอเกิดขึ้นกับตัวเอง เขาได้แต่ถามว่า...เขาจะมีผู้ชายมาชอบเอาเข้าจริงๆเหรอ? 

 

“บางทีนายอาจจะแค่อยากได้เพื่อนมั้ง?”  “ฉันไม่จูบคนที่คิดจะเป็นแค่เพื่อนหรอก” บิลลี่ยิ้ม ทว่าสายจาจ้องไม่วางตา

  
  


ทำยังไงดี...สมองของสตีฟพยายามหาทางออกจากสถานการณ์นี้ เขารู้ว่าบิลลี่ไม่ได้ล้อเล่นหรือทำตัวหมาหยอกไก่อย่างก่อนหน้านี้แล้ว  เหมือนกับทุกจูบทุกสัมผัสก่อนหน้ามันเป็นการโหมโรงให้มาถึงจุดๆนี้   ให้ตายสิสตีฟ ถ้านายเป็นผู้หญิงนายเสร็จไอ้บิลลี่ไปแล้วเนี่ย 

 

"ฉะ..ฉันคิดว่าเราควรกลับบ้านดีกว่า" สตีฟ นึกอะไรไม่ออกแล้วเรียกเช็คบิลเป็นการตัดจบบทสนทนาที่ดูจะอันตรายขึ้นเรื่อยๆ  
  
  
  
TBC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ชื่อ Chapter นี้มาจากหนังเรื่อง Falling in Love ของโรเบิร์ต เดอ นีโร กับ เมอริล สตรีพค่ะ 555   
> สารภาพว่าตอนแต่งก็ไม่ได้คิดอะไรมากลองเสิร์ชๆ ดูว่ามีหนังอะไรเข้าฉายในปี 1984 บ้าง แล้วมาลงตัวที่เรื่องนี้   
> (ตอนแต่งครั้งแรกไม่ใช่เรื่องนี้ด้วย แต่กลายเป็นว่าต้องเปลี่ยนใหม่เพราะหนังที่เสิร์ชมาทีแรกเป็นคนละปี 555) 
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Falling_in_Love_(1984_film) รายละเอียดหนังตามเรื่องนี้เลยค่ะ


	6. Chapter Five  Parking Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> สตีฟรู้ดีว่าบิลลี่ต้องการอะไร เขาขับรถมาส่งบิลลี่ที่ลานจอดรถ แต่แล้วที่แห่งนี้เองคือจุดที่เปลี่ยนแปลงทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง
> 
> Author : Gallantfoal & Kuma Wind

Chapter Five    
Parking Lot

 

สตีฟได้แต่เงียบตลอดเวลาที่เดินกลับมาขึ้นรถ ใจจริงสตีฟอยากจะขับหนีกลับบ้านให้รู้แล้วรู้รอดแต่ยังติดที่ว่าเขาต้องไปส่งบิลลี่กลับที่โรงเรียนไปเอารถของเจ้าตัวก่อน 

 

“อย่าปล่อยฉันลงกลางทางนะ” บิลลี่แซว ซึ่งสตีฟก็รู้ดีนั่นแหล่ะว่าบิลลี่หมายถึงตอนที่เขานั่งรถอีกฝ่ายไปแล้วโดนจอดไล่ลงกลางทาง 

 

“ฉันไม่ใช่นาย” สตีฟพรูลมหายใจ  

 

“เพราะฉันรู้นั่นแหล่ะว่านายจะไม่ทำ” บิลลี่ตอบ พร้อมกับมองเขาอย่างมีความนัย สตีฟรีบหลบสายตาของบิลลี่แล้วขับต่อ เขายังไม่อยากรับรู้อะไรตอนนี้

 

รถจอดถึงลานจอดรถพอดี สตีฟได้แต่นั่งแช่จับพวงมาลัย  ขอร้องล่ะ ลงไปเถอะแล้วให้มันจบๆ อย่าทำให้ฉันฟุ้งซ่านไปมากกว่านี้!  นายแค่จะแกล้งฉันบิลลี่ แค่นั้นจริงๆ!! บิลลี่อ้อยอิ่งไม่ยอมลงจากรถ บรรยากาศที่โรงเรียนที่ร้างผู้คนมีเพียงแค่แสงจากไฟถนนเท่านั้นทำให้พวกเขาอยู่เพียงลำพังโดยสมบูรณ์  บรรยากาศมันเป็นใจให้ตัดสินใจครั้งสุดท้ายเหมือนทุกครั้งที่ไปออกเดท ว่าจะปล่อยสาวไปง่ายๆ หรือจะจุมพิตเธอเพื่อให้หัวใจปั่นป่วน  แน่นอนว่าถ้าเป็นผู้หญิงสตีฟคงไม่พลาด แต่นี่เป็นบิลลี่ คนที่ชิงจูบเขาไปได้ถึงสามครั้งและส่อว่าจะเป็นอะไรที่มากกว่านั้น  

 

สตีฟเองก็สังเกตว่าบิลลี่เองก็ลังเลใจและรอคอยปฏิกริยาของเขาอยู่ แต่สตีฟ...สตีฟเลือกที่จะไม่ทำอะไรและจ้องมองบิลลี่อยู่อย่างนั้น  บิลลี่มองกลับมาที่ตาของเขา มันเหมือนคนที่รู้กันดีในใจว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น สตีฟคิดว่าเขาควรจะปล่อยไปให้เหมือนในหนังที่ดูวันนี้หรือเปล่า ที่ควรยับยั้งช่างใจทำในสิ่งที่ถูก 

 

แม่งเอ้ยย ผมไอ้เวรบิลลี่ดันเหมือนเมอริล สตรีพอีก!!

 

“กู้ดไนท์นะสตีฟ” บิลลี่เป็นฝ่ายลงจากรถลงไปเอง  บิลลี่คิดว่าเขาควรตัดใจ มันอาจจะเป็นแค่อารมณ์ที่อยากเอาชนะ เป็นอารมณ์คลั่งไคล้เมื่อเขารู้สึกอยากได้รับการยอมรับจากสตีฟ เป็นอารมณ์ที่ตอบสนองแค่ความต้องการทางกายไม่ได้มีอะไรลึกซึ้ง  แต่สตีฟก็ชัดเจนมาตลอดว่า ไม่เคยต้องการสัมผัสใดๆ จากเขา  เขาควรจะตัดใจและกลับไปสู่ความสัมพันธ์กึ่งคน”ไม่รู้จัก” แบบเดิมน่าจะดีกว่า   

 

เมื่อบิลลี่เดินไปได้ครึ่งทางเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงปิดประตูรถ เขาบังคับตัวเองไม่ให้หันกลับไป เสียงฝีเท้าใกล้เข้ามา พร้อมกับใจของเขาที่เต้นรัวขึ้น  บิลลี่กำลังจะไขกุญแจรถตอนที่สตีฟถึงตัวของเขาและคว้าข้อมือของเขาไว้ดึงให้หันกลับไปเผชิญหน้า  

 

นายตัดสินใจยังไงสตีฟ บอกฉันสิ…บิลลี่มองกลับไปที่สตีฟ ภายใต้แสงไฟที่ลานจอดรถตรงนี้มีเพียงแค่พวกเขาสองคน ไม่จำเป็นต้องหลบซ่อน ไม่ต้องหนี

 

สตีฟก่นด่าตัวเองนับสิบครั้ง นับร้อยครั้ง นับพั— ไอ้บ้าบิลลี่! ไอ้หัวเมอริล สตริพ!!!  ทั้งๆที่เขาบอกกับตัวเอง บอกกับความตั้งใจของตัวเองแต่แรกว่าอยากให้มันจบๆไป นี่จะเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายที่เขาออกมากับบิลลี่ ไอ้หมอนี่ไม่ต่างจากคนอันตรายที่เขาไม่ควรแหย่ขาเข้าใกล้  แล้วไงล่ะ? แล้วทำไม....จู่ๆภาพตอนที่เขานั่งหัวเราะกับหมอนั่นถึงวาบเข้ามาในหัวตอนที่บิลลี่บอกลาเขา   เขาไม่เข้าใจ สาบานว่าไม่เข้าใจ...แต่กว่าจะรู้ว่าตัวเองทำอะไรลงไป ก็ลนลานเดินตามออกมาแล้วจับข้อมือของบิลลี่แบบนี้เอาไว้ 

 

“.....เอ่อ.....ฉัน....เอ่อ” สตีฟเอ่ยแทบติดอ่าง ในหัวร้อนวาบแปลกๆแบบประมวลสมองไม่ถูก 

 

“ว่าไงสตีฟ?” บิลลี่เอ่ยเหมือนไม่มีอะไร แต่ถ้าเขาเข้าใจไม่ผิด....หมอนี่กำลังยิ้มมุมปากอยู่ 

 

“...ฉัน....ฉัน...โว้ยยย ไอ้บ้าเอ๊ย!” สตีฟอุทานแบบหลุดๆออกมา 

 

“...ฉันไม่ใช่ไอ้ขี้แพ้หยองกรอดมาให้นายปั่นหัวแบบนี้ง่ายๆนะโว้ย!!”  

 

“...แล้ว?” บิลลี่หรี่ตามองเขา

 

 สตีฟเม้มปากแน่น จากที่ก้มหน้าค่อยๆเงยขึ้นมองบิลลี่  ไอ้บ้าบิลลี่...ไอ้เวร!!  แล้วเขาก็ดันก้าวไปจูบแก้มอีกคนเร็วๆ  นายทำอะไรกับความคิดฉันกันวะบิลลี่!!

  
  


แม้จะสัมผัสที่ข้างแก้มเพียงแค่แผ่วเบา แต่มันก็เป็นสัมผัสที่สตีฟเริ่มก่อน หัวใจของบิลลี่เต้นแรง   สตีฟเบือนหน้าหลบ หากตรงนี้แสงไฟสว่างกว่านี้บิลลี่คิดว่าคงจะได้เห็นอีกฝ่ายหน้าแดง สตีฟทำท่าจะเดินหนีไปทำให้บิลลี่รีบคว้าแขนเอาไว้  

 

“ อย่าเริ่มถ้านายไม่คิดจะทำให้จบ สตีฟ” 

 

 สตีฟไม่ได้ขัดขืนหรือเดินหนี แต่จ้องกลับมาที่เขาอย่างสับสน บิลลี่เคลื่อนใบหน้าเข้าใกล้ สตีฟก็ไม่หลบหลีก  

 

“ เมื่อกี้คือคำอนุญาตจากนายหรือเปล่า”  บิลลี่กระซิบแม้ตรงนี้จะมีพวกเขาเพียงแค่สองคนแต่เขาอยากให้เป็นคำที่ได้ยินระหว่างเขากับสตีฟเท่านั้น คำขออนุญาต ที่เขาเคยลั่นเอาไว้ว่าจะให้สตีฟเป็นฝ่ายยินยอมใจเอง  เสี้ยววินาทีมันนานจนหัวใจของบิลลี่แทบระเบิด ใบหน้าของพวกเขาใกล้กันจนสัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายใจ ริมฝีปากแตะกันเพียงแผ่วเบาเหมือนกับจูบแรกอันขวยเขินของเด็กประถม  

 

บิลลี่ทำสิ่งที่เขาไม่ค่อยได้ทำนักคือการรอ  การรอคอยที่ปกติแล้วทำให้เขาหงุดหงิดและทนไม่ได้   แต่ครั้งนี้เขารอสตีฟ  รอให้อีกฝ่ายหยิบยื่นคำอนุญาตให้เขา

  
  


โบราณถึงได้บอกว่าอย่าเล่นกับไฟ บิลลี่เป็นเหมือนกับไฟอันตรายที่มีป้ายเตือนขนาดเท่าบิลบอร์ด   แต่เขาก็ดันเป็นคนแหย่มือเข้าไปเล่นกับไฟเอง ไม่ว่าจะเป็นจากความบ้าคลั่ง อันตราย หรือความเย้ายวน สตีฟรู้ว่าบิลลี่อยากจะเอาชนะเขา แต่บิลลี่ก็คงไม่รู้ว่าการที่ทำเช่นนี้มันทำให้เขาเองก็อยากเอาชนะเหมือนกัน โดยเฉพาะในจังหวะที่บิลลี่ปล่อยให้เขาเป็นผู้กุมอำนาจในการตัดสินใจเช่นนี้ 

 

ที่สำคัญสตีฟไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าเขาทำถูกหรือเปล่า ตัดสินใจดีแล้วแน่หรือไม่ ที่สำคัญมันเร็วจนเขาตั้งตัวไม่ถูก   แต่คำถามเหล่านั้นสตีฟกลับหาคำตอบไม่ได้ คิงเพลย์บอยที่เคยเชี่ยวกับการรักใครเรี่ยราดมาก่อนกลับตอบตัวเองไม่ได้เลยสักนิด  เขารู้ว่าบิลลี่จรดลมหายใจระรวยใกล้ รอคอยคำตอบที่จะอนุญาตให้สานต่อถึงบางสิ่งที่อาจจะอันตรายยิ่งกว่าประจันกับสัตว์ประหลาด  

 

“.....ฉัน.....ไม่รู้” แทบกลายเป็นเสียงกระซิบ สตีฟเกือบลืมกระทั่งหายใจ  ...จนมือหนาของบิลลี่แตะที่สีข้างของเขา 

 

“...อย่า....” บิลลี่พูดเพียงเท่านั้น แต่เขาก็รู้ว่าประโยคนั่นหมายถึงอะไร  

 

อย่าเริ่ม....ถ้าไม่คิดจะจบ  ...บ้า มันบ้าจนเขาไม่อยากจะคิดอะไรแล้ว และถ้าความบ้านี้จะช่วยให้เขาหัวสมองโปร่งขึ้น มันอาจจะเป็นคำตอบ  สตีฟหลับตา...และโน้มประทับจูบบนริมฝีปากอีกคนโดยที่ไม่ได้ดันหรือต่อยแบบครั้งก่อนๆเลย

 

จูบจากสตีฟทำให้บิลลี่รู้สึกเหมือนเท้าไม่ติดพื้น แม้ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่พวกเขาจูบกัน แต่เป็นครั้งแรกที่สตีฟจูบเขา  ไม่ใช่จากการที่เขายั่วโมโหกวนอารมณ์ มันไม่ใช่แม้กระทั่งจูบที่ปลุกเร้าอย่างที่เขาเคยจูบสตีฟ  แต่มันเป็นจูบที่เกิดจากความสับสน และความคลางแคลงใจ แต่บิลลี่ไม่คิดหาเหตุผลอีกต่อไป เมื่อสตีฟเป็นฝ่ายสอดลิ้นเข้ามาในปากของเขา  บิลลี่สอดนิ้วเข้ากับมวลผมหนานุ่มที่ได้รับการจัดแต่งทรงอย่างดีจนน่าหงุดหงิดของสตีฟ ในขณะที่สตีฟดึงตัวเขาเข้ามาแนบชิด  สมกับเป็นคิงสตีฟ… บิลลี่คิดในใจแต่เขาไม่มีวันที่จะพูดออกมา   ลีลาจูบของสตีฟ มันทำให้เขารู้สึกอยากที่จะได้มากกว่านี้อีก

  
  


สตีฟไม่รอช้ากับสิ่งที่เขากระทำอยู่ มันเต็มไปด้วยความสับสนแต่ยังน้อยกว่าการเป็นไปโดยอัตโนมัติของร่างกายที่คุ้นชินเมื่อได้จูบโดยความสมัครใจของตนเอง เขาสอดลิ้นเข้าไปในโพรงปากของบิลลี่ แล้วก็ต้องสะดุ้งไปนิดหน่อยเมื่อคนที่ช่ำชองแทบจะไม่แพ้กันตวัดเกี่ยวสอดลิ้นกลับมาด้วย  มือที่สอดเข้ามาในผมของเขารั้งด้วยปลายนิ้วจนรู้สึกดี เพียงแค่การขยับตัวเล็กน้อย ร่างที่สูงกว่าของอีกฝ่ายก็เคลื่อนมือมาเป็นโอบประคองยังใบหน้าของเขาเข้าแทน  

 

สับสน…แต่ก็ไม่รู้จะทำอย่างไร  คลางใจ...แต่ก็ไม่กล้าที่จะถอยหนี  จวบจนจูบที่เต็มเปี่ยมไปด้วยต้องการทำให้เขาหอบหายใจจนต้องยอมผละออก 

 

ต้องขอบคุณที่รอบตัวนั้นมืดและมีเพียงแสงไฟส่องมาแถวลานจอดรถที่ไร้ผู้คนตอนนี้ เพราะสตีฟเดาได้ว่าหน้าเขามันคงแดงก่ำไม่ต่างอะไรกับสาวที่เจอจูบครั้งแรก  บิลลี่ไล้ปลายนิ้วแตะลูบบนริมฝีปากของสตีฟ รอยยิ้มปรากฎขึ้นเหมือนพึงพอใจกับคำตอบที่ได้รับแม้จะไม่ได้เอ่ยออกมาตรงๆ  

 

"….อยากได้อีกน่ะ"  บิลลี่บอก 

 

สตีฟแอบถลึงตาใส่นิดหน่อยทั้งๆที่ยังรู้สึกร้อนผ่าวที่หน้าอยู่ และถ้าไม่ติดว่ามือของบิลลี่ประคองหน้าเขาเอาไว้เขาคงได้ผลักกระเด็นกับความโลภนี้ไปแล้ว ไอ้บ้า...ไอ้บ้าบิลลี่!

 

 "อย่า…อย่าย่ามใจน่า" สตีฟเอ่ยอึกอัก พยายามที่จะก้มเบี่ยงหลบตางุดๆแต่ก็โดนจับหน้าเอาไว้ไม่ให้หนีมองไปตรงอื่นอยู่ดี  อารมณ์ที่ปนเปในใจของบิลลี่ก็แทบไม่ต่างกัน ครู่ก่อนหน้าบิลลี่เองก็ยอมรับว่าเป็นฝ่ายสับสนอยู่บ้างว่าการที่มาสนใจสตีฟนั้นอาจเป็นเพียงการอยากเอาชนะหรือไม่ก็แค่ความงุ่นง่านทางกายที่อยากทดลองอะไรแปลกๆ และมันก็ทำให้ใจหดหู่ไม่น้อยจนเกือบตัดใจว่ามันอาจเป็นไปไม่ได้ และคงไม่มีทางที่จะเป็นอื่นนอกจากแค่คนรู้จักกันหรือเพื่อนร่วมโรงเรียน 

 

"นี่ฉันกำลังชมนะ ว่าคิงอย่างนายจูบแบบนี้ได้ก็ไม่เสียชื่อ …แต่" 

 

"แต่อะไร?" สตีฟเริ่มขมวดคิ้วอีกครา  "…….มันคงทำใจยากน่ะที่จะบอกนายว่า นายยังไม่ได้พิสูจน์จากฉันเลยว่าฉันจูบเก่งกว่านายหรือเปล่า"

 

บิลลี่เลียริมฝีปาก และสังเกตได้ว่าสตีฟก็จ้องมันไม่วางตา  เขารู้ว่าสตีฟเองก็แทบจะหมดความอดทนอดกลั้นแล้ว  บิลลี่เอานิ้วเกี่ยวขอบกางเกงของสตีฟดึงให้เข้ามาใกล้

 

 “อนุญาตฉันได้หรือยัง”  บิลลี่หรี่ตามองสตีฟที่ทำหน้ายุ่งก่อนจะพยักหน้าแทนคำตอบ บิลลี่โน้มหน้าเข้าไปใกล้แล้วใช้ปลายลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากของสตีฟเล่นเอาเจ้าตัวสะดุ้ง บิลลี่หัวเราะเบาๆ ในลำคอก่อนจะตามไปด้วยริมฝีปากที่ประกบปากสตีฟอย่างดูดดื่ม   มากกว่านี้คือสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นในใจของทั้งคู่ อารมณ์ที่ถูกปลุกเร้าด้วยรสจูบนำพามาด้วยความต้องการที่มากขึ้นและมากขึ้น

 

พอสตีฟพยักหน้าลง ลิ้นร้อนๆของบิลลี่ก็เลียอย่างเย้ายวนเข้ามาประกบยังริมฝีปาก รุกล้ำเข้ามาแสดงถึงความต้องการและชั้นเชิงของเพลย์บอยฉบับแคลิฟอร์เนียให้ดู  ให้ตาย...เจ็บใจนัก แต่เขาต้องยอมรับล่ะว่าบิลลี่ไม่ได้พูดโอ้อวดเฉยๆถึงเรื่องฝีมือเกี้ยวสาวและสกิลอย่างว่า  มืออีกฝ่ายรั้งร่างของเขาให้พิงกับรถของเจ้าตัว บิลลี่เลือกที่ดันเข่าแทรกกลางระหว่างหว่างขาของเขาราวกับไม่ต้องการที่จะให้เขาขัดขืนหนีไปไหน แต่ที่ยิ่งกว่านั้น...กลับเป็นมือของบิลลี่ที่ยังคงประคองหน้าเขาไว้ให้รับจูบแนบเบียดเสียดจนใบหน้าเห่อร้อนไปหมด 

 

"อ…อือ" เขาเผลอครางออกมาเมื่อเข่าบิลลี่จงใจกระทั้นเบาๆตรงนั้น สตีฟเลยเผลอเอื้อมมือไปรั้งเจ้าผมยาวๆมุลเล็ตของอีกคนเข้าจนบิลลี่เองร้องเข้าเบาๆบ้าง 

 

 "ด…เดี๋ยวก่อน" สตีฟเม้มปากเมื่อบิลลี่ยอมผละจูบออก มันยากที่จะรวบรวมความคิดในหัวตอนนี้เมื่อเจอสายตาที่บ่งบอกเจตนาของเจ้าตัวจ้องเขาแบบไม่ต้องแปลความหมายเลยว่าบิลลี่พร้อมมากที่จะสานต่อตอนนี้และตรงนี้  ร่างสูงกว่าเลิกคิ้วนิดๆเมื่อเขาขอแทรกพักยก  

 

"มัน….เร็วไปหรือเปล่า?" เสียงของสตีฟละลักละล่ำไม่ต่างจากหัวใจที่เต้นรัวยิบ อาจจะไม่น่าเชื่อแต่เขาดันเกิดวูบรู้สึกขึ้นมาในหัวสมองถึงทุกอย่างในตอนนี้ ก็ใช่เขาอาจจะเป็นเพลย์บอยที่เคยเกี้ยวสาวไปคั่วนอนด้วยแบบไม่คิดอะไรมาก แต่ก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าเขาจะไม่หายว้าวุ่นใจ โดยเฉพาะในเมื่อคนตรงหน้าคือผู้ชาย...และคือบิลลี่ คนที่เขาพึ่งจะมายอมคุยกันดีๆเมื่อไม่กี่วันที่ผ่านมานี้

 

คำประท้วงของสตีฟก็ดูมีเหตุผลแต่นี้ตอนนี้บิลลี่อารมณ์พลุ่งพล่านแทบทนไม่ไหวแล้ว  

 

“ นายหยุดได้เหรอ…” บิลลี่กระซิบพร้อมกับจับมือของสตีฟให้สัมผัสที่เป้ากางเกงยีนส์ของเขาที่พองนูนขึ้นมา  “ ฉันไม่…”   

 

นี่มันอันตราย! มันอันตรายยิ่งกว่าเจอไอ้พวกดีมอด็อก! สตีฟรู้สึกขนลุกยิ่งกว่าตอนที่ต้องสู้กับไอ้หมาหน้าทุเรศของดัสติน  ถ้าเจอมันอีกเขาก็แค่เอาไม้ตะปูหวดมันให้ยับ แต่นี่ดีมอด็อก ของบิลลี่ เขาต้องทำยังไงวะ!  ถ้าบิลลี่ทำตัวเป็นไอ้ทุเรศขึ้นมาอีกซักหน่อยในตอนนี้เขาก็อาจจะตัดสินใจเป็นอย่างอื่น แต่ตอนนี้บิลลี่ผู้ซึ่งกำลังคลอเคลียอยู่แถวกกหูและซอกคอของเขา และผมของบิลลี่ก็ให้สัมผัสที่ดีทำให้เขาเริ่มรู้สึกเตลิด

 

 “เปิดประตู…” สตีฟกระซิบคำที่เขาไม่คิดว่าจะหลุดออกจากปากของตัวเอง

 

บิลลี่ยิ่งกว่าไม่รออะไรทั้งนั้น แค่เพียงคำบอกให้เปิดประตูอารมณ์เตลิดของบิลลี่ก็แทบกระชากประตูของรถคันงามของเจ้าตัวเองเปิดผางออก  แต่นั่นไม่เท่ากับมือที่ฉุดให้เขาแล้วดันตัวให้ไปนั่งที่เบาะหลัง มือหนายันไหล่เขาให้นอนราบไปกับเบาะพลางก้มลงจูบแทบกระหาย  สตีฟสติกระเจิง ไอ้ดีมอด็อกบิลลี่!

 

  “อย่าให้ฉันต้องรออีกน่า...ฉันไม่เคยตื๊อใครขนาดนี้มาก่อนนะ” บิลลี่เลียริมฝีปากแล้วมันก็ยิ่งทำให้ดูคุกคามเข้าไปใหญ่  แต่เดี๋ยว...นี่มันลานจอดรถนะ แล้วถ้าใครมาเห็นทีนี้ล่ะเขาได้กลายเป็นตำนานของ Hawkins จริงๆแน่!  “

 

แต่ตรงนี้....น...แน่ใจเหรอ?”   บิลลี่ทำหน้าเหมือนโดนเขาเอากรรไกรเล็มผมแหว่งไปครึ่งหัว

 

“ หรือนายจะถอย คิงสตีฟ?” บิลลี่ใช้มือลูบไปที่เป้าของสตีฟที่พองนูนขึ้นมาเหมือนกัน 

 

“ ไม่ไหวแล้วมั้ง” บิลลี่เลียปาก ในแสงไฟสลัวๆ มันยิ่งทำให้บิลลี่ดูหื่นกระหายเข้าไปอีก

 

              “ ฉะ..ฉัน…” สตีฟรู้สึกหายใจติดขัดหาคำพูดไม่ถูก  

 

“ชู่วว…” บิลลี่ประคองใบหน้าของสตีฟให้มองหน้าเขา แล้วเอาหน้าผากมาแตะ  “ ฉันจะไม่ทำอะไรที่นายไม่ชอบ …” บิลลี่กระซิบ 

 

“ได้แค่ไหน ค่อยบอกฉัน”  บิลลี่ค่อยๆ แกะกระดุมเม็ดบนของกางเกงยีนส์ของสตีฟ ทำให้เขารู้สึกหายใจไม่ทั่วท้อง เมื่อนิ้วของบิลลี่รูดซิปลงแล้วค่อยๆ สอดมือลงไปใต้กางเกงในของเขา  นี่มันบ้าไปแล้ว!   มืออุ่นของบิลลี่สัมผัสที่ของสงวนของเขาสตีฟรู้สึกขนลุกเกรียวทั่วร่าง เขารู้สึกอยากเลิกพร้อมๆกับความรู้สึกที่ซ่าบซ่านจนไม่อยากหยุด บิลลี่กลายเป็นผู้ชายคนแรกที่ได้สัมผัสเขา และเขาเป็นคนปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายทำเอง  

 

“บิลลี่” สตีฟบีบหัวไหล่ของบิลลี่พร้อมกับเอ่ยน้ำเสียงที่เกือบเหมือนจะเว้าวอน 

 

“ชู่วว” บิลลี่ใช้นิ้วแตะที่ริมฝีปากของสตีฟ ตามด้วยประกบจูบ ในขณะที่มือของเขาก็สัมผัสท่อนล่างของสตีฟไปด้วย

 

โคตรคุกคาม เขาน่าจะพึงสังวรณ์ตั้งแต่เหตุการณ์ตอนสนามบาสแล้วว่าบิลลี่เป็นประเภทอัลฟ่าเมลที่พร้อมจะกระโจนขย้ำเหยื่อแบบไม่ต้องนับหนึ่งถึงสาม   หากแต่สัมผัสที่กำลังวนเวียนอยู่เบื้องล่างกายเขา กลับทำให้สตีฟสับสนระหว่างความรู้สึกที่ทั้งอยากจะวิ่งหนี และอยากจะสานต่อตามที่่ร่างกายตอบสนองต่อมือของบิลลี่ รวมถึงทั้งจูบที่สอดแนบจนแทบลืมหายใจตอนนี้  ต่างคนต่างไม่ใช่คนใสซื่อไร้ประสบการณ์ พวกเขาต่างเป็นประเภทเดียวกันคือเพลย์บอยคั่วหญิง ดังนั้นบิลลี่จึงดูเหมือนจะรู้ดีว่าจะต้องแตะต้องเช่นไรที่จะทำให้สตีฟรู้สึกสั่นหอบจนครางเสียงแผ่วออกมาจนได้  

 

"อ..อย่า…อย่าไปเร็วนัก" มือของสตีฟกำชายเสื้อตรงแขนของบิลลี่เอาไว้ ทั้งกลิ่นโคโลญจ์และกลิ่นสเปรย์ฟาร่าห์จางคลุ้งในพื้นที่แคบของรถ ผสมกับกลิ่นกายที่พอบิลลี่โน้มร่างเข้าหาเพื่อที่จะจูบเขาต่อ มันยิ่งทำให้สตีฟสติกระเจิงเข้าไปอีก 

 

"ทำไมล่ะ....หืม? องค์หญิง?"บิลลี่แกล้งเย้า เพิ่มแรงที่ปลายนิ้วขึ้นเพียงนิดก็ทำให้เขาสะดุ้งจนเผลอซุกหน้าเข้ากับซอกคออีกคน  ไอ้บ้า! ถ้านายเป็นดีมอด็อกฉันจะเอาไม้เบสบอลฟาดไม่ยั้งไปแล้ว!!  

 

"นายพึ่งบอกไปว่า...จะไม่ทำอะไรที่...ฝืนใจฉันนะ!" 

 

"….รักษาสัญญาน่า...." บิลลี่ยิ้มที่ดูทั้งร้ายและหวานเย้าในเวลาเดียวกัน กายที่ขยับอยู่เบื้องบนนั้นจัดการดังเสื้อแจ๊คเกตและเสื้อยืดออกจนเหลือแต่กางเกงยีนส์ตัวเดียวที่สวมอยู่  ไม่ต้องบอกเลยว่านอกจากกล้ามเนื้อที่ชัดเจนกับหน้าท้องแน่นๆแล้ว...กางเกงที่รัดแบบนั้นมันยังเน้นถึงความนูนที่ออกอาการว่าบิลลี่เองก็อยากปลดปล่อยความเป็น 'อัลฟ่าเมล' ออกมาด้วย  สตีฟไม่รู้แล้ว ไม่รู้อะไรทั้งนั้น ไม่รู้ว่าจะต้องทำยังไงต่อไป อาการสติกระเจิงถึงขั้นสุดระดับที่ว่า...ในวินาทีที่บิลลี่ประกบจูบกับเขาอย่างดูดดื่มอีกรอบนั้น  มือของเขากลับเคลื่อนไปประคองใบหน้าอีกคน จับโน้มให้ชิดกว่าเดิมและปลดปล่อยหัวใจที่ว้าวุ่นตอนนี้ให้กลายเป็นเคลื่อนไหวตามที่สัญชาติญาณของร่างกายสั่งอย่างสมบูรณ์  เขาไม่อยากคิดอะไรแล้ว...ช่างมัน....ช่างมันแล้ว  ถ้าร่างกายเขาคิดว่ามันดี...เขาก็จะดีตามมันไปด้วย

 

พวกเขาจูบกันนับครั้งไม่ถ้วน ไม่รู้ว่าใครเป็นฝ่ายจูบและใครเป็นฝ่ายตาม สตีฟปล่อยตัวให้เป็นไปตามรสสัมผัส มือของบิลลี่ ริมฝีปากของบิลลี่ ให้ความรู้สึกที่แปลกใหม่ไม่เหมือนกับผู้หญิงคนไหนที่เขาเคยผ่านมา   นิสัยของบิลลี่ที่ชอบแลบลิ้นเลียฝีปากเวลาต้องการยั่วอารมณ์นั้นมันทำให้เขารู้สึกคลั่ง สตีฟเลยแกล้งขบเบาๆ ทำให้อีกฝ่ายสะดุ้ง   บิลลี่หัวเราะเบาๆ ในลำคอทำให้สตีฟรู้สึกคลั่งเข้าไปอีก ทำไมเขาต้องมาพอใจกับไอ้บ้านี่ด้วย บิลลี่เป็นชายหนุ่มหน้าตาดี แหงล่ะ แต่สตีฟก็ไม่คิดว่าเขาต้องมาพิศวาสผู้ชาย เพียงแต่ตอนนี้เหตุผลในสมองมันเบลอไปหมดแล้ว 

 

 “ สตีฟ…”  บิลลี่ประคองใบหน้าของสตีฟมาจูบเบาๆ อีกครั้งก่อนจะกระซิบ  

 

“ จับของฉัน…”   มันเป็นประโยคที่ลามกที่สุดที่สตีฟเคยได้ยินมาจากมนุษย์หน้าไหนในโลกนี้ แต่ในตอนนี้ประโยคนั้นมันยั่วยวนมันปลุกอารมณ์สตีฟถึงขีดสุด บิลลี่เป็นฝ่ายรูดซิปของตัวเองลงและจับมือของสตีฟนำไปสู่แก่นกายที่รอการปลดปล่อย  ไม่ใช่สตีฟไม่เคยเห็นของบิลลี่ แต่นี่มัน…มันต่างจากการเปลือยกายในห้องอาบน้ำรวมลิบลับ การอาบน้ำข้างกันมันเทียบไม่ได้กับที่แก่นกายของพวกเขาสัมผัสบดเบียดกันอยู่ในตอนนี้

 

พื้นที่ในรถแคบเสียยิ่งกว่าห้องน้ำห้องนอนไหนๆที่สตีฟเคยจัดกิจกรรมคั่วสาวในชีวิต ว่าตามจริงเขาไม่เคยด้วยซ้ำที่จะชวนใครมีอะไรในรถเพราะอย่างน้อยมันคงดูดิบไปหน่อยสำหรับคิงสตีฟที่พร้อมทั้งรูปทรัพย์นั่นแหล่ะ  ใครจะคิดกันล่ะว่าตอนนี้เขากำลัง 'จะ'มีอะไรกับใครในรถ และใครที่ว่านั่นก็เป็น 'ผู้ชาย' และผู้ชายทีว่านั่นก็ดันชื่อ 'บิลลี่ ฮาร์โกรฟ' …เออ บิลลี่เดียวกับที่ซัดหน้าเขาแบบหมาบ้าตอนที่มาตามหาน้องสาวนั่นแหล่ะ  ความเอาแต่ใจอันโคตรลามกทำให้สตีฟได้แต่เม้มปากแน่นเมื่อมือแตะโดนแก่นกายอีกฝ่ายเข้า ทั้งร้อนทั้งแข็งขืนจนเริ่มหวั่นใจแล้วว่าไอ้สัญญาที่ให้กับเขาก่อนหน้านั้นน่ะอีกฝ่ายคงไม่ผิดสัญญาใช่ไหม  บิลลี่เย้าเร่งเลียริมฝีปากของเขาสลับกับจูบเป็นระยะ

 

"พิสูจน์สิ...คิง" เจ้าตัวพูดราวกับเป็นเรื่องน่าสนุกจนแม้แต่เขานึกหมั่นไส้เอาเล็กๆ  สตีฟขบคืนอย่างที่เคยทำครู่ก่อนหน้า จงใจลากมือไล้ผ่านส่วนนั้น ตอกย้ำด้วยการเพิ่มน้ำหนักของปลายนิ้ววนเวียนและสังเกตผ่านจากทางเสียงครางในลำคอของบิลลี่เอา  ขอบคุณที่แสงสลัวข้างนอกที่ทำให้เขาไม่ได้เห็นทุกอย่างชัดจนเกินไป เพราะมันคงน่าอายมากตอนนี้จะต้องยอมรับตรงๆว่าเขาแม่งแทบจะไม่กล้า   
มองหน้าบิลลี่ตรงๆเลย  เสียงครางพึงพอใจสลับกับจูบย้ำเบียดซึ่งกันและกัน มือของสตีฟเองยังคงแตะตรึงไว้กับตรงกลางลำตัวของบิลลี่ ทว่าจู่ๆมืออีกฝ่ายเองกลับจับยึดข้อมือเขาออก สองมือของสตีฟถูกจับตรึงไว้นาบกับเบาะของรถและกว่าจะปรับจูนหัวสมองให้เข้าใจว่าอะไรจะเกิดขึ้นต่อ  ร่างกายของสตีฟ...ก็เบียดย้ำลงมาจนส่วนนั้นมันแตะเบียดกับของเขาไปด้วย  ให้ตาย...สาบานเถอะว่านี่มันยิ่งกว่าโดนไฟช๊อต!  แค่แตะเบียดกันแบบนี้เขาก็แทบเป็นบ้า หวั่นพรั่นพรึงในใจขึ้นมาแล้วว่าเขาจะไปต่อได้มากกว่านี้อีกแค่ไหนในเมื่อตอนนี้ก็แทบจะทำตัวไม่ถูกแล้ว  

 

"บ…บิลลี่...."  ตอนนี้ผมของพวกเขายุ่งเหยิงไปหมด บิลลี่ตวัดเลียบนกลีบปากเขาและลากช้าๆราวกับต้องการจะลิ้มรสกลืนความหวานที่ร้องเรียกชื่อให้ได้มากที่สุด 

 

"…ไม่เคยมีใครทำให้ฉันเป็นแบบนี้มาก่อน สตีฟ"

 

มันเหมือนคำหวานที่เขาเคยกระซิบให้กับผู้หญิงที่เขาเคยคั่วด้วย แต่สตีฟเองก็รู้สึกเช่นเดียวกัน บิลลี่สัมผัสเขาอย่างที่ไม่เคยมีใครได้สัมผัสในขณะเดียวกันมือของเขาสัมผัสบิลลี่ในแบบที่ไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่าตัวเองจะยอมทำด้วยเช่นกัน   เสียงของบิลลี่ปลุกอารมณ์ของเขา สตีฟหอบหายใจเมื่อจังหวะมือของบิลลี่เร่งขึ้น เขาเองก็สัมผัสบิลลี่เร็วขึ้นอย่างไม่ยอมแพ้ บิลลี่ครางเบาๆ แล้วใช้มือข้างหนึ่งยันเบาะเอาไว้เพื่อไม่ให้ล้ม เขารู้ว่าบิลลี่เองก็รู้สึกไม่ต่างกัน    ทั้งลมหายใจ เสียงคราง รสจูบ และการสัมผัส มันทำให้เขารู้สึกดีอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน อุปสรรคเพียงอย่างเดียวในตอนนี้คือรถแคบมากจนบิลลี่ต้องขอเปลี่ยนท่า  

 

“ นายขึ้นมาที่ตักของฉันได้ไหม” บิลลี่ไม่พูดเปล่ายังช้อนหลังให้เขาลุกขึ้นมานั่งด้วย   

 

“ เดี๋ยว…” สตีฟประท้วง แต่เขาก็พบว่าตัวเองถูกบิลลี่ดึงมานั่งตักซะแล้ว

 

ครู่ก่อนหน้าเขายังนอนอยู่กับเบาะหลังรถ แต่ตอนนี้กลายเป็นว่าโดนจับขึ้นมานั่งตัก ไม่เพียงแค่มุมมองบางอย่างจะเปลี่ยน แต่แสงที่กระทบจากไฟสลัวด้านนอกที่เข้ามาในรถนั้นกลับทำให้สตีฟเห็นหน้าของบิลลี่ชัดขึ้น  และมันก็ทำให้เขาเข้าใจในนาทีนั้นเองว่าตอนนี้ไม่ว่าอะไรก็หยุดบิลลี่ไม่ได้แล้ว  

 

"นายตัวเบากว่าที่คิดอีก" บิลลี่ยิ้มปรายที่มุมปาก ฝ่ามืออุ่นจัดเคลื่อนสอดใต้เสื้อของเขาและลูบผิวเปลือยที่อยู่ข้างใต้บริเวณแผ่นหลัง บิลลี่ดูจะเรียนรู้เร็วเกินไปแล้วว่าควรจะแตะต้องเขาอย่างไรและตรงไหน หรือบางทีเป็นเพราะประสบการณ์ช่ำชองเลยทำให้เจ้าตัวพอจะรู้อยู่แล้วว่าต้องปรนเปรอยังไง  

 

"เงียบไปน่า..." สตีฟปิดปากร้ายๆของบิลลี่ด้วยการโน้มลงจูบ เบียดแนบสอดลิ้นเข้าแทรกรับจังหวะกับอีกฝ่าย หัวใจแทบเต้นโครมออกเมื่อบิลลี่ลดมือลงร่นต่ำและเริ่มกระตุกขอบกางเกงเขาลง...อย่างน้อยก็พอที่จะให้มันพ้นทางและเปิดให้อะไรๆที่ตื่นตัวส่วนนั้นเป็นอิสระได้เต็มที่  พอๆกับที่ของบิลลี่เองก็พร้อมเช่นกัน 

 

"น..นายรู้เหรอว่าต้องทำยังไง" สตีฟถามอย่างไม่แน่ใจนัก เอาเข้าจริงเขาก็อาจจะพอเดาได้ว่ามันต้อง...เอ่อ...ทางไหน แต่พอถึงเวลาจริงๆเขาก็ดันประสาทแดกนิดๆไม่ได้ว่าเขาถอยหลังกลับไม่ได้แล้วนี่สิ 

 

"เรื่องนี้ไม่เคยยากสำหรับฉันน่า" 

 

"ต….แต่…" 

 

"แต่อะไร?" บิลลี่เงยมองเขา  "………วันนี้...ขอแค่...........แค่เท่าที่ทำอยู่ตอนนี้.......ได้หรือเปล่า?"  ให้ตาย...เขาประสาทแดกจริงๆนั่นแหล่ะ ก็คนมันป๊อดจะให้ทำยังไงเล่า!!

 

“ นายกลัวเหรอ..” บิลลี่ถามยิ้มๆ แต่มือก็ยังคงโอบหลังของสตีฟไว้ ให้อีกฝ่ายนั่งถนัดๆ ส่วนมืออีกข้างก็เลื้อยลงต่ำไปในส่วนที่สตีฟไม่เคยให้ใครได้สัมผัสเขามาก่อน สตีฟสะดุ้งเมื่อนิ้วมือของบิลลี่ซุกซนไปถึงตรงไหน จนต้องรีบตะปบไว้   

 

“ ใช่...ฉันกลัว…”  สตีฟตอบตามตรงความกังวลใจเริ่มแผ่ขยายในใจของสตีฟ และบิลลี่เองก็รับรู้ได้ เขาไม่อยากจะทำให้เรื่องเสียในเมื่อมันมาถึงจุดที่พวกเขาถอยหลังกลับไม่ได้แล้ว  

 

“ ฉันบอกแล้วว่าจะไม่ทำอะไรที่นายไม่ชอบ”  บิลลี่กระซิบและจูบสตีฟอย่างอ่อนโยน

 

“ งั้นวันนี้แค่มัดจำไว้ก่อน” บิลลี่จัดแจงให้สตีฟนั่งบนตักของเขาถนัดๆ แล้วจับมือของสตีฟมากอบกุมแก่นกายของเขาเอาไว้  

 

“ ไปพร้อมๆ กันนะ”  บิลลี่กระซิบ แล้วกอบกุมส่วนที่แข็งขืนของสตีฟเอาไว้  และแล้วทุกอย่างก็ดำเนินไปตามสัญชาตญาณ จังหวะอันเร่าร้อนดำเนินต่อไปโดยที่มีรสจูบเป็นตัวเติมเชื้อเพลง สตีฟจูบบิลลี่หลายต่อหลายครั้ง เพราะเขาไม่กล้ามองในสิ่งที่กำลังจะเกิดขึ้นต่อไป  มันเสียวซ่าน มันวูบวาบ สตีฟรู้สึกเหมือนมีผีเสื้อนับพันบินอยู่ในช่องท้อง สตีฟโอบไหล่ของบิลลี่แน่น เมื่อเขาได้รับการปลดปล่อยด้วยมือของบิลลี่   บิลลี่หอบหายใจหนัก และจูบสตีฟอีกครั้ง และอีกครั้ง ไม่นานของเหลวสีขาวขุ่นของเขาเปรื้อนเปรอะเสื้อของสตีฟ  

 

“ อะ โทษทีนะ” บิลลี่กระซิบ พลางเอื้อมตัวหยิบเสื้อของเขามาเช็ดร่องรอยที่สตีฟทำไว้ที่หน้าท้องของเขา และที่เสื้อสตีฟออก 

 

 “ เฮ้ย ทำอะไร” สตีฟร้องลั่น “ ทำไมไม่ใช้อย่างอื่นเช็ด” 

 

 “ ก็มันไม่มี” บิลลี่ตอบอย่างไร้ความรับผิดชอบสิ้นดี สตีฟรู้สึกว่าหน้าของเขาต้องแดงก่ำสุดๆ ในตอนนี้ สติของเขาเริ่มกลับคืนมาเมื่อความเร่าร้อนได้ผ่านพ้นไป แม้มันจะยังคงเหลือไว้ถึงความซาบซ่านและสุขสม แต่เขาก็ต้องเผชิญกับความจริงที่ว่า เขาเพิ่งถึงจุดสุดยอดไปด้วยมือของบิลลี่ ฮาร์โกรฟ

 

บิลลี่จูบอ้อยอิ่งหลังจากที่จัดการทุกอย่างเสร็จและยอมให้เขาจัดแจงเสื้อผ้าดีๆ แต่ละจูบทำให้สตีฟแทบจะสมองเบลอกับความหวานและต้องยอมรับสุดๆว่าตอนนี้เขาแทบอยากจะมุดหน้าลงกับพื้นเป็นบ้า  ขนาดตอนเดินออกจากรถเขายังเหมือนเบลอๆเซๆจนบิลลี่ต้องเดินมาจูงแขนเอาไว้แล้วพาเดินไปส่งที่รถ สตีฟแอบเห็นรอยยิ้มอย่างถูกใจกับสายตาของอีกคนที่มองมาแม้ตอนนี้จะสลัวๆมืดรอบตัวก็ตาม 

"ย…ยิ้มอะไร?" สตีฟแหวแต่เสียงเบายังกับแมว

 

 "ขับรถกลับบ้านไหวหรือเปล่า?"  ยังจะมีหน้ามาถามอีก...สตีฟคิดในใจแล้วสาปแช่งให้บิลลี่ผมร่วงครึ่งหัว ก็แล้วมันความผิดใครกันวะ! แน่นอนว่าดูเหมือนสตีฟจะอ่านความคิดในหัวผ่านสายตาเขาออก เจ้าตัวได้แต่หัวเราะหึเบาๆแล้วเดินรั้งพาไปส่งต่อจนถึงรถ  สตีฟเข้าไปนั่งในรถอย่างแทบจะหมดแรง บิลลี่เคาะกระจกรถให้เขาหมุนลงมาซึ่งสตีฟได้แต่ทำตามแบบงงๆว่าจะอะไรอีก  …จนจูบส่งท้ายอีกรอบตามประทับที่ริมฝีปากแบบดูดดื่มนั่นแหล่ะ  เลิกทำให้ฉันหัวเบลอเสียทีไอ้บ้าบิลลี่!!

 

“ คราวหน้าจะมาทวงที่มัดจำไว้นะ” บิลลี่ยิ้มแบบส่อความนัย ทำให้สตีฟเขินขึ้นมาอีก จะเป็นยังไงต่อไปเขาก็ไม่อาจรู้ได้ แต่ตอนนี้เขารู้สึกขอบคุณที่บิลลี่ไม่ดึงดันฝืนใจเขา  บ้าเอ๊ย ทำไมเขารู้สึกเหมือนสาวน้อยที่บอกให้แฟนหนุ่มรอก่อน เพราะอยากค่อยเป็นค่อยไปด้วยเนี่ย 

 

“ อย่าลืมเอาเสื้อไปซักด้วย” สตีฟทัก  บิลลี่ใส่เสื้อแจ็คเก็ตเพียงแค่ตัวเดียวเพราะเสื้อของเขาใช้เช็ดร่องรอยของทั้งสองคนไปแล้ว  

 

“ จะเก็บไว้เป็นที่ระลึกซะหน่อย ครั้งแรกของ “เรา” เลยนะ”   

 

“ไอ้ทุเรศ” สตีฟด่า แต่เขาก็หัวเราะออกมา บิลลี่ยังคงอ้อยอิ่งอยู่ที่ประตูรถไม่ยอมถอยออกไปแม้ว่าสตีฟจะสตาร์ทรถแล้วก็ตาม 

 

“กลับบ้านไปนอนได้แล้ว” สตีฟแกล้งผลักไหล่ของบิลลี่ แต่กลับถูกอีกฝ่ายคว้ามือเอาไว้ แล้วจูบที่หลังมือ   

 

“ ฝันดี”   ทำไมบิลลี่ได้ทำตัวได้แพรวพราวแบบนี้นะ ขนาดสตีฟคิดว่าเขามุกเยอะแล้วเขายังไม่ทำแบบนี้  สตีฟรู้สึกเขาต้องทำอะไรซักอย่างไม่ให้บิลลี่เป็นฝ่ายนำอย่างเดียว 

 

“บิลลี่”   

 

“ หืม” บิลลี่ยื่นหน้ามาแล้วโดนสตีฟดึงไปประกบจูบอย่างไม่ให้ทันตั้งตัว สตีฟจูบอีกฝ่ายอย่างดูดดื่มเป็นการเอาคืน  

 

“ กู้ดไนท์คิส ต้องแบบนี้ต่างหาก”   สตีฟใช้จังหวะที่อีกฝ่ายกำลังตะลึงรีบเคลื่อนรถออกไป เพื่อไม่ให้ต่อความยาวสาวความยืดกันอีก แต่ก็แอบมองบิลลี่ทางกระจกมองข้างว่าเจ้าตัวกลับขึ้นรถแล้วหรือยังค่อยเร่งคันเร่งออกไป  บ้าชิบ แบบนี้มันเหมือนกับเป็นแฟนกันชัดๆ

  
  


แมกซ์นั่งดูรายการทีวีแบบเรื่อยเปื่อยจนได้ยินเสียงรถดับเครื่องยนต์จากด้านนอก คงเดาไม่ยากว่านอกจากแม่และพ่อเลี้ยงของเธอแล้วที่เหลือคงมีแค่คนเดียว  บิลลี่ไขกุญแจเข้าบ้านมา ฮัมเพลงแบบอารมณ์ดีจนน่าขนลุก แถมกลับมาแบบสภาพเพียงแจ๊คเกตตัวเดียวไร้เสื้อยืดข้างใน 

 

“พ่อฉันล่ะ?” เสียงกุญแจหมุนในมือ บิลลี่ผิวปากแล้วหมุนตัวถามไปด้วย  

 

“ไปช๊อปปิ้งกับแม่” แมกซ์ตอบสั้นๆแล้วหันไปดูทีวีต่อ เธอคิดว่าบิลลี่คงไม่วอแวและทำตัวต่างคนต่างอยู่ไป แต่แล้วจู่ๆมืออีกคนกลับมาขยี้หัวเธอไปมาจนแมกซ์ต้องหันขวับแบบงุนงง

 

 “อย่าดูจนดึกล่ะ แล้วขึ้นไปนอนได้แล้วรู้หรือเปล่า”   ยิ้มแฉ่งให้แล้วร่างสูงก็เดินฉิวขึ้นไปข้างบน ปล่อยให้แมกซ์เบิกตาโพลงกับพฤติกรรมผีเข้านี่  ตานี่เพี้ยนไปแล้ว!

 

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> แต่งๆ มาก็ไม่คิดว่าจะถึงจุดนี้ได้ โฮวกกกกก


	7. Chapter Six:  Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> หลังจากได้สัมผัสกันบิลลี่รู้สึกอยากเจอสตีฟแทบทนไม่ไหว แต่เมื่อไปที่โรงเรียนสตีฟกลับไม่มา แล้วแนนซี่ก็บอกว่าสตีฟป่วย
> 
>  
> 
> Author : Gallantfoal & Kumawind

Chapter Six

Sick

  
  


ตอนเช้าบิลลี่เตรียมไปโรงเรียนกับแมกซ์ซีนตามปกติเขาเข้าไปนั่งสูบบุหรี่สบายอารมณ์ในรถแล้วติดเครื่องรอ เขากำลังคิดว่าวันนี้เจอกับสตีฟเขาจะทำยังไงดี เขาแทบทนไม่ไหวที่จะได้เจอหน้าอีกฝ่าย เพราะเมื่อคืนนี้เขาอุตส่าห์กลั้นใจไม่โทรไปหาสตีฟ เพื่อที่อยากจะให้ช่วงเวลาดีๆ ของทั้งคู่ตราตรึงอยู่ในใจมากกว่าที่จะทำเรื่องเสียด้วยการโทรไปรบกวนยามดึก   แค่คิดถึงสตีฟเขาก็รู้สึกใบหน้าร้อนผ่าว เขาอยากจะสัมผัสสตีฟอีกครั้ง เขาคิดถึงรสจูบและสัมผัสจากมือของสตีฟ และครั้งนี้เขาอยากจะสัมผัสให้มากกว่านั้น บิลลี่กำลังนั่งคิดเพลินๆ ตอนที่แมกซ์เข้ามาในรถ

 

 “อี๋ นี่อะไรอะ”   แมกซ์ใช้สองนิ้วคีบสิ่งที่เธอนั่งทับขึ้นมาดู เสื้อของบิลลี่นั่นเอง เสื้อของบิลลี่ที่เขาเอาไปเช็ดคราบร่องรอยคืนแสนหวานของเขากับสตีฟ แล้วน้องสาววัย 13 ปีของเขานั่งทับมัน   ตายโหง!!!!  บิลลี่ตาเหลือกรีบกระชากเสื้อมาจากมือของแมกซ์   

 

“เสื้อฉัน!!” บิลลี่รีบโยนไปไว้ที่เบาะหลังรถ เขาลืมไปซะสนิทเพราะเมื่อคืนนี้เขามัวแต่อารมณ์ดีกับเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นจนลืมไปเลยว่าเขาไม่ได้เอาเสื้อเข้าบ้านไปซัก   หวังว่าแมกซ์จะไม่ทันเห็นอะไรต่ออะไรนะ แต่ความรู้สึกที่ว่าแมกซ์นั่งทับคราบของเขากับสตีฟมันทำให้บิลลี่รู้สึกกระอักกระอ่วนขึ้นมาทันที  

“ แล้วมาถอดทิ้งไว้นี่ทำไม” แมกซ์แหวใส่

 

“ เมื่อคืนมันร้อน!!!” บิลลี่โกหกแบบที่ไม่ว่าใครก็คงไม่มีวันเชื่อ   อากาศเดือนธันวาคมเนี่ยนะร้อน ตาบ้านี่เพี้ยนไปแล้ว แมกซ์คิดในใจแต่ก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไรออกมาเธอมองใบหน้าของบิลลี่ที่แดงก่ำขณะที่ขับรถไปโรงเรียนอย่างสงสัย แต่ก็ล้มเลิกความคิดที่จะหาเหตุผลอะไรกับพี่ชายต่างมารดาของเธอ แม้จะเอะใจว่าบิลลี่มีอาการแปลกๆ มาตั้งแต่เมื่อคืนนี้แล้วก็ตาม

  
  


เสียงออดบอกเวลาเข้าคาบแรกดังขึ้น บิลลี่ยืนกอดอกอยู่ทางเข้าตรงประตูของตึกแม้อากาศข้างนอกจะหนาวจนไอแทบออกจากปาก เขาขยิบตาให้แม่สาวบางคนที่เดินผ่านแต่นั่นก็เป็นไปตามอัตโนมัตินิสัยเพลย์บอยของเขาที่ทำไปโดยแทบไม่คิดอะไรไปเสียแล้ว จนอาจารย์มาเดินสะกิดบอกให้เขาเข้าไปเรียน บิลลี่ก็ยังไม่ได้เห็นวี่แววของสตีฟเลยแม้แต่น้อย กระทั่งชะโงกมองหารถที่คุ้นตาแถวลานจอดรถก็ไม่เห็น มันทำให้บิลลี่สงสัยหรือว่าสตีฟจะไม่ได้เอารถมาวันนี้  
  
แต่ในคาบโฮมรูม...เขาก็ไม่เห็นอีกฝ่ายอีก ที่นั่งที่ว่างเปล่าในห้อง จนอาจารย์เรียกขานชื่อแฮร์ริงตันซึ่งมาพร้อมกับเสียงเงียบ มีเพียงเสียงตอบรับจากแนนซี่ที่นั่งเยื้องด้านหน้าเขาไปยกมือแล้วบอกอาจารย์  
  
"เขาลาป่วยค่ะวันนี้ ตอนเช้าเขาโทรฝากมาบอกค่ะ"   
  
แนนซี่ไม่ได้สังเกตเลยถึงอาการขมวดคิ้วแทบเป็นปมของบิลลี่ที่นั่งอยู่ด้านหลัง และไม่รู้ว่าทำไมบิลลี่ถึงได้รู้สึกร้อนรนจนแทบนั่งไม่อยู่กับที่พอได้ยินแบบนั้น เพราะความสงสัยในหัวมันทำให้ถึงกับถามตัวเองว่าตกลงอีกฝ่ายนั้นป่วยจริงๆหรือป่วยการเมือง...หลบหน้าเขาจากเรื่องเมื่อวาน?  
  
แต่ถ้าจะหลบ...สตีฟจะกู้ดไนท์คิสดูดดื่มให้เขาแบบนั้นเหรอ? เขาเก็บความสงสัยนั้นไว้ในใจ ทันทีที่กระดิ่งบอกหมดคาบดังขึ้น ร่างสูงก็รีบลุกพรวดขึ้นแล้วพุ่งออกไปนอกห้องรีบร้อนอย่างผิดปกติวิสัย แน่นอนว่าคนอย่างบิลลี่ไม่ได้เป็นเด็กเรียนขนาดพุ่งหลาวรีบไปเรียนคาบสอง แต่เพราะเขารีบเดินออกไปนอกตึกเรียน คว้ากุญแจรถแล้วขึ้นไปนั่งขับอย่างร้อนใจ  
  
จุดหมายมีเพียงที่เดียวที่เขาจะต้องรู้ให้ได้ว่า...มันเป็นแบบนั้นจริงหรือเปล่า?  
  
=========  
  
สตีฟนอนแซ่วบนโซฟามาตั้งแต่เช้าแล้ว อากาศที่เย็นมาช่วงหลังๆ ขนาดเขาซึ่งออกกำลังกายมาตลอดและมั่นใจในความแข็งแรงของตนเองพอสมควร แต่บทจะไม่สบายขึ้นมาเขาเองก็ไม่สู้มันเหมือนกัน บ้านหลังกว้างเงียบยิ่งกว่าเงียบ ป้าแม่บ้านที่จะแวะมาเพียงแค่วันเว้นวันและทำความสะอาดบ้าน ส่วนพ่อแม่ของเขาแน่ล่ะว่ายังไม่กลับมา เช้านี้สตีฟจึงพอมีแรงพาสภาพหัวเบลอๆมึนๆที่ร้อนเพราะไข้เหมือนจะขึ้นนิดๆลงมาหาขนมปังกินไปได้นิดหน่อยแล้วก็นอนต่อ  
  
ใบหน้าที่ซุกกับหมอน หลับตานึกแล้วจู่ๆก็มีภาพใครบางคนที่จูบเขานับไม่ถ้วนเมื่อวาน หน้าที่แดงเพราะไข้น่าจะแดงขึ้นไปอีกเพราะสตีฟรู้สึกว่ามันร้อนขึ้น  
  
ให้ตาย.......เขายอมรับแบบไม่มีข้อโต้แย้งว่า จูบเมื่อคืนเป็นครั้งแรกที่เขารู้สึกดีขนาดนั้นเวลาจูบกับใคร

  
  


บิลลี่กดกริ่งที่หน้าบ้านของสตีฟอยู่สองสามครั้งกว่าเจ้าตัวจะมาเปิด  ใบหน้าที่ซีดขาวและท่าทางที่อิดโรยของสตีฟทำให้บิลลี่อดทักไม่ได้  
  
“ป่วยจริงๆเหรอเนี่ย”  เพราะเมื่อวานสตีฟยังดีๆอยู่เลย ทำไมวันนี้ถึงป่วยขนาดไปโรงเรียนไม่ไหวขนาดนี้ได้  
  
“ทำไมไม่ไปเรียน” สตีฟดันตอบกลับมาอย่างไม่ตรงคำถาม แถมยังเกาะประตูแน่นไม่ยอมให้เขาเข้าไปอีกแหนะ  
  
“ ก็แวะมาดู ว่าป่วยจริงเปล่า” บิลลี่รุกคืบผลักประตูให้กว้างขึ้น “จะให้เข้าไปได้หรือยัง” สตีฟจำใจให้บิลลี่เข้ามา แม้ว่าในใจเขาจะนึกหวั่นไม่คิดว่าจะเจอบิลลี่วันนี้ หลังจากที่เมื่อคืนเกิดอะไรๆ กับพวกเขาตั้งมากมาย  
  
“ไม่มีใครอยู่อีกแล้วเหรอ” บิลลี่มองไปรอบๆ บ้านของสตีฟก็ยังคงเป็นบ้านที่ใหญ่แต่บ้านเหมือนเดิม แต่มีสตีฟครอบครองแต่เพียงผู้เดียว  
  
“อือ” สตีฟตอบรับ   
  
“เฮ้ หน้าจ๋อยเลย กินยาหรือยัง” บิลลี่บีบไหล่ของสตีฟเบาๆ

 

สตีฟพยักหน้า ก่อนจะเดินลงไปนั่งแหมะบนโซฟาแล้วเอาหน้าเกยกับหมอนแถวๆนั้น ความมึนๆทำให้ไม่รู้จะเรียบเรียงอะไรในหัวได้สมประกอบดีนัก จนกระทั่งมีมืออีกคนมาแตะที่หน้าผากนั่นแหล่ะ

 

 “ทำไมอยู่ๆไข้ขึ้นกันล่ะเนี่ย?” บิลลี่ถามแล้วเอามือแปะๆแก้มเขาต่อ

 

 “ถามเหมือนฉันตอบแทนเชื้อโรคได้เลยนะเฮ้ย” สตีฟหัวเราะแหะเบาๆ “แล้วทำไมนายโดดเรียนมากันล่ะ? แต่เดี๋ยว....รู้ได้ไงว่าฉันอยู่บ้าน?” 

 

“นายไม่ได้ไปเรียน” บิลลี่เอ่ยแล้วขยับมานั่งข้างๆเขาแทน“แนนซี่บอกอาจารย์ว่านายป่วย ฉันเลยมาดูว่าป่วยจริงป่วยปลอม” บิลลี่ลูบผมของบิลลี่เล่น สตีฟในเวลาที่ดูอ่อนแอแบบนี้ทำให้เขารู้สึกหมั่นเขี้ยวขึ้นมานิดหน่อย  

 

“ เห็นแล้วว่าไงล่ะ” สตีฟปวดหัวตุบ เริ่มออกอาการงอแง 

 

“ เมื่อคืนนอนแก้ผ้าเหรอไง ทำไมซึมได้ขนาดนี้”  บิลลี่ถือวิสาสะโอบคนข้างๆ แต่พอเขาพูดคำว่าแก้ผ้าสตีฟดันมีปฏิกริยาตอบรับที่มีพิรุธ อีกฝ่ายก้มหน้างุดลงกับหมอน 

 

 “ หรือว่าจริงเนี่ย” บิลลี่ขำแล้วลงมานั่งที่พื้นดึงหมอนที่สตีฟใช้ปิดหน้าออก

 

 “ เออ!” สตีฟกระแทกเสียง “เมื่อคืนนี้ฉัน…”   

 

“นายกลับมาบ้านแล้วช่วยตัวเองต่องั้นเหรอ” บิลลี่พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงตื่นเต้น  

 

“ ก็… ไอ้บ้าบิลลี่ รู้แล้วจะถามทำไม” สตีฟเอ็ด แต่พอเขาเสียงดังก็เริ่มมึนหัวขึ้นมาอีก ทันใดนั้นบิลลี่ก็จู่โจมด้วยการประกบจูบ ริมฝีปากของบิลลี่เย็นไปเลยเมื่อเทียบกับริมฝีปากที่อุ่นร้อนจากพิษไข้ของเขา  

“ ทีแรกเห็นนายป่วย ว่าจะไม่ทำอะไรนะ แต่ตอนนี้นายน่ารักเป็นบ้าเลยว่ะ” บิลลี่ใช้สองมือประคองใบหน้าของสตีฟเอาไว้แล้วเอาหน้าผากแนบ  

 

“ เมื่อคืนฉันนอนไม่หลับ” สตีฟพึมพำ “ นายมันแย่ที่สุดเลยบิลลี่ ทำให้ฉันเป็นแบบนี้”

 

สตีฟไม่อยากจะนึกซ้ำทวนว่าเขาทำอะไรลงไปบ้างเมื่อคืนหลังจากกลับมาถึงบ้าน จูบส่งท้ายนั่นมันไม่เพียงทำให้หัวใจเขาเต้นแทบออกจากอก แต่พอกลับมาถึงบ้านแล้วปัญหาก็คือมันดันทวนความทรงจำตอนในรถออกมาแทบหมดเลย  แล้วไงล่ะทีนี้ ใบหน้าไอ้บ้าบิลลี่ก็ดันอยู่ในหัวเขาตลอด ทั้งจูบหวานๆ ฝ่ามือร้อนๆแตะต้องส่วนนั้น สตีฟกระสับกระส่ายจนไม่สามารถข่มตานอน มันเลยกลายเป็นว่าเขาต้องลุกขึ้นมาจัดการแก้ปัญหาเฉพาะทางตอนนั้นนั่นแหล่ะ 

 

“ไม่ต้องมายิ้มแบบภูมิใจเลยไอ้บ้าเอ๊ย...” สตีฟบ่นอุบแต่มือหนาๆที่ประคองหน้าเขาก็ไม่ปล่อยอยู่ดี  

“ก็มันดีใจ แสดงว่านายก็...เอาเรื่องเมื่อคืนไปคิดถึงฉันมากๆไงล่ะ”  บิลลี่มองดูสตีฟที่ตอนนี้ผมปรกลู่บนหน้าต่างจากตอนปกติ หน้าขาวๆมีเลือดฝาดขึ้นไม่รู้เพราะอายหรือไข้กลับ  ทั้งน่ารังแก...แล้วก็น่าเอ็นดูโคตรๆเลยว่ะ...บิลลี่คิด

 

บิลลี่ชั่งใจว่าเขาจะปล่อยให้สตีฟได้พักผ่อน หรือจะฉวยโอกาสนี้รังแกสตีฟดี  และแล้วความคิดส่วนคนดีของบิลลี่ก็พ่ายแพ้ไปอย่างรวดเร็ว  บิลลี่ลูบผมของสตีฟเบาๆ สตีฟดูเกร็งเล็กน้อย เมื่อได้รับสัมผัสแบบนั้น บิลลี่ใช้นิ้วโป้งลูบไล้ไปที่ริมฝีปากของสตีฟช้าๆ   

 

“ บิลลี่ ฉัน…”  สตีฟเหมือนจะประท้วงในสิ่งที่บิลลี่กำลังจะทำต่อไป แต่บิลลี่ไม่เปิดโอกาส เขาใช้ลิ้นเลียที่ริมฝีปากของสตีฟทำให้อีกฝ่ายต้องเปิดปากออกเพื่อต้อนรับเขาเข้าไป   ร้อน.. อุณหภูมิของสตีฟสูงกว่าเมื่อวานทำให้บิลลี่รู้สึกปั่นป่วน สตีฟที่ไม่มีแรงต้านทานปล่อยให้บิลลี่ได้ตักตวงตามอำเภอใจ บิลลี่ใช้มือซุกซนลูบไล้สอดเข้าไปใต้เสื้อยืดของสตีฟ อุณหภูมิร่างกายของสตีฟทำให้บิลลี่เริ่มรู้สึกเตลิด ทีแรกเขาอยากจะแกล้งสตีฟเล่น แต่ตอนนี้เริ่มไม่แน่ใจว่าจะหยุดมันได้หรือเปล่า บิลลี่เอนสตีฟลงกับโซฟาแล้วขึ้นคร่อม พื้นที่ตรงนี้กว้างขวางและสบายกว่าในรถเมื่อคืนนี้เยอะ  

 

“ บิลลี่..” สตีฟห้ามปราม แต่เสียงแผ่วเบาของเขากลับเติมเชื้อเพลิงเสียมากกว่า

 

ทุกสิ่งดูเหมือนจะประจวบเหมาะเป็นใจให้เจ้าดีมอด็อกลามกที่คร่อมเขาตอนนี้เหลือเกิน บิลลี่ไม่ฟังเสียงทัดทานของเขาที่ตอนนี้ดันแผ่วยิ่งกว่าเสียงแมว เพราะมือที่ร้อนกว่าร่างกายพิษไข้ของเขาดันสอดใต้เสื้อ ลูบไปตามผิวเปลือยข้างใต้ชนิดที่ว่าไม่คิดจะหยุดเพียงเพราะเขาเรียกชื่อแน่ๆ  พอเขาจะปรามอีกครั้ง กลีบปากนั่นก็ประกบจูบและรุนปลายลิ้นแทรกเข้ามายิ่งกว่าคนที่โหย สตีฟได้ยินเสียงบิลลี่ครางหอบสลับกับเรียกชื่อเขา พอถอนริมฝีปากออกได้ เจ้าของรอยยิ้มร้ายๆก็โน้มใบหน้าใกล้แล้วกระซิบข้างหูเขาแทน 

 

"ฉันอยากรู้...ว่านายจินตนาการถึงอะไรบ้างตอนช่วยตัวเองเมื่อคืน นายรู้มั้ยว่าพอฉันรู้แบบนี้แล้ว มันยิ่งทำให้ฉันอดคิดถึงตอนกอดนายไว้ไม่ได้"  

 

"ล…แล้ว…แล้วยังคิดจะทำต่อทั้งๆที่ฉันไม่สบายอยู่เนี่ยนะ?" สตีฟอ้อแอ้เสียงเหมือนออกอาการงอแงใส่ เขาชักสีหน้าขึงขังบึนปากทำให้ดูเหมือนซีเรียส แต่ให้ตายสิ...ไอ้เจ้ามัลเล็ตหัวทองนี่ไม่คิดจะมองให้ดูเป็นเรื่องซีเรียสสักนิด เพราะรอยยิ้มกว้างกับดวงตาที่ส่องประกายนั่นทำให้สตีฟคิดคำตอบในใจได้เลยว่าบิลลี่ไม่คิดจะหยุดเพียงเพราะเขาไม่สบายแน่ๆ  

 

"ช่วยไม่ได้...นายทำให้จูบเมื่อวานกับนายทำให้เป็นจูบที่ดีที่สุดเท่าที่ฉันเคยจูบมาเลยว่ะ" หน้าผากอีกฝ่ายอิงเข้ามา แล้วเสียงก็เริ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นติดอ้อนแบบที่สตีฟฟังแล้วแทบจะหน้าแดงผสมไข้เพิ่มไปอีก  ร้ายกาจ!!  

 

"….เดี๋ยวก็ติดไข้นะเว้ย" สตีฟยังประท้วง แต่เสียงก็อ่อนลงไปมาก...ที่สำคัญมือของเขาเองก็ดันไปโอบรอบคออีกคนให้โน้มเข้ามาใกล้แล้วจับให้หน้าผากพิงเข้าหากันอีก  เขาไม่สามารถปฎิเสธได้เลย...ว่าเขาชอบทำแบบนี้แฮะ เวลาที่หน้าผากได้ชนกันมันทำให้รู้สึกดีและปลอดภัยชอบกล  พอคิดแล้วก็น่าแปลก หลายวันก่อนเขายังไม่คิดที่จะอยากยุ่งกับบิลลี่ แต่พอคิดดูอีกที...ไอ้เจ้าความคิดที่ว่านั่นบางทีอาจจะเป็นการปฎิเสธของตัวเขาเองที่พยายามกลบความคิดลึกๆว่าจริงๆแล้วเขาเองก็ชอบเวลาที่ได้อยู่กับบิลลี่ แม้จะยังสับสนอยู่บ้าง...แต่มันก็น้อยลงไปพอสมควรแล้ว  บางทีคนโง่ๆแบบเขาไม่ควรคิดเยอะให้มากความเลย คงต้องใช้ความรู้สึกนำมากเสียกว่าที่จะคิดว่าอะไรควรเดินต่อหรือไม่  

 

สตีฟเม้มปากอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง เปรยตามองบิลลี่ที่ก้มลงมองเขาในตอนนี้ ก่อนจะให้ริมฝีปากร้อนๆของตนไล้เบาๆไซร้ที่ขอบปากของอีกคน งับเหมือนกระตุ้น...แต่ก็เรียกร้องบอกให้รู้ว่าเขาเองก็ยังมีฤทธิ์เดชในฐานะ 'คิง' เหมือนกัน

 

ยิ่งกว่าเอาน้ำมันราดบนกองเพลิง การที่สตีฟเป็นฝ่ายรุกเขาเองบ้างเป็นตัวจุดอารมณ์ของบิลลี่ให้พลุ่งพล่าน จากที่เขากะจะแกล้งอีกฝ่ายเฉยๆ แต่ดูท่าคนป่วยเองก็ไม่เจียมตัว บิลลี่เลยคิดว่าเขาจะเลิกอ่อนข้อแล้วเอาจริงซักที  

 

“ ร้ายนะคนป่วย” บิลลี่จูบกลับเบาๆ  ก่อนจะจูบจากแก้มแล้วไล่มาที่ซอกคอ ส่วนมือก็ทำหน้าที่ล้วงลงต่ำเข้าไปภายในกางเกงนอนของสตีฟ  

 

“ โอ๊ะ...ไม่ใส่กางเกงในด้วย” บิลลี่ล้อเลียน จนโดนสตีฟทุบดังอั๊ก 

 

“ เออ แล้วจะทำไม” สตีฟบ่น หน้าที่แดงเพราะพิษไข้อยู่แล้วยิ่งแดงขึ้นไปอีก 

 

 “สะดวกดี” บิลลี่ยิ้มหวาน ทำให้สตีฟหงุดหงิด แต่ริมฝีปากสวยๆ ของบิลลี่ก็ดันหน้ามองจนเขาแอบเขิน   บิลลี่รูดกางเกงนอนของสตีฟลงและใช้มือสัมผัสแก่นกายของสตีฟอย่างช่ำชอง   สตีฟปล่อยให้บิลลี่สัมผัสอย่างไร้แรงต้าน เรี่ยวแรงของเขาเหมือนจะหายไปหมดจากอาการป่วยผสมกับจังหวะของมือของบิลลี่   ความสว่างในตอนกลางวันทำให้เขาเห็นอะไรต่อมิอะไรอย่างชัดแจ้ง สตีฟแทบลืมหายใจเมื่อบิลลี่รูดซิบของตนเองลงและนำแก่นกายของตนเองมาถูไถกับของเขา มันไม่เหมือนกับการสัมผัสกันในความมืด เขารู้สึกกับสัมผัสของบิลลี่มากขึ้นยิ่งกว่าเดิม สตีฟโน้มคอของบิลลี่ลงมาแล้วประกบจูบเพราะว่าเขาอายเกินกว่าจะจ้องมองมันอีกต่อไป   ริมฝีปากของบิลลี่ทำให้เขารู้สึกดี ปลายลิ้นที่สอดเข้ามาทำให้เขาอารมณ์ตะเลิดเปิดเปิง สตีฟรู้สึกมึนและคิดอะไรไม่ออก อาจเป็นเพราะฤทธิ์ไข้ หรือไม่ก็เพราะเจ้าบ้าบิลลี่ สตีฟปรือตามองเมื่อบิลลี่ถอนริมฝีปากออก แล้วถอยตัวลงต่ำลง เสื้อของสตีฟถูกเลิกขึ้นอย่างไม่ใยดี บิลลี่พรมจูบตั้งแต่หน้าอก ลงมาที่หน้าท้องและท้องน้อย สตีฟรู้สึกปั่นป่วนจนต้องรีบบีบไหล่ของบิลลี่ที่กำลังลงต่ำกว่านั้น 

 

“ บิลลี่…” เสียงของสตีฟที่ออกจากปากแผ่วเบาจนน่าอาย

 

ไม่ใช่ว่านี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่มีคนออรัลให้ แต่นั่นไม่ได้หมายถึงการที่เขามีผู้ชายอย่างบิลลี่กระทำให้อยู่แบบตอนนี้  ร่างกายของสตีฟร้อนวูบทั้งๆที่เสื้อผ้าถูกปลดออกเกือบหมด กางเกงเจ้ากรรมที่โดนถอดตอนนี้โดนบิลลี่จับเหวี่ยงไปนอนกองกับพื้นแล้ว บิลลี่เริ่มไล้ปลายลิ้นร้อนจัดสัมผัสส่วนปลายของท่อนกายเขา มอบความช่ำชองที่เจ้าตัวขึ้นชื่อแห่งความเป็นเพลย์บอยไม่ต่างจากเขา  เสียงครางอ่อนพร้อมกับมือที่สางในเส้นผมสีทองที่ปลายนิ้วเขารวบยึด ทุกจังหวะที่บิลลี่ปรนเปรอให้นั้นเพิ่มตามแรงนิ้วของเขาไปด้วย  

 

“บ...บิลลี่” สตีฟเหลือเพียงแรงเรียกชื่ออีกฝ่าย ส่วนบิลลี่นั้นกลับตอบสนองด้วยการดูดกลืนด้วยจังหวะที่หนักหน่วงขึ้นจนขาของสตีฟกระตุกเข้าเล็กน้อย น้ำเสียงจากที่แผ่วก่อนหน้ากลายเป็นครางได้อย่างน่าอ่อนไหวที่สุด  ไม่ต้องสงสัยเลยว่า บิลลี่รู้สึกเหมือนร่างกายกำลังโดนขับเคลื่อนด้วยเสน่ห์เหล่านี้ของสตีฟ  ฟางแห่งความอดทนจวนจะสะบั้นขาดเหลือเกิน 

 

“ไหวหรือเปล่าเจ้าหญิง?” 

 

“...ง...เงียบไปเลย” สตีฟงอแง

 

ปลายลิ้นของบิลลี่ที่เจ้าตัวชอบเลียริมฝีปากบ่อยๆ เวลายั่วโมโหเขา กลับวนเวียนอยู่ที่ปลายยอดแก่นกายของสตีฟจนเจ้าตัวแทบคลั่ง มันเป็นภาพที่ลามกจกเปรตที่เขาจะจินตนาการถึง แล้วยิ่งไปกว่านั้นมันเกิดขึ้นจริงอยู่ในตอนนี้ สตีฟไม่เหลือเรี่ยวแรงที่จะต้านทานเมื่อบิลลี่ยกสะโพกของเขาขึ้นและสอดหมอนเข้ามาใต้หลังของเขาเพื่อจัดเปลี่ยนตำแหน่ง   สตีฟเดาได้ว่าจะเกิดอะไรแต่เขาก็ยังไม่ได้เตรียมใจกับสิ่งที่กำลังจะตามมา 

 

“จะทำอะไร…”  

 

“ ทำให้นายผ่อนคลาย”  บิลลี่ตอบ แล้วก้มลงต่ำกว่าเดิม  ปลายลิ้นที่แตะกับจุดซ่อนเร้นที่ไม่เคยมีใครสัมผัสเขาทำให้สตีฟสะดุ้ง  

 

“ ไม่...ตรงนั้น” เสียงของสตีฟแหบพร่า ความอายผสมปนเปไปกับความรู้สึกสุขสมจากสัมผัสใหม่  

“ หยุด…” สตีฟบอกไม่ถูกว่าเขาขอร้องหรือว่าออกคำสั่งแต่คำพูดของเขาในตอนนี้ไม่มีความหมายใดๆ เมื่อบิลลี่สอดนิ้วเข้าในปากของตนเองเพื่อทำให้นิ้วของเขาเปียกชื้นก่อนที่จะสอดเข้ามาข้างในร่างของสตีฟ

 

ร่างกายของสตีฟถูกกระตุ้นเร้าเป็นครั้งแรก ความแน่นที่แทรกเข้ามาทำให้เขาเกือบๆจะป่ายขาถีบถองโดนบิลลี่เพราะความไม่คุ้นชินรวมถึงทั้งสัญชาติญาณร่างกายของตัวเอง เขาบอกไม่ถูกว่ามันเป็นความรู้สึกแบบไหน มันปะปนวุ่นวายไปหมดเหมือนตอนที่โดนกอดเมื่อวาน  …ที่ทั้งรู้สึกวาบหวิว...และน่าหวั่นไปพร้อมๆกัน 

 

"บ..บิลลี่...อ...อย่าพึ่ง" สตีฟพยายามผ่อนร่างกายและอ้อนวอนบิลลี่ไปด้วย

 

  "ชู่ว…" บิลลี่ส่งเสียงชู่วเบาๆที่สตีฟไม่แน่ใจว่าอีกฝ่ายต้องการอะไรระหว่างให้เขาเงียบลงหรือต้องการจะปลอบเขา ไอ้บ้าบิลลี่! ฟังฉันสักสามวินาทีจะเป็นอะไรมั้ย!  

 

"ฉันก็ไม่ค่อยจะไหวนักหรอก แต่ถ้าดึงดันจะทำตอนนี้เลย..."บิลลี่ยิ้มก่อนที่จะเลียริมฝีปาก และให้ตายเถอะ...หลายครั้งแล้วนะที่ท่าทีเวลาที่เจ้าตัวแสดงออกอย่างภูมิใจเกี่ยวกับลิ้นลามกนั่น สตีฟหน้าแดงแปร๊ดขึ้นไปกว่าเดิมอีกจนเผลอเอามือป่ายกุมกับพนักโซฟาที่พิงราบไว้อยู่ตอนนี้  

 

"…นายจะเจ็บ แล้วมันคงไม่ดีกับ 'ครั้งที่สอง' ของเรานักหรอก จริงมั้ย?"  สายตาบิลลี่หลุบต่ำแล้วก้มลงมองกับแก่นกายของเจ้าตัวที่ตอนนี้ดูจะไม่รีรอตามที่ปากว่า และให้ตายเถอะ...ขนาดเมื่อคืนเขาไม่ได้เห็นอะไรชัดเจนยังรู้สึกอายและร้อนรุ่มได้ขนาดนั้น วันนี้กลางวันแสกๆสตีฟแทบอยากจะเอามือปิดหน้าไม่มองเพราะเขาเห็นเต็มตาเลยว่าบิลลี่นั้นตื่นเต้นขนาดไหน  บิลลี่ก้มลงต่ำ โน้มใบหน้าลงแล้วจูบเขาละเลียดช้าๆ สัมผัสถึงร่างกายที่เริ่มผ่อนคลายของสตีฟทีละนิดแล้วรุกคืบปลายนิ้วเข้าไป เอียงหน้ารับฟังเสียงครางที่โหมหวานและยากที่จะต้านทาน  

 

"บ..บ้าเอ๊ย...มันแน่น..." สตีฟแอบบ่น จนตอนนี้มือสองข้างของเขากลับมายึดบ่าบิลลี่เอาไว้อีกครั้ง  

"พวกสาวๆที่เคยนอนก็คงพูดงั้นเหมือนกันน่า" บิลลี่อดแซวไม่ได้จนโดนสตีฟค้อนควับแล้วเอาคืนด้วยการดึงผมสีทองอันแสนน่าหมั่นไส้นั่น

 

"แต่ถ้านายรู้สึกแน่น จะจินตนาการต่อเลยก็ได้นะว่าของฉันมันคงแน่นกว่านั้นมาก เพราะเมื่อคืนนายเองก็พอจำได้แล้วไม่ใช่เหรอสตีฟว่ามันเต็มไม้เต็มมือขนาดไหน"  

 

ไอ้มัลเล็ตลามกจกเปรต!!

 

บิลลี่รู้สึกได้ว่าสตีฟกำลังเกร็งเกินไปเขาจึงใช้อีกมือหนึ่งจัดการรูดแก่นกายของอีกฝ่ายไปด้วยพร้อมๆ กับสอดนิ้วเป็นจังหวะช้าๆ สตีฟหายใจแรงพยายามกลั้นเสียงไม่ให้ครางออกมา

 

 “ อ้าขาออกอีกนิดนึงสิ” บิลลี่กระซิบ มันทำให้สตีฟคลั่งเขาไม่เคยต้องถูกสั่งแบบนี้มันเหมือนเขาถูกทำให้กลายเป็นผู้หญิงของบิลลี่แล้วเขารู้สึกไม่โอเค   คิงสตีฟ ก็คือคิงสตีฟนะเว้ย!  

 

“นายอย่ามาสั่งฉัน” สตีฟพูดเสียงแข็งแม้ว่าตอนนี้เขาจะไม่มีเรี่ยวแรงจากอาการป่วยที่ทำให้เขามึนตึ๊บแล้วจากสัมผัสของสตีฟที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกซาบซ่านจนมันเบลอไปหมด ความต้องการที่อัดแน่นทำให้เขาอยากจะปล่อยตัวปล่อยใจให้ถึงที่สุด แต่ศักดิ์ศรีมันค้ำคอ   บิลลี่ไม่ดึงดันสตีฟต่อเพราะเขาไม่อยากให้อีกฝ่ายเกิดอาการต่อต้าน  แต่การที่สตีฟดื้อแบบนี้ทำให้บิลลี่รู้สึกถูกท้าทาย สตีฟที่การ์ดการป้องกันตัวเองต่ำจากอาการป่วย ถ้าเขาไม่คว้าโอกาสเอาไว้ก็คงจะเสียดายแย่ บิลลี่เปลี่ยนท่าทางใหม่เขาเขยิบตัวขึ้นมาเสมอกับสตีฟ พร้อมกับประกบจูบที่แสนอ่อนหวาน   

 

“ ฉันจะไม่ทำให้นายเจ็บ แต่นายต้องทำตามที่ฉันบอก” บิลลี่กระซิบปลอบประโลม สตีฟรู้สึกว่าหน้าร้อนผ่าวกับคำพูดนั้น บิลลี่ค่อยๆ ขยับนิ้วช้าๆ แล้วกระซิบข้างหูของสตีฟอีกครั้งว่า  

 

“ อ้าขาออกหน่อยนะ” 

 

 นี่มันบ้าๆ มันบ้าที่สุด! สตีฟคิด เขาลังเลใจ แต่ความคับแน่นข้างล่างมันทำให้เขาอึดอัดเขาค่อยๆขยับขาออก ทำให้บิลลี่สอดนิ้วเข้าไปได้ลึกยิ่งขึ้น  

 

“ อึ้ก…” สตีฟหลุดเสียงครางออกมา แต่บิลลี่ก็รีบตามประกบจูบทันที   

 

“ ไม่เป็นไรนะ ฉันจะค่อยๆ ทำ” บิลลี่กระซิบเสียงอ่อน เขาขยับนิ้วช้าๆ ก่อนจะค่อยๆ เพิ่มอีกนิ้วเข้าไป

 

จากหนึ่งเพิ่มเป็นสอง สมองของสตีฟเบลอรวนเหมือนคลื่นวิทยุที่รับสัญญาณไม่ชัดและพร่ามัวไม่ต่างจากหมอกลง เขาอดที่จะทำหน้านิ่วไม่ได้เพราะความคับแน่นที่แทรกเข้ามามากขึ้น ถึงแม้บิลลี่จะพยายามบอกให้เขาผ่อนคลายและปลอบไปด้วยแล้ว มันก็ยังยากสำหรับสตีฟที่จะทำให้ร่างกายผ่อนแรงไปตามที่บิลลี่อยากให้เป็นอยู่ดี  

 

"ฉ…ฉันว่า..มันจะไม่ไหว" สตีฟเสียงสั่นพร้อมกับหอบจนอกสะท้าน ในท้องรู้สึกวาบหวิวไปหมดโดยเฉพาะจังหวะที่บิลลี่หยอกเย้าแก่นกายเขาไปด้วย เขาอยากจะตะโกนว่ามันจะไม่ไหวจริงๆแต่ก็เพราะทั้งมีไข้แล้วก็ไม่ได้เหลือแรงพอที่จะขัดขืนนี่สิ  

 

"อีกนิดเดียว" บิลลี่กระซิบข้างหูและจูบเข้าที่ขมับข้าง "…ถ้าฉันไม่ทำให้นายชินไปมากกว่านี้ นายจะเจ็บกว่าที่คิดอีกนะ"  

 

"พูดเหมือนนายเคยโดน" คนไม่สบายแอบแหวนิดๆ อดแขวะไม่ได้พอคิดว่าอะไรที่ใหญ่โตมากกว่านิ้วจะแทรกเข้ามาทีหลัง บิลลี่ก็พูดง่ายสิเพราะไม่ได้เป็นคนโดนแบบที่เขาเป็นอยู่แบบนี้ บ้าชะมัด! ฉันเป็นคิงที่ยอมอ่อนข้อให้ขนาดนี้แล้วนะโว้ย!  บิลลี่ไม่ได้เถียงกลับ คงเพราะรู้ดีว่าสถานการณ์ตอนนี้หากเถียงสู้แล้วสตีฟจะยิ่งต่อต้านเข้าไปมากกว่าเดิม ถ้าจะไม่ให้สตีฟเถียงนั้น บิลลี่คิดออกอยู่อย่างเดียวก็คือรุดจูบปิดปาก แทรกลิ้นสอดเข้าดูดดื่มให้อีกคนเถียงไม่ออก...แถมพอเป็นแบบนั้นร่างกายของสตีฟก็ยอมผ่อนคลายโดยที่เจ้าตัวไม่รู้ตัวอีก  

อะฮ้า...ยิงปืนนัดเดียวได้นกสองตัว แต่บิลลี่คิดว่าเก็บความคิดอันนี้ไม่พูดออกมาดูน่าจะฉลาดกว่าถ้าไม่อยากโดนสตีฟถีบเข้าน่ะนะ  แรงบีบรัดแน่นหากแต่บิลลี่เริ่มสัมผัสได้ถึงการตอบสนองที่ผ่อนคลายไม่ดื้อดึงเหมือนตอนแรก สตีฟใช้มือทั้งสองข้างยึดบ่ากว้างที่คร่อมร่างกายไว้ ผมปรกหน้าขาวๆจนดูโคตรน่าเอ็นดูในสายตาบิลลี่เป็นที่สุด  

 

"…ฉันคิดว่านายพร้อม" บิลลี่ค่อยๆถอนปลายนิ้วออก เจ้าตัวยันตัวขึ้นเล็กน้อยและถอดสะบัดเสื้อออกจนเหลือเพียงร่างกายเปล่าเปลือยอย่างเดียวในตอนนี้  

 

"ข…ขอเวลา" สตีฟพยายามหายใจเข้าปอด ไม่กล้าแม้แต่จะผงกหัวดูเต็มตาว่ามันเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับร่างกายเขาตอนนี้ กระนั้นเขาก็เข้าใจมากพอว่าอาการเต็มตื่นที่เกิดขึ้นกับแก่นกายของตน...มันดันซื่อตรงเสียยิ่งกว่าปากเปล่าว่าเขาน่ะพร้อมเหมือนที่บิลลี่บอกไม่มีผิด  เมื่อร่างสูงเริ่มเอามือสองข้างยึดสะโพกเอาไว้ กายท่อนบนโน้มต่ำลงมาจูบเน้นๆอีกครั้ง ผมของบิลลี่เริ่มปรอยตกลงมาตามหน้าผากเนื่องจากความชื้นของเหงื่อ สองร่างเปล่าเปลือยกอดกระหวัดแนบโดยที่แก่นใหญ่ของบิลลี่จ่อเตรียมพร้อมรุดเข้าไปในร่างของคนน่ารังแกอย่างสตีฟแล้ว  บัดซบ…สตีฟคิดว่าเขาเริ่มจะป๊อดอีกแล้ว เพราะขนาดแค่ยังไม่เข้ามา แต่แค่สัมผัสที่แตะโดนเบาๆกับความร้อนที่มากกว่านิ้วขนาดนั้น สตีฟไม่อยากจะจินตนาการในหัวสมองเลยว่าเขาจะเป็นยังไง  ขอกลับไปหวดไอ้ดีมอด็อกหน้าอุบาทว์ของดัสตินตอนนี้ยังทันมั้ย? ดีมอด็อกของสตีฟเขาแม่งสู้ไม่ไหวจริงๆ

 

บิลลี่สังเกตเห็นแววตาประหม่าของสตีฟ มันทั้งน่าปลอบน่าโอ๋และอยากจะรังแกจนถึงที่สุด เขาอยากทำให้อีกฝ่ายเจ็บ อยากจะทำให้ร้องครางเรียกชื่อเขา แต่เขาเก็บความอยากรังแกเอาไว้ก่อน เพราะขืนทำแบบนั้นสตีฟอาจไม่ให้เขาแตะต้องอีกก็เป็นได้   บิลลี่เอาหน้าผากแตะหน้าหน้าผากของสตีฟ แล้วใช้จมูกถูจมูกของสตีฟเบาๆ เป็นการปลอบประโลม

 

 “ บิลลี่...ฉัน” สตีฟกระซิบเสียงแผ่ว บิลลี่รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายต้องอ้อนวอนขอให้หยุด เหมือนที่ขอเขาไว้เมื่อครั้งก่อน แต่ได้เวลาทวงหนี้ที่ติดไว้แล้วนะสตีฟ   แล้วครั้งนี้เขาจะไม่ใจดีเหมือนคราวก่อน  บิลลี่ประกบจูบเพื่อไม่ให้สตีฟพูดอะไรอีกต่อไป แล้วใช้จังหวะนี้ดันกายเข้าไปในร่างของสตีฟ บิลลี่รู้สึกได้ว่าร่างของสตีฟกระตุกตอนที่เขาเข้าไป สตีฟจิกไหล่เขาอย่างแรง เหมือนกับจะเอาคืนให้เขาเจ็บเหมือนกัน  

 

“อื้อ…” สตีฟเม้มปากแน่น พยายามกลั้นเสียงเมื่อบิลลี่พยายามสอดให้เข้าไปลึกยิ่งขึ้น มันคับแน่นและร้อนจนบิลลี่แทบทนไม่ไหว   

 

ถ้าคิดว่านิ้วที่แทรกเข้ามาแน่นจนแทบอยากจะร้องออกมาแล้ว หนนี้เป็นอะไรที่เทียบไม่ติดรวมถึงความร้อนที่แทบหลอมเขาให้ละลายโดยที่สตีฟไม่ได้นึกเกินจริงเลย และถ้าบิลลี่ไม่ได้ยึดสะโพกเขาไว้...สาบานให้ตายเลยว่าเขาคงดิ้นถีบบิลลี่ตกโซฟาไปแล้ว  เขาฝังเล็บลงบนแผ่นหลังบิลลี่ จิกแน่นลึกจนแม้แต่เจ้าของร่างที่คร่อมยังคำรามในลำคอฮึ่มแต่สีหน้าที่ดูจะถูกใจมากเสียกว่าที่ได้กำราบเขาในอ้อมกอดแบบนี้  

 

"ให้ตาย...แฮร์ริงตัน" บิลลี่เย้าด้วยการแกล้งเรียกนามสกุลของเขา เหมือนตอนที่มาตามหาแมกซ์ซีนแล้วยั่วประสาทด้วยการพูดว่าเห็นเขาก็เหมือนฝันไปนั่นแหล่ะ

 

"นี่ฉันกำลังฝันไปอยู่แน่ๆ"  สตีฟอ้าปากอยากจะเถียงกลับว่ายังมีอารมณ์จิกกัดเขาตอนนี้อีก หากพอแค่มีแรงพะงาบๆบิลลี่ก็ดูเหมือนจะเดาความคิดเขาได้ เพราะดวงตาสีฟ้าที่ประกายวิบเหมือนถูกใจสุดๆนั่นโน้มมาใกล้มองเขาอย่างยินดี พลางตวัดปลายลิ้นลามกนั่นเลียริมฝีปากล่างของสตีฟและมอบจูบดูดดื่มปิดปากได้อย่างร้ายกาจ  

 

"อ..อื้อ!" สตีฟเกือบจะสติหลุดไปแล้วกับจูบที่ทำให้รู้สึกดีขนาดนี้ ถ้าไม่เพราะแก่นกายร้อนระอุที่เริ่มรุกคืบเข้ามาข้างใต้ เขาหน้านิ่วคิ้วขมวดมากขึ้นกับความเจ็บแน่นจนขอบตาร้อนแสบไปหมดปริ่มเหมือนน้ำตาจะไหล  ก็คนมันเจ็บนี่หว่า...โดนต่อยจนหน้าบวมยังไม่ขนาดนี้ให้ตายเหอะ! 

 

"บ…บิลลี่...ช....ช้าหน่อย" สตีฟเกร็งร่างกาย มือที่จิกบนแผ่นหลังขยับเป็นโอบให้ร่างกายกำยำของบิลลี่แนบลงต่ำมาทาบกับตัวเขามากขึ้น กายที่เปล่าเปลือยเสียดสีสัมผัสกันเหมือนจะให้รู้สึกลืมไปชั่วขณะอย่างน้อยก็พอหันเหความคิดได้ว่ามันแน่นและร้อนแค่ไหน 

 

"ค่อยๆหายใจ...สตีฟ" บิลลี่ไม่ได้กวนประสาทเขาอีก เสียงอีกฝ่ายพร่าขึ้นเหมือนกับจะพยายามไปด้วยกับการปลอบเขาและอดทนที่จะไม่กระแทกกระทั้นเข้ามาทีเดียว 

 

"พูดน่ะ...ม..มันง่าย.....ต...แต่"  

 

"ชู่ว…" เจ้าตัวพยายามปลอบสตีฟอีกได้อย่างมีน้ำอดน้ำทน "จำได้ไหม...ว่าฉันจะไม่ทำให้นายเจ็บ แต่นายต้องร่วมมือไปกับฉัน.....หายใจช้าๆก่อน...อ..อืม อย่างนั้นแหล่ะ"

 

บิลลี่รู้สึกได้ว่า นิสัยคนป่วยเริ่มครอบงำสตีฟ เขาเริ่มงอแง แม้ว่าดวงตาที่น้ำตาคลอหน่วยกับริมฝีปากที่สั่นระริกนั่นทำให้เขาเกือบใจอ่อน แต่แน่นอนว่าโดยพื้นฐานเขาก็เป็นจอมบงการอยู่เหมือนกัน เขาไม่ยอมปล่อยสตีฟไปง่ายๆ แน่ 

 

 “ ชู่วว” บิลลี่ปลอบ พร้อมจูบเบาๆ ที่หางตาของสตีฟเพื่อซับน้ำตาที่กำลังไหลออกมา   

 

“ มองหน้าฉัน แล้วไม่ต้องคิดอะไร” บิลลี่ปลอบ เขาจ้องมองไปที่ดวงตาที่เต็มไปด้วยความสับสนของบิลลี่ แล้วจุมพิตอ่อนหวานอีกครั้งที่ริมฝีปาก สตีฟตอบสนองกับรสจูบของเขา มือโอบแน่นรอบคอของบิลลี่ เมื่อเขาแทรกกายเข้าไปอีกครั้งพร้อมกับขยับเป็นจังหวะ   สตีฟจูบบิลลี่จนลืมนับว่ากี่ครั้งเขาไขว่คว้าบิลลี่เอาไว้เหมือนกับโหยหาอากาศ เขาทำตามที่บิลลี่บอกพยายามไม่คิดสิ่งใด และจดจ่อที่คนตรงหน้าเท่านั้น เพื่อให้ลืมความคับแน่นที่ด้านล่าง บิลลี่ก็รู้สึกแทบทนไม่ไหวแล้ว เมื่อร่างกายของสตีฟบีบรัดแก่นกายของเขาแน่น จนเขาขยับได้อย่างลำบาก 

 

“ สตีฟ..นายโคตรแน่นเลยว่ะ”

 

เอาเข้าจริงตอนนี้ขนาดจะแค่หายใจเรียกอากาศเข้าปอดสตีฟยังรู้สึกว่าเป็นเรื่องที่ทำได้ยากมาก  ทุกอย่างที่คับแน่นในกายเขา ร้อนระอุบีบรัดกับสิ่งแปลกปลอมที่แทรกเข้ามาจนทุกส่วนตกอยู่ในการควบคุมของบิลลี่อย่างสมบูรณ์แบบ มันบ้ามากที่เขาไม่สามารถทำอะไรได้เลย กระทั่งจะควบคุมตัวเองยังดูจะเป็นเรื่องที่ไกลเกินตัวกว่าที่จะทำได้ตอนนี้  

 

"ฉ…ฉัน…บิลลี่" สตีฟหมดกำลังที่จะรั้นเถียงเหมือนก่อนหน้า ยิ่งกว่าจะขาดใจเมื่อแทบทุกวินาทีที่ร่างกายเขาเหมือนจะเริ่มผ่อนแรงลง บิลลี่ก็ดันส่วนแก่นเข้ามามากขึ้น ตอนนี้เขาข่วนแผ่นหลังบิลลี่เป็นทางยาว กัดริมฝีปากแน่นซึ่งแม้แต่จูบของบิลลี่ที่พยายามปลอบก็ดูจะไม่ช่วยอะไร 

 

"มองหน้าฉัน" บิลลี่ทวนแล้วเอามือจับเข้าที่คางของเขาให้มองตรงๆ อาจจะดูเป็นการบังคับแต่สำหรับบิลลี่แล้วตอนนี้ไม่มีทางเลือก สตีฟเริ่มหันเหความสนใจไปทางอื่นและดูจะงอแงกว่าโฟกัสตามคำขอ

 

"แค่บอกฉัน...นายรู้สึกยังไง บอกแค่นั้นก็พอ เรื่องอื่นช่างมันไปก่อน"  คนพูดก็พูดง่าย สำหรับสตีฟแล้วอะไรมันก็ไม่ง่ายในตอนนี้หมดนั่นแหล่ะ 

 

"น…แน่น…มันร้อน...บิลลี่....อ..อึก" ริมฝีปากสตีฟเผยอก่อนที่บิลลี่จะโน้มจูบแนบปัดความสนใจอื่นออก 

"ล….ลดไซส์ลงไซส์นึงได้ไหม?"  นี่ถ้าไม่ติดว่ากำลังทำอะไรกันอยู่ บิลลี่คงเกือบหัวเราะพรวดออกมากับคำขอของสตีฟตอนนี้ แน่นอนว่าเขาไม่ได้ทำ รอยยิ้มกริ่มเผยขึ้นตอบรับ ใช้มือลูบใบหน้าของสตีฟไปมาแทน 

 

"คงไม่ได้...ของฉันมันไซส์นี้อยู่แล้วว่ะ"  สตีฟแทบจะหมดแรงกับไร้สติใดๆเถียงกลับ เขาไซร้หัวซุกเข้ากับบิลลี่ สองมือที่กอดรั้งร่างอีกฝ่ายไว้ดึงมากอดแน่นกว่าเดิม สติที่พร่ามัวตอนนี้ที่ชักไม่แน่ใจว่ามันพร่าเพราะไข้หรือเพราะความร้อนที่พุ่งสูงขึ้นมา ที่แน่ๆสตีฟชักจะทนไม่ไหวเหมือนกัน  และสาบานเถอะ พอบิลลี่กระทั้นตัวเข้ามาจนเกือบสุดในวินาทีหลังจากนั้น เขาก็แทบฝืนสติไม่อยู่เลย

 

บิลลี่ใช้มือจัดการขยับรูดแก่นกายของสตีฟไปด้วย เขาใกล้จะถึงจุดแล้วเมื่อถูกบีบรัดแน่นจากภายในของสตีฟ แม้ว่าสตีฟจะจิกไหล่จิกหลังของเขาจนเจ็บแต่บิลลี่ก็ไม่แคร์ ความต้องการของเขามันเอาชนะความเจ็บปวด แม้ว่าเขาจะยั้งตัวไม่ให้เผลอเร่งจังหวะแรงเกินไปเพราะกลัวจะทำให้สตีฟเจ็บก็ตาม  สตีฟหอบหายใจหนัก และส่งเสียงครางเบาๆ เมื่อบิลลี่ขยับที่แก่นกายของเขาเร็วขึ้นเพื่อเร่งให้สตีฟรู้สึกดี สตีฟเริ่มรู้สึกผ่อนคลายมากขึ้นจนบิลลี่แทรกเข้ามาได้ลึกขึ้นจนสัมผัสกับจุดที่เขาไม่คาดคิดว่าจะรู้สึกดีไปกับมันได้ สตีฟรู้สึกเสียวซ่านจนต้องกอดคอบิลลี่แล้วฝังหน้าลงกับซอกคอของอีกฝ่ายก่อนจะปลดปล่อยออกมาเต็มมือของบิลลี่   บิลลี่ลูบผมของสตีฟเบาๆ เขาขยับเร่งจังหวะเร็วขึ้น สตีฟยังคงกอดเขาแน่นไม่ยอมปล่อย บิลลี่รู้สึกเอ็นดูและยิ่งอยากรังแกยิ่งกว่าเดิม  

 

“ ฉันจะถึงแล้ว...ขอปล่อยข้างในได้มั้ย” บิลลี่แกล้งถาม

 

แค่นี้เขาก็จะหายใจไม่ทันอยู่แล้ว...สตีฟหอบระทวยในอ้อมแขนของบิลลี่  

 

"อ…เอาจริงเหรอ?" สตีฟถามด้วยสีหน้าที่ปะปนไปด้วยอาการตื่นๆผสมกับพยายามตั้งสติหลังจากทุกอย่างพึ่งผ่านพ้นไป แต่นั่นก็สำหรับเขา...เพราะสิ่งที่อัดอั้นแน่นในตัวนั้นยังไม่ได้ถึงผ่านพ้นไปด้วยนี่สิ  บิลลี่ยิ้มติดเจ้าเล่ห์แทนคำตอบ  

 

"ฉันบอกแล้วไงว่าจะไม่ทำอะไรให้นายเจ็บ...แต่นายต้องฟังฉัน" พูดไม่พูดเปล่า มือซนยุกยิกลูบเล่นแก่นกายเขาที่พึ่งปลดปล่อยไปครู่ก่อนหน้า ฟังเสียงครางหวิวที่เอ่ยขึ้นก่อนที่จะเลื่อนไปยึดสะโพกของสตีฟเอาไว้และแกล้งกระทุ้งร่างเข้าไป  ร่างกายที่อ่อนไหวอยู่แล้วยิ่งสะดุ้งหนักชัดเจนไปอีก สตีฟเกาะยึดตัวของบิลลี่ไว้ มองแบบดุๆเอาเรื่องทว่าแน่อยู่แล้วว่าบิลลี่เลือกที่จะทำเป็นเมินกับอาการงอแงใส่ของเขา  

 

"พ…พูดเหมือนจะให้ฉัน...เลือกอะไรได้" 

 

"อือ…นั่นแหล่ะ ก็ไม่ต้องเลือกเลยไงองค์หญิง"  ได้ยินแล้วก็อยากจะกลอกตาถ้าไม่ติดว่าอะไรคาอยู่ในร่าง สตีฟอยากจะงอแงมากพอที่จะผงกหัวขึ้นเล็กน้อยแล้วไปงับเอาที่บ่าของบิลลี่เข้าให้ อยากไม่ให้เขาเลือกทางไหนดีนัก...ขอเอาคืนบ้างเท่าที่จะทำได้ก็แล้วกัน

 

 "อ…อย่า……อย่าให้เลอะโซฟา...มากไปกว่านี้ล่ะ"

  
  


บิลลี่ถือว่าคำพูดของสตีฟเป็นคำอนุญาต สตีฟคงไม่รู้ตัวว่าคำพูดของตัวเองปลุกเร้าอารมณ์ของบิลลี่มากแค่ไหน เขาอยากจะสอดลึกให้มากขึ้น อยากจะเร่งจังหวะให้เร็วขึ้นจนสตีฟทนไม่ไหว เขาอยากจะได้ยินเสียงครวญครางของสตีฟเรียกชื่อเขาบอกให้หยุด อยากจะเห็นอีกฝ่ายร้องไห้ใต้ร่างของเขา แต่เขาข่มใจเอาไว้ แล้วเร่งจังหวะจากช้าๆ ค่อยๆ เร็วขึ้น เร็วขึ้น จนเกิดเสียงน่าอายจากการกระทั้นกระแทก   สตีฟเม้มปากแน่น เขาอยากจะบอกให้บิลลี่หยุด แต่เขาทนเอาไว้เพราะไม่อยากถูกมองว่าพ่ายแพ้ มันเป็นอีโก้ที่เขาไม่อยากจะให้บิลลี่ได้ใจไปมากกว่านี้  สตีฟซุกหน้าแน่นและปล่อยให้บิลลี่ทำตามอำเภอใจ  

 

“ถึงเร็วๆ สิโว้ย” ในที่สุดความอดทนของสตีฟก็หมด แล้วพูดออกมา

 

  “ ทนไม่ไหวแล้วเหรอ พริตตี้บอย” บิลลี่ยิ้มแล้วเลียปากนั่วอารมณ์สตีฟ สตีฟรู้สึกหมั่นไส้จนจิกหลังอีกฝ่ายอย่างแรง   

 

“ เร็วๆ ฉัน..อื้อ..”   บิลลี่ปิดปากสตีฟด้วยจุมพิตอีกครั้ง ก่อนจะเร่งจังหวะหนักๆ จนสุดท้ายเขาก็ได้ปล่อยความสุขสมในร่างของสตีฟ บิลลี่ขยับกายช้าๆ ผ่อนจังหวะ เขารู้สึกได้ถึงร่างของสตีฟที่กระตุกบีบรัดแน่นเมื่อความต้องการของเขาได้ปลดปล่อยออกไป  สตีฟบอกไม่ถูกว่าเขาควรจะรู้สึกแบบไหน แต่ก่อนเขาเป็นฝ่าย “ทำ” แท้ๆ ตอนนี้เขาเป็นฝ่ายที่ถูกกอด ถูกทำให้อาย และยังเป็นฝ่ายที่ถูก “ปล่อยข้างใน” อีกด้วย เขาซุกใบหน้ากับบ่าของบิลลี่แน่นไม่อยากให้ใครเห็นหน้าเขาตอนนี้เลย   ไอ้บ้าบิลลี่ ทำไมต้องเป็นไอ้บ้าบิลลี่ด้วย สติของสตีฟเริ่มกลับมาแล้วเขาก็สับสนกับความรู้สึกที่หลากหลายในตอนนี้ มันมีทั้งความพอใจและซ่าบซ่านจากสัมผัสและความต้องการของร่างกาย ที่เขาเป็นฝ่ายปล่อยให้มันเกิดขึ้น และความรู้สึกเจ็บปนอับอาย ที่เขาประเมินไม่ได้ว่ามันดีหรือไม่ดี

  
  


ความสับสนในใจปะปนไปหมดพอๆกับความรู้สึกในแง่ดี สตีฟแทบไม่เหลือเรี่ยวแรงมานั่งฟันธงในใจว่าตกลงแล้วเขารู้สึกอย่างไร ถ้าในแง่ร่างกายก็ต้องบอกว่าเขาตอบสนองกับสิ่งที่บิลลี่ปรนเปรอให้อย่างดีจนน่าเหลือเชื่อ แต่ในทางใจนั้น...ลึกๆแล้วสตีฟยังรู้สึกอีโก้ตัวเองมันยังทะเลาะได้ไม่ยอมแพ้อยู่  บิลลี่เลียริมฝีปากเขาช้าๆ งับท่อนกลีบปากล่างราวกับจะยั่วเย้าแล้วจึงค่อยจูบดูดดื่มจนแทบขาดอากาศหายใจ แก่นกายที่ค้างคาในตัวเขาคับตึงไปหมดแม้จะปลดปล่อยความต้องการเต็มปรี่ในตัวของสตีฟไว้เรียบร้อยแล้ว  

 

"ดีกว่าเมื่อวานหรือเปล่า?" บิลลี่แกล้งถาม นิ้วแกล้งคลึงอกสตีฟช้าๆก่อนที่จะถูกมือคนป่วยของสตีฟตีเข้าป้าบใหญ่ที่บ่าเข้าให้ 

 

"นายนี่มัน..." สตีฟจนปัญญาจะหาคำไหนมาด่า ถ้ามีแรงอย่างน้อยคงสู้ไหวบ้างแต่ตอนนี้ไข้เขาชักจะกลับมาอีกรอบจนตัวร้อนๆมึนๆ สุดท้ายเลยเหลือแรงแค่ดึงตัวบิลลี่ให้โน้มต่ำลงมาแล้วซุกใบหน้าอิงไว้อย่างจนใจ  ให้ตายเถอะ...บิลลี่คิดในใจ เวลาสตีฟป่วยแบบนี้ไม่ใช่เขาอยากจะแกล้งอยากจะเอาชนะอย่างเดียว แต่อีกคนยังโคตรน่ารักจนเขาอยากจะกอดไว้แบบนี้นานๆ  

 

"ดีนะที่นายป่วย...ไม่งั้นฉันคงขอพิสูจน์อีกรอบว่าคิงน่ะอึดมากพอหรือเปล่า?" 

 

"อย่าโลภ!" สตีฟแหว พยายามดันตัวเจ้าลามกนี่ออก หากน้ำหนักร่างที่หนักกว่าแถมแรงคนป่วยแบบเขาก็ดันเหลือน้อยอีก บิลลี่ยิ้มอย่างถูกใจ...ไม่ได้พูดอะไรไปมากกว่าขยับตัวนอนทาบไว้แบบนั้น ปล่อยให้มือซุกซนลูบไปตามร่างกายเปล่าเปลือยของสตีฟจนสุดท้ายคนป่วยก็ยอมแพ้ไปก่อนเอง 

 

"บิลลี่..."  

 

"…หืม?"  

 

"…อ……เอาออกก่อนดีมั้ย?"

 

บิลลี่จูบสตีฟเป็นการส่งท้ายก่อนจะถอนร่างออก แล้วหากระดาษทิชชู่มาทำความสะอาดตัวเองและสตีฟ แล้วแต่งตัวให้พวกเขาทั้งคู่ สตีฟรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองเป็นเด็กที่ต้องให้คนมาแต่งตัวให้ แต่ก็จำใจเมื่อเขาก็ไม่ค่อยจะมีเรี่ยวแรง

 

 “เราควรอาบน้ำมั้ย แต่ว่านายป่วยอยู่ ฉันไม่แน่ใจว่านายอาบน้ำแล้วจะไข้กลับหรือเปล่า”  บิลลี่เอามืออังที่หน้าผากของสตีฟ ตัวสตีฟยังคงอุ่นๆ อยู่แม้ว่าไข้จะดูลดลงบ้างแล้ว แต่สตีฟที่เหนื่อยอ่อนจากกิจกรรมเมื่อครู่นี้ทำให้เขานึกสงสาร และไม่กล้าทำอะไรบุ่มบ่าม 

 

“ ฉันจัดการตัวเองได้น่า” สตีฟพลิกตัวจะลุกขึ้นจากโซฟา แต่ก็ร่วงตุบเข่ากระแทกพื้นทันที  

 

“โถ มานี่มาฉันช่วย” บิลลี่ประคองสตีฟให้ลุกขึ้นยืน สตีฟเหนื่ยวรั้งบ่าของบิลลี่ พยายามจะเดินแต่ก็รู้สึกขาอ่อนไปหมด แถมความรู้สึกภายในตัวยังไม่จางหายและสิ่งที่บิลลี่ทิ้งเอาไว้มันทำให้เขารู้สึกทั้งอายและเขินสุดๆ 

 

“ ไอ้บ้าบิลลี่ นายทำอะไรฉันเนี่ย” สตีฟจิกเสื้อของบิลลี่แน่น  

 

“ฉันก็แค่เอ็นดูนายไง เอ้าเกาะดีๆ เดี๋ยวพาไปล้างตัว”  หลังจากนั้นสตีฟก็สมองเบลอไปหมดเขาจำได้แค่เลือนลางว่าบิลลี่ประคองเขาไปจัดการชำระล้างร่างกายในห้องน้ำ  

 

จากนั้นเขาก็จำได้แค่วดวงตาสีฟ้าของบิลลี่ รอยยิ้มยียวนกวนประสาท เสียงหัวเราะเบาๆของบิลลี่ และรสจูบแสนหวานที่ต่างคนต่างแลกกันจูบนับอย่างไม่มีที่สิ้นสุด  สตีฟรู้สึกตัวอีกครั้งในห้องนอนของเขาเขารู้สึกได้ถึงเสียงหายใจเบาๆ ที่อยู่ข้างๆ  

 

ไอ้บ้าบิลลี่ยังไม่กลับไปอีก เขามองอย่างหงุดหงิด บิลลี่นอนอยู่ข้างๆ เขาแถมหลับสนิท ผมยาวสีทองของบิลลี่ลงมาปรกหน้า บิลลี่นอนหลับแล้วดูอย่างกับเด็กทารก สตีฟเขี่ยปอยผมให้พ้นใบหน้า เผยให้เห็นแพขนตายาวๆ ที่ปกติเขาไม่ได้สังเกต   ตอนนอนก็ดูน่ารักดีอยู่หรอกนะ แต่ตอนตื่นนี่คนละเรื่องเลย   สตีฟเอามือลูบไล้ไปที่แก้มเรื่อยมาจนถึงริมฝีปากได้รูป รสสัมผัสของบิลลี่หวนคืนมาอย่างชัดเจนจนสตีฟรู้สึกวูบวาบไปทั่วร่างกาย โดยเฉพาะในส่วนที่เขาเพิ่งถูกบิลลี่ล่วงล้ำไป

 

 ไอ้เวรบิลลี่ ฉันเอาคืนนายแน่ สตีฟคิดแล้วเขยิบเข้าไปจูบบิลลี่เบาๆ ก่อนจะหลับตาลงอีกครั้ง

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> กว่าจะจบตอนนี้คนเขียนทั้งสองเองก็ตายกันไปหลายรอบค่ะ ฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟ


	8. Chapter Seven : Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> สตีฟช่วยดูแลแมวของดัสตินที่เอามาที่โรงเรียน แต่แล้วเขาก็ต้องได้พบกับอารมณ์ที่แปรปรวนของบิลลี่อีกครั้ง 
> 
> Author : Gallantfoal & Kuma Wind

Chapter Seven  


Kitten 

  


“ดัสติน! นายยังไม่เข็ดจากคราวก่อนอีกเหรอ!” ไมค์บ่นงึมใส่เพื่อนตัวดีที่ตอนนี้ยิ้มแป้น กอดตะกร้าใส่เจ้าแมวตัวใหม่กุกกักๆ มันก็ใช่ที่ตอนนี้ดัสตินไม่ได้เก็บดีมอด็อกแปลกๆ แต่นี่เขากำลังพูดถึงเอาแมวมาที่โรงเรียนนะ!  

 

“โถ่! ก็แม่ฉันไม่อยู่ ฉันก็แค่อยากพาเจ้าติวส์มาอวดพวกนาย”  

 

“ก็ไว้ไปอวดที่บ้านสิ นายจะบ้าเหรอเกิดครูเห็นเข้านายได้โดนดุดแน่ ไม่สิ...พวกเรานี่แหล่ะจะโดนดุ!” ลูคัสแย้งสมทบกับไมค์ เจ้าเด็กผิวสียืนกอดอกมองตะกร้าแมวที่ตอนนี้ฝาปิดเผยอขึ้นจนเห็นลูกตาแป๋วๆของเจ้าติวส์

 

“แล้วนายจะเอาไปไว้ไหนล่ะ?” แมกซ์ซีนเอามือเขี่ยเจ้าแมวเล่น “คาบเรียนจะเริ่มอยู่แล้ว นายคงไม่แบกมันเข้าห้องด้วยหรอกนะ?”  

 

“นั่นสิ...เอาไงดีล่ะ” ดัสตินมองขอความเห็นจากทุกคน...ก่อนที่ตะเห็นว่ามีพระมาโปรดเดินมาจากอีกทาง  

“เฮ้สตีฟ!”

 

“ไง” สตีฟเดินมาที่แก๊งเด็กๆ อย่างงุนงงเจ้าพวกนี้รวมตัวกันแบบคบแก๊งอีกแล้วมันต้องมีเรื่องไม่ชอบมาพากลแน่ๆ   

 

“ สตีฟ..เรามีเรื่องอยากขอร้อง” ดัสตินทำเสียงอ้อน

 

“เรา? เรื่องของนายคนเดียวมากกว่านะดัสติน” ลูคัสแย้ง

 

“เงียบน่า!” ดัสตินเอ็ด ก่อนจะหันมาทำตาแป๋วอย่างออดอ้อนให้สตีฟ ที่กำลังจ้องเขม็งไปยังตะกร้าใบโตที่ดัสตินกำลังถืออยู่

 

 “เฮ้ย นั่นอะไร” สตีฟร้องอย่างตกใจเมื่อมีเสียงกุกกักดังจากข้างใน  “นายไปเก็บตัวประหลาดมาเลี้ยงอีกแล้วใช่มั้ยดัสติน”

 

“ เปล่าซักหน่อย แค่แมวของแม่ฉันเอง” ดัสตินแย้มให้เห็นเจ้าติวส์ที่โผล่หน้ามาตรงช่องที่ดัสตินแย้มๆ ให้ดู  

“ อ้าว ว่าไง..” สตีฟก้มลงดูแล้วเอานิ้วแหย่ๆจิ้มๆ ลูกแมวน้อยอย่างเอ็นดู  “ คืองี้นะ ฉันฝากนายจนหมดคาบช่วงเช้าได้มั้ย” ดัสตินออดอ้อน สตีฟชะงักมือที่กำลังแหย่แมว นี่มันดูไม่มีเหตุผลเอาซะเลย ทำไมนอกจากเขาต้องมาเป็นพี่เลี้ยงเด็กแล้วยังต้องมาเป็นพี่เลี้ยงแมวด้วย

 

“ นะ..นะ ฉันปล่อยให้มันอยู่บ้านตัวเดียวไม่ได้ แต่ถ้าเอาเข้าคลาสเช้าพวกเรามีเรียนวิทยาศาสตร์ มันต้องสติแตกแน่ๆ” ดัสตินพยายามอ้อนหนำซ้ำเด็กๆ ทุกคนยังหันมามองเขาเป็นสายตาเดียวอีกด้วย   “

 

ไม่งั้นฝากโจนาธานก็ได้ ให้เขาเอามันไปเก็บที่ห้องมืด” วิลพูดขึ้นมาเผื่อจะช่วยสตีฟ เมื่อเห็นพี่ชายของตัวเองเดินเข้ามาในโถงทางเดินกับแนนซี่  แม้ว่าสตีฟพยายามทำใจแล้ว แต่เขาทนไม่ได้ถ้าจะเห็นโจนาธานกลายเป็นฮีโร่ช่วยเหลือเด็กๆในสายตาแนนซี่ และถ้าแนนซี่เห็นลูกแมวเธอต้องชอบใจแน่ๆ  

 

“ ฉันดูให้เอง!” สตีฟโพล่งขึ้นมาพร้อมกับคว้าตะกร้ามาถือไว้  

 

“เย้! ขอบคุณมากนะสตีฟ”  ดัสตินร้องอย่างดีใจ พร้อมๆ กับเสียงกริ่งเข้าเรียนดังเด็กๆ เลยสลายตัวเตรียมไปเข้าห้องเรียน   สตีฟมองหาใครคนหนึ่งแต่ก็ไม่เห็น  

 

“เดี๋ยว แมกซ์”  “หืม” แมกซ์ซีนหันมาตามที่สตีฟเรียก

 

“ เห็นพี่ชายเธอหรือเปล่า?”  

 

“ เมื่อกี้เห็นยืนสูบบุหรี่อยู่ข้างนอก ทำไมเหรอ” แมกซ์หรี่ตาถาม  

 

“ เปล่า ไม่มีอะไร” สตีฟโกหก แม้ว่าแมกซ์ซีนจะทำหน้างง แต่เธอก็เดินตามเพื่อนๆไปที่ห้องเรียน ส่วนสตีฟเดินออกไปยังหน้าโรงเรียนตามที่บอก

 

บุหรี่ถูกดีดโยนลงบนพื้นตามด้วยเท้าเหยียบกลบมันแบบลวกๆ บิลลี่คิดอยู่ในหัวว่าวันนี้เขาเจอสตีฟแล้วจะทำอะไรดีกันนะ ให้ตาย...จูบที่ผ่านมากับอะไรดีๆหลายวันก่อนนั่นเขาลืมไม่ลงจริงๆ  เสียงฝีเท้าเดินสาวเข้ามาใกล้ บิลลี่หันไปมองแล้วตาก็ดันประกายที่เห็นใครบางคนเดินมาหาก่อนที่เขาจะได้ตามหาตัวอีก สตีฟคงคิดถึงเขาเหมือนกันแน่ๆ

 

“ว่าไงพริตตี้บอย” บิลลี่ทักเสียงใสอารมณ์ดีสุดๆ แต่แล้วมือของสตีฟจู่ๆก็คว้าหมับเข้าที่ท่อนแขนของเขาแล้วกึ่งลากกึ่งบังคับไปอีกทาง  นี่อะไร! อย่าบอกนะว่าอีกฝ่ายใจร้อนขนาดนั้น พ่อคุณเอ๋ย...  

 

“เฮ้ๆเดี๋ยวๆๆ ใจเย็นก่อนนี่จะทำอะไรกันที่นี่เลยเหรอ?”  

 

สตีฟกลอกตาแล้วหันควับเข้าให้  “นี่ไม่คิดอะไรนอกจากเรื่องอย่างว่าได้มั้ยหา?!” พวกเขามาหยุดยืนกันตรงมุมตึกแอบๆ สตีฟหิ้วตะกร้าแมวที่ถือมาให้บิลลี่รับไปตรงหน้า

 

“เมี๊ยว!”  

 

“เฮ้ยย!!!” บิลลี่อุทานเกือบทำตะกร้าร่วง

 

“ไปเอามาจากไหนวะเนี่ย!? นายไปเก็บแมวที่ไหนมาเลี้ยง??”  

 

“ไม่ได้เก็บ! เจ้าดัสตินฝากฉันให้ดูมันช่วงคาบเช้า...ไม่รู้ล่ะ นายต้องมาช่วยฉันดูเจ้าหนูนี่ด้วย!!”

 

เมื่อโดนสตีฟบังคับซะขนาดนั้นบิลลี่ก็ต้องทำตามอย่างเลี่ยงไม่ได้ เขาค่อยๆ แง้มฝาตะกร้าขึ้นมา เจ้าติวส์ร้องเมี๊ยวเบาๆ ให้กับเขา

 

“ว่าไงตัวเล็ก” บิลลี่ทักทายแมวน้อยด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนหวาน แล้วยื่นมือไปลูบเจ้าติวส์เบาๆ  สตีฟรู้สึกผิดคลาดที่บิลลี่มีมุมที่ดูอ่อนโยนได้ถึงขนาดนี้ ถึงกับขนาดมีเสียงสองเอาไว้คุยกับสัตว์เล็ก แล้วอีกอย่างเขาคิดว่าบิลลี่จะงอแงไม่ก็โวยวายกว่านี้เพราะดูบิลลี่น่าจะเป็นพวกไล่เตะแมวมากว่าชอบแมวแบบนี้   

 

“หูย ทำเสียงอ่อนเสียงหวาน เอาไว้อ้อนสาวบ่อยล่ะสิ”  สตีฟจิกกัด   

 

“ฉันก็เอาไว้อ้อนนายนะ วันก่อนไม่ได้ยินเหรอ” บิลลี่ส่งตาเชื่อมๆ ใส่สตีฟอย่างมีความหมายจนสตีฟรู้สึกใบหน้าร้อนวูบ   ไอ้บ้าบิลลี่ ไอ้ลามก!  

 

“ เออๆ ว่าแต่เราจะทำไงกับแมวนี่ดี” สตีฟรีบเปลี่ยนเรื่อง  “ อ้าว นายรับมาแล้วไม่รู้เหรอว่าจะเอาไปไว้ที่ไหน” บิลลี่ถามพลางล้วงลงไปหยิบเจ้าติวส์ออกมาอุ้มเล่น วันนี้บิลลี่ใส่เสื้อเสว็ตเตอร์สีขาวครีมแทนที่จะใส่เสื้อแจ็คเก็ตกับเสื้อเชิ้ตแบะอกเหมือนเคนเพราะอากาศเริ่มเย็นลง สตีฟคิดว่าห้วงเวลานี้บิลลี่ดั๊นดูน่ารักน่ากอดผิดกับไอ้บ้าที่ชอบหาเรื่องเขา แถมยังเป็นคนที่เคยต่อยเขาซะหน้าปูดหน้าบวมอีกด้วย  

 

“ ก็ตอนที่รับมาฉันแค่ไม่อยากให้ดัสตินเอาไปฝากโจนาธานนี่นา แม่งเดี๋ยวมันก็ได้คะแนนพระเอกจากแนนซี่ไปอีก” สตีฟบอกไปตามตรง แต่บิลลี่ชะงักเล็กน้อย   

 

“ ยังตัดใจจากเจ้าหญิงไม่ได้อีกเหรอ” บิลลี่เอ่ยถาม พร้อมกับเกาคางเจ้าติวส์เบาๆ

 

  “ เปล่าซักหน่อย ฉันแค่หมั่นไส้ไอ้เพี้ยนโจนาธานมัน” สตีฟรีบแก้ตัว แล้วลูบลำตัวเจ้าติวส์ในอ้อมแขนของบิลลี่บ้าง แมวน้อยส่งเสียงแง๊ว เบาๆ เมื่อมีสองหนุ่มมาพะเน้าพนอ

 

สตีฟไม่รู้หรอกว่าในขณะที่เขากำลังใช่ความคิดว่าจะเอาเจ้าติวส์ไปไว้ที่ไหนตอนนี้ดี สายตาของบิลลี่ที่มองมาทางเขานั้นก็ยากที่จะอ่านได้ว่ากำลังคิดอะไร ถึงสีหน้าจะไม่ได้แสดงออก...ทว่าดวงตาสีฟ้าๆนั่นก็ดูจะคิดอะไรไว้อยู่  

 

"เอาไปไว้โรงยิมตอนนี้เป็นไง?" บิลลี่เสนอความเห็น ช่วงจังหวะที่สตีฟหันมาเงยมองนั้นแววตาของบิลลี่ก็ปรับเป็นดั่งปกติแล้ว  

 

"โค้ชได้ดุตาย" สตีฟกอดอกมองไอ้หนูติวส์ที่ตอนนี้ดูจะเคลิ้มในอ้อมแขนของบิลลี่ไปเสียแล้ว โถ…ไอ้หนูเอ๊ย ไม่อยากจะบอกว่าไอ้อ้อมแขนที่ดูอบอุ่นเฟรนด์ลี่นั่นน่ะ ฟาดต่อยเขามาแทบสลบแล้วก่อนหน้า

"แต่ตอนนี้ไม่น่าจะมีซ้อม โค้ชคงไม่อยู่หรอก หรือนายอยากจะเอาเจ้านี่ถือดุ่มๆไปในอาคารเรียนแล้วเจอแม่เจ้าหญิงของนายกับไอ้เพี้ยนนั่น?" บิลลี่เน้นคำว่าเจ้าหญิงเป็นพิเศษแต่สตีฟไม่ได้ทันฉุกใจกับส่วนนั้น

 

"ถ้าเจอโค้ชจริงๆก็เอาไปซุกที่แถวล็อคเกอร์ก่อนก็ได้น่า"

 

 สตีฟใช้ความคิดไปกับข้อเสนอของบิลลี่ มันอาจจะดีสุดแถมดูเป็นที่ๆเขาไม่น่าจะได้ไปเจอกับโจนาธานแล้วก็แนนซี่อีกต่างหาก ที่จริงเขาไม่ได้นึกป๊อดขนาดไม่กล้ามองหน้าอะไรเทือกนั้น แต่มันก็ยังแปลกอยู่ดีที่เห็นแนนซี่ในวันที่เธอไม่ได้มีความรู้สึกอะไรให้กับเขาไปมากกว่าเพื่อนอีกแล้ว  อดคิดมากไม่ได้จนบิลลี่จู่ๆก็คว้าต้นแขนเขาเอาไว้แล้วดึงมาจูบเร็วๆจนแม้แต่เขายังเผลอร้องอุทานขึ้นอย่างตกใจ

 

 "ฮ..เฮ้ย!! ไอ้บ้า! นี่มันที่โรงเรียนนะ!!" สตีฟเอ็ดเสียงไม่ดังเท่าไหร่เพราะเกรงว่าเดี๋ยวคนจะได้ยินเข้า

"…ไปโรงยิมกันได้แล้วน่า ก่อนที่อาจารย์จะมาเจอแล้วนายต้องมาตอบคำถามว่าทำไมมีแมวมาด้วยที่โรงเรียน" คนโดนเอ็ดตอบไม่ตรงคำถามเท่าไหร่ มือหนึ่งถือเจ้าหนูติวส์ไว้ ส่วนอีกมือกลับเลือกที่จะจับข้อมือของบิลลี่แล้วเดินไปทางโรงยิมแบบไม่ฟังเสียงทัดทานกับความพยายามที่จะสลัดข้อมือออก  

 

ไม่รู้ทำไม...บิลลี่เริ่มหงิดๆในหัวใจแบบแปลกๆชะมัด

  


คาบแต่ละคาบผ่านไปอย่างน่าหงุดหงิดสำหรับบิลลี่แม้ว่าสตีฟจะยังคงทำตัวตามปกติในฐานะคิงสตีฟผู้ป๊อบปูล่าร์ และตัวเขาก็มีสาวๆ มาคุยด้วยไม่ขาด แต่เผลอเมื่อไรเขาเป็นได้มองหาสตีฟทุกที   แม้ว่าเขาจะดีใจเหมือนกันที่สตีฟมาขอความช่วยเหลือแต่การที่ต่างฝ่ายต่างทำตัวเหมือนปกติที่พวกเขาจะนับเป็นเพื่อนก็ไม่เชิงแบบนี้ มันทำให้บิลลี่รู้สึกวุ่นวายใจ แถมสตีฟก็ดูยังไงก็ยังตัดใจจากแนนซี่ไม่ขาด   บิลลี่พยายามสลัดความคิดฟุ้งซ่านแล้วหันไปคุยกับสาวๆ ระหว่างที่เปลี่ยนคาบ แต่สตีฟก็ดูไม่ได้แคร์เขาเท่าไรเหมือนกัน  

 

บ้าจริง นี่เราหึงเหรอวะเนี่ย   บิลลี่พยายามไล่ความคิดน่าอายนั้นออกไป พยายามคิดว่าจริงๆ แล้วมันต้องเป็นแค่ความต้องการของช่วงล่างเท่านั้น เขาก็แค่เพิ่งมีอะไรกับสตีฟมา และแค่อยากได้ลิ้มรสสัมผัสนั้นอีกก็เท่านั้นแหละ  

 

หลังคาบสุดท้ายของช่วงเช้าจบลง เด็กๆ ต่างกรูไปที่โรงอาหาร บิลลี่รีบออกจากห้องไปโดยที่ทำเป็นไม่เห็นสตีฟที่รีบจ้ำตามมา

 

“บิลลี่” สตีฟเรียก   แต่บิลลี่ก็ไม่หยุด เร่งฝีเท้าเดินนำจนสตีฟรีบตะครุบแขนเอาไว้

 

“ เรียกไม่ได้ยินเหรอไง” สตีฟบ่น

 

 “ มีไร” บิลลี่ตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงเย็นชา ที่พอพูดออกมาเองยังรู้สึกว่าเกินไปหรือเปล่า  

 

 “ เปล่า...ก็นึกว่าจะไปที่โรงยิมด้วยกัน” สตีฟงง กับท่าทางของบิลลี่ที่ก่อนหน้านี้พวกเขายังดีๆ กันอยู่เลย  

 

“ แมวนายก็จัดการเอาเองสิ” บิลลี่ตอบแล้วจุดบุหรี่ขึ้นสูบ ก่อนจะเดินออกไปนอกอาคารเรียน  ปล่อยให้สตีฟยืนงงเป็นไก่ตาแตกว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกันแน่ แต่เขาก็ไม่มีเวลาไปใส่ใจ   สตีฟรีบไปที่โรงยิมที่ตอนนี้มีเด็กๆ บางส่วนมาใช้เล่นบาสกันบ้างแล้ว เสียงตึงตังของลูกบาสที่กระทบกับพื้นโรงยิมทำให้เขาเป็นห่วงเจ้าติวส์ที่เขากับบิลลี่เอาไปแอบไว้ สตีฟหวังว่ามันจะยังอยู่ดีโดยที่ไม่มีใครมายุ่มย่าม  สตีฟแอบโล่งใจที่ตะกร้าแมวยังอยู่ดีเพราะพวกเขาเอาไปวางตรงมุมที่ไม่ค่อยมีใครผ่าน แต่เมื่อเดินเข้าไปใกล้ใจเขาก็หล่นไปที่ตาตุ่ม เมื่อฝาตะกร้าเปิดออก และเจ้าติวส์ไม่อยู่ในนั้น

 

เฮ้ยยย แมวหาย!

 

สตีฟเริ่มลนลานกับภาพที่เห็น ฝาตะกร้าที่เผลอเปิดเผยอขึ้นแต่ที่สำคัญกว่านั้นก็คือเจ้าเหมียวติวส์กลับหายไปอย่างไร้ร่องรอย แล้วประเด็นคือนี่มันแมวของดัสตินฝากเขาเอาไว้ด้วย โอ้ยให้ตาย! สตีฟอยากจะทึ้งหัวตัวเองที่อะไรๆมันก็ดูจะประดังประเดเข้ามาตอนนี้  ไม่มีอะไรจะซวยไปกว่าหากแมวเผลอหลุดออกไปด้านนอก แถวนี้นอกจากตึกเรียนแล้วก็เป็นดงต้นไม้ทึบเกือบทั้งนั้น ใครจะรู้ล่ะว่าเจ้าติงส์อาจจะหลุดไปเจออะไรหรือซวยจริงๆก็โดนรถทับได้  เขานึกถึงบิลลี่...แต่ครู่ก่อนหน้าเขาก็ดันพึ่งโดนพูดใส่หน้าว่าปัญหาของตัวเขาเองก็ต้องจัดการเอง  

 

สตีฟเม้มปากอย่างไม่เข้าใจพอนึกถึงสีหน้าบิลลี่ตอนนั้น ตอนเช้าที่ยังมีสีหน้าดีใจเวลาเจอเขาแต่แล้วจู่ๆก็กลายเป็นเย็นชาแบบแปลกๆ ไม่รู้สิ...บางทีเขาอยากจะถามอยู่หรอก  สตีฟได้แต่สลัดความคิดเรื่องบิลลี่ออกไปชั่วคราวก่อน เพราะที่แน่ๆตอนนี้เรื่องสำคัญคือเขาต้องหาเจ้าติวส์ให้เจอก่อนที่ดัสตินจะมาพบแล้วเอ่ยปากถามถึงไอ้เหมียวนี่

 

 ============  

 

แนนซี่นั่งรอโจนาธานอยู่แถวใกล้ๆอัฒจันทร์เยื้องตรงโรงยิม โจนาธานบอกเธอหลังจบก่อนเที่ยงว่าเขามีธุระต้องจัดการที่ห้องมืดอีกเล็กน้อยก่อนเลยขอให้เธอช่วยรอนิดหน่อย แน่นอนว่าแนนซี่ไม่มีปัญหา สาวน้อยหยิบเอาหนังสือเรียนขึ้นมาอ่านทวนฆ่าเวลาเล่นๆไปเรื่อยเปื่อย   อากาศที่เย็นขึ้นทำให้คนส่วนมากไม่ชอบที่จะออกมานั่งข้างนอกแบบนี้ แต่สำหรับแนนซี่แล้วเธอกลับรู้สึกว่ามันสงบดี โดยเฉพาะเวลาที่ต้องการใช้สมาธิทวนหนังสือ ที่บ้านบางครั้งเจ้าน้องชายตัวแสบก็ชอบเอ็ดตะโรกับแก๊ง เพื่อนจอมแสบปั่นจักรยาน  เธอนั่งทวนหนังสือไปเรื่อยจนจู่ๆก็สะดุ้งตกใจที่มีอะไรเหมือนนุ่มๆมาไซร้ตรงขาของตัวเอง ปฎิกิริยาที่เกือบๆจะชักขาและรีบก้มลงดูว่ามีอะไร จนเห็นแมวหน้าแป้นแล้นที่ร้องมี๊เบาๆแล้วแนนซี่ก็ถอนหายใจโล่งก่อนจะยิ้มให้กับเจ้าลูกเหมียวแทน  

 

"หืมม มาจากไหนเนี่ยเจ้าหนู? เร่ร่อนมาหรือเปล่า?" แนนซี่ยกเจ้าแมวนั้นขึ้นมานั่งบนตัก แต่เอ...มีปลอกคอแบบนี้คงไม่ใช่แมวเร่ร่อน บางทีอาจจะหลงจากเจ้าของที่ไหนมาหรือเปล่า แต่นี่มันก็เป็นโรงเรียน...หลงมาไกลขนาดนั้นเลยหรือ?

  


สตีฟรีบสำรวจในโรงยิมจนทั่วแม้ว่าเด็กๆ คนอื่นจะมองเขางงๆ ว่าคิงสตีฟอย่างเขามาก้มๆ เงยๆ อะไรแถวนี้ แต่เรื่องแมวหายสำคัญกว่า ในเมื่อดูจนทั่วแล้วว่ายังไงก็คงไม่มี สตีฟเลยออกไปข้างนอกแล้วก็รู้สึกเหมือนกับสวรรค์ยังเมตตา แนนซี่กำลังอยู่กับเจ้าติวส์ ชั่วครู่นั้นสตีฟรู้สึกเหมือนมีแสงส่องสว่างจากฟ้าพุ่งตรงมายังแนนซี่เลยทีเดียว

 

“ แนนซี่” สตีฟเข้าไปทัก หลังจากที่ไม่ได้คุยกันจริงๆ จังๆ มานานเขารู้สึกเคอะเขินเล็กๆ ที่ต้องเข้ามาคุยกับเธอแบบนี้ ทั้งๆ ที่ก่อนหน้านี้สตีฟเองเป็นฝ่ายที่พยายามเลี่ยงจากแนนซี่เพื่อจัดการกับความรู้สึกของตัวเอง

“ อ่าวสตีฟ ยังไม่ไปกินข้าวเหรอ” แนนซี่ถามยิ้มๆ พลางลูบเจ้าติวส์ไปด้วย

 

ให้ตายสิ เธอยังคงดูน่ารักเหมือนเดิม

 

สตีฟรู้สึกอยากจะโผเข้ากอดแนนซี่ที่เธอเป็นคนเจอเจ้าติวส์ และอีกอย่างเขารู้สึกคิดถึงแนนซี่เหลือเกินเวลาที่ไม่ได้คุยกันแบบนี้

 

“ อืมม.. ว่าแต่ฉันขอเจ้าแมวนั่นได้มั้ย ดัสตินฝากฉันไว้ พอดีมันหลุดมา นี่เจ้าพวกเด็กนั่นคงตามหาฉันให้ทั่วแล้วล่ะ” สตีฟยื่นมือไปลูบเจ้าติวส์เบาๆ แต่เขาไม่กล้าดึงมันออกมาจากอ้อมแขนของแนนซี่แถมเจ้าติวส์ยังขดตัวนอนหลับตาพริ้มในอ้อมแขนของแนนซี่อีกด้วย

 

“ ดูมันสิ” แนนซี่ยิ้มให้กับท่าทางน่าเอ็นดูของเจ้าติวส์ก่อนจะช้อนสายตาขึ้นมา สตีฟรู้ว่าเธอตั้งใจประวิงเวลาเพื่ออยากจะเสวนากับเขาให้มากกว่าการทักทายสั้นๆ มันอาจจะดีถ้าเขาได้พูดคุยกับแนนซี่เหมือนเดิม แต่จะให้ทำได้ยังไงในเมื่อถ้าเป็นเมื่อก่อนเขาคงจูบเธอไปแล้วถ้าเธอทำท่าทางน่ารักแบบนี้

 

เขาคิดถึงเธอ ยังไงความรู้สึกดีๆ มันก็ไม่ได้จางหายไปได้ง่ายๆ

 

“ เธอเป็นไงบ้าง” แนนซี่ถาม เหมือนกับพวกเขาไม่ได้เจอหน้ากันเลยมาล้านปี ทั้งๆ ที่พวกเขาก็เจอกันอยู่บ่อยๆ ในโรงเรียน แต่นี่อาจจะเป็นครั้งแรกที่พวกเขาได้คุยกันมากกว่าสองประโยคหลังจากที่แนนซี่คบหากับโจนาธาน

 

“ ก็อย่างที่เห็น” สตีฟเอามือมาซุกไว้ในกระเป๋ากางเกง อากาศที่เย็นไม่ใช่ปัญหา แต่เขารู้สึกประหม่าจนไม่รู้จะเอามือไปไว้ที่ไหน

 

“ เธอก็รู้ว่าเธอตอบได้ดีกว่านั้นนะสตีฟ” แนนซี่ยิ้ม “ ฉันหมายความว่า ตอนนี้เธอเป็นไงบ้าง” แนนซี่ถามย้ำในคำถามเดิมแต่สตีฟรู้ว่าเธอหมายความว่ายังไง

 

เธออยากจะรู้อะไรล่ะแนนซี่ ฉันทำใจเรื่องเธอได้หรือยัง ฉันคบคนใหม่แล้วหรือยังแบบนั้นเหรอ สตีฟคิดในใจ แนนซี่จะรู้สึกยังไงถ้าเขาบอกไปว่า เขายังตัดใจจากเธอไม่ได้ หนำซ้ำเขายังทำให้ชีวิตตัวเองเข้ารกเข้าพงไปไกลจากที่เคยเป็นมา เมื่อเขามีความสัมพันธ์กับบิลลี่อีก

 

ถ้าฉันบอกเธอว่าฉันเอากับบิลลี่ ทั้งๆ ที่ฉันยังไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่ารู้สึกยังไง มันจะเหมือนกับที่เธอเคยบอกฉันว่าความสัมพันธ์ของเรามันงี่เง่าหรือเปล่าแนนซี่

 

สตีฟอับจนคำพูด เขามีหลายสิ่งหลายอย่างที่อยากระบายกับแนนซี่ แต่เขาไม่คิดว่าเวลานี้มันเป็นเวลาที่ดี

 

“ ฉันสบายดี” สตีฟพูดย้ำคำเดิม ก่อนจะช้อนตัวเจ้าติวส์ขึ้นมาจากตักของแนนซี่

 

“ สตีฟ” แนนซี่ร้องเรียก แต่เธอก็ชะงักไปเมื่อเห็นโจนาธานเดินออกมาจากตัวตึก สตีฟรีบจ้ำอ้าวให้พ้นๆ จากตรงนั้น ถ้ามีแนนซี่อยู่คนเดียวเขาอาจจะรับได้ แต่ยังไงเขาก็ยังทนไม่ได้อยู่ดีที่จะต้องเห็นเธออยู่กับไอ้เพี้ยนโจนาธาน

 

สตีฟเดินลิ่วมากะว่าจะเอาเจ้าติวส์ไปเก็บในตะกร้าที่เขาทิ้งไว้ในโรงยิม แต่ตอนนี้เด็กๆ มาใช้โรงยิมเต็มไปหมดแล้ว เสียงดังเอะอะเริ่มทำให้เจ้าติวส์ตื่น มันเริ่มจิกเสื้อของสตีฟอย่างแรงจนเขาเจ็บ

 

“ โอ๊ยๆ อย่าจิกสิปัดโถ่”  สตีฟพยายามแกะมือมันออกแต่ทันทีที่เขาทำแบบนั้นเจ้าติวส์ก็ดิ้นหลุดจากอ้อมแขนของเขาแล้วกระโดดแผล็ว วิ่งหนีไปอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

“ บ้าเอ๊ย!!”

 

สตีฟวิ่งไล่ตามไปแต่ไม่ทัน มันวิ่งหายไปตรงมุมที่ทิ้งขยะ สตีฟกระวนกระวายใจไม่รู้จะทำยังไงต่อดี เพราะเขาไม่รู้ว่าเจ้าติวส์มันกระโดดเข้าไปในถังขยะ หรือว่ามันแอบไปอยู่ในซอกกันแน่

 

“ หาแมวอยู่เหรอ” เสียงของบิลลี่ดังขึ้น จนสตีฟหันไปมอง อีกฝ่ายดีดบุหรี่ที่ดูดจนหมดแล้วทิ้งไป แล้วทำหน้ายียวนกวนประสาทเหมือนอย่างที่เพิ่งเจอกันแรกๆ

 

ไอ้บิลลี่มันเป็นบ้าอะไร

 

สตีฟรู้สึกว่าที่ผ่านมาเขาฝันไปหรือเปล่ากับการกระทำของบิลลี่ ทั้งความอ่อนโยน รสสัมผัสและเสียงกระซิบที่ปลอบประโลมเขา มันเหมือนกับว่าไม่เคยเกิดขึ้น

 

สตีฟเลือกที่จะเงียบไม่ตอบ ที่จริงเขาจะตอบน่ะได้อยู่แล้วแต่ตอนนี้เขาเองก็ไม่อยู่ในอารมณ์ที่จะต่อล้อต่อเถียงกับบิลลี่จริงๆ แค่ความกระอักกระอ่วกตอนที่คุยกับแนนซี่โดยที่ยังมีความรู้สึกดีๆให้กับเธอน่ะ เขาก็รู้สึกว่าวันนี้เป็นวันไม่ดีของเขามากพอแล้ว บ้าชะมัด  ชายหนุ่มหันกลับแล้วลงมือหาเจ้าแมวตัววุ่นต่อไป เจ้าติวส์ก็ดันดีน่าใจหายที่ไม่ยอมส่งเสียงร้องสักแอะจนเขาหาได้ลำบากในกองขยะกองพะเนินตรงนี้

"เฮ้เป็นใบ้หรือไงพริตตี้บอย?" เสียงกวนประสาทยังถามขึ้นแถมรู้สึกเสียงนั้นใกล้มากกว่าเดิม สตีฟโดนยั่วประสาทจนไม่อยากจะข่ม หนนี้เขาจึงหันไปกะจะด่าไอ้บ้าบิลลี่แต่แล้วก็ต้องเจอว่าหน้าอีกคนตอนนี้ดันก้มมาในระยะประชิดเอาเข้าแล้ว  

 

"ไปกวนประสาทที่อื่นไป..." สตีฟพูดเสียงขุ่นๆ  

 

"ไม่ว่ะ...แถวนี้มีคนให้กวนประสาทอยู่แล้ว สนุกกว่าเยอะ" สีหน้ายังคงยียวนแบบก่อนหน้า นั่นยิ่งทำให้สตีฟรู้สึกฉุนเข้าไปอีก ไอ้ความคิดที่ว่าเคยโดนกอดแล้วบิลลี่มีความรู้สึกดีๆให้เขาน่ะ …หรือจริงๆแล้วบิลลี่ก็แค่อยากจะระบายความใคร่แล้วก็แกล้งเขา มันก็เท่านั้นแหล่ะวะ

 

 "อย่ามางี่เง่าแถวนี้ ฉันไม่มีอารมณ์เป็นที่รองรับของนายว่ะฮาร์โกรฟ!" เสียงแหวขึ้นแล้วสตีฟเลือกที่จะผลักอกบิลลี่ออกไปแรงๆ มันไม่ยากหรอกที่จะกะว่าบิลลี่คงเงื้อหมัดต่อยเขาแต่เอาเข้าจริงบิลลี่กลับทำเฉยๆแม้จะโดนผลักออกขนาดนั้นก็ตาม  

 

"ไม่เคยมีใครสอนหรือไง? หาแมวน่ะต้องนิ่งๆแล้วรอให้แมวออกมาเอง ยิ่งไปไล่ตามมัน มันยิ่งหนีกว่าเดิม"  

"อย่า-มา-ยุ่ง-กับ-ฉัน!" ความอดทนสตีฟเริ่มบางลงกับอะไรๆที่ไม่เป็นใจตอนนี้  คุยกับแนนซี่ทั้งๆที่ยังมีความรู้สึกดีๆให้กับเธอ  สับสนกับไอ้บ้าสตีฟทั้งๆที่มีอะไรด้วยกันโดยไม่รู้ว่าจริงๆแล้วอาจจะเป็นแค่ที่รองรับความใคร่ก็ได้  แล้วตอนนี้แมวของดันตินยังมาอยู่ในความรับผิดชอบเขาอีก  บัดซบ!  เขาขอล่ะ...อย่างน้อยถ้าไม่ได้ทำให้อะไรดีขึ้น ก็ช่วยปล่อยให้เขาอยู่คนเดียวตอนนี้เถอะ

 

“เฮ้…” บิลลี่เอื้อมมือมาแตะแขนของสตีฟ แต่อีกฝ่ายก็สะบัดออก

 

“ ฉันต้องจัดการเองไม่ใช่เหรอไง” สตีฟตอกกลับไปด้วยน้ำเสียงหงุดหงิด เมื่อโดนย้อนด้วยคำพูดของตัวเองทำให้บิลลี่เองก็หงุดหงิดไม่ใช่น้อย  แต่เขาก็เริ่มรู้สึกว่าก่อนหน้านี้เขาพาลใส่สตีฟด้วยเรื่องไม่เป็นเรื่องจริงๆ   

 

“ เออน่า ตอนนี้จะช่วยแล้วไง” บิลลี่เสียงอ่อนลง แต่สตีฟก็ยังไม่แยแส ไม่ใช่เขาไม่รู้ฤทธิ์อารมณ์แปรปรวนของบิลลี่ เพียงแต่ตอนนี้เขาไม่อยากให้อภัยบิลลี่ง่ายๆ   หมอนี่คิดจะมาก็มา จะเมินก็เมินแบบนั้นเหรอ ฉันไม่ใช่สาวน้อยให้นายมาปั่นหัวเล่นนะ   

 

“ จะคุ้ยจนจมกองขยะฉันก็ไม่สนใจหรอกนะ ฉันแค่ห่วงว่าเจ้าแมวมันจะยิ่งเตลิดมากกว่า”  บิลลี่พูดจามีเหตุผล สตีฟเลยเลิกคุ้ย แต่เขาก็ยังไม่อยากเสวนากับบิลลี่อยู่ดี  

 

“แมวชื่ออะไร” บิลลี่ถาม

 

 “ติวส์”

 

“แมวบ้าอะไรชื่อติวส์” บิลลี่หัวเราะ สตีฟเลยอารมณ์ดีขึ้นมาหน่อยนึง เขาชอบเวลาบิลลี่ยิ้มมากกว่าทำหน้ากวนประสาทเป็นไหนๆ  

 

“ ไม่รู้แม่ดัสตินตั้ง ก่อนหน้านั้นมีตัวนึงชื่อมิวส์ แต่โดนดีมอด็- เอ้ย โดนหมากัดตายไปแล้ว” สตีฟเล่าก่อนจะต้องรีบเงียบปากเมื่อเผลอเล่าเรื่องที่บิลลี่ไม่ควรจะรู้ออกไป   ถึงแมกซ์จะรู้เรื่องราวทุกอย่างแต่เขาก็ไม่คิดว่าบิลลี่จะควรรู้เรื่องการผจญภัยสุดสยองขวัญที่พวกเขาได้เจอกันมา

 

 “รู้ดีจังนะ อย่างกับเด็กนั่นเป็นลูกนาย” บิลลี่แซว   

 

“ เออน่า ไหนนายว่าจะช่วย รีบๆเรียกแมวออกมาซักทีสิ” สตีฟเริ่มงอแงใส่เขาไม่ชอบให้ใครมาล้อเขาแบบนี้เท่าไรหรอก แม้ว่ามันจะเป็นความจริงก็เหอะ  บิลลี่ก้มลงคลานเข่ากับพื้น มองลอดเข้าไปใต้ถึงขยะขนาดใหญ่ที่บรรจุเศษขยะของโรงเรียนเอาไว้ เขามองเห็นเจ้าติวส์เข้าไปซ่อนอยู่ในหลืบข้างใน โชคดีที่มันดูไม่ตื่นเท่าไร คงแค่กลัวเสียงดังที่สตีฟทำเมื่อกี้

 

 “เมี๊ยวๆ ออกมานี่เร็ว” บิลลี่เรียกเจ้าติวส์พร้อมกับเสียงหัวเราะดังลั่นจากสตีฟ

 

มันก็น่าตลกจริงๆนั่นแหล่ะที่คนอย่างบิลลี่ยอมก้มเรียกแมวเสียงอ่อนแบบนั้น มันทำให้สตีฟใจอ่อนลงไปโขทีเดียวที่เห็นอย่างนั้น  บิลลี่ที่เหมือนคนแปรปรวน เอาแน่เอานอนไม่ได้ แต่ก็มีมุมอ่อนโยนที่สตีฟไม่แน่ใจว่าคนอื่นจะเห็นเหมือนที่เขาเห็นตอนนี้หรือเปล่า  เจ้าติวส์ยอมออกมาจนได้ในที่สุด คราวนี้ไอ้หนูขดตัวซุกกับอ้อมแขนของบิลลี่ เสื้อสเวตเตอร์ของบิลลี่เลอะเป็นคราบมอมไปด้วย

 

 “....ข....ขอบใจ” สตีฟอ้อมแอ้มขอบคุณ เอื้อมมือจะไปรับเจ้าติวส์มาอุ้ม แต่แล้วบิลลี่กลับเอามือข้างหนึ่งจับข้อมือเขาไว้แทน  แล้วมืออุ่นๆนั่นก็ไม่ยอมปล่อยง่ายๆด้วย

 

“จะไม่ให้รางวัลกันหน่อยเหรอ” บิลลี่พูดยิ้มๆ ตาสีฟ้าจ้องตาเขาอย่างมีความหมายแต่น่าแปลกที่ประโยคเดียวกับที่บิลลี่เคยพูดกับเขาตอนที่ช่วยเรื่องรายงานกลับดูไม่ระคายหูเท่ากับครั้งก่อน  

 

“บอกมาก่อนว่านายหงุดหงิดอะไร” สตีฟยังไม่ยอมแพ้ เขาไม่อยากที่จะให้บิลลี่ได้อะไรก็ต้องได้เสมอไป โดยเฉพาะกับการเล่นกับความรู้สึกของเขา

 

“ หงุดหงิด? เปล่าซักหน่อย” เมื่อโดนสตีฟทักเข้าบิลลี่กลับเป็นฝ่ายหลบสายตาแล้วทำเป็นลูบเจ้าติวส์เล่น  

 

“ นายมันกลับไปกลับมา วินาทีนึงนายดีกับฉันแต่อีกวินาทีนึงนายก็กวนประสาท” สตีฟได้ทีบอกสิ่งที่คิดในใจออกไป  

 

“ ฉันก็เป็นของฉันแบบนี้” บิลลี่ทำเป็นเสียงเข้ม แต่ในใจกลับรู้สึกโดนสตีฟต้อนซะจนมุม

 

“นายเป็นของนายแบบนั้น แต่ฉันก็มีสิทธิ์รู้เหมือนกันว่าทำไม โดยเฉพาะเวลาที่นาย....ปั่นหัวฉันแบบนี้ มันไม่ตลกนะโว้ย!” สตีฟมองบิลลี่อย่างไม่ลดละ เขาเองก็หงุดหงิดที่ต้องมาไบ่ต้อนบิลลี่เค้นความจริงแบบนี้  เพราะที่สำคัญ สตีฟก็อยากทำให้ตัวเองแน่ใจเหมือนกันว่าเขาไม่ใช่แค่ของเล่นที่โดนปั่นหัว  บิลลี่ยังคงนิ่งเงียบ แม้เจ้าติวส์จะดิ้นขลุกขลักเบาๆในอ้อมแขนด็ตาม ความเงียบชวนให้หายใจไม่ทั่วท้องจนสตีฟทนไม่ไหวถึงกับคว้าเอาเจ้าติวส์มาอุ้มเอง

 

“.....ถ้าไม่อยากพูดฉันก็จะไม่ถามแล้ว”  

 

“....แล้วทำไมนายถึงได้อยากรู้นักสตีฟ?”

 

“............เพราะฉันแคร์”

  


บิลลี่อึ้งไปเมื่อสตีฟเอ่ยคำนั้นออกมา เขารู้สึกหัวใจพองโตและหน้าร้อนวาบ   สตีฟพูดในสิ่งที่ตัวเองคิดออกมาได้ ในขณะที่ตัวเขาทั้งๆ ที่เป็นฝ่ายที่เข้าหาก่อนแท้ๆ แต่กลับอับจนคำพูดที่จะมาบรรยายความรู้สึก เพราะเขาเองยังไม่อาจหาคำตอบได้ว่าวุ่นวายใจ หงุดหงิดใส่เพราะสตีฟเรื่องอะไร ถึงสตีฟเค้นต่อไปเขาก็ตอบไม่ได้อยู่ดี  แทนคำพูดบิลลี่เลยดึงสตีฟเข้ามากอด ถ้าไม่ติดว่ามีเจ้าติวส์คั่นกลางเขาจะกอดอีกฝ่ายให้แน่นๆ   

 

“ ปล่อย” สตีฟสั่ง แต่น้ำเสียงดูไม่หนักแน่นเอาซะเลย  

 

“ไม่” บิลลี่ตอบ

 

“ฉันไม่ใช่ของเล่นของนาย ไม่ใช่เครื่องรองรับอารมณ์เปลี่ยว  แล้วก็ไม่ใช่ผู้หญิงของนายด้วย”  สตีฟพูดรัวราวกับกลัวว่าถ้าไม่พูดออกมาในตอนนี้แล้วจะไม่มีโอกาสได้พูดอีก

 

“ ไม่เคยคิดให้เป็นแบบนั้นซักหน่อย” บิลลี่กระชับอ้อมแขน และลูบหลังคอของสตีฟเบาๆ

 

ไม่เคยคิดให้เป็นแบบนั้น...แค่ประโยคสั้นๆแต่สตีฟกลับใจอ่อนยวบจนดูเหมือนไอ้ที่เขาหงุดหงิดก่อนหน้านี้เพราะอีกคนกลายเป็นเรื่องไม่สำคัญไปแล้ว

 

 “....แต่นายทำเหมือนฉันเป็นแบบนั้น วันก่อนก็พูดดีๆ วันนี้ก็ปั่นหัวฉันอีก” สตีฟยังตัดพ้อนิดๆ ทว่าก็ยอมให้บิลลี่กอดเขาไป รู้ทั้งรู้ว่านี่คือที่โรงเรียน แถมแบคกราวนด์เป็นกองขยะอีก....แต่ก็คงดีกว่าที่รู้สึกเหมือนเป็นไอ้งั่งก่อนหน้าอ่ะนะ

 

 “ก็แค่....มีอะไรให้คิดนิดหน่อย” บิลลี่ตอบ “ฉันเองก็ไม่เข้าใจเหมือนกัน แต่พอได้ยินนายบอกว่านายแคร์ตะกี้ อย่างอื่นมันก็ไม่สำคัญแล้วว่ะ”

 

 ให้ตาย....สตีฟได้ยินแบบนั้นจู่ๆก็รู้สึกเหมือนหน้าร้อนๆขึ้นมา...ชิบเป๋ง   ไอ้บ้าบิลลี่ ไม่ต้องมองหน้าฉันตอนนี้นะโว้ย!  เจ้าติวส์ส่งเสียงประท้วงราวกับว่ามันจะแบนในอ่อมกอดคนสองคน บิลลี่จึงยอมผละออกพร้อมกับสตีฟที่กระแอมเบาๆ  

 

“ฉันเอาเจ้านี่ไปคืนดัสตินก่อนดีกว่า”

 

“ อย่าทำหายอีกล่ะ ฉันไม่หาให้นายแล้วนะ”  บิลลี่ว่า

 

“ เออน่า จะเอาไปส่งให้ถึงมือเลย ฉันก็ขี้เกียจเป็นพี่เลี้ยงแมวแล้วเหมือนกัน” สตีฟยกเจ้าติวส์ขึ้นมาแนบแก้มแล้วจับขาหน้ามันโบกให้บิลลี่   ภาพที่เห็นมันน่าหมั่นเขี้ยวเกินกว่าบิลลี่จะปล่อยไปเฉยๆ   

 

“ นายยังติดรางวัลฉันอยู่นะ พริตตี้บอย” บิลลี่ทวง

 

“ เออ แล้วจะให้ทำอะไร”

 

 “คืนคริสต์มาสอีฟนายว่างหรือเปล่า” บิลลี่เขยิบเข้ามาใกล้ๆ   

 

“ ก็คงอยู่กับที่บ้าน แต่ไม่รู้แถวนี้มีปาร์ตี้หรือเปล่าก็อาจจะไป ทำไม? ”

 

  “งั้นฉันจองนายนะ” ไม่พูดเปล่าบิลลี่ยังประกบจูบสตีฟแบบไม่ทันให้ตั้งตัว แล้วรีบเดินไปอีกทาง ไม่ยอมฟังเสียงโวยวายของสตีฟที่ไล่หลังมา

 

แม็กซ์รู้สึกว่าเจ้าพี่ชายจอมอารมณ์รวนเรของเธอมีอะไรแปลกไปช่วงนี้ ไม่ใช่แค่แปลกธรรมดา แต่แปลกมากจนประหลาดเลยล่ะ!  ระยะหลังนอกจากบิลลี่จะดูอารมณ์ดีตลอดแล้ว ถ้าไม่นับเรื่องที่ไม่โมโหร้ายเหมือนแต่ก่อนจนทำอะไรมุทะลุ บิลลี่ยังแผ่อารมณ์ดีนั่นด้วยการพูดกับเธอดีๆแบบคนทั่วไปพูดกัน  มันต้องมีอะไรผิดปกติแน่ๆ!  ระหว่างที่เล่นสเก็ตบอร์ดตรงแถวใกล้สนามกรีฑา แมกซ์ได้ยินเสียงเอะอะตรงเยื้องไปทางที่ทิ้งขยะ เธอเห็นบิลลี่เดินออกมาจากตรงนั้นแบบมีพิรุธแปลกๆ และคนที่ตามออกมาก็คือสตีฟ  

 

บิลลี่หาเรื่องอะไรสตีฟหรือเปล่านะ!?  ให้ตาย...เธอเคยลั่นวาจาแล้วว่าอย่าได้มายุ่งกับเธอและเพื่อนๆอีก แมกซ์เองก็ไม่ได้อยากจะยุ่งกับบิลลี่มากนักแต่ถ้าเขามาล้ำเส้นเรื่องเพื่อนหรือกระทั่งรุ่นพี่อย่างสตีฟอีก  ทำไมจะจำไม่ได้ว่าบิลลี่ซัดสตีฟจนหมดสติไปตอนนั้น  อย่างน้อยเธอต้องถามบ้างแล้วล่ะ!

 

“วันนี้ฉันเห็นนายกับสตีฟตรงถังขยะ” แมกซ์พูดขึ้นหลังเข้ามานั่งในรถเมื่อโรงเรียนเลิกแล้ว  บิลลี่ตกใจจนสะดุ้งแบบมีพิรุธสุดๆ แล้วรีบขับรถออกไปจากบริเวณโรงเรียนทันที  

 

“ แล้วไง ฉันจะทำอะไรมันก็เรื่องของฉัน เธอมาสนใจเรื่องฉันตั้งแต่เมื่อไร จุ้นจ้าน” บิลลี่พูดเสียงดังทำเป็นหงุดหงิดใส่แมกซ์   แมกซ์มองสำรวจพี่ชายต่างมารดาของเธออย่างวิเคราะห์ เสื้อของบิลลี่มีรอยเปื้อนที่เห็นได้ชัดเพราะเมื่อเช้าสเว็ตเตอร์สีขาวครีมของเจ้าตัวยังไม่เปรอะขนาดนี้  

 

“ ทำไมเสื้อเปื้อน นายไปทำร้ายเขาอีกแล้วเหรอ” แมกซ์เริ่มขึ้นเสียงกลับบ้าง บิลลี่โล่งใจนิดๆ ที่แมกซ์ยังคิดว่าเขาจะทำร้ายสตีฟก็ดีกว่าเห็นว่าพวกเขาจูบกันล่ะนะ แม้จะหงุดหงิดที่แมกซ์ขึ้นเสียงใส่ แต่บิลลี่รู้ดีว่าน้องสาวของเขาไม่ได้กลัวเขาเท่าแต่ก่อนตั้งแต่เธอมีเพื่อนๆ แล้วแถมสตีฟยังเป็นขวัญใจเด็กๆอีกด้วย ถ้าไปต่อปากต่อคำอีกอาจจะไม่ใช่การดี

 

“ เสื้อฉันมันจะเลอะยังไงก็ไม่เกี่ยวกับเธอ แล้วก็ถ้าฉันอัดพี่เลี้ยงเด็กสุดที่รักของเธอ ป่านนี้มันไปนอนหยอดน้ำข้าวต้มแล้ว คราวก่อนไม่เห็นเหรอไง”

 

  แมกซ์เม้มปากแน่นที่บิลลี่พูดก็มีเหตุผล แต่เธอก็ยังไม่วางใจพี่ชายตัวแสบของเธออยู่ดี โดยเฉพาะเธอสังหรณ์ใจถึงบรรยากาศแปลกๆระหว่างสตีฟกับบิลลี่ด้วย…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เป็นตอนเบาๆ ที่แต่งแล้วดันเขินเหมือนกับก่อนหน้านี้มันข้ามขั้นกันไปนิดหรือเปล่านะ


	9. Chapter Eight : Earring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> บิลลี่มาหาสตีฟที่บ้าน ความสัมพันธ์แปลกประหลาดของพวกเขายังคงดำเนินต่อไป ก่อนกลับบ้าน บิลลี่ได้ทำตุ้มหูตกเอาไว้
> 
> Author Gallantfoal & Kumawind

Chapter Eight   
Earring

  
  


ตกค่ำคืนนั้นสตีฟเดินมานั่งเล่นตรงขอบสระน้ำที่บ้านคนเดียว เขาตีขากับน้ำต๋อมแต๋มมองเห็นไฟที่กระทบกับหนดน้ำสวยหากแต่สวนทางกับความเงียบรอบบ้านนัก  พ่อแม่เขากลับมาแล้ว ทว่าคืนนี้ทั้งสองออกไปปาร์ตี้กับเหล่าเพื่อนที่ทำงานของพ่อและคงจะกลับดึกกัน  พออยู่แบบนี้คนเดียวมันก็ทำให้เขาชักจะฟุ้งซ่านอีก สตีฟชันขาข้างนึงขึ้นมากอดไว้ นึกไปถึงตอนที่เขาบอกบิลลี่ว่าเขาแคร์อีกคนนั่นแหล่ะ  มันสับสน ตรงที่เขายอมรับว่าเขายังรู้สึกอาวรณ์กับแนนซี่ แต่ขณะเดียวกันอีกคนก็ดันเริ่มมีอิทธิพลกับตัวเขาด้วย   แถมแค่นึกว่าหมอนั่นขอเดทกับเขาคืนคริสต์มาสอีก....  นี่เขาเองให้ใจใครไปง่ายหรือเปล่านะ?

 

เสียงกริ่งที่หน้าประตูบ้าน ทำสตีฟสะดุ้ง ใครกันจะมาหาเขาในตอนนี้ แม้ว่าจะมีอยู่แค่ไม่กี่คนนักหรอก แต่สตีฟคิดว่าจะเป็นไอ้พวกเด็กจอมวุ่นมากกว่าที่จะเป็นบิลลี่ เพราะวันนี้พวกเขาก็เจอกันที่โรงเรียนไปแล้ว 

 

“มาทำไมเนี่ย” สตีฟถาม  “ ก็จะโทรหานายแต่โทรไม่ได้ ยัยแมกซ์มันยึดโทรศัพท์ไปคุย”  บิลลี่ตอบ ทำเอาสตีฟขำเพราะถ้าเป็นเมื่อก่อนบิลลี่

 

ไม่น่าจะยอมง่ายๆกะอีแค่น้องสาวใช้โทรศัพท์นาน 

 

“ ทำไม เดี๋ยวนี้กลัวน้องแล้วเหรอ”   สตีฟแซว  

 

“ เปล่า อยากเจอหน้านายเลยมา” บิลลี่ตอบพร้อมกับเลียริมฝีปาก เล่นเอาสตีฟกลายเป็นฝ่ายหน้าเขินซะเอง 

 

 “คิดถึงฉันจนทนไม่ได้เลยเหรอไง” สตีฟเกาะขอบประตูแน่นเหมือนจะใช้เป็นที่พึ่งพาในการต่อปากต่อคำ เพราะเขารู้สึกวูบวาบไปกับคำพูดของบิลลี่  

 

“ ก็มีเรื่องจะคุยด้วย จะให้เข้าไปได้หรือยัง” บิลลี่ก้าวมาประชิดประตู ช้อนตาสีฟ้ากลมโตมองกลับมาอีก สตีฟรู้สึกถูกรุกราน แล้วก็พาลคิดไปถึงครั้งสุดท้ายที่เขาปล่อยให้บิลลี่ก้าวเข้ามาในบ้านนี้ มันลงเอยด้วยการที่เขาถูกบิลลี่ล่วงล้ำจนแค่คิดถึงเขาก็อายจนแทบไม่กล้าสู้หน้า  

 

“ อยู่นานไม่ได้นะ เดี๋ยวพ่อแม่ฉันก็กลับแล้ว” สตีฟพยายามหาข้ออ้างมาถ่วงเวลา 

 

“ ก็บอกว่าเพื่อนมาเที่ยวบ้านไม่ได้เหรอไง” บิลลี่ทำหน้างงกับปฏิกริยาของสตีฟ คิงสตีฟผู้ป๊อบปูลาร์ จะมีเพื่อนมาเที่ยวเล่นที่บ้านก็ไม่เห็นจะแปลกซักหน่อย  โอ้ยย จริงด้วย บิลลี่มันเป็นผู้ชายสตีฟดันเผลอคิดไปถึงเวลาที่เขาพาสาวๆ มาจู๋จี๋ที่บ้านซะฉิบ สตีฟรู้สึกเขกหัวตัวเองที่คิดอะไรไปไกลซะเลยเถิด แล้วเปิดประตูให้บิลลี่เข้ามา  

 

“ นายคิดอะไรของนายอยู่เนี่ย” บิลลี่มองตามยิ้มๆ สตีฟเกลียดสายตารู้ทันของบิลลี่ชะมัด เลยเฉไฉเดินนำไปที่ห้องรับแขก แต่พอเห็นโซฟาตัวยาวสถานที่ ที่เกิดอะไรต่อมิอะไรก็รู้สึกวูบวาบขึ้นมาอีก เลยรีบไปนั่งตรงเก้าอี้เดี่ยวฝั่งตรงข้ามเพราะเขาไม่อยากโดนบิลลี่จู่โจมอีก บิลลี่มองงงๆกับท่าทางพิลึกของสตีฟ แต่ก็ไม่นำพาดันเดินมานั่งข้างๆ ตรงที่วางแขนซะอีกแหนะ  

 

“ โอ้ยย ที่นั่งตั้งกว้างจะเบียดทำไม” สตีฟผลักตูดบิลลี่ที่มานั่งเบียดกระแซะ บิลลี่หัวเราะขำแต่ก็ไม่ลุก จนสตีฟยอมแพ้  

 

“มีอะไรก็ว่ามา” สตีฟเขยิบตัวเบี่ยงเงยหน้ามองบิลลี่  

 

“ แมกซ์กำลังจับตาเรื่องของเรา” บิลลี่เปิดประเด็นขึ้น สตีฟ อึ้งเล็กน้อยที่ความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขาทั้งๆที่เพิ่งเกิดขึ้นได้ไม่นานแต่กลับกลายเป็นที่จับจ้องซะแล้ว

 

 “ ฉันเลยมาบอกนายก่อน เดี๋ยวนายหาว่าฉันทำตัวแปลกๆ”  บิลลี่พูดต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงจริงจัง  สตีฟรู้สึกเขินๆ เมื่อบิลลี่พูดออกมาแบบนั้น ไม่รู้ทำไมเขาถึงรู้สึกดีที่คนอย่างบิลลี่แคร์ความรู้สึกของเขาจนถึงกับต้องถ่อมาพูดเรื่องนี้

 

"แล้วไง? นายจะกลับไปต่อยฉันแบบบ้าเลือดเหมือนเดิมเหรอจะได้ไม่ผิดสังเกต?" สตีฟเผลอยิ้มแม้จะเอ่ยติดกวนๆใส่บิลลี่ที่ตอนนี้ก้มหน้ามองเขาอยู่ เจ้าความรู้สึกเขินอวลขึ้นแปลกๆในอกนั่นทำให้เขารู้สึกดี แต่มันน่าเขินจนไม่กล้าบอกออกไปหรอกว่าที่เป็นงี้ก็เพราะบิลลี่ชัดๆ  

 

"ถ้ายัยแมกซ์กับแก๊งค์เด็กลูกแหง่ของนายสงสัยคงต้องทำงั้น" บิลลี่ยักไหล่ มือเอื้อมขึ้นมาเล่นผมของเขาที่ตอนนี้มันไม่ได้จัดทรงเป๊ะเหมือนตอนไปโรงเรียนแล้ว 

 

"สงสัยฉันคงต้องลดสายตาเวลามองนายหน่อยแล้วล่ะ" พูดออกไปแล้วบิลลี่ก็เลียริมฝีปาก โดยไม่ทันที่สตีฟจะได้ต่อปากต่อคำต่อ ใบหน้าอีกฝ่ายก็โน้มลงใกล้มากพอที่จะได้กลิ่นโคโลจน์คุ้นจมูกชัดเจนมากขึ้นจนริมฝีปากแตะลงแผ่วๆบนกลีบปากของเขาเอง  และบิลลี่ก็ดูเหมือนจะรู้ว่าทำแบบนั้นแล้วทำให้สตีฟอ่อนละลายได้อย่างง่าย คนตัวโตกว่าหน่อยจึงเริ่มสอดลิ้นรุกเข้าหา จูบที่เพียงแค่แตะแผ่วตอนแรกจึงกลายเป็นดูดดื่มและไม่นานเลยที่สตีฟจะตอบรับจูบตอบจนแม้แต่บิลลี่เองยังวาบหวามในอก  

 

"…แต่ถามจริงเถอะ ถ้าน้องสาวนายรู้ขึ้นมาแล้วนายจะทำยังไงล่ะ?" คำถามจากสตีฟมาพร้อมกับมือที่เอื้อมเล่นผมมัลเล็ตของบิลลี่ไว้ในกำมือบ้างเบาๆ 

 

"อาจจะบอกว่าฉันหมั่นไส้เลยหาเรื่องแกล้งนายแบบนี้มั้ง?"

 

 "เดี๋ยวก็ได้ถูกฟาดกลางเป้าเข้าอีกหรอก" หัวเราะขำให้นึกถึงตอนนั้น แม้จริงๆพอคิดแล้วว่าถ้าเขาเป็นบิลลี่ เจอคนหวดเข้าเกือบๆทำลายกล่องดวงใจ ก็คงไม่น่าจะหัวเราะออกล่ะมั้ง? 

 

"ไม่เป็นไร...คุ้ม"  "คุ้มอะไร? ฟั่นเฟือนไปหรือเปล่าหาโดนฟาดกลางเนี่ย?" 

 

"ไม่…ฉันหมายถึงวันนี้ ที่นายบอกว่านายแคร์ฉันน่ะ"  แล้วรอยยิ้มของบิลลี่ก็ทำให้เขาเขินอีกรอบจนได้

 

“เขินเหรอ พริตตี้บอย” บิลลี่แซวพร้อมลูบผมของสตีฟเบาๆ จนสตีฟต้องรีบแกะมือออกด้วยความอาย 

“ มาล่งมาลูบอะไรเนี่ย” สตีฟโวยวาย  

 

“ เอ็นดูนายไม่ได้เหรอ ผมนายนี่หนานุ่มดีนะ” ว่าแล้วบิลลี่ก็ลูบต่อ 

“ ไม่ต้องมาโอ้โลม ฉันรู้น่าว่านายต้องการอะไรเจ้า ลามก” สตีฟรีบแกะมือของบิลลี่ออก  

 

“ หืม ทำมารู้ทัน นี่ฉันเห็นนายทำท่าแปลกๆตั้งแต่ตะกี้แล้ว คิดอะไรไม่ดีกับโซฟาตรงนั้นสิท่า” บิลลี่เอื้อมมือมาโอบไหล่พร้อมพยักเพยิดไปยังโซฟายาวสถานที่จุดเกิดเหตุระหว่างเขากับสตีฟ   

 

“ ทุเรศ ใครจะไปคิด!” สตีฟปฏิเสธเสียงดัง 

 

“ แต่ฉันคิดนะ…” บิลลี่มองสตีฟอย่างมีความหมาย  แล้วค่อยๆ โน้มหน้ามาใกล้ๆ แล้วจูบสตีฟแผ่วเบา   

 

“ ฉันอยากทำแบบนี้ตลอด ตอนที่โรงเรียนก็ด้วย เพราะงี้ฉันเลยหงุดหงิดนาย”    สตีฟจูบตอบบิลลี่ก่อนจะถาม 

 

“ หงุดหงิดฉันเรื่องอะไร”   

 

“ ฉันไม่ชอบเวลานายอยู่กับคนอื่น” บิลลี่ตอบแล้วจูบสตีฟอีกครั้ง 

 

“ หึ ขี้หึง” สตีฟดึงบิลลี่ให้โน้มตัวลงมาแนบชิดทำให้บิลลี่หล่นจากที่วางแขนมาอยู่ที่ตักของสตีฟ

 

โดนว่าไปแบบนั้นแต่ดูเหมือนบิลลี่จะชอบใจที่สตีฟตอนนี้รู้แล้วว่าเจ้าตัวนั้นหงุดหงิดเพราะเรื่องอะไรตอนอยู่ที่โรงเรียน มือซุกซนเลื่อนขยับมาวางที่หน้าตักแล้วขยับเอื้อมไปจนเกือบถึงขอบกางเกงของสตีฟถ้าไม่ติดว่าจะโดนมือของเจ้าของกางเกงตีเพี้ยะเบาๆเข้าก่อน 

 

"บอกแล้วไงเดี๋ยวพ่อแม่ฉันกลับมา" ขู่ฟ่อแต่เสียงไม่ได้ขึงขังเป็นตายขนาดนั้น บิลลี่ตอนนี้ขึ้นขยับมาเป็นนั่งคร่อมตักของสตีฟเอาไว้ รอยยิ้มที่ติดเจ้าเล่ห์พร้อมกับสายตาหรี่มองลงเหมือนฟังคำขู่ก่อนหน้าเข้าหูซ้ายทะลุหูขวา 

 

 "ทีพาสาวมาบ้านคงไม่น่าจะเคยหลุกหลิก ทีงี้ล่ะมาทำเป็นป๊อด พริตตี้บอยเอ๊ย"  สตีฟไม่เถียงกลับอย่างที่ควรจะเป็น หากมือสองข้างกลับโอบรอบเอวบิลลี่เอาไว้แล้วช้อนตามองขึ้น  

 

"….แค่จูบอย่างเดียวโอเคมั้ยวันนี้?"  บิลลี่ยิ้มกับคำขอ 

 

"ไม่รับประกันนะว่าจะไม่มากไปกว่านั้น ฉันพึ่งบอกนายไปหยกๆว่าอยากทำแบบนั้นกับนายตลอดน่ะ"  สตีฟขี้เกียจจะเถียงกับคนหัวดื้อชะมัด อีกอย่างเขาเองก็ไม่รู้ว่าพ่อกับแม่จะกลับมาตอนไหน แทนที่จะเอาแต่เถียงกัน สตีฟยอมให้บิลลี่โน้มใบหน้าลงต่ำลงโดยที่สองมือหนาประคองกับใบหน้าของเขา จูบหวานที่ละเลียดตามลงมาตอบสนองความต้องการของทั้งเขาและบิลลี่ แทรกลิ้นทั้งคู่สลับกับเสียงครางแผ่วเบาเล็ดลอดออกมา  ความสัมพันธ์ที่แม้แต่สตีฟเองก็ยังคิดไม่ถูกว่าจะหานิยามไหนมาจำกัดในตอนนี้ระหว่างเขากับบิลลี่  เป็นเพื่อนกันก็ไม่น่าจะตรงนัก เพราะก่อนหน้ายังต่อยกันแทบสลบไปก่อน หรือถ้าจะบอกว่าเป็นคนรัก...สตีฟเองก็ไม่แน่ใจอีกว่าทุกอย่างมันชัดเจนถึงขนาดนั้นไหม สำคัญกว่านั้นคือเขายอมรับกับตัวเองว่าเขาเองก็ยังรู้สึกอาวรณ์กับแนนซี่อยู่ แต่กระนั้นบิลลี่เองก็เริ่มกลายมาเป็นคนที่มีอิทธิพลต่อความรู้สึกไม่น้อยเช่นกัน  ถ้าแค่เรื่องเซ็กส์อย่างเดียว มันอาจจะง่ายกว่าที่จะพูดว่าเป็นแค่คู่นอน  แต่คู่นอน ก็คงไม่มานั่งนึกรู้สึกแคร์อีกฝ่ายเช่นกัน  ยากจังแฮะ

 

รสจูบของบิลลี่ทำให้สตีฟเตลิด อะไรที่คิดอยู่เรื่องความสัมพันธ์ในตอนนี้มันเบลอหายไปหมด ถึงจะพูดเองว่าวันนี้ขอแค่จูบ แต่มือของสตีฟเองก็ซนไปที่บั้นท้ายของบิลลี่แล้วบีบมันเบาๆ ทั้งสองข้างจนบิลลี่สะดุ้ง 

“ มีแต่คนเลื่องลือเรื่องก้นนายนี่ ก็เลยต้องพิสูจน์หน่อย” สตีฟยิ้มยั่วกลับไป พร้อมกับบีบเบาๆอีกรอบ  บิลลี่รู้สึกถูกคุกคามโดยสตีฟ มันทำให้เขารู้สึกพลุ่งพล่านแบบไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน มันเหมือนกับการถูกท้าทายเพื่อท้าชิงตำแหน่งจ่าฝูง มันทำให้เขารู้สึกตื่นเต้น และอยากจะกำหราบสตีฟให้สยบใต้ร่างของเขา 

 

“คิดว่าทำได้ก็ลองสิ” บิลลี่ขยับยั่วจงใจดันให้เป้ากางเกงของเขาถูกับสตีฟอย่างจงใจ พร้อมกับเลียริมฝีปากอย่างที่เขาชอบทำเวลาที่ยั่วโมโหสตีฟ   สตีฟตอบรับคำท้านั้นด้วยการดึงให้บิลลี่นั่งลงมาแนบชิดกว่าเดิม แล้วใช้จังหวะที่บิลลี่เผลออุ้มอีกฝ่ายลอยหวือไปทิ้งที่โซฟายาวฝั่งตรงข้ามแล้วขึ้นคร่อม  บ้าชิบ ประมาทเกินไป บิลลี่คิด เขาลืมไปว่าสตีฟมันก็เป็นชายหนุ่มวัยรุ่นที่แข็งแรงเหมือนกัน แถมยังมีตำแหน่งคิงสตีฟ แห่งฮอว์กินส์ปะหัวอีก

 

สีหน้าตื่นกับดวงตาสีฟ้าที่เบิกโพลงนิดๆอย่างไม่คาดฝันนั่นเป็นสิ่งที่ไม่ได้เกิดขึ้นบ่อยๆ และมันก็ทำให้สตีฟรู้สึกฮึกเหิมขึ้นมาแปลกๆไม่ต่างกัน  อย่างว่า...คนที่เป็นคิงของฮอว์กินส์มาแต่ไหนแต่ไร ไม่ได้จะโดนหยามแล้วหงอจนหายนิสัยเดิมๆไปได้เสียที่ไหน  บิลลี่อาจจะตัวใหญ่กว่าเขาบ้าง แต่นั่นไม่ใช่ปัญหา สตีฟเองก็ไม่ใช่สาวน้อยอ้อนแอ้นบอบบางไม่มีแรง จะอย่างไรเขาก็คือผู้ชายอกสามศอกที่จริงๆแล้วพละกำลังเองก็ไม่ใช่ว่าจะโดนมองข้ามได้เช่นกัน 

 

"ท้าก่อนเองนะ" ยิ้มเหมือนกำชัยชนะมากกว่าครึ่งของสตีฟผุดขึ้น และนั่นทำให้บิลลี่ยิ่งเบิกตาหนักขึ้นไปอีกที่เห็นสตีฟจงใจใช้ร่างกายนั่งกดคร่อมเอาไว้ 

 

 "คิดว่าจะง่ายแบบนั้นเหรอพริตตี้บอย?" บิลลี่ยิ้ม...แต่สตีฟแอบเห็นสายตาหลุกหลิกอยู่นิดนึง มันทำให้อดนึกขำไม่ได้จริงๆว่าบิลลี่เหมือนกลัวที่ความเป็นจ่าฝูงจะโดนลบหลู่นั่นแหล่ะ  

 

"ไม่รู้สิ แต่ฉันคิดว่านายเองก็คงอยากรู้เหมือนกัน" โน้มใกล้มากพอและเริ่มจูบรุกเข้าหาบิลลี่ น้ำหนักของริมฝีปากเบียดแน่นขึ้นพอๆกับลิ้นที่สอดเข้าหาอย่างชำนาญ สตีฟลูบมือไปตามแผงอกของบิลลี่ และดูเหมือนว่าสเว็ตเตอร์ที่สวมอยู่ของอีกคนจะไม่ได้ช่วยให้สถานการณ์อะไรๆมันดีขึ้นเลย  

 

ชิบเป๋ง...บิลลี่อุทานแบบหายนะเข้าหาในใจ

 

ถึงบิลลี่เป็นพวกไม่ชอบให้ใครมาสั่งหรือควบคุม ถ้าด้วยแรงจะขัดขืนเขามีอยู่แล้ว แต่สัมผัสของสตีฟทำให้เขาอยากรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายจะทำอะไรต่อไป สตีฟจูบเขาเบาๆ ที่ริมฝีปาก แก้ม ซอกคอ และเรื่อยมาที่ติ่งหูข้างซ้ายที่เขาใส่ตุ้มหูเอาไว้ก่อนจะ เลียขบมันเบาๆ 

 

“เฮ้ย! ไอ้บ้า ทำอะไร” บิลลี่ตกใจปนจั๊กจี๋จนรีบตะปบหูของตัวเอง 

 

“เสียวเหรอ” สตีฟพูดกลั้วหัวเราะ  บิลลี่รู้สึกวูบวาบแบบบอกไม่ถูกไม่เคยมีใครทำกับเขาแบบนี้มาก่อน   ให้ตายสิ ประมาทเจ้าสตีฟเกินไป 

 

“เปล่าซักหน่อย” บิลลี่โกหกที่ไม่เนียน สตีฟหัวเราะเบาๆ ให้กับท่าทางของบิลลี่ก่อนจะปิดปากคนพูดไม่ตรงกับใจด้วยจุมพิต  ภาพริมฝีปากสวยได้รูปของบิลลี่ เผยอหอบหายใจเป็นภาพที่เป็นชัยชนะเล็กๆ ของสตีฟ เขาเริ่มได้ใจเมื่อบิลลี่ปล่อยให้เขาสัมผัสใต้เสื้อเสว็ตเตอร์ตามใจชอบ  แต่ก่อนที่อะไรๆจะเลยเถิด เสียงรถที่แล่นเข้ามาจอดทำให้สตีฟต้องชะงักมือ  

 

“พ่อแม่ฉันกลับมาแล้ว” สตีฟกระซิบ แต่มิวายจูบส่งท้ายบิลลี่ก่อนจะลุกขึ้น

 

มิสเตอร์และมิสซิสแฮร์ริงตันเปิดประตูเข้าบ้านมาพร้อมกับส่งเสียงว่ากลับมาแล้ว แต่แล้วก็ต้องแปลกใจนิดหน่อยที่เปิดประตูเข้ามาก็ได้เห็นว่ามีแขกอยู่ในบ้านด้วยนอกเหนือไปจากลูกชายเพียงคนเดียว 

 

"สวัสดีครับมิสเตอร์และมิสซิสแฮร์ริงตัน ผมบิลลี่ ฮาร์โกรฟเป็นเพื่อนของสตีฟที่โรงเรียนครับ" พูดไม่พูดเปล่า บิลลี่โปรยเสน่ห์แบบชายผู้มีสัมมาคารวะจนสตีฟนึกอยากจะกลอกตาใส่กับการแสดงออกของอีกคน ใครกันนะที่ครู่ก่อนหน้านี้ยังจูบกับเขาอยู่หยกๆ  …บ้าชิบ นึกเองก็เขินเองอีก

 

 "ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักนะจ๊ะ ไม่ค่อยคุ้นหน้าเท่าไหร่เลยเป็นเพื่อนใหม่สตีฟหรือ?" แม่ของสตีฟทักพลางวางกระเป๋าไว้กับโต๊ะแถวนั้นที่อยู่ใกล้ๆ  

 

"ผมพึ่งย้ายมาฮอว์กินส์ได้ไม่นานครับ" ตาสีฟ้าประกายส่งเสน่ห์ให้ "สตีฟช่วยแนะนำอะไรหลายๆอย่าง เขาช่วยเหลือดีมากครับ วันนี้เลยมาติวการบ้านกันเพราะผมไม่ค่อยถนัดวิชาเคมี" พูดเสร็จแล้วพ่อตัวดีอย่างบิลลี่ก็หันไปทางสตีฟที่ยืนขมวดคิ้วอยู่ เสี้ยววินาทีเร็วๆก็ดันขยิบตาให้อย่างน่าหมั่นไส้  แน่นอนว่าแม่ของสตีฟไม่ได้สังเกตเห็น ที่จริงเธอออกจะปลาบปลื้มกับสิ่งที่ได้ฟังว่าลูกชายของเธอนั้นช่างเป็นลูกชายในอุดมคติแสนดีคอยช่วยเหลือคนอื่นเหลือเกินมากกว่า กลับกันสำหรับสตีฟที่ตอนนี้นึกร่ำๆอยากจะบีบคอบิลลี่ให้หายซ่ากับประโยคโฆษณาที่แทบไม่มีความจริงเจือปนอยู่ในนั้นเหลือเกิน 

 

"งั้นตามสบายกันนะจ๊ะ สตีฟถ้าเพื่อนลูกต้องการอะไรลูกก็จัดการหาให้เขาเสียนะ แม่กับพ่อจะขึ้นไปพักผ่อนข้างบนก่อน" เธอหัวเราะยิ้มก่อนที่จะเดินขึ้นไปชั้นบนกับพ่อของสตีฟ สุดท้ายก็เหลือแค่สองคนที่ยืนมองกันตรงห้องนั่งเล่น  

 

"เอาคะแนนตบตาไปยี่สิบเต็มสิบเลยป่ะ" สตีฟหมั่นไส้จนอดแขวะคนที่ยิ้มกริ่มอีกคนไม่ได้

 

“แล้วไงต่อเนี่ย...จะเรียนเคมี หรือแลกเปลี่ยนสสารกันต่อ” บิลลี่ยื่นหน้ามาใกล้แลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากแบบสุดลามก จนสตีฟต้องชกไหล่กลับไปเบาๆ ด้วยความหมั่นไส้  

 

“ไม่มีธุระอะไรก็กลับไปได้แล้ว” 

 

 “ อยากให้กลับจริงๆ เหรอ แม่นายเพิ่งอนุญาตอยู่แหม่บๆ” บิลลี่ทิ้งตัวนั่งเอกเขนกกับโซฟา “ แถมเมื่อกี้ยอมรับเลยนะว่านายทำฉันแทบเตลิด”  เมื่อได้ยินคำพูดอันแสนยั่วยวนสตีฟก็ชักเริ่มลังเลใจเขาเองก็คงรู้สึกดีกับสัมผัสเมื่อครู่นี้  แต่ก่อนที่สตีฟจะตัดสินใจอะไร เสียงโทรศัพท์ก็ดังขึ้น  

 

“ฮัลโหล บ้านแฮร์ริงตันครับ”  สตีฟตอบรับโทรศัพท์งงๆ ว่าใครกันถึงได้โทรมาเอาตอนนี้ 

 

“สตีฟเหรอ บิลลี่อยู่กับนายหรือเปล่า”   แมกซ์เหรอ? สตีฟแปลกใจที่เธอเป็นฝ่ายโทรมาเพราะเขาไม่ได้สนิทกับแมกซ์เท่าไรนักแถมแมกซ์รู้ได้ไงว่าบิลลี่มาหาเขา  

 

“อ่า อยู่ จะคุยกับเขาหรือเปล่า”  สตีฟตอบงงๆ พลางเหลือบไปยังที่บิลลี่ที่โซฟา

 

 “ ขอคุยกับเขาหน่อย พอดีมีเรื่องด่วนน่ะ” เสียงของแมกซ์ฟังดูไม่ค่อยสบายใจ ทำให้สตีฟเป็นกังวลไปด้วย  “ได้” สตีฟตอบแล้วหันไปบอกบิลลี่

 

“ บิลลี่ ของนายน่ะ แมกซ์โทรมา”   บิลลี่ตกใจแต่ก็รีบลุกมารับโทรศัพท์ บิลลี่พูดกับแมกซ์สองสามคำก่อนจะวางสายด้วยสีหน้าไม่สู้ดีนัก  

 

“ฉันต้องกลับแล้ว พอดีรถที่บ้านเสียแล้วพ่อฉันจะใช้รถ” บิลลี่บอกสตีฟเรียบๆ แต่ดวงตาสีฟ้าของเขามีแววเป็นกังวลอย่างปิดไม่มิด 

 

“อ่อ โอเค”   สตีฟจ้องมองกลับไปอย่างเป็นห่วง 

 

“แล้วน้องนายรู้ได้ไงว่านายอยู่ที่นี่”   

 

“ไม่รู้สิ ก็เจ๋อๆตามนิสัยไปเรื่อยมั้ง” บิลลี่ตอบเหมือนฝืนทำเป็นตลก  

 

“ไปล่ะ แล้วเจอกัน” บิลลี่ยกมือบอกลา บิลลี่ไม่เคยดูว่าง่ายขนาดนี้จนสตีฟรู้สึกว่าต้องมีอะไรเกิดขึ้นแน่ๆ 

 

“เดี๋ยว!...” สตีฟคว้าแขนบิลลี่ไว้

 

“ เรื่องวันคริสต์มาสอีฟน่ะ จะรอนะ”   บิลลี่คลี่ยิ้มอย่างมีความสุข เป็นภาพที่สตีฟไม่เคยคิดว่าจะได้เห็นมาก่อน แต่ตอนนี้เขาดีใจที่ได้เห็นมัน บิลลี่เขยิบมาใกล้แล้วหอมแก้มสตีฟแบบเร็วๆ ก่อนจะรีบออกจากบ้านไป  สตีฟกลับมานั่งที่โซฟาครุ่นคิดว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นระหว่างพวกเขาเมื่อครู่นี้ มันมีทั้งความห่วงใย ความเขินอาย และการนัดหมาย นี่มันเกือบๆ จะเหมือนเป็นคู่รักกันเลย สตีฟรู้สึก

 

วุ่นวายใจเลยทิ้งตัวลงนอนกับโซฟาที่บิลลี่เพิ่งนั่งอยู่เมื่อครู่นี้ แต่ก็ต้องสะดุ้งเมื่อมีสิ่งแปลกปลอมตำเอา  “ โอ๊ย”  สตีฟหยิบของที่ทิ่มหลังเขาขึ้นมาดู ตุ้มหูของบิลลี่นี่เอง เจ้าตัวคงทำตกไว้ตอนที่พวกเขาทำอะไรต่อมิอะไรเมื่อครู่นี้  สตีฟมองมันด้วยความรู้สึกประหลาดในใจ เขาเคยแต่มีผู้หญิงมาลืมของทิ้งไว้แต่นี่เป็นครั้งแรกเลยที่เขาได้ของที่ระลึกเป็นตุ้มหูของผู้ชาย

 

เช้าวันต่อมาอากาศเย็นลงกว่าเดิมจนมีลางเค้าว่าหิมะอาจจะตกในอีกไม่กี่วันหรือกระทั่งวันพรุ่งนี้ ไอจางเบาบางจากลมหายใจเป่าออกมาขณะที่สตีฟก้าวออกจากรถ และไม่รู้ว่าตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ที่เขามาถึงที่โรงเรียนแล้วสายตากลับเลือกที่จะมองหาบิลลี่ก่อนแทนที่จะเป็นใครอีกคนที่เขาเคยรับส่งทุกเช้าเย็น 

สตีฟป้องมือปิดปากแล้วเป่าให้อุ่นขึ้นนิดหน่อย เขาถูมันไปมาช้าๆแล้วจึงค่อยตัดสินใจว่าจะไปยืนรอแถวๆหน้าทางเข้าตึก กะเอาจากแถวลานจอดรถที่เขาไม่ได้เห็นรถของบิลลี่ก็พอจะอนุมานได้ว่าอีกคนน่าจะยังไม่มาถึงที่โรงเรียน ถึงยังไงมารอตรงนี้อย่างน้อยก็ได้เจอแน่ๆล่ะ  ไอ้บ้าบิลลี่...มาเร็วๆหน่อยเถอะน่าฉันหนาวจนมือจะชาแล้วเนี่ย  กลุ่มเด็กนักเรียนเดินผ่านแล้วผ่านเล่า กับเข็มนาฬิกาที่เลื่อนใกล้จะเข้าเวลาชั่วโมงโฮมรูมเข้าไปทุกทีจนสตีฟเองก็เริ่มชักจะกระวนกระวายนิดหน่อย นี่ที่จริงเขาเองก็พกตุ้มหูมาคืนบิลลี่ด้วยเหมือนกัน  เกือบจะถอดใจแล้วก็ได้เห็นรถคุ้นตาของใครบางคนแล่นมาจอดที่ลานจอดรถ แมกซ์ก้าวลงมาจากรถแถมดูเหมือนเธอจะเห็นเขายืนตรงแถวหน้าประตูด้วย ทว่าสีหน้ากลับดูเหมือนอึกอักแปลกๆแถมสาวน้อยยังรีบจ้ำอ้าวจะรีบเดินเข้าตึกไปแทบจะไม่ได้ทักเขาอีก  บางทีอาจจะรีบไปเข้าเรียนให้ทันชั่วโมงโฮมรูมล่ะมั้ง?

 

 บิลลี่เดินตามหลังจากนั้นมาไม่นาน สตีฟหันกลับมาเห็นและคิดว่าจะเอ่ยทักขึ้น ทว่าปื้นแดงเป็นรอยชัดที่แถวแก้มนั้นมันกลับเด่นยิ่งกว่าจนคำเอ่ยอรุณสวัสดิ์หายเบาบางไปเหลือแค่เรียกชื่อของบิลลี่ออกมาเบาๆ 

 

"…บิลลี่" 

 

"เฮ้…ว่าไง" บิลลี่ยิ้มให้เขา รอยยิ้มที่คลับคล้ายกับเมื่อคืนก่อนจากกันที่อีกคนดูมีอะไรเหมือนซ่อนไว้ในใจ   บิลลี่ไม่ได้แสดงอาการผิดปกติหรือออกนอกหน้าเกี่ยวกับความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขา และอันที่จริงอาจจะเรียกได้ว่าคงจะดีกว่าเพราะมันคงไม่ชวนไปทำให้ใครสะดุดใจแปลกๆเข้าที่พวกเขาสองคนสนิทสนมกันมากไปกว่าแค่คิงของฮอว์กินส์กับเด็กใหม่จากแคลิฟอร์เนีย  แม้จะเดินไปด้วยกันตรงไปสู่ห้องเรียน บิลลี่กลับเงียบ...ซึ่งสตีฟไม่รู้ว่าบิลลี่นั้นอาจจะรู้อยู่แล้วว่าเขาเองก็ต้องเห็นรอยบนหน้า แต่ในเมื่อบิลลี่ไม่ได้พูดอะไรออกมา สภาพตอนนี้เขาก็ยังไม่สามารถถามอะไรได้มากนอกจากรอให้หมดคาบเรียนและอยู่ตามลำพังก่อน

 

โดนสาวตบมา...คือคำอ้างที่บิลลี่บอกกับคนอื่นๆ ในช่วงพักเที่ยง เรื่องโกหกของบิลลี่เรียกเสียงฮาดังลั่นจากกลุ่มเพื่อน เจ้าตัวพูดโม้ออกมาได้อย่างเนียนๆ  กับรอยแดงบนใบหน้าที่เอาเข้าจริงแล้วมันก็ดูเข้ากันดีกับเรื่องแต่งของบิลลี่ เพียงแต่ว่าสตีฟว่าเรื่องจริงมันไม่ใช่อย่างนั้น 

 

“ มองอะไรแฮร์ริงตัน ฉันว่านายน่าจะเคยโดนมามากกว่านี้ไม่ใช่เหรอ” บิลลี่ถามสตีฟทำเป็นเรื่องฮาที่ทำเอาพรรคพวกฮาใส่อีกรอบ แต่สตีฟหงุดหงิดจนไม่อยากต่อปากต่อคำเลยเลี่ยงตัวออกมาปล่อยให้บิลลี่อยู่ท่ามกลางแก๊งนักกีฬาไป  สตีฟเดินผ่านแก๊งพวกเด็กๆ ที่จับกลุ่มเกมการ์ดอยู่แถวๆ ลานด้านนอก เจ้าพวกเด็กผู้ชายอยู่กันครบแต่แมกซ์ไม่อยู่ตรงนั้นด้วย สตีฟเกือบจะเดินเข้าไปถามแล้วแต่กลัวว่าเป็นเรื่องผิดสังเกตเขาเลยตามหาแมกซ์ด้วยตัวเอง ไม่นานก็เห็นเด็กหญิงกำลังสไลด์สเก็ตบอร์ดบันไดอยู่ไม่ไกล  

 

“ ไม่ไปเล่นกับเพื่อนๆ เหรอ” สตีฟทัก  

 

“ แล้วนายไม่ไปเล่นกับเพื่อนเหรอ” แมกซ์ย้อนกลับ   สตีฟยักไหล่ แมกซ์มองเขานิ่งอยู่ครู่หนึ่งต่างคนต่างรู้ดีในใจว่าพวกเขามีเรื่องที่ต้องคุยกัน แมกซ์เดินมานั่งลงตรงขั้นบันไดริมทางเดิน สตีฟตามไปนั่งลงใกล้ๆ ด้วย แมกซ์ไม่พูดอะไรราวกับจะเป็นฝ่ายให้เขาพูดก่อน สตีฟเลยเป็นคนเริ่มต้นเอง 

 

“ เมื่อวานเธอรู้ได้ไงว่าบิลลี่อยู่บ้านฉัน”  

 

“ เดาเอา ฉันเห็นว่าบิลลี่เหมือนจะอยู่กับนายบ่อยๆช่วงนี้ เลยโทรไปขอเบอร์นายจากดัสติน” แมกซ์ตอบ  เซ้นส์ดีชะมัด สตีฟคิด เขาไม่รู้ว่าแมกซ์จับตาเขามานานแค่ไหนแล้วแต่จากการที่เธอรู้พิกัดของบิลลี่ได้นั่นหมายความว่าต้องมีเรื่องอะไรเกิดขึ้นจนถึงขั้นที่ต้องตามตัวกันอย่างเร่งด่วนเลยทีเดียว เพราะไม่งั้นพี่น้องที่ไม่ได้สนิทกันอย่างสองคนนี้ถ้าไม่เกิดเรื่องคอขาดบาดตายแมกซ์คงไม่มาสนใจว่าบิลลี่จะไปไหนต่อไหน  

 

“ แล้วเมื่อวานนี้โอเคหรือเปล่า เรื่องรถ” สตีฟถามต่อ   

 

“ ก็...คุณฮาร์โกรฟเอารถไปซ่อมแล้ววันนี้” แมกซ์ตอบคำถามแต่ก็เหมือนจะไม่ตรงคำถาม สตีฟเลยซักต่อ 

 

“ แผลที่หน้าบิลลี่ ได้มายังไงเหรอ”   

 

แมกซ์เม้มปากแน่น เด็กหญิงชั่งใจแม้ว่าเธอจะไม่ได้สนิทกับสตีฟเท่าพวกเด็กผู้ชาย แล้วเรื่องที่บ้านของเธอเองก็ยังไม่ได้เล่าให้ใครฟังเลยด้วยซ้ำ แต่ว่าสตีฟก็ผ่านอะไรด้วยกันมาเยอะ อีกทั้งในระยะหลังนี้ เธอก็ไม่รู้ว่าสตีฟไป “สนิท” กับบิลลี่ตั้งแต่เมื่อไร เพราะครั้งสุดท้ายที่เจอกันที่บ้านของวิลเหตุการณ์ที่ทั้งคู่อัดกันเละเทะเป็นสิ่งที่ยากที่จะลืม   

 

“ นายสนิทกับบิลลี่ตั้งแต่เมื่อไร” แมกซ์ไม่ตอบคำถามของสตีฟ แต่ยิงคำถามกลับไปแทน  

 

“ ก็...ไม่นานมานี้แหละ มันมาคุยกับฉันเองเรื่องรายงาน” สตีฟตอบเขาได้แต่หวังว่ามันจะเนียนพอที่จะให้แมกซ์เชื่อ แล้วเขาก็ไม่ได้ตอบเรื่องไม่จริงซักหน่อยบิลลี่จับคู่ทำรายงานกับเขาจริงๆ นี่นา แม้ว่าพอคิดย้อนกลับไปแล้วมันก็แทบไม่น่าเชื่อเท่าไรหรอกกับความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขาที่เป็นอยู๋ตอนนี้   

 

“ ดูไม่น่าเชื่อเท่าไรเลยนะ”

 

  “ ฉันเองก็ไม่อยากเชื่อเหมือนกันน่ะแหละ” สตีฟตอบตามตรง 

 

“ แล้วจะตอบฉันได้ยังว่าหน้ามันไปโดนอะไรมา”   “ ก็มีเรื่องนิดหน่อย บิลลี่กับคุณฮาร์โกรฟน่ะ” แมกซ์ตอบด้วยสีหน้าลำบากใจ แมกซ์กำลังจะเล่าต่อแต่แล้วเธอก็เหลือบไปเห็นบิลลี่ยืนมองมายังพวกเขาทั้งคู่จากอีกฝั่งของสนาม   

 

“ ฉัน...ว่าฉันไปก่อนดีกว่า” แมกซ์มีอะไรอยากจะถามสตีฟอีกหลายอย่างเช่นกันแต่เธอดูท่าแล้วการทำให้บิลลี่โมโหเป็นหมาบ้าขึ้นมากลางโรงเรียนไม่น่าจะดีเท่าไร แมกซ์รีบลุกขึ้นสไลด์สก็ตบอร์ดเลี่ยงไปทางแก๊งเด็กผู้ชาย ในขณะที่บิลลี่เดินตรงเข้ามาทางสตีฟ

 

ท่าทีของแมกซ์ที่เหมือนกำลังจะเล่าอะไรบางอย่างให้เขาฟังแต่แล้วก็เลือกที่จะถอยออกก่อนหลังจากที่บิลลี่ปรากฎตัว ถึงอาจจะยังเรียกได้ว่าไม่รู้ต้นสายปลายเหตุ 100% แต่ประโยคที่แมกซ์บอกถึงบิลลี่กับพ่อของเจ้าตัว...มันทำให้สตีฟนึกสะกิดใจขึ้นมาถึงความไม่ชอบมาพากลนี้  

 

"ยัยแมกซ์จุ้นอะไรกับนาย?" เสียงถามติดขุ่นๆกับสายตาที่มองปราดไปยังทิศที่แมกซ์เดินจากไป บิลลี่ดีดบุหรี่ที่สูบอยู่ลงบนพื้นแล้วจึงค่อยใช้เท้าขยี้แบบลวกๆ  

 

"คุยกันเรื่องดัสติน" สตีฟตอบแบบไม่ได้มองหน้า ซึ่งบิลลี่แน่นอนว่าไม่ได้เชื่อในคำตอบที่ได้ยินอยู่แล้ว   

 

"…แล้วยัยแมกซ์เล่าอะไรให้ฟัง?"

 

 คราวนี้สตีฟยอมหันไปมองหน้าคนที่ยืนอยู่ใกล้ๆ รอยแดงตรงหน้ายังคงชัด ตีตราไว้มากกว่าที่สาวไหนจะตบอยู่แล้วถ้าจะให้พูดให้ถูก   

"จะให้น้องสาวนายเล่าเองหรือนายจะเล่า...เลือกมา" สตีฟยิงคำถามออกไปตรงๆ เมื่อการเลือกที่จะมองหน้าบิลลี่แบบตรงไปตรงมาแทนที่จะเบี่ยงประเด็น มันทำให้สตีฟเห็นได้ชัดว่าคำถามของตัวเขานั้นทำให้แววตาของบิลลี่วูบไปครู่หนึ่งอย่างชัดเจนมากทีเดียวเลยล่ะ  เสียงรอบข้างจากบรรดาเหล่าเด็กนักเรียนคนอื่นยังคงดังสรวลไปทั่ว เจ้าพวกแก๊งเด็กยังคงนั่งเล่นเกมการ์ดโดยมีแมกซ์ยืนอยู่รอบวงนอกแต่ไม่ห่างมากนัก เธอดูเหมือนจะรู้ว่าทั้งเขาและบิลลี่อาจจะกำลังคุยเรื่องของเธอโดยที่สายตาเหลือบมองมาทางพวกเขาสองคนเป็นระยะสลับกับเบี่ยงตาไปทางอื่น สตีฟไม่อยากให้บิลลี่กลายเป็นหมาบ้าอาละวาดตรงนี้ ดังนั้นเขาจึงเลือกที่จะเดินไปยังอีกทางตรงไปยังแถวหลังตึกเรียนซึ่งอย่างน้อยคนก็ไม่พลุกพล่านเท่าเก่าแล้ว  สตีฟพิงหลังเข้ากับกำแพงตึก กอดอกมองบิลลี่ทั้งอย่างงั้น 

 

"ฉันอาจจะโง่เรื่องเรียน แต่อย่างน้อยฉันไม่ได้โง่มากพอที่จะเชื่อว่ารอยนั้นมาจากสาวตบอยู่แล้ว"  

บิลลี่เม้มปากแน่นไปครู่หนึ่ง  "ฉันไม่ได้เป็นอะไร"

 

 "บิลลี่"  

 

"ก็บอกไม่ได้เป็นอะไรไงล่ะ!" อีกคนเริ่มขึ้นเสียง แต่สตีฟยังคงไม่ลดละที่จะถามคาดเอาความจริง เอาเป็นไงเป็นกัน ถ้าเขาจะโดนบิลลี่ต่อยเขาก็ไม่สนนักหรอกถ้าอย่างน้อยทำให้บิลลี่พูดอะไรออกมาได้ 

 

"ถ้าไม่ได้เป็นอะไร ก็มองตาฉันแล้วพูดประโยคนั้นใหม่สิวะ!!"

 

“เรื่องนี้ไม่เกี่ยวกับนาย ทำไมนายต้องยุ่งไม่เข้าเรื่อง” บิลลี่กระชากเสียงตอบแต่เขาไม่หลบตา แถมมองสตีฟอย่างเอาเรื่อง 

 

 “ ฉันจะเป็นยังไง ไม่เห็นเกี่ยวกับนายซักหน่อย” บิลลี่กลับไปเหมือนเดิมอีกแล้ว สายตาไม่เป็นมิตรจ้องมองสตีฟอีกครั้ง แต่สตีฟรู้สึกได้ว่าบิลลี่กำลังปกป้องตัวเองด้วยการกันเขาออกไปมากกว่า แล้วเขาก็หงุดหงิดมากด้วยที่บิลลี่บอกว่าเขาไม่เกี่ยวข้องกัน สตีฟดึงตัวบิลลี่ผลักเข้ากำแพงอย่างแรง ก่อนจะประกบจูบ   บิลลี่พยายามผลักเขาออก แต่สตีฟล็อคแขนทั้งสองข้างเอาไว้แน่น สตีฟรู้สึกเหมือนเดจาวู ก่อนหน้านี้เหตุการณ์แบบนี้เคยเกิดขึ้นกับเขามาก่อน แต่บทบาทสลับกัน เขาเกลียดตัวเองที่กลายมาเป็นแบบนี้ แต่เกลียดบิลลี่มากกว่าที่ทำให้เขาเป็นแบบนี้

 

 “ ถ้านายจะโกหก ก็โกหกมา แต่อย่ามาบอกว่าฉันไม่เกี่ยว คนที่มายุ่งกับฉันก่อนคือนาย ไม่ใช่ฉัน”    บิลลี่เม้มปากแน่น รอยแดงบนใบหน้าของเขามันชัดเจนเกินกว่าจะหลบซ่อน เขาไม่ได้อยากที่จะปิดสตีฟแต่เขาไม่รู้ว่าเขาจะเล่าเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นยังไง  

 

“ ไง ไม่มีอะไรจะโม้เหรอ สาวคนไหนตบนายมา เผื่อจะเป็นคนที่ฉันเคยเอา” สตีฟรู้ว่าที่บิลลี่โม้กับเพื่อนไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงแต่อดไม่ได้ที่จะใช้คำพูดของบิลลี่มายอกย้อนอีกฝ่าย  สิ้นเสียงของสตีฟ บิลลี่ก็ใช้เท้าเตะไปที่หน้าแข้งของอีกฝ่ายอย่างแรงจนสตีฟล้มลง

 

เพราะเตะที่ทำให้ล้มลงไปนอนกับพื้น หลังเขาเลยกระแทกเข้ากับพื้นอย่างจังจนเจ็บจุกไปหมด มุมที่เขาแหงนมองขึ้นไปนั้นคือสายตาของบิลลี่ที่จ้องกลับด้วยความโกรธอย่างที่สตีฟเคยเห็นมาก่อน ภาพในอดีตตอนที่โดนอัดแทบเละนั้นแว้บกลับเข้ามาในหัวจนสตีฟถึงกับตั้งการ์ดยกแขนกันใบหน้าขึ้นมาก่อนด้วยอาการคาดว่าบิลลี่อาจจะซัดหมัดลุ่นๆลงใส่หน้า  แต่หมัดหนักๆก็ไม่ได้ตามมา  กลับกัน สตีฟพบว่าบิลลี่นั้นยืนนิ่งกำมือแน่น ความโกรธที่อวลอยู่ครู่ก่อนหน้ากรุ่นบางลงเหลือแต่ความเงียบราวกับว่าเจ้าตัวกำลังพยายามที่จะข่มความโกรธในอกให้จางหายลงมากที่สุด 

 

"เออ นายจะเป็นยังไงฉันแม่งไม่ควรจะสนใจหรอก ไม่ควรจะแส่หาเรื่องด้วย อยากให้เป็นแบบนั้นใช่มั้ย?!" สตีฟเอ่ยขึ้น พลางยันแขนขึ้นมาในสภาพที่ยังคงนั่งนิ่งกับพื้นแบบนั้น  ล้มก่อนหน้ามันก็เจ็บ...แต่มันเจ็บมากกว่าตอนที่บิลลี่บอกว่าจะเป็นยังไงเขาก็ไม่ได้เกี่ยว มันเหมือนเขาไม่มีสิทธิที่จะรับรู้ว่าอีกคนเป็นยังไง...แบบนั้นเหรอ? 

 

"ไอ้เห็นแก่ตัว" สตีฟยังคงพูดต่อ แต่ด้วยเสียงที่เบาลงไปมาก บ้าชิบ...นี่ขนาดไม่ได้โดนต่อยทำไมเขายังแม่งรู้สึกเจ็บไม่หาย เอาเข้าจริงเผลอๆโดนอัดจนเละอาจจะดีกว่าก็ได้

 

"ถ้าไม่อยากให้ยุ่ง....ก็อย่ามายุ่งกับฉันก่อนสิวะ อย่ามาทำให้ฉันรู้สึกว่าแม่งแคร์นายขึ้นมาโดยที่ทำอะไรไม่ได้แบบนี้"  บิลลี่ยังคงนิ่งไม่ตอบโต้ไม่ว่าจะเป็นทั้งการกระทำหรือคำพูด แม้แต่ชื่อของสตีฟเองบิลลี่ก็ดูเหมือนจะนิ่งไปไม่แม้แต่เรียกออกมา  พอเป็นแบบนั้น มันเลยกลายเป็นเหมือนกำแพงที่มองไม่เห็นที่บิลลี่สร้างขึ้นแล้วถีบเขาออกไป จากความไม่เข้าใจ แปรเปลี่ยนเป็นความเจ็บที่เสมือนหลุมลึกในอก แล้วมันก็ดันเจ็บเข้าจนสตีฟรู้สึกเหมือนขอบตาตัวเองร้อนๆแล้วปริ่มราวกับน้ำตามันจะหยดแหมะลงมา

 

 เขาไม่อยากพูดอะไรต่ออีกแล้ว จนต่อให้มือของบิลลี่ที่กำลังเอื้อมมาหานั้นเขาก็ปัดมันออก มองด้วยสายตาทีแทนคำพูดทุกอย่าง  ไม่มีใครเลยที่ไม่เจ็บ ไม่ว่าเขาหรือบิลลี่

  
  


สตีฟได้แต่มองตามบิลลี่ที่เดินจากไป เขาไม่หวังให้บิลลี่แก้ตัว ขอโทษ หรือง้ออะไรหรอกแต่นี่มันก็เกินความคาดหมายของเขาอยู่เหมือนกัน ที่บิลลี่ทำร้ายเขาทั้งๆ ที่เขาเปิดใจว่าเป็นห่วงขนาดนี้ แถมยังเดินหนีไปเอาซะดื้อๆ แบบนั้น  บางทีความรู้สึกที่เขามีให้มันอาจจะเป็นเพราะบิลลี่ปั่นหัวเขาจนวุ่นวายไปเองก็ได้ 

สตีฟเอามือปาดน้ำตาเช็ดหน้าเช็ดตาเรียบร้อยก่อนจะเดินตามออกไป แล้วค่อยสังเกตว่าซอกตึกที่พวกเขาคุยกันอยู่นั้นมันซอกเดียวกับที่เขาเลิกกับแนนซี่อีกต่างหาก  ให้ตายสิ  ทำไมทุกคนชอบมาทำให้เขาเผลอใจให้แต่สุดท้ายก็จากไปดื้อๆ แบบนี้ทุกที 

 

สตีฟกลับไปยังห้องเรียนเมื่อหมดคาบพัก เขาพยายามทำตัวให้เป็นปกติโดยที่บิลลี่ไม่สนใจเขาเลยซักนิดตลอดบ่ายนั้น  เพื่อนๆ ในห้องต่างเริ่มพูดคุยกันเรื่องปาร์ตี้คริสต์มาสที่กำลังจะมาถึง แม้ว่าหลายคนจะบ่นๆ ว่าต้องฉลองกับที่บ้าน แต่พวกเด็กแสบๆ หลายคนก็วางแผนจะไปปาร์ตี้สุดเหวี่ยงก่อนจะต้องไปรวมญาติกันแล้ว  

 

“ ว่าไง สตีฟ ปีนี้ไม่จัดซักหน่อยเหรอ”  ทอมมี อดีตเพื่อนตัวแสบของเขาทักขึ้นหลังเลิกเรียน ในหัวมันก็มีแต่เรื่องเที่ยวเล่นไปวันๆ เขาไม่ได้คุยกับทอมมี่บ่อยเท่าเดิมแล้วหลังจากคบกับแนนซี่ แถมไอ้ทอมมี่ก็ดูจะไปถือหางบิลลี่ ที่เข้ามาแย่งชิงตำแหน่ง “คิง” คนใหม่ของฮอว์กิ์นสอีกด้วย การที่จู่ๆ ทอมมี่กลับมาคุยด้วยแบบนี้เขาก็แปลกใจเหมือนกันว่ามันจะมาไม้ไหน  

 

“ ไม่ว่ะ พ่อแม่ฉันดันไม่ไปไหน  คงต้องอยู่กับที่บ้านมั้ง” สตีฟตอบเหนื่อยๆ  

 

“ น่าเบื่อว่ะสตีฟ เลิกคบกับยัยแนนซี่แล้วยังไม่เลิกแหยอีก ดูอย่างบิลลี่โน่น ได้ข่าวว่านัดสาวไว้แล้ว” ทอมมี่พยักเพยิดไปที่บิลลี่ที่กำลังทำหน้าตาอ้อนสาวอยู่อีกทางนึง สาวเจ้าลูบหน้าตรงรอยแดงที่แก้มเบาๆ   โคตรหมั่นไส้ สตีฟเห็นแล้วความหงุดหงิดก็พุ่งปรี๊ด ไม่ใช่ว่าเขาหงุดหงิดภาพตรงหน้าหรืออะไร แต่เขานึกขึ้นมาได้ว่าเขาตกปากรับคำชวนของบิลลี่ไปแล้ว แต่เจ้าตัวกลับจะไปกับคนอื่นอย่างงั้นเหรอ นี่มันหยามกันมากเกินไปแล้ว

“ เฮ้ยทอมมี่ แกมีบุหรี่ปะวะ” สตีฟหันไปถามเพราะไม่อยากเห็นภาพแสลงใจ  

 

“ เหย คิดว่าเลิกไปแล้วซะอีก ต้องงี้ดิคิงสตีฟ” ทอมมี่หัวเราะชอบใจก่อนที่จะยื่นบุหรี่ให้ สตีฟรับบุหรี่มาคาบไว้ ทอมมี่จุดบุหรี่ให้พร้อมกับเอ่ยปากชวน 

 

“ ถ้าไม่มีแผน ก็ไปกับพวกฉันปะล่ะ แครอลกับพวกสาวๆ จะไปปาร์ตี้กันในเมืองคืนอีฟ ถ้ารู้ว่านายจะมาด้วย เดี๋ยวคงมีตามมากันเป็นพรวน”   สตีฟมองไปยังบิลลี่ก่อนจะตัดสินใจ 

 

“ ไปดิ”  

 

“ เจ๋ง! เดี๋ยวฉันจะไปบอกแครอล พวกสาวๆ ต้องกรี๊ดกร๊าดแน่ถ้ารู้ว่าคิงสตีฟรีเทิร์น” ทอมมี่ตบไหล่สตีฟอย่างยินดีก่อนจะแยกตัวไปอีกทาง   สตีฟเดินผ่านมาทางบิลลี่พร้อมกับจ้องไม่วางตา  แล้วพ่นควันบุหรีใส่อย่างจงใจ บิลลี่ชักสีหน้าใส่เมื่อสตีฟทำตัวเกเรใส่แบบนั้น แต่เมื่อมีเด็กสาวอยู่ด้วยเขาเลยไม่ได้พูดอะไรออกมา 

 

 สตีฟเดินตรงไปที่รถ คิดในใจว่าเขากำลังทำตัวแบบนี้เพื่อประชดบิลลี่อย่างงั้นเหรอ แต่เขาก็มีสิทธิ์ที่จะทำได้สิในเมื่อบิลลี่เป็นฝ่ายกันเขาออกไปเอง สตีฟล้วงกระเป๋ากางเกงเพื่อจะหยิบกุญแจรถ แต่ก็ต้องสะดุ้งเมื่อถูกอะไรบางอย่างแทงนิ้วเข้าซะก่อน ตุ้มหูของบิลลี่นั่นเอง เขาลืมคืนให้กับอีกฝ่าย และไม่รู้ว่าหลังจากนี้จะได้คืนให้หรือเปล่า สตีฟเกือบจะปาทิ้งแล้วแต่เขาก็ทำไม่ลง แล้วเก็บเข้ากระเป๋าไปตามเดิม ก่อนจะขับรถออกไป

 

คืนนั้นสตีฟได้แต่นั่งจับเจ่าอยู่ในห้องตัวเอง เขาไม่รู้ว่าจะออกไปไหนในเมื่อไม่ได้นัดใครต่อใครไว้ ครั้นจะไปเป็นแก๊งค์รวมกลุ่มกับทอมมี่เขาก็ขี้เกียจมานั่งโดนจ้ำจี้ถามซ้ำๆเรื่องแนนซี่อีก หรือจะให้ไปเป็นพี่เลี้ยงเด็กมันก็ดูแปลกๆกว่าเดิม  ไม่ต้องพูดถึงว่าให้ออกไปบาร์หรือที่ไหนเลย ฮอว์กินส์ที่เล็กมากพอที่จะเหลือสถานที่ให้ไปได้มีอยู่ไม่กี่ที่ แถมถ้าเกิดปะหน้าเจอกับใครบางคนที่เขาไม่อยากเจอเขา สตีฟยอมรับเลยว่าเขาเองก็ยังไม่รู้จะทำสีหน้ายังไงเลย  
  
เขามองตุ้มหูของบิลลี่ที่คลึงไว้บนนิ้ว ความสับสนที่ไม่รู้จะเลือกระหว่างปามันทิ้งนอกหน้าต่างหรือเอามันไปวางเก็บไว้ที่ไหนสักที่ให้พ้นหน้า ใจหนึ่งเขาก็อยากให้มันพ้นๆจบๆไปแต่อีกใจก็เหมือนยังปล่อยวางเรื่องนี้ไม่ได้สักที  
  
ทว่าจู่ๆก็สะดุ้งที่เสียงโทรศัพท์ในบ้านดังขึ้น วูบหนึ่งสตีฟอยากจะวิ่งไปรับโทรศัพท์ด้วยความคิดเสี้ยวแปลกๆว่าเผื่อเป็นใครสักคนโทรมา แต่แล้วเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงแม่ของตนรับสายและคุยต่อแทน สตีฟจึงเข้าใจในตอนนั้นว่าสุดท้ายแล้วเขาก็ยังคงวางไม่ลงเรื่องบิลลี่อยู่ดีแม้จะพยายามให้ในหัวมีความคิดว่าอยากจบให้พ้นๆก็ตาม  
  
เขาเกลียดที่บิลลี่มาทำให้เขาต้องรู้สึกแบบนี้ เกลียดที่ความรู้สึกของตัวเองก่อตัวขึ้นจนไม่สามารถปฎิเสธได้ว่าบิลลี่มีอิทธิพลมากแค่ไหน ที่สำคัญเกลียดมากที่สุดคือการที่เขาไม่สามารถตัดสินใจได้อย่างง่ายดายที่จะจบทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างลงนั่นแหล่ะ  
  
อนาถชะมัด...สตีฟด่าตัวเองในใจ   
  
============  
  
หลังจากนั้นทุกอย่างก็ดูคล้ายจะกลับมาเป็นเหมือนก่อนที่ทุกอย่างจะเริ่ม สตีฟเลือกที่จะทำให้ตัวเองยุ่งด้วยการกลับไปทำตัวทำนอง 'คิง' แบบเมื่อก่อน ใช้เวลาอยู่กับทอมมี่กับเพื่อนคนอื่นบ้าง ยิ้มหัวเราะร่าเริงพูดแซวเกทับชาวบ้านบ้างอะไรบ้าง ดูเหมือนมันจะทำให้คนรอบตัวคิดว่าเขาไม่มีอะไรผิดปกติและนั่นคงเป็นสิ่งที่ดีมากพอ  
  
…ยกเว้นคนๆเดียวที่สังเกตในเรื่องนี้  
  
"เฮ้ยพรุ่งนี้นัดเจอกันที่ตรงที่ประจำตอนทุ่มนึงนะเว้ย อย่าสายล่ะคิงสตีฟ!" ทอมมี่ตบบ่าสตีฟปึกใหญ่แล้วหัวเราะลั่น "ฉันจะไปรับแครอลกับสาวๆก่อน ส่วนที่เหลือเจอกันทีเดียว เอาให้สุดเหวี่ยงเลยเข้าใจป่ะ!"  
  
"เออๆรู้แล้วน่าไม่ลืมหรอก นายนั่นแหล่ะอย่ามัวแต่เพลินจนสายเองแล้วกัน"  
  
สตีฟเดินแยกจากทอมมี่ตรงโถงทางเดิน แต่แล้วเขาก็ต้องชะงักเพราะดันเห็นบิลลี่ยืนคุยกับสาวคนไหนสักคนตรงข้างหน้านั้น สตีฟเลยรีบหันหลังแล้วเดินจ้ำกลับไปทางเดิม หันรีหันขวางอยู่ครู่แล้วรีบเลี้ยวไปทางเข้าห้องสมุดที่ตอนนี้แทบจะไม่เหลือใครอยู่ในนี้เลยกระทั่งบรรณารักษ์  
  
ก็แหงล่ะ...มันก่อนคริสต์มาสอีฟ ใครต่อใครป่านนี้ก็รีบพากันกลับบ้านไม่ก็มีนัดกันหมดเรียบร้อยแล้วเขาถอนหายใจ

 

“ถอนหายใจทำไมซะดัง” เสียงดัสตินดังขึ้น สตีฟตกใจรีบหันขวับไป เจอเจ้าเด็กผมหยอยยืนจ้องตาแป๋วอยู่   
  
“ปัดโถ่ นายนี่เอง มาทำไรในห้องสมุดเนี่ย” สตีฟทักพร้อมกับชกที่ไหล่ของดัสตินเบาๆ   
  
“ ก็..เอ่อมาหาอะไรนิดหน่อย” ดัสตินตอบไม่ยอมมองตาแบบมีพิรุธสุดๆ  
  
“ ไอ้นิดหน่อยของนายน่ะเป็นเรื่องทุกที บอกมานะมีอะไร” สตีฟแกล้งทำเป็นเสียงแข็งขึ้น   
  
“ ฉัน..ฉันก็แค่อยากมาหาว่าจะให้ของขวัญคริสต์มาสแนนซี่ยังไงดี เลยกะจะมาหาในนิตยสารน่ะ” ดัสตินตอบอึกอัก  
  
สตีฟหัวเราะลั่นกับคำตอบของเด็กน้อย   
  
“ปัดโถ่ ของแบบนั้นจะไปมีในโรงเรียนได้ไงเล่าพวกนิตยสารทำไมนายไม่ไปดูตามแผง ไม่ก็ดูของแม่นายล่ะ”  
  
“ ของแม่ฉันมีแต่หนังสือถักนิตติ้ง กะนิตยสาร Cat Fancy” ดัสตินทำหน้าเอือมๆ “ เออ สตีฟ แล้วแนนซี่ชอบอะไรเหรอ.. เผื่อฉันจะซื้อไปให้เขา”   
  
สตีฟอึ้งไปกับคำถามของดัสติน  แต่เมื่อเด็กชายเห็นปฏิกริยาของสตีฟก็รีบอธิบาย  
  
“ คือแนนซี่อุตส่าห์เต้นรำกับฉันคืน Snow Ball น่ะ เลยอยากตอบแทนนิดหน่อย ไม่ได้คิดอะไรจริงๆนะ”   
  
สตีฟยิ้มขำกับท่าทางของดัสติน     “เออๆ รู้น่า...แนนซี่เหรอ…” สตีฟกอดอกพยายามนึกว่าเขาเคยให้อะไรแนนซี่บ้างหรือเปล่าแต่ยิ่งคิดก็ยิ่งเศร้าใจเขาหาแต่เรื่องมาให้แนนซี่ซะมากกว่า อย่างอื่นเขาแค่บอกรักเธอด้วยการกระทำแค่นั้น เรื่องของขวัญเขาไม่ได้นึกถึงเลย จะมีแค่ดอกไม้แค่เวลาจะง้อขอคืนดีล่ะมั้ง   
  
ถ้าเขาดูแลเธอดีกว่านี้ ป่านนี้เขาก็คงมีช่วงเวลาดีๆกับเธออยู่แน่ๆ   
  
ดัสตินเห็นหน้าเศร้าๆ ก็พูดเสียงอ่อยขึ้นมา “ โทษทีนะฉันลืมไปนายเลิกกับแนนซี่แล้ว ฉันควรถามไมค์มากกว่า” 

 

สตีฟถอนหายใจเบาๆ ดัสตินพูดก็ไม่ผิดแต่เขาไม่อยากให้ดัสตินต้องเป็นกังวล  
  
“ไม่เป็นไรน่าา ...ฉันว่านายให้อะไรเขาก็ดีใจทั้งนั้นแหละ แนนซี่เอ็นดูนายจะตาย” สตีฟยิ้มให้กับดัสติน ทั้งๆที่ในใจก็เจ็บนิดๆ  
  
“ เหรอ งั้นเดี๋ยวฉันไปลองดูที่ห้างละกัน ขอบใจนะสตีฟ” ดัสตินยิ้มรับ ก่อนจะผละไป   
  
“เอ้อ แต่ไม่มีของนายนะ ค่าขนมฉันเกลี้ยงแล้วอะ ติดไว้ก่อนนะ”  ดัสตินหันมาบอก  
  
“ เออๆ ฉันกับสาว สาวก็ต้องมาก่อนอยู่แล้วล่ะนะ ไอ้เสือ!” สตีฟตะโกนไล่หลังดัสตินที่วิ่งแผล็วไปตามทางเดิน สตีฟขำกับท่าทางของดัสตินจนอารมณ์ดีขึ้นมาหน่อย แต่แล้วเสียงที่ดังขึ้นข้างหลังก็ทำให้เขาสะดุ้งอีกครั้ง  
  
“ เป็นพี่เลี้ยงเด็กที่ดีจังเลยนะ” เสียงยียวนของบิลลี่ทำให้สตีฟรีบหันไป

 

"ใช่ เด็กน่ะมันมีอะไรมันก็พูดออกมาตรงๆ อยู่ด้วยแล้วสบายใจดี" สตีฟทำท่าเหมือนไม่ยี่ระอะไร ไหล่ยักขึ้นทำให้ดูเหมือนเขากำลังชิวๆแต่ยังไงสตีฟก็ยังไม่คิดจะสบตามองตรงๆยังบิลลี่อยู่ดี  
  
บิลลี่มาคนเดียวไม่ได้มากับสาวที่ไหน เสียงเดาะลิ้นขึ้นอย่างยียวนก่อนที่คนตัวสูงกว่าจะก้าวเดินเข้ามาใกล้ เพราะระยะใกล้ที่ถอยร่นมากขึ้นกว่าเดิมเริ่มทำให้สตีฟหัวใจเต้นแปลกๆ แต่มันเป็นความแปลกที่จุกอกอย่างบอกไม่ถูกจนในหัวเขากำลังเริ่มสั่งการว่าเขาควรจะออกไปจากตรงนี้แล้วไปไหนก็ได้ที่ไม่ต้องอยู่กับบิลลี่สองต่อสองดีกว่า คิดอย่างงั้นแล้วสตีฟจึงเอี้ยวตัวหมุนเตรียมจะเดินสวนผ่านบิลลี่แบบไม่อยากต่อปากต่อคำอะไรอีก แต่บิลลี่กลับจับไหล่ของเขาแล้วจู่ๆก็ผลักเกือบๆจะเต็มแรงจนตัวของสตีฟเองนั้นแทบเซไปชนกับตู้หนังสือที่อยู่ด้านหลัง  
  
"ป…เป็นบ้าอะไรวะ!!" สตีฟแหวขึ้นมาอย่างเหลืออดที่โดนทำแบบนี้แบบไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย แต่ที่จริงเขาก็คิดว่าหมาบ้าอย่างบิลลี่ถ้าจะทำอะไรขึ้นมาแบบไม่มีเหตุผลก็คงดูเป็นอะไรที่สมเหตุสมผลกับคนอย่างหมอนั่นดี  
  
บิลลี่ไม่ได้ตวาดกลับ มือสองข้างจับให้เขาพลิกหันตัวหน้าเข้ากับชั้นวางหนังสือก่อนที่จะกดแรงให้ร่างของสตีฟเองอยู่ตรงนั้น เสียงทุ้มต่ำกระซิบข้างหูราวกับคิดคำพูดนั้นล่วงหน้าก่อนหน้ามากกว่าจะตอบคำถามเขาล่าสุดแทน  
  
"ไม่นึกนะว่านายจะยังคิดไปเดทกับสาวที่ไหนอีกคิงสตีฟ อยู่กับฉันมันไม่ถึงใจหรือยังไง?"  
  
ความโกรธแล่นริ้วขึ้นหน้าเกือบจะทันทีที่ได้ยินเช่นนั้น สตีฟพยายามฝืนแรงกดของบิลลี่แต่มันไร้ผลในเมื่อบิลลี่ตอนนี้ทั้งโถมน้ำหนักตัวล็อคเขาไว้จากด้านหลัง แล้วไม่นับว่ามือเจ้าตัวนั้นไวพอที่จะจ้บข้อมือเขาไว้อีกด้วย   
  
บ้าชิบ!  
  
"เก็บคำพูดของนายไว้ถามกับตัวนายเองไม่ดีกว่าหรือไงวะ!" เสียงโมโหตอบโดยไม่เกรงใจอีกต่อไป "ปล่อยฉัน! บิลลี่!"

“ไม่ปล่อย จนกว่านายจะบอกฉันว่าทำไมนายถึงจะไปกับพวกทอมมี่ ทั้งๆ ที่เรานัดกันแล้ว” บิลลี่ตอบ  
  
“ ฉันจะไปกับใครก็ไม่เกี่ยวกับนาย นายบอกเองไม่ใช่เหรอว่าเราไม่เกี่ยวข้องกัน!!” สตีฟตอบด้วยความโมโห ถึงบิลลี่จะล็อคแขนของเขาแน่นแต่ขาของเขายังเป็นอิสระ สตีฟฮึดกระแทกตัวถอยหลังดันให้บิลลี่กระเด็นไปชนกับตู้หนังสืออีกฟากอย่างแรงจนหนังสือหล่นจากชั้นมาใส่บิลลี่ จนทรุดตัวลงนั่งกับพื้น   
  
“ ไม่ต้องมายุ่งกับฉันอีก จะไปตายที่ไหนก็ไป!” สตีฟตะโกนก่อนจะรีบเดินออกจากห้องสมุด บิลลี่ไม่ได้ตามมา แต่สตีฟก็ไม่สนใจ เขาโกรธบิลลี่ที่ทำตัวเป็นไอ้บ้า ทั้งๆ ที่เรื่องเก่ายังไม่ได้เคลียร์กันเลยแท้ๆ ยังมีหน้ามาทวงสัญญาจากเขาอีก  
  
สตีฟโมโหถึงขั้นที่ว่านับจากนี้เขาตั้งใจว่าจะไม่คุยดีกับบิลลี่อีกแล้ว เขาเบื่อที่จะต้องเป็นฝ่ายรองรับอารมณ์ขึ้นๆ ลงๆ ของบิลลี่ที่ยากจะเดาใจ  
  
เขาจะไปเที่ยวกับทอมมี่ จะไปคั่วสาวให้สมกับที่เคยเป็นมา เขาไม่มีใครที่เขาต้องแคร์อีกต่อไปแล้วนี่  
  
สตีฟคิดแบบนั้นจนกระทั่งวันอีฟมาถึงจริงๆ …   
  
เขาได้แต่นอนแหมะอยู่บนเตียงมาได้พักใหญ่แล้ว ที่บ้านประดับประดาด้วยไฟระยิบระยับกับของตกแต่งบ้านสุดแพงที่พ่อแม่เขาตกแต่งบ้านไว้อวดคนอื่น แถมยังเชิญคนนั้นคนนี้ที่เขาไม่รู้จักมาสังสรรค์ที่บ้านอีก อยู่บ้านไปก็ไร้ประโยชน์สตีฟเลยลุกมาแต่งหล่อออกไปตามนัดกับทอมมี่ อย่างน้อยก็คงมีอะไรแก้เซ็งได้บ้าง สตีฟไปเจอกับพวกทอมมี่ที่หน้าร้านไดเนอร์ที่พวกวัยรุ่นชอบไปสังสรรค์ แครอลพาสาวๆ ที่เขาไม่รู้จักมาด้วยทำให้สตีฟเองก็รู้สึกตื่นเต้นเหมือนได้กลับไปเป็นคิงสตีฟ เพลย์บอยแห่งฮอว์กินส์อีกครั้ง แก๊งวัยรุ่นนัดแนะไปกันต่อในส่วนของงานปาร์ตี้ลับที่มีพวกเด็กมหาลัยที่กลับบ้านมาช่วงคริสต์มาสรวมตัวมาจัดปาร์ตี้กัน  
  
“ สตีฟเอ๊ย ปาร์ตี้นี้เด็ดแน่ มีพวกสาวๆ จากในเมืองมาด้วยนะโว้ย” ทอมมี่กอดคอเขา พร้อมกับส่งเหล้าในถุงกระดาษมาให้ ท่าทางคืนนี้ยังอีกยาวแน่ๆ   
  
สตีฟขับรถพาเหล่าแก๊งไปยังลานจัดปาร์ตี้ ที่เลย Benny's Burgers ออกไป สตีฟไม่ได้มาที่นี่อีกหลังจากเบนนี่ เจ้าของร้านแฮมเบอร์เกอร์ถูกฆาตกรรมเมื่อปีก่อน ตอนนี้เจ้าของเปลี่ยนมือไปแล้ว และคนท้องถิ่นดั้งเดิมก็ไม่ค่อยมากินเท่าไรนัก เลยเปิดมั่งไม่เปิดมั่งเพราะเจ้าของใหม่เตรียมจะทำเป็นอย่างอื่น  
  
ลานปาร์ตี้ก็เหมือนจะจัดขึ้นโดยแอบพ่วงไฟจากร้านที่ตอนนี้ปิดเนื่องจากเทศกาลคริสต์มาส พวกเด็กวัยรุ่นและคนที่โตกว่าที่เขาไม่รู้จักอยู่เต็มไปหมด สตีฟค่อยรู้สึกเริ่มมีชีวิตชีวาหน่อย หลังจากได้ยินเสียงเพลงดังๆ จากสเตอรีโอ และได้กินเหล้าที่ทอมมี่หามาให้   
  
สาวสวยคนหนึ่งส่งสายตาให้กับเขา สตีฟกำลังจะยกแก้วกระดาษในมือเชิญชวนเธอมาดื่มแต่เขากลับเห็นใครบางคนในฝูงชนซะก่อน  
  
ผมสีทองทรงมัลเล็ตที่เซ็ทมาอย่างดี กางเกงแน่นเปรี๊ยะโชว์รูปร่าง กับเสื้อแบะอกแบบไม่หวั่นอากาศหนาว  
  
จะเป็นใครไปได้อีกนอกจากบิลลี่

 

ท่าทีไม่ยี่ระกับท่าทางกรุ้มกริ่มเกี้ยวสาวตามแบบฉบับของบิลลี่มันชวนให้เขาขัดใจจนถึงกับยกเหล้าในแก้วกระดกขึ้นซดรวดเดียวเกือบหมด หันเหลียวมองไปทางอื่นเผื่อจะมีทางให้เบี่ยงความสนใจก็พบว่าทอมมี่ตอนนี้กำลังสุดเหวี่ยงกับกลุ่มแก๊งค์สาวๆหน้าใหม่ไปแล้ว  
  
เสียงเพลงดังจังหวะมันส์แต่หัวใจเขากลับเต้นตุบแบบไม่เป็นจังหวะเสียมากกว่า ไอ้ความขัดใจที่มากขึ้นแถมยังควบคุมไม่ได้นี่มันทำให้สตีฟเริ่มหัวเสียแล้วตัดสินใจเริ่มไปเต้นตรงลานแทน  
  
เขาไม่สน...บอกกับตัวเองว่าจะไม่สนอะไรทั้งนั้น คืนนี้คิงสตีฟจะกลับมาอีกครั้ง เขาจะสุดเหวี่ยง จะคั่วสาวกลับไปสวิงกิ้งให้มันส์อย่างที่เคยทำมาแบบเมื่อก่อน  
  
ผู้คนรอบตัวเริ่มเต้นกันโยกไปตามจังหวะมากขึ้น ทั้งรอบตัวที่เขาแทบไม่คุ้นหน้าใครแต่มันจะสำคัญอะไรในเมื่อตอนนี้ต่างไม่มีใครสนใจไปมากกว่าได้มันส์เละเทะในคืนคริสต์มาสอีฟแบบนี้ ใครสักคนตะโกนดังท่ามกลางวงเต้นให้ทุกคนฮึกเหิมมากไปกว่าเดิม เขาตอบรับไปตามแทบทุกคนที่ตอนนี้เริ่มเบียดเสียดมากขึ้นกว่าเก่า ไม่ต้องสงสัยเลยว่าจะมีคนมารวมตัวกันมากกว่าที่ได้เห็นตอนแรก  
  
สตีฟปล่อยให้ตัวและใจไหลไปตามคลื่นอารมณ์เหล่านั้น แต่แล้วจู่ๆมือหนาที่ไหนไม่รู้ก็คว้าหมับจับที่ข้อมือของเขาเอาไว้ น้ำหนักของแรงที่จับแน่นจนไม่สามารถสะบัดให้หลุดดิ้นใด้ง่ายท่ามกลางผู้คนคับคั่งแบบนี้  
  
เขาแทบไม่จำเป็นต้องหันไปมอง เพราะเจ้าของของมือนั้นที่จับเขาไว้อยู่ได้จัดการดึงตัวเขาให้ออกมาจากลานเต้น และอาจจะเป็นเพราะเสียงดนตรีที่ดังบวกกับความเมามายและผู้คนขนาดนั้น เลยไม่มีใครได้ใส่ใจว่ากำลังเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับตัวเขา  
  
คนๆนั้นยังคงใช้แรงดึงเขาออกมา เดินมาตรงแถวลานจอดรถแล้วจัดการเปิดประตูรถออกก่อนที่จะดันให้เขาเข้าไปนั่งแบบบังคับ ทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็วจนสตีฟขัดขืนอะไรไม่ทัน แถมกว่าจะตั้งให้สติรับรู้ว่าอะไรกำลังเกิดขึ้นนั้นเจ้าของรถก็เข้ามานั่งข้างในแล้วปิดประตูปังแล้ว  
  
"ทำบ้าอะไรวะ! บอกแล้วไงว่าให้เลิกยุ่งกับฉัน!!" สตีฟขึ้นเสียงไปเกือบๆจะตวาดใส่คนข้างตัว   
  
แต่บิลลี่เลือกที่จะไม่ตอบหรือแม้แต่โต้กลับ กลับกันอีกฝ่ายสตาร์ทรถแล้วจู่ๆก็เหยียบคันเร่งขับออกไปจากลานจอดรถตรงนั้น สตีฟเบิกตาโพลงที่บิลลี่ดันบ้าระห่ำทำอะไรขึ้นมาแบบนี้อีก  
  
"จอด!!! บอกให้จอด!!"  
  
บิลลี่ยังคงไม่ตอบ เกจหน้าปัดบนรถเห็นเลขสปีดที่เร็วขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนสตีฟเริ่มวิตกขึ้นมานิดๆ ก็ถ้าบิลลี่ทำตัวแบบหมาบ้าเหมือนตอนนั้นที่ปล่อยเขาทิ้งไว้ข้างทาง เขาจะทำยังไง? แถมไม่ต้องสงสัยเลยว่ามืดๆแบบนี้แถมยังเป็นคืนคริสต์มาสอีฟ รถที่ไหนจะขับผ่านพอที่เขาจะโบกกลับได้ ไม่มีทางเสียล่ะ  
  
ทว่าความเร็วที่เริ่มลดลงแล้วบิลลี่เลือกที่จะมาจอดตรงแถวข้างทาง สตีฟแทบจะทนไม่ไหวที่จะเปิดประตูออกแล้วลงไปจากตรงนี้ จากที่คิดว่ามืดๆแบบนี้เขาจะกลับยังไง ตอนนี้เขาช่างมันทุกอย่าง...อย่างน้อยให้ออกไปจากตรงนี้  
  
ออกไปจากตรงที่บิลลี่กำลังปั่นหัวเขา  
  
…แต่แล้ว  
  
"….ขอโทษ"   
  
นั่นคือประโยคแรกที่บิลลี่เอ่ยขึ้นตั้งแต่คว้าตัวเขาออกมาจากลานปาร์ตี้ สตีฟชะงักทั้งๆที่มือจับลูกบิดประตูรถไว้แล้ว เขาเม้มปากแน่นและไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมร่างกายของตนถึงชะงักไปทั้งๆที่คิดตั้งแต่ต้นแล้วว่าเขาจะไม่เสวนากับบิลลี่อีก   
  
"….สตีฟ ฉันจะเล่าให้นายฟังว่า...ทำไม" เสียงที่เหมือนกำลังรวบรวมความตั้งใจที่กำลังจะเอ่ยบอกอะไรของบิลลี่  
  
มันทำให้ความคิดทีี่จะไม่พูดกับอีกฝ่ายและเดินจากไป......หยุดนิ่งค้างไว้มากพอที่จะทำให้เขายอมนั่งอยู่ตรงนั้น

  
  


“ พ่อของฉัน ถ้าเขาไม่พอใจเขาจะลงไม้ลงมือ…”    
  
บิลลี่เล่าด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบๆแต่สตีฟรู้สึกได้ว่าบิลลี่กำลังรู้สึกเจ็บปวด   
  
“วันที่กลับจากบ้านนาย เราทะเลาะกันแล้วฉันก็ได้แผลอย่างที่เห็นนั่นแหละ”   
  
“แล้วทำไมนายไม่บอกฉัน” สตีฟรู้สึกเห็นใจแต่เขาก็ยังเคืองอยู่ เพราะที่จริงเขาก็พอจะเดาได้แต่เขาโมโหบิลลี่ด้วยเหตุผลที่เจ้าตัวพูดว่าเขาไม่เกี่ยวข้องมากกว่า   
  
“ ฉันไม่อยากให้ใครต้องมาเห็นใจ ปัญหาของฉัน ฉันจัดการเองได้” บิลลี่ตอบเขาแต่ไม่ยอมมองหน้า

  
“งั้นฉันไปล่ะ” สตีฟตั้งท่าว่าจะลงจากรถ เพราะถ้าบิลลี่ยอมเล่าถึงขั้นนี้แล้วแต่ยังไม่เปิดใจให้เขาก็ไม่มีประโยชน์   
  
“สตีฟ…” บิลลี่รีบเอื้อมมือมารั้งแขนเอาไว้ ราวกับกลัวว่าเขาจะลงไปจริงๆ บิลลี่ไม่ได้ฉุดกระชากหรือยื้อไว้ เพียงแต่จับเอาไว้เหมือนกำลังอ้อนวอนมากกว่า   
  
“ ฉันไม่ได้เห็นใจนาย ฉันไม่ได้สงสารนายด้วย ในเมื่อนายไม่ได้ทำตัวให้น่าสงสารเลยซักนิด นายมันไอ้ทุเรศ ทำให้ฉันเป็นห่วงนายแทบบ้า แถมนายยังไปนัดกับสาวแล้วยังมาหาว่าฉันเบี้ยวนัดนายอีก”สตีฟระบายความในใจอย่างอัดอั้น    
  
“ ฉันไปนัดกับสาวตอนไหน”    
  
“ ก็ทอมมี่บอกว่านายนัดสาวไว้แล้ว ฉันก็เลยมากับมัน”    
  
“ มันมาถามฉัน ฉันก็แค่บอกว่าไม่ว่างมีนัดแล้วก็แค่นั้น” บิลลี่อธิบาย   
  
ให้ตายสิ นี่เข้าใจกันผิดเพราะเรื่องงี่เง่าแค่นี้เหรอเนี่ย แต่บิลลี่ก็อี๋อ๋อกับสาวๆ จนเขาเข้าใจผิดเองนี่นา   
  
สตีฟไม่รู้จะแก้ตัวยังไงดีเลยได้แต่นิ่งเงียบ บิลลี่เองก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไรออกมาเพียงแต่กุมมือเขาไว้หลวมๆ

 

ให้ตายสิ ไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก่อนหน้าเขายังตั้งใจอยู่ว่าจะไม่พูดกับบิลลี่อีก จะเลิกยุ่งและให้ไอ้ที่มันวุ่นวายๆคาใจจบๆไปซะ แต่กลายเป็นว่าตอนนี้เขากลับได้แต่นั่งนิ่งๆไม่ได้มีกะจิตกะใจที่จะก้าวออกจากรถเลย   
  
“ฉันไม่อยากให้ยัยแมกซ์หรือคนอื่นระแคะระคายเรื่องระหว่างเรา ถึงได้ต้องระวังตัวแล้วทำตัวให้เป็นปกติแบบที่เคยเป็น....แต่รู้อะไรมั้ย? ฉันคิดถึงแต่เรื่องของนาย”   
  
บิลลี่ยังคงกุมมือเขาไว้ จนเริ่มบีบด้วยน้ำหนักเบาๆสัมผัสได้ถึงความอุ่นส่งผ่านมา สตีฟจึงได้ค่อยตั้งสติและยอมเอ่ยขึ้น   
  
“ก็ใช่...” สตีฟยอมรับเสียงอ่อนลง มือข้างนึงยกมาปิดหน้าตัวเอง “....ฉันคงไม่มานั่งเป็นห่วงนายหรอกถ้าไม่ได้คิดถึงเรื่องของนายเหมือนกัน”   
  
“...สตีฟ”   
  
“ฉันไม่หวังให้นายเปลี่ยนตัวนายทุกอย่างอยู่แล้ว แต่อย่างน้อย...ขออย่างเดียวได้มั้ย? ไม่ต้องเล่าทุกอย่างให้ฉันฟังถ้านายไม่อยาก แต่ถ้ามีเรื่องอะไร อย่าบอกว่าฉันไม่เกี่ยวกับนายอีก”   
  
บิลลี่ยิ้มเหมือนจะตกลงในคำขอนั้น มืออีกฝ่ายคลายจากการกุมมือของสตีฟออกและเปลี่ยนมาเป็นรั้งให้ใบหน้าของเขาโน้มไปหา   
  
สิ่งที่ตามมาคือจูบที่ค่อยๆแนบลงบนริมฝีปาก มันไม่เหมือนจูบที่รุนแรงดั่งตอนที่พวกเขาไม่เข้าใจกัน   
  
แต่แค่เท่านี้...มันกลับสร้างความวาบหวามในอกได้มากกว่า

 

บิลลี่ประคองใบหน้าของสตีฟไว้ ก่อนจะใช้ลิ้นแตะแผ่วเบาที่ริมฝีปากของสตีฟยั่วยวนให้อีกฝ่ายเปิดริมฝีปากรับเขาเข้าไป สตีฟตอบสนองความต้องการนั้นอย่างเต็มใจ บิลลี่เอาหน้าผากแนบหน้าผากของสตีฟพร้อมกับลูบท่ายทอยเบาๆ ราวกับรู้ว่าสตีฟชอบให้เขาทำแบบนี้   
  
บิลลี่จูบเบาๆ ที่ริมฝีปากอีกครั้งก่อนที่จะถอนริมฝีปากออก ก่อนจะเอนหัวมาซบที่ไหล่ของสตีฟ   
  
“อ้อนฉันเหรอ”    
  
บิลลี่หัวเราะเบาๆ ในลำคอก่อนจะตอบ   
  
“อืม กว่าจะหาตัวนายเจอฉันก็เหนื่อยเหมือนกันนะ ขับรถวนไปทั่วเหมือนเป็นไอ้บ้า”    
  
คำตอบของบิลลี่ทำให้สตีฟรู้สึกอุ่นวูบในหัวใจ แต่ก็อดจิกกัดกลับไปไม่ได้    
  
“ แน่ใจว่าตามหาฉัน? แต่งตัวเตรียมล่าเหยื่อแบบนี้อะนะ”    
  
“ก็ถ้าไม่เจอก็จะได้เที่ยวต่อ” บิลลี่ตอบ

 

หนาวจะตายยังแต่งแหวกอกเรียกคะแนนสาวอีก” ถึงจะกัดคืนเบาะๆแต่สตีฟก็ยิ้มออกจนได้ เขาล้วงมือลงไปในเสื้อแจ๊คเก็ตแล้วก็สะดุดใจกับบางอย่างที่ทิ่มนิ้วเบาๆ   
  
เกือบลืมไปแล้วนะเนี่ย   
  
“แล้วคริสต์มาสอีฟเนี่ย ไหนของขวัญฉันล่ะ?” สตีฟแกล้งแบมืออีกข้างทำนองขอต่อหน้าบิลลี่ เล่นเอาอีกฝ่ายเลิกคิ้วขึ้น   
  
“อะไร? มีทวงด้วยเหรอ? ฉันเป็นของขวัญแล้วไง” บิลลี่หัวเราะ   
  
“เฮ้ยงกว่ะ!”   
  
“พูดเหมือนนายมีของขวัญให้ฉัน”   
  
คราวนี้สตีฟยิ้ม   
  
“หลับตาก่อนสิ ไม่งั้นไม่เซอร์ไพรส์”   
  
สตีฟมองบิลลี่ที่ยอมหลับตาลง เขาหยิบเอาตุ้มหูของอีกฝ่ายที่เป็นเหมือนเครื่องเตือนใจในวันนั้นที่พวกเขามีความสัมพันธ์ลึกซึ้งกัน สตีฟค่อยๆวางมันคืนบนมือของบิลลี่   
  
“อ่ะ...ให้”

 

“อยู่กับนายเองเหรอ ฉันนึกว่าทำหายไปไหนแล้วซะอีก” บิลลี่รับไปอย่างยินดี แม้ว่าเขาจะมีตุ้มหูคู่อื่นแต่ตุ้มหูเงินเดือยแหลมอันนี้คือันที่เขาชอบมันมากที่สุด   
  
“ฉันว่าจะคืนให้นายหลายทีแล้ว แต่ก็นะ...มีเรื่องกันก่อน” สตีฟบอก “เกือบจะทิ้งไปแล้วด้วย นายแม่งทำตัวทุเรศนี่นา”   
  
“ดีใจที่ไม่ทิ้งนะ” บิลลี่ตอบยิ้มๆ แต่สตีฟกลับรู้สึกเขินขึ้นมาราวกับว่าบิลลี่ไม่ได้หมายถึงตุ้มหู แต่หมายถึงตัวอย่างอย่างนั้นแหละ   
  
บิลลี่มองหน้าสตีฟอย่างมีความนัย แล้วกระซิบบอก   
  
“ ใส่ให้หน่อยสิ”    
  
สตีฟมองหน้าบิลลี่งงๆ ไม่รู้ว่ามาไม้ไหนแต่ยอมรับว่าประโยคนั้นฟังดูท้าทายเลยทีเดียว

 

"ฉันอยากให้นายใส่มันคืนให้หน่อย" บิลลี่พูดทวนซ้ำย้ำประโยคครู่ก่อนหน้าโดยที่มองใบหน้าของสตีฟไปด้วย ต่อให้แสงจากด้านนอกที่ตอนนี้รถของเขาจะจอดอยู่จะสลัวแต่มันก็ไม่ได้ทำให้บิลลี่รู้สึกตื่นเต้นน้อยลงไปเลยเวลาที่ได้อยู่กับสตีฟแบบนี้   
  
สตีฟรับตุ้มหูเงินคืนจากบิลลี่ที่ถูกส่งต่อคืนผ่านมือ ในใจของสตีฟรู้สึกตุ้มต่อมประหลาดก่อนที่จะยอมค่อยๆขยับตัวไปใกล้ขึ้นอีกนิดแล้วพยายามติดตุ้มหูคืนให้อีกฝ่าย   
  
โอ้ย...มันยากกว่าที่เขาคิดเถอะ นี่ไม่นับว่าแสงก็สลัวมืดเสียจนเขาพยายามติดคืนให้ถูกรูโดยไม่ทิ่มเพิ่มให้บิลลี่เป็นรูใหม่อีกรอบหรอก   
  
"แค่ติดตุ้มหูเองนะ" บิลลี่แกล้งแซวซึ่งแน่นอนว่าได้สายตาตวัดฉับของสตีฟคืนมาเป็นของตอบแทน   
  
"นี่ไม่ทิ่มเพิ่มอีกรูก็บุญแค่ไหนแล้ว อยู่นิ่งๆหน่อยสิ มืดแบบนี้ใครจะไปมองได้ถนัด"   
  
ถึงจะบ่นงอแงแค่ไหนแต่สุดท้ายสตีฟก็ติดเสร็จจนได้ พอเรียบร้อยแล้วสตีฟนึกว่าจะได้ยินคำขอบคุณใส่ทว่าที่ไหนได้ตัวเขากลับโดนบิลลี่รวบจับมาให้กึ่งนอนบนตัก กลายเป็นว่าเขานั้นอยู่ในท่านอนบนตักอีกคนแล้วเงยมองเห็นหน้าบิลลี่ที่ก้มมองอยู่ใกล้ๆระยะประชิดพร้อมรอยยิ้ม   
  
"ตาฉันให้ของขวัญนายคืนแล้ว"   
  
"ไม่ลงทุนหน่อยเลยเหรอ?"   
  
บิลลี่ขำกับการรั้นเถียงของสตีฟ เจ้าของตักก้มลงใกล้พลางใช้จมูกเคลียคลอยังอีกฝ่ายแล้วจึงค่อยเผยอปากสอดลิ้นเข้าจูบอย่างดูดดื่มใส่สตีฟ นี่เป็นสิ่งที่บิลลี่เรียนรู้ได้อย่างหนึ่งว่าสตีฟนั้นชอบเวลาที่เขาค่อยๆคลอเคลียเหมือนจะอ้อนแบบนี้ 

 

สตีฟตอบรับจูบอย่างดูดดื่ม แม้เขาจะคิดว่าบิลลี่ขี้โกงที่มาอ้อนเขาแบบนี้ แต่เขาก็เพลินกับจูบของบิลลี่เลยทีเดียว  การที่อีกฝ่ายเป็นเสือผู้หญิงที่เชี่ยวชาญแบบนี้มันเหมือนกับเสือเจอเสือที่สตีฟเองก็อยากจะเอาชนะให้ได้ซักที หลังจากโดนบิลลี่ปั่นหัวมาหลายทีแล้ว   
  
สตีฟผละขึ้นจากตักของบิลลี่ จนอีกฝ่ายงง    
  
“ มีอะไรเหรอ” บิลลี่ถาม   
  
สตีฟไต่กลับไปนั่งที่ข้างเบาะคนขับพลางควานหาที่ปรับเบาะ    
  
“ รถนายปรับเบาะยังไง” ไม่ทันขาดคำเก้าอี้ก็พับไปข้างหลังจนสตีฟหงายตามไปด้วย    
  
โอ้ย หมดกัน! สตีฟคิด กลายเป็นว่าเขาเผลอโก๊ใส่บิลลี่จนได้ บิลลี่หัวเราะร่วนกับท่าทางของเขา   
  
“ ขำอะไร” สตีฟเอ็ด แต่ก็หัวเราะไปกับบิลลี่ด้วย “ มานี่มา” สตีฟตบมือที่ตักของตัวเองเป็นเชิงเรียกให้บิลลี่มานั่งที่ตักของเขา   
  
“ นายจะให้ของขวัญฉันไม่ใช่เหรอ มาตรงนี้สิ”

  
  


TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เป็นตอนที่ยาว และหลากหลายอารมณ์มากกกค่ะ ฮือออ แต่เป็นหนึ่งในตอนที่ชอบมาที่ได้เขียนถึงตุ้มหูของบิลลี่แบบเต็มๆ


	10. Chapter Nine: Slow Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> สัมผัสที่เร่าร้อนปลุกอารมณ์ของสตีฟและบิลลี่ แต่คราวนี้สตีฟอยากเป็นฝ่ายทำให้บิลลี่รู้สึกถึงความเร่าร้อนของ "คิง" แห่งฮอว์กินส์อย่างเขาบ้าง
> 
> Author: Gallantfoal/Kuma Wind

Chapter Nine 

Slow Hands 

 

บิลลี่เลิกคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อยกับท่าทีของสตีฟ แต่ท่าทางยิ้มกริ่มแบบนั้นบวกกับนัยยะในคำพูดที่อยากจะให้ของขวัญบางอย่าง มันก็ทำให้บิลลี่รู้สึกตื่นเต้นไปด้วยไม่ได้จนยอมทำตามที่อีกฝ่ายบอก ร่างของบิลลี่ขยับขึ้นไปคร่อมนั่งบนตักของสตีฟ...ซึ่งมันก็ให้ความรู้สึกแปลกใหม่ดีเมื่อที่ผ่านมาสตีฟเป็นฝ่ายมักนั่งบนตักของเขามากกว่าแท้ๆ  
  
"มีอะไรเซอร์ไพรส์ฉันอีกล่ะ?" ยิ้มแบบมีชั้นเชิงกระตุ้นจากบิลลี่ผุดขึ้นก่อนที่จะโน้มใบหน้าหมายจูบสตีฟอีกที ทว่าสตีฟกลับถอยใบหน้าออกและก่อนที่บิลลี่จะได้ถามทางสายตาว่าทำไม มือของสตีฟกลับแตะโอบที่เอวและเริ่มสอดเข้าใต้กางเกงยีนส์ที่บิลลี่สวมอยู่  
  
เซอร์ไพรส์จริงๆด้วยนั่นแหล่ะ  
  
"ชู่ว…ไม่เคยมีใครบอกนายหรือไงว่าเวลาแบบนี้เขาไม่ถามกันเยอะ" สตีฟเดาะลิ้นเบาๆ ความเป็น 'คิง'สตีฟปรากฎชัดในแววตา จากที่ถอยออกจากตอนแรกที่บิลลี่จะจูบก่อน กลายเป็นสตีฟนั้นรุกเข้าหาและจูบอีกฝ่ายอย่างดูดดื่มมากกว่าแทน  
  
ไอ้ความรู้สึกแบบนี้มันทั้งแปลก...และน่าค้นหา สำหรับบิลลี่แล้วนี่มันระทึกใจแบบแปลกประหลาดแต่เขาก็รู้สึกอยากรู้ต่ออยู่ดีว่าสตีฟจะทำอย่างไรต่อ  
  
ถึงว่า เสือผู้หญิงสองคนอยู่ด้วยกัน ใช่ว่าจะกำราบสัญชาตญาณดิบกันได้ง่ายๆ มันน่าสนุกตื่นเต้นดีแค่ไหนเมื่อรู้ว่าเขี้ยวเล็บของอีกฝ่ายยังคงใช้งานได้ดีและพร้อมล่าเหยื่อแบบนี้  
  
นิ้วของคนรุกล้ำเริ่มขยับลึกเรื่อยจนกลายเป็นสัมผัสกอบกุมกับก้นแน่นของบิลลี่เต็มมือ บิลลี่แอบสะดุ้งไปเล็กน้อยเพราะความไม่คุ้นกับการที่มีใครมาทำแบบนี้ และถึงแม้เขาจะเคยเจอสาวๆที่คั่วด้วยจับก้นบ้างตอนมีอะไรกัน ก็ไม่มีใครทำให้รู้สึกใจเต้นแบบนี้ได้เลย  
  
สตีฟเฟ้นคลึงเนื้อผิวส่วนนั้นอย่างค่อยเป็นค่อยไป จูบที่สนองตอบรุกเข้าหารวมทั้งลิ้นพัวพันจนลมหายใจร้อนระอุเริ่มปั่นป่วน  
  
"ครั้งแรก...ก็ในรถนี่นะ" บิลลี่กระซิบเบาๆแล้วยิ้ม  
  
"พูดมากจริง" สตีฟตอบกัดคืนแบบเบาะๆแต่ก็ยิ้มตามไปด้วย เขาเลยแกล้งเพิ่มน้ำหนักมือบีบก้นบิลลี่แรงขึ้นจนเสียงครางของบิลลี่ตามมาอย่างชัดเจน  
  
ให้มันรู้เสียบ้างว่าคิงของฮอว์กินส์ไม่ได้ลงจากบัลลังก์ง่ายๆ

 

เผลอแป้บเดียวซิบกางเกงก็ถูกรูดลง สตีฟล้วงมือเข้าไปในกางเกงของบิลลี่ได้ถนัดขึ้น หากสตีฟไม่คิดไปเองเขารู้สึกได้ว่าบิลลี่กำลังพยายามข่มอารมณ์สุดขีดที่จะไม่ครางออกมาตามสัมผัสของเขา  สตีฟใช้นิ้วเกี่ยวกางเกงของบิลลี่ลงแต่โดนเจ้าตัวตะปบมือเอาไว้ก่อน 

 

“ หืม มือไวจังนะ คิงสตีฟ” บิลลี่แลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากของตัวเองก่อนจะประกบจูบสตีฟที่กำลังจะประท้วง บิลลี่จูบไล่มายังแก้มและกกหูพร้อมกับลูบผมหนานุ่มของสตีฟไปด้วย

 

“ อยากเป็นฝ่ายทำเหรอ” บิลลี่กระซิบอย่างลามก พร้อมกับโยกสะโพกให้ส่วนกึ่งกลางลำตัวของตัวเองถูกับส่วนนั้นของสตีฟไปด้วย  “ได้มั้ยล่ะ” สตีฟถามพร้อมบีบก้นของสตีฟ

 

“นายทำให้ฉันหัวปั่นตั้งเท่าไร แล้วนายก็…” สตีฟดันเขินขึ้นมาทั้งๆ ที่กะจะให้บิลลี่ต้องอายบ้างแท้ๆ 

 

“ฉันทำไม…” บิลลี่ยื่นหน้าเอาจมูกมาคลอเคลียอีก

 

“นายทำฉันแล้ว ฉันก็อยากทำบ้าง” สตีฟกลั้นใจพูดคำหน้าอายออกไป

 

"ไม่ยักรู้ว่านายอยากปั่นหัวฉันบ้าง" รอยยิ้มทำนองมั่นใจทว่ากลับท้าทายในคราเดียว บิลลี่เบียดร่างกายของตนเองให้เสียดสีกับสตีฟมากขึ้นจนกระทั่งได้ยินเสียงครางฮื่มในลำคอจากคนที่นั่งรองใต้ร่างของตน  เดาไม่ยากหรอกว่าสตีฟเองต้องเกิดอาการโดนปั่นหัวขนาดไหน พอคิดแบบนั้นแล้วมันก็ดันทั้งน่าสนุกและน่าตื่นเต้นเป็นบ้า 

 

"นั่นสิ ฉันจะให้คำตอบนายยังไงดีล่ะ" คนโดนขอคลอเคลียเหมือนแมวตัวโต เสียงทุ้มกระซิบข้างหูแต่นั่นยังไม่เท่ากับคมฟันที่งับเข้าเบาๆกระตุ้นอย่างหมั่นเขี้ยวเข้าให้กับริมหูของสตีฟ 

"ทำให้ฉัน...รู้สึกอยากเป็นของนายสิคิง"  มันเป็นความท้าทายที่ฟังดูวาบหวามและลามกสิ้นดี แต่ทั้งสตีฟและบิลลี่ต่างคนต่างรู้ดีว่าสัญชาติญาณของพวกเขาทั้งคู่ล้วนแล้วแต่ชอบที่มันเป็นแบบนี้ นักล่าที่ดื่มด่ำกับการล่าเหยื่อ มันจะสนุกขึ้นเป็นอีกเท่าตัวเมื่อเหยื่อนั้นทำให้รู้สึกว่าต้องเพิ่มความพยายามในการล่าขึ้นไปอีก และตอนนี้มันก็แทบไม่ต่างกันเลย  สตีฟรู้สึกหน้าเห่อร้อนไปหมด เขาเม้มปากแน่นก่อนที่จะตัดสินใจฉกจูบเข้าหาบิลลี่อย่างรวดเร็ว เสียงหอบครางสลับกับลมหายใจอุ่นร้อนที่ต่างคนต่างแลกเข้าหากันเพิ่มตัณหาและความปรารถนาในตัวอีกคนเป็นเท่าตัว ไม่มีใครแคร์อีกต่อไปว่าข้างนอกจะอากาศหนาวแค่ไหน ตราบเท่าที่พวกเขากอดก่ายด้วยกันแบบนี้ 

 

มือของสตีฟเฟ้นน้ำหนักมือลงบีบคลึงก้นของบิลลี่หนักหน่วงกว่าครั้งเก่า สตีฟอยากได้ยินเสียงบิลลี่ครางรับออกมาแต่บิลลี่เองก็ดูจะรู้ตัวดีว่าสตีฟต้องการให้เป็นเช่นนั้น การยั่วเย้าถูกตอบรับด้วยเพียงแค่เสียงครางเบาๆเหมือนแมวครางอย่างเกียจคร้านเสียแทน พอเป็นแบบนั้น...สตีฟถึงได้รู้ว่าเกมนี้ถ้าเขาอยากจะอยู่เหนือ เขาคงให้มันเป็นแบบค่อยเป็นค่อยไปไม่ได้แน่ๆ  ฉับพลันนั้น สองมือจึงจัดการดึงร่นกางเกงของบิลลี่ให้ลงต่ำพร้อมกับกางเกงในด้วย บิลลี่เผลอสะดุ้งเฮือกไปนิดจนครางดังขึ้นกว่าเดิมเล็กน้อยจนได้ 

 

"ใจร้อนแล้วเหรอ?" ยิ้มยั่วเย้าพูดเหมือนจะจงใจราดน้ำมันลงในกองไฟหนักกว่าเก่า 

 

"ไม่ร้อนเท่าใครบางคนหรอก" สตีฟหลุบสายตามองยังส่วนเบื้องล่างของบิลลี่ตอนนี้ที่นั่งบนตักเขา พอกางเกงถูกทำให้พ้นร่นลงมา...ส่วนนั้นก็ปรากฎชัดดั่งที่สตีฟเอ่ยไม่มีผิด  บางอย่างอาจจะปิดบังด้วยคำพูดได้ แต่ไม่ใช่สิ่งนี้แน่ๆ

 

“ รู้สึกตั้งขนาดนี้แล้ว ลามกจังเลยนะบิลลี่” สตีฟว่าพลางลูบไล้แก่นกายของบิลลี่ไปด้วย เขาใช้นิ้วกอบกุมรอบมันไว้แล้วขยับรูดเบาๆ จนบิลลี่เผลอครางออกมา แม้เจ้าตัวจะพยายามกลั้นเสียง แต่สตีฟก็ยังได้ยินเต็มสองหู   
  
ไม่ใช่แค่บิลลี่ ส่วนล่างของเขาเองก็อึดอัดแล้วเหมือนกัน สตีฟรูดซิบของตัวเองลง แล้วดึงมือของบิลลี่ให้มาจับของเขา อย่างที่เจ้าตัวเคยทำกับเขามาก่อน  
  
“ จับของฉันด้วยสิ” สตีฟ ทำเสียงเลียนแบบบิลลี่ ทำให้อีกฝ่ายคลี่ยิ้มอย่างพึงพอใจ   
  
“ เลียนแบบฉันเหรอ ร้ายนะ คิง” บิลลี่กระซิบข้างหูก่อนจะขยับรูดแก่นกายของสตีฟตามคำขอ  
  
จังหวะมือและรสจูบที่แลกเปลี่ยนกันหลังจากนั้นทำให้ทั้งสองคนรู้สึกเตลิด สตีฟเลื้อยมือข้างที่ว่างเอื้อมไปทางด้านหลังของบิลลี่ แล้วค่อยๆ สอดนิ้วกลางเข้าไป  
  
บิลลี่นิ่วหน้าพร้อมกับเม้มริมฝีปากแน่น สตีฟรู้สึกได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังเกร็งแต่พยายามเก็บอาการ เขาเลยดึงบิลลี่ลงมาให้แนบชิดมากขึ้นแล้วใช้ลุ้นดุนริมฝีปากให้เผยออกแล้วสอดลิ้นเข้าไป พร้อมกับแตะกระตุ้นช่องทางด้านหลังของบิลลี่เพื่อหยั่งเชิง  
  
“ นายเป็นของฉันได้มั้ยคืนนี้” สตีฟกระซิบถาม และเขาจะไม่อยากได้ยินคำตอบอื่นนอกจากคำอนุญาต บิลลี่มองเขาอย่างสับสนเหมือนกำลังชั่งใจ สตีฟไม่ปล่อยให้บิลลี่มีจังหวะได้ไตร่ตรอง เขาใช้ลิ้นอุ่นเลียแตะไปที่ติ่งหูของบิลลี่ข้างที่ใส่ตุ้มหูเอาไว้ เขาใช้ริมฝีปากเม้มขบมันเบาๆ แล้วกระซิบ  
  
“ได้โปรด…”

 

อันที่จริงอย่าว่าแต่จะเคยมีความคิดที่ว่าจะตกเป็นของใครอยู่ในหัวเลย กระทั่งว่าแค่มาจูบกับใครสักคนที่เป็นเพศเดียวกันแบบนี้ บิลลี่ยังไม่เคยนึกแม้แต่จะจินตนาการด้วยซ้ำ แต่เพราะมันไม่ใช่ คนที่เขากำลังจูบด้วยตอนนี้เป็นข้อยกเว้นที่เขาเรียกได้ว่าเต็มใจและปรารถนาอย่างเต็มเปี่ยม  
  
แค่เพียงปลายนิ้วที่แทรกผ่านเข้ามาทางส่วนทางเข้าด้านหลัง กระตุ้นสัมผัสร้อนที่ไม่จำเป็นต้องอธิบายให้มากความว่ามันไม่สามารถเทียบได้กับบางสิ่งที่ตัวของบิลลี่เองกำลังกุมมือกอบกุมเอาไว้ แค่นี้บิลลี่ก็แทบสะกดเสียงครางของตนไว้ไม่อยู่แล้ว  
  
คำว่าได้โปรด...คำสั้นๆแต่กลับกระตุ้นเร้ามากกว่าสิ่งใด  
  
ไออุ่นจากผิวกาย...ไม่เทียบเท่ากับคำขอเพียงคำเดียวทว่ารุ่มร้อนแผดเผาจิตใจจนแทบบ้า  
  
บางสิ่งในใจของบิลลี่เหมือนโดนชักจูงให้คล้อยตาม รู้ทั้งรู้ว่าสิ่งที่กำลังจะเกิดขึ้นนั้นอาจจะขัดกับสิ่งที่เขาเคยเชื่อมั่นมาก่อน ทั้งความเป็นเสือผู้หญิง การเอาชนะ   
  
แต่แค่คำเดียว คำว่าได้โปรดคำเดียว สิ่งที่เคยยึดถือเหล่านั้นมันดันมลายยวบลงง่ายๆจนน่าเจ็บใจเป็นบ้าเลย  
  
สตีฟยังคงเงยมองคนที่คร่อมร่างเขาอยู่อย่างอดทน กระนั้นนิ้วที่แทรกเข้านั้นกลับรุกลึกล้ำขึ้นจนอาการสั่นสะท้านของบิลลี่เกิดขึ้นชัดเจนมากขึ้น ลมหายใจที่เริ่มหอบป่วนมาพร้อมกับการพยักหน้าที่สตีฟเองก็ได้แต่เฝ้ารอมาตั้งแต่ต้น บิลลี่เอ่ยเสียงแผ่วและค่อยๆโน้มกระซิบข้างหูของสตีฟบ้าง  
  
"…พิสูจน์ความเป็นคิงของนายในตัวฉัน...สตีฟ"  
  
หัวใจของสตีฟเต้นระรัวกับคำตอบ ปากเผยอคอยรับจูบที่ส่งผ่านอย่างหวานดื่มด่ำให้จนแทบหมดใจ ร่างกายของบิลลี่อุ่นร้อนมากกว่าเดิมในยามที่เจ้าตัวเป็นฝ่ายขอพักคั่นเวลาครู่เล็กๆก่อนที่จะถอดเสื้อออกเสียเองก่อนให้เหลือแต่เพียงผิวเปลือยโอบกอดรอบคอเขาเอาไว้  
  
ทุกจังหวะที่รุกเข้าข้างใน ความไม่คุ้นส่งผลให้บิลลี่บิบรัดร่างกายอย่างห้ามไม่อยู่ สำหรับสตีฟแล้ว...มันคือปฎิกิริยาที่แทบไม่ต่างกันจากตอนที่บิลลี่มีอะไรกับเขาในตอนนั้น ทุกอย่างกลายเป็นความทรงจำแสนหวานในสมองที่คาดเดาได้ไม่ยากเลยว่าตอนนี้บิลลี่เองก็คงรู้สึกระทึกใจแทบไม่ต่างจากเขาแน่ๆเหมือนตอนนั้น  
  
จากแขนที่โอบรอบกอดเอาไว้ บิลลี่เปลี่ยนมาเป็นใช้สองมือประคองใบหน้าของสตีฟยึดและสนองจูบอย่างไม่ลดละ เมื่อมือข้างหนึ่งของสตีฟกำลังจัดการด้านหลัง อีกมือหนึ่งเองก็เลือกที่จะปรนเปรอด้านหน้าให้กับบิลลี่  
  
"อือ…ส…สตีฟ" เสียงของบิลลี่เรียกชื่อของเขาแผ่วเบา สีหน้าที่ดูโคตรจะเซ็กซี่นั่นมันทำให้สตีฟเองรู้สึกเหมือนมีไฟสุมมากไปกว่าเดิมอีก  
  
บ้าชะมัด...เขาชอบที่ได้เห็นบิลลี่เป็นแบบนี้

 

สตีฟกระทั้นร่างเข้าไปในขณะที่สองมือกอบกุมเนื้อแน่นของบั้นท้ายบิลลี่เขาอยากรังแกให้เจ้าคนอวดดีต้องร้องคราง บิลลี่นิ่วหน้าก่อนจะซุกหน้ากับไหล่ของเขาเหมือนจะใช้เป็นที่พึ่งพิง มันทำให้สตีฟยิ่งรู้สึกได้ใจ เขาลูบผมมัลเล็ตของบิลลี่อย่างเบามือราวกับจะปลอบประโลม ทั้งๆ ที่ในใจของเขาแทบจะทนไม่ไหว   
  
“ นายโอเคมั้ย” สตีฟกระซิบถาม เขารู้ว่าบิลลี่จะไม่มีวันยอมแพ้ และแสดงความอ่อนแอให้เขาเห็นแม้ว่าตอนนี้ตัวบิลลี่กำลังสั่นระริกก็ตาม  
  
บิลลี่ไม่ตอบหากแต่ปิดปากของสตีฟด้วยรสจูบ บิลลี่เริ่มขยับด้วยตัวเองอย่างช้าๆ เพียงครู่หนึ่งจังหวะของพวกเขาก็สอดประสานรับกัน ด้วยท่านั่งที่บิลลี่เป็นฝ่ายที่นั่งคร่อมเขาแม้ว่าภายในรถจะพื้นที่จำกัดแต่มันก็ทำให้สตีฟสอดเข้าไปข้างในได้ลึกขึ้น บิลลี่ผ่อนจังหวะหายใจแล้วค่อยๆ เร่งจังหวะจนสตีฟเริ่มเสียวสะท้าน สตีฟเองก็เร่งจังหวะเร็วขึ้นเพื่อไม่ให้บิลลี่เป็นฝ่ายนำ มันเป็นเหมือนกับเกมที่แย่งชิงกันระหว่างสองคน จังหวะที่พวกเขาต่างรู้กันดีและขับเคี่ยวเพื่อไม่ให้ตัวเองเป็นผู้แพ้   
  
สัมผัสที่ลึกขึ้นทำให้บิลลี่เริ่มสติกระเจิดกระเจิง เขาอยากบอกให้สตีฟหยุดแต่ไม่มีวันที่เขาจะพูดคำนั้นออกไป แม้ว่าสิ่งที่อยู่ภายในจะทำให้เขารู้สึกอึดอัดและอยากจะเขกหัวตัวเองแค่ไหนที่ยอมให้สตีฟล่วงล้ำเขาเข้ามาขนาดนี้   
  
ผีห่าซาตานตัวไหนมันดลใจวะเนี่ย บิลลี่มองคนตรงหน้า สตีฟกำลังอมยิ้ม เจ้าบ้านั่นทั้งๆ ที่ก่อนหน้านี้ยังครางอยู่ใต้ร่างของเขาแท้ๆ   
  
จังหวะที่สตีฟเร่งเร้าเข้ามาอีกครั้งมันทำให้ความอดทนของบิลลี่หมดลง บิลลี่จิกผมหนาๆ ตรงท้ายทอยของสตีฟอย่างแรง   
  
“ โอ๊ย อะไร...นายเจ็บเหรอ” สตีฟรีบถามเมื่อเห็นหน้าของบิลลี่ตอนนี้ไม่สู้ดีนัก  
  
“ มัน..มันแปลกแบบนี้ไหม ตอนที่ฉันทำ” บิลลี่กระซิบ พร้อมกับซุกหน้าลงกับไหล่ของสตีฟเพื่อซ่อนความอายที่ไม่อาจปิดบังได้อีกต่อไป

 

เขาไม่ใช่คนเชื่อมั่นในศาสนาเท่าไหร่หรอก แต่สาบานต่อพระเจ้าว่าให้ตายเถอะ...สีหน้าของบิลลี่ตอนนี้มันทำให้สตีฟรู้สึกเหมือนโดนกระตุ้นเร้า และคิดได้ว่าถ้าเพียงแต่จะขอจดจำช่วงเวลานี้เอาไว้ ต่อให้เอาอะไรมาแลกเขาก็ยอมล่ะวะ  
  
ความมาดมั่นและเอาแต่ใจของบิลลี่แทบมลายหายไปเกือบสิ้น แม้เจ้าตัวจะกัดปากเหมือนยังพยายามที่จะไม่ส่งเสียงครางดังออกมา ทว่าแทบทุกวินาทีที่สตีฟเสือกไสแก่นของตนกระทั้นเข้าไปในร่างที่คร่อมอยู่ด้านบนนั้น เสียงที่หลุดลอดพร้อมกับกอดของบิลลี่ที่เผลอรัดร่างเขาไว้คือหลักฐานชิ้นดีว่าบิลลี่จำนนต่อประสบการณ์แปลกใหม่ของเจ้าตัวในหนนี้  
  
"บ้าชิบ...น...แน่น.......ตอนที่ฉันทำ...มันร้อนแบบนี้..เลยเหรอ?" บิลลี่ที่ซุกหน้ากับไหล่ของเขาครางเสียงแผ่วราวกับลูกแมว  
  
"โคตรจะร้อน" สตีฟตอบแล้วจูบข้างแก้มของบิลลี่ "ฉันเหมือนจะตายเลยตอนนั้น แล้วรู้หรือยังว่าทำไมตอนนายแกล้งประวิงเวลา ฉันถึงได้เกือบจะบ้าตาย" เสียงหัวเราะแผ่วคลอเคลียข้างหูขณะตอบบิลลี่ มือของสตีฟกอบกุมและลูบไล้หน้าขาเปลือยของอีกฝ่ายไปด้วย  
  
บิลลี่ไม่ได้ตอบกลับอะไรเขา มือเลื่อนขึ้นจิกผมหนาของสตีฟอีกคราก่อนจะรั้งให้แหงนหน้าขึ้นและเบียดจูบดูดดื่มเข้าให้   
  
มันช่างเป็นจูบที่ทั้งร้อน...หวานหอม และแทบหลอมละลายพวกเขาสองคน การที่ไม่มีใครยอมใครนั้นมันทำให้เกมรักระหว่างพวกเขาสองคนดุเดือด ตอบสนองต่อความรู้สึกลึกด้านในที่ไม่ว่าทั้งสตีฟเองหรือบิลลี่ก็รู้ดีว่ารู้สึกเช่นไรต่ออีกคนแต่ก็ไม่ยอมแพ้สัญชาติญาณดิบของตัวเองด้วย  
  
การกระแทกล่วงด้านในเสียดสีจนบิลลี่เองก็ไม่สามารถอดกลั้นได้อีกต่อไป เสียงครางที่หอบดังขึ้นพร้อมกับเสียงของกายเนื้อที่กระทบกันด้านล่างจนไม่เหลือความอายระหว่างพวกเขาสองคน บิลลี่กัดฟันแน่น กดร่างกายของตนลงให้ลึกสุดซึ่งแน่นอนนอนว่ามันต้องคับตึงยิ่งกว่าอะไร ความเจ็บที่แล่นปราดเข้าอย่างไม่มีอะไรเทียบแต่มันจะสำคัญอะไรไปมากกว่าความเสียวซ่านที่สตีฟกำลังมอบให้จนเกือบสุดแบบนี้  
  
ตัวบิลลี่เองนั้น ไม่เคยคิดว่าจะมีวันยอมใครแบบนี้ และก็ไม่คิดว่าจะได้กอดใครที่เป็นเพศเดียวกับเขาด้วยแบบนี้เช่นกัน  
  
การที่เขายอมสตีฟจนถึงแบบนี้...นั่นหมายความว่าความรู้สึกที่อยู่ลึกๆในใจนั้นอาจจะมากกว่าเพียงแค่ชอบแล้วหรือเปล่า?  
  
บิลลี่ไม่รู้...เขายังไม่สามารถตอบตัวเองได้ ในเมื่อตอนนี้หัวสมองเขาไม่สามารถคิดอะไรไปได้มากกว่าความสุขสมที่เกิดขึ้นและการไปให้ถึงฝั่งปลายทางพร้อมกับสตีฟด้วยกัน  
  
"ฉัน…จะไม่ไหวแล้วว่ะ" สตีฟเอ่ยเสียงพร่าแหบต่ำ เมื่อรู้ว่าแม้แต่ตัวของเขาเองก็คงไม่อาจต้านทานสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นได้นานอีกต่อไป  
  
และนั่น...คือสัญญาณที่เกิดขึ้นกับบิลลี่ด้วยการพยักหน้าลง เสียงกระซิบตอบกลับแทนทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างระหว่างพวกเขาสองคน  
  
"…เข้ามาในตัวฉัน...คิง....พิสูจน์ความเป็นคิงในตัวฉันให้ได้"

 

สิ้นเสียงอวดดีของบิลลี่ สตีฟก็ไม่รีรอที่จะต้องให้บอกซ้ำ จากจังหวะที่เขายั้งเอาไว้เพราะกลัวบิลลี่จะต้องเจ็บเขาเสือกกายเข้าไปสู่จุดที่ไม่เคยสัมผัสมาก่อน บิลลี่ทำเป็นแข็งใจกลั้นเสียงครางแต่คิ้วที่ขมวดมุ่น ทำให้สตีฟอยากแกล้งเจ้าคนอวดดีคนนี้ต่อ สตีฟกดสะโพกแน่นของบิลลี่ให้แนบชิดกับตักของเขา แล้วสอดมือเข้าไปในผมนุ่มสีบลอนด์ของบิลลี่ ก่อนกระทั้นเข้าไปด้วยจังหวะหนักๆ   
  
“ โอ๊ย..” บิลลี่หลุดเสียงร้องออกมาแต่สตีฟไม่หยุด เขาแทรกกายซ้ำเข้าไปที่จุดเดิมมันทั้งคับแน่นในเมื่อบิลลี่กำลังเกร็ง แต่เขาขอเอาคืนในสิ่งที่บิลลี่เคยปั่นหัวเขาจนแทบบ้า สตีฟยิ้มร้ายใส่บิลลี่   
  
“ ทนไหวมั้ย Amigo” สตีฟกระซิบ “ ในฝันเปียกของนาย ไม่เคยคิดว่าจะโดนแบบนี้สิท่า” ความสัมพันธ์ขวงพวกเขามันช่างแปลกประหลาด มันทั้งยั่วยวนวาบหวามแต่ในขณะเดียวกันก็ชิงดีชิงเด่นอยากจะเอาชนะกัน บิลลี่ให้ความรู้สึกที่อันตรายเอาแน่เอานอนไม่ได้ แต่บิลลี่ในตอนนี้กลับดูพ่ายแพ้และอ่อนข้อให้กับเขา จากเสือร้ายที่พร้อมขย้ำเขาได้ตลอดเวลา แต่ตอนนี้บิลลี่กลับอ่อนแอราวกับลูกแมว มันทำให้สตีฟรู้สึกพึงพอใจจนแทบคลั่ง เขาไม่เคยคิดว่าความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขาจะเดินทางมาถึงจุดนี้ จุดที่เขารู้สึกอยากทะนุถนอมบิลลี่ และรังแกอีกฝ่ายในเวลาเดียวกัน   
  
นายทำให้ฉันหัวปั่นเหลือเกิน เจ้าบ้า  
  
“ ไม่เคย มีแต่ฉันทำนายจนชุ่ม” บิลลี่ยังคงปากดีแม้กระทั่งตอนนี้เขารู้ดีว่าจวนจะทนไม่ไหว สัมผัสที่ได้รับจากสตีฟมันมากเกินไป มันแน่นและเจ็บจนอึดอัดแต่มันเป็นความต้องการที่เขาไม่อาจจะหยุด  
  
สตีฟหัวเราะเบาๆ ก่อนค่อยๆ ผ่อนจังหวะลง ลูบไล้จากผมยาวของบิลลี่มาตามแนวกระดูกสันหลัง สัมผัสนั้นทำให้บิลลี่รู้สึกเสียวซ่านไปทั้งตัว สตีฟค่อยๆ เขยิบตัวยกขึ้นพร้อมกับประคองบิลลี่เอาไว้ด้วยจากตำแหน่งในตอนนี้ทำให้บิลลี่กดลงมาที่หน้าตักของเขาจนเจ้าตัวผวาโอบกอดรัดรอบคอของเขาไว้ ใบหน้าของบิลลี่อยู่สูงกว่าเขาเล็กน้อย สตีฟจึงแหงนหน้าละเลียดจูบที่ริมฝีปากล่าง บิลลี่ประคองใบหน้าของเขาไว้ก่อนจะสอดลิ้นเข้ามา   
  
บรรยากาศภายนอกแม้จะหนาวเย็นแต่ทั้งสองคนกลับร้อนรุ่มด้วยสัมผัสของผิวกายที่บดเบียดกันจนแทบจะหลอมรวมกันเป็นร่างเดียว  
  
สตีฟขยับพร้อมกับรูดแก่นกายของบิลลี่ไปด้วยเขารู้สึกได้ว่าร่างกายของบิลลี่ผ่อนคลายลงและเขาเองก็ถึงจุดที่ไม่อาจจะต้านทานต่ออีกแล้ว สตีฟกระแทกเข้าไปจนสุดและปลดปล่อยภายในร่างของบิลลี่ที่กระตุกและบีบรัดแน่นจนหัวสมองของเขารู้สึกเบลอไปหมดกับความเสียวซ่านที่ได้รับ   
  
ไม่นานนักมือของสตีฟก็เปรอะเปื้อนไปด้วยความต้องการของบิลลี่เช่นกัน สตีฟดึงบิลลี่มาประกบจูบ หน้าผากของเขาแตะกันอย่างที่เขาชอบ บิลลี่หอบหายใจถี่เช่นเดียวกับเขาจนแทบจะเป็นจังหวะเดียวกัน สตีฟรู้สึกใบหน้าของเขาเปียกชื้น ทีแรกเขาคิดว่าเป็นเหงื่อแต่จริงๆ แล้วคือน้ำตาของบิลลี่   
  
เขาเดาไม่ถูกว่าบิลลี่ร้องไห้ด้วยความรู้สึกแบบไหน ในเมื่อเจ้าตัวรีบปาดมันออกไปอย่างรวดเร็วเหมือนกลัวว่าเขาจะเห็น พร้อมกับกดหน้าลงกับซอกคอของเขาแล้วก็นิ่งอยู่อย่างนั้นจนสตีฟต้องลูบผมปลอบ ผมของบิลลี่นุ่มมือยิ่งทำให้เขาเหมือนลูกแมวตัวใหญ่ๆ ในอ้อมแขนของเขาตอนนี้   
  
“ ฉันเป็นคิงพอมั้ย” สตีฟถาม   
  
“ ไอ้บ้าเอ๊ย” บิลลี่หัวเราะเบาๆ ก่อนจะเงยหน้ามาจูบเขาแทนคำตอบ

  
  


แสงที่สลัวมืดสลับกับแสงไฟของไฟข้างถนนที่ริบหรี่ไม่น้อย หากแต่มันไม่ได้สำคัญอะไรกับสิ่งที่พวกเขาทั้งสองคนโอบกอดไว้อยู่ตอนนี้ ทั้งกลิ่นโคโลญจ์กรุ่นบาง กลิ่นบุหรี่ที่อ้อยอิ่ง หยาดเหงื่อที่ปกคลุมผิวเปลือยทำให้สัมผัสที่ถูกลูบไล้ไปบนผิวกายนั้นเร่งเร้าให้กอดอุ่นร้อนมากกว่าเดิม  
  
เจ้าแมวตัวโตที่ไซร้ใบหน้าของสตีฟ สลับกับจูบดูดดื่มยั่วเย้าและเบียดหน้าขาลงกระทั้นกระทบเข้ากับส่วนที่ยังค้างคาในร่างของอีกฝ่ายอย่างจงใจ  
  
"ไม่บอกไม่รู้นะเนี่ยว่านายชอบ" สตีฟเย้า และได้รับของตอบแทนเป็นยิ้มยั่วกับมือที่ตะปบเข้าตรงหน้าเข้าให้  
  
"อย่าพึ่งวางใจไปน่าคิง..."บิลลี่ตอบกลับ "ฉันว่าฉันทำให้นายครางได้มากกว่านี้นะ หรือว่าจะจำไม่ได้แล้วกันว่าร้องกระเส่าเรียกชื่อฉันมากแค่ไหนกันเชียว"  
  
คำตอบชวนน่าหมั่นไส้ บิลลี่ก็ยังคือบิลลี่วันยังค่ำและที่แน่ๆการชิงดีชิงเด่นเอาชนะของต่างฝ่ายนั้นมันทำให้ทั้งตัวสตีฟและบิลลี่ตระหนักได้ถึงเกมอันน่าแสนตื่นเต้นนี้ มันเป็นความสัมพันธ์ที่ไม่มีใครยอมใครได้ตลอดไป...กระนั้นมันก็น่าหลงใหล และเต็มใจที่จะอยู่ในอ้อมแขนอีกคนโดยไม่อิดออด  
  
"จำไม่ได้แล้ว...."  
  
"ถ้าจำไม่ได้เดี๋ยวคราวหน้าจะพิสูจน์" บิลลี่เอี้ยวขยับตัวก่อนที่จะขยับยกสะโพกขึ้นอย่างช้าๆ ใบหน้านิ่วอยู่ครู่หนึ่งสั้นๆพร้อมกับการเม้มริมฝีปากแน่นไม่ให้เสียงลอดออก สตีฟพอเดาออกได้ในอาการนั้นว่าบิลลี่เองก็คงรู้สึกเหมือนอย่างที่เขาเคยเจอ...เพียงแต่ทิฐิที่อีกฝ่ายยังถือไว้นั้นเรียกได้ว่าสูงกว่าเขาพอสมควร และมากพอที่จะยังคงไม่บอกว่าเจ็บหรือไม่เจ็บ  
  
"ฉันบอกให้พิสูจน์...พิสูจน์ซะเต็มที่เลยนะคิง" บิลลี่ที่เปลี่ยนสีหน้าได้เร็วๆพอๆกับกิ้งก่าหันมาเลียลิ้นยั่วกวนใส่เขาอีก เจ้าตัวลูบไล้หน้าขาของตัวเองพร้อมกับมองหน้าเขาไปด้วย และให้ตาย...พอเป็นแบบนี้ ไอ้ที่เขาเห็นตอนนี้มันกลับทำให้เขาหน้าร้อนผ่าวมากพอๆกับตอนที่มีบิลลี่ในอ้อมกอดเลยล่ะ  
  
ไอ้เจ้าคนไม่มียางอาย หยุดยั่วฉันได้แล้ว!  
  
กว่าบิลลี่จะจัดการใส่เสื้อผ้าและตัวเขาทำความสะอาดเท่าที่จะทำได้ ไม่ต้องสงสัยเลยว่ามันจะมืดค่ำไปกี่โมงแล้ว เคราะห์ดีที่ตรงที่รถของพวกเขาจอดไว้นั้นไม่ได้มีรถราสัญจรไปมาเพราะคืนคริสต์มาสอีฟแบบนี้ทุกคนคงฉลองกันที่บ้านกันเกือบหมด  
  
สตีฟเอนหัวไปซบบ่าบิลลี่ข้างๆ  
  
"…ขอบคุณที่ยอมฉันนะวันนี้"

 

“นายเป็นอีหนูของฉันนี่” บิลลี่ตอบพร้อมกับลูบผมของสตีฟเบาๆ คำพูดของบิลลี่มันช่างกวนประสาทตรงกันข้ามกับสัมผัสที่อ่อนโยนเหลือเกินจนสตีฟขำออกมา  
  
“ขำอะไร”   
  
“ อีหนูเหรอ? นี่ฉันกลายเป็นอีหนูของนายไปแล้ว?” สตีฟหรี่ตามองยั่วอารมณ์ สัมผัสลึกซึ้งยังไม่ทันจางแต่บิลลี่ก็ยังคงปากดี   
  
“ เออ นายเป็นของฉันนะ จำไว้” บิลลี่โอบกระชับร่างของสตีฟแน่นพร้อมกับจูบที่หน้าผากของเขามันทำให้สตีฟอยากร้องไห้อย่างบอกไม่ถูก ไอ้บ้าบิลลี่ทำไมชอบทำสิ่งที่คาดเดาไม่ได้ แถมยังให้ความรู้สึกที่ไม่อาจอธิบายได้แบบนี้นะ คำพูดของบิลลี่อาจฟังไม่รื่นหู แต่อ้อมกอดที่อบอุ่นมันทำให้สตีฟลืมอากาศหนาว   
  
การได้ยินว่าตัวเองเป็นของบิลลี่มันช่างดูขัดแย้งกับสิ่งที่เพิ่งเกิดไม่นานนี้เหลือเกินทั้งๆ ที่เขาเป็นฝ่ายล่วงล้ำบิลลี่แท้ๆ แต่เจ้าตัวดันตู่เอาเขาเป็นกรรมสิทธิ์หน้าตาเฉย  
  
จะปล่อยให้นายขี้ตู่แบบนี้ไปก่อนละกันสตีฟคิด บิลลี่เป็นไอ้ทุเรศแต่ตอนนี้เขาไม่อยากผละออกจากอ้อมแขนนี้เลย  
  
“ ถ้าเราไม่ทะเลาะกันก่อน นายตั้งใจจะทำอะไรถึงได้ชวนฉัน”สตีฟถามแม้ว่ามันจะไม่สำคัญเท่าไรแล้วก็ตาม บิลลี่หัวเราะเบาๆก่อนจะตอบ  
  
“ที่แน่ๆ ไม่ใช่แบบนี้” บิลลี่ตอบ “แต่ที่แน่ๆ นายได้ครางชื่อฉันไม่หยุดแน่”

 

"แน่ใจ?" สตีฟแอบขึ้นเสียงแบบขำๆไม่จริงจังนัก เขาล่ะหมั่นไส้กับไอ้ความมั่นใจเกินร้อยของบิลลี่นักแต่ตอนนี้กอดที่อีกคนมีให้ก็ดันได้คะแนนมากกว่าโข จูบตอบคืนแล้วถึงค่อยถามอีกคนว่าจะเอายังไงต่อตอนนี้  
  
"จะกลับไปที่ปาร์ตี้อีกมั้ยล่ะ?" สตีฟถาม  
  
"ถ้ากลับไปคงต้องต่อยกันให้หน้ามีแผลหน่อย ไม่งั้นไม่เมคเซนส์" อีกฝ่ายยิ้มขึ้นอย่างยียวน "กลับมาพร้อมกันแบบไม่เกิดอะไรขึ้นเนี่ย เขาจะได้สงสัยกันว่าคิงของฮอว์กินส์ไปทำอะไรน่าสงสัยกับฉันหรือเปล่า"  
  
"พูดถึงเรื่องสงสัย....ฉันคิดว่าน้องสาวนายคงเริ่มระแคะระคายมากกว่าเดิมบ้างล่ะมั้ง?"  
  
"ยัยแมกซ์น่ะนะ? จุ้นอะไรมากกว่าเดิมอีก" สีหน้าบิลลี่มาพร้อมกับอาการขมวดคิ้วหนาๆจนแทบจะผูกเป็นปมกลางหน้าผาก  
  
"งั้นถามจริงว่าถ้าน้องนายรู้เรื่อง..." เสียงของสตีฟเงียบลงไปนิดหน่อย "นายจะทำยังไง?"  
  
"ยัยนั่นไม่น่ารู้หรอก"  
  
"บิลลี่" สตีฟเอ่ยเสียงจริงจังขึ้นอีกนิด "เอาจริงๆสิ"  
  
บิลลี่ถอนหายใจอย่างอดไม่ได้ คางของเจ้าตัวแอบมาเกยกับหัวเขานิดๆในขณะที่อ้อมกอดยังกระชับไว้อยู่  
  
"….ฉันคิดว่าฉันคง....ไม่ปฎิเสธล่ะว่ะ แต่ก็คงกำชับยัยนั่นว่าห้ามไปปากโป้งบอกใคร"  
  
คำตอบนั้นมันทำให้สตีฟทั้งอึ้งไปนิดๆ...แต่ในขณะเดียวกันไอ้ความรู้สึกแปลกๆที่อุ่นอวลในอกนั่นมันก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกดีอย่างน่าประหลาด มันสับสนปนเปกันระหว่างความกังวลที่ถ้าใครจะรู้เรื่องความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขา กับความรู้สึกตื้นใจหน่อยๆที่บิลลี่ยอมรับในส่วนนี้  
  
มันทั้งแปลก...และจริงจังเกินกว่าที่เขาจะเคยคาดคิดว่าทั้งเขาและบิลลี่จะมาถึงจุดนี้ได้

 

“ ไปบ้านฉันมั้ย…” สตีฟเอ่ยถามหลังคิดอยู่ครู่หนึ่งว่าควรจะทำอย่างไรต่อไปดี คำพูดของบิลลี่มันทำให้เขาไม่อยากกลับไปในงานปาร์ตี้แล้ว ช่างหัวทอมมี่ ช่างคนอื่นๆ เขารู้สึกอยากจะใช้เวลาที่เหลือกับค่ำคืนนี้กับบิลลี่ให้นานที่สุด   
  
บิลลี่เงยหน้ามองเขาอย่างไม่อยากจะเชื่อ แต่ก็คลี่ยิ้มออกมาอย่างยินดี   
  
ให้ตายสิปกติเขาเคยชวนแต่สาวไม่เคยคิดว่าจะมีวันที่เขาเป็นฝ่ายชวนผู้ชายไปค้างที่บ้านแบบนี้   
  
“แล้วเอาไงกับรถนาย” บิลลี่ถาม  
  
“พรุ่งนี้นายก็ขับมาส่งฉัน” สตีฟตอบอย่างไม่คิดอะไรแต่มันทำให้บิลลี่ยิ้มน้อยยิ้มใหญ่   
  
“อยากจะอยู่กับฉันทั้งคืนเลยเหรอไงคิง” บิลลี่กระเซ้า  
  
“เออน่า จะไปไม่ไป” สตีฟเริ่มหงุดหงิด  
  
“ตามพระบัญชาพะย่ะค่ะฝ่าบาท” บิลลี่ยียวนก่อนจะสตาร์ทรถออกไป ไม่นานนักก็ถึงบ้านแฮร์ริงตัน ไฟคริสต์มาสยังคงเปิดประดับประดาอยู่แต่ในตัวบ้านปิดไฟมืดแล้วแสดงว่าทุกคนคงเข้านอน   
  
สตีฟตั้งท่าจะเปิดประตูรถแต่บิลลี่เกิดลังเลใจขึ้นมา  
  
“ ฉันค้างได้จริงๆ ใช่มั้ย”   
  
ให้ตายสิจู่ๆ ไอ้บิลลี่มันเกิดป๊อดอะไรขึ้นมาสตีฟคิด แต่ท่าทางที่ดูไม่มั่นใจของบิลลี่มันดูน่ารักกว่าตอนเจ้าตัวกวนประสาทเยอะ

  
"ไม่เข้ามาก็นอนในรถไป๊" สตีฟแยกเขี้ยวใส่นิดๆแต่เอาเข้าจริงใจเขาก็อดเอ็นดูพ่อดาวยั่วแห่งฮอว์กินส์ที่ตอนนี้เหมือนแมวตัวโตๆไม่ได้ เมื่อเดินเข้ามาในบ้านที่สลัวเหลือเพียงแค่ไฟประดับ สตีฟเหลียวมองไปรอบๆให้แน่ใจว่าจะไม่มีใครลงมาเจอจ๊ะเอ๋เขาในตอนนี้กับบิลลี่  
  
เอ๊ะ…ว่าแต่ทำไมเขาต้องตุ้มๆต่อมๆเพียงเพราะในสายตาผู้ใหญ่ที่คงมองแค่ว่าพาเพื่อนมานอนค้างด้วยเนี่ย?  
  
"แม่กับพ่อฉันไม่ค่อยตื่นมากลางดึกเท่าไหร่หรอก แต่อย่าทำเสียงดังก็แล้วกัน"  
  
"เสียงดังที่ว่า...หมายถึงอะไรอย่างอื่นหรือเปล่า?" ไอ้บิลลี่คนกวนถามเขาพร้อมกับยักคิ้วอันแสนน่าหมั่นไส้ใส่ คำถามชวนคิดสองแง่สองง่ามนั้นทำให้สตีฟเผลอยกมือตีป้าบเข้าให้กับอีกฝ่าย แน่นอนว่าบิลลี่ไม่สะเทือนอะไรนอกจากหัวเราะหึๆแล้วเดินตามหลังเขาขึ้นมายังบนห้องนอนด้านบน  
  
สิ่งแรกที่สตีฟทำก็คือเดินตรงไปยังตู้เสื้อผ้าของเขาเอง หยิบเอาเสื้อยืดตัวหลวมๆหน่อยกับกางเกงนอนขายาวอีกตัวแล้วโยนใส่เข้าเกือบๆโดนหน้าบิลลี่   
  
เป็นอันเข้าใจดีว่ามันคืออะไร แต่พ่อคนหน้าหนาก็ยังทำหน้ากรุ้มกริ่ม จู่ๆก็ถอดเสื้อที่สวมไว้อยู่แถมทำท่าจะถอดทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่สวมอยู่ตอนนี้เอาไว้้ด้วย!  
  
"ห้องน้ำอยู่ทางนั้น! จะมาอนาจารอะไร!" สตีฟแหวใส่แต่เสียงเบาเกือบๆจะกระซิบ รู้ตัวดีว่าตอนนี้เขาไม่ควรทำอะไรเสียงดังโวยวายทั้งๆที่จริงๆอาจจะอยากตะโกนลั่นบ้านก็ตาม  
  
บิลลี่หัวเราะหึขำเบาๆ ท่าทีที่ดูเหมือนเก้กังก่อนเข้าบ้านนั้นหายไปเหมือนมันไม่เคยเกิดขึ้นจนสตีฟนึกอยากจะกลอกตาใส่ แถมไอ้รอยยิ้มนั้นก็ดันขยับเข้ามาใกล้พร้อมกับท่อนแขนกำยำที่ตวัดกอดเขาไว้อีกด้วย  
  
"…ขอจูบก่อนแล้วจะยอมเข้าไปเปลี่ยนเสื้อดีๆในห้องน้ำ"  
  
"เอาแค่จูบ...จริงๆนะเฮ้ย" สตีฟถอนหายใจ มองลูกตาสีฟ้าๆนั่นแล้วก็รู้สึกหน้าร้อนๆวูบเสียเอง โอ้ยให้ตาย...ทั้งๆที่ก่อนหน้าเขาน่ะเป็นคนทำให้บิลลี่ครางเองแท้ๆ แล้วนี่อะไรกันเขาดันกลับมาเขินอีกรอบทั้งๆที่มันก็เป็นเพียงแค่จูบเฉยๆงั้นเหรอ? บ้าจริง!  
  
"อยากจะมากกว่าจูบก็ได้ ถ้าไม่กลัวพ่อแม่นายเปิดมาเจอ"  
  
"…ไอ้ลามกเอ๊ย" พูดแค่นั้น...ซึ่งลงท้ายสตีฟก็ยอมจูบอีกฝ่ายตามคำขอจนได้  
  
แล้วไม่รู้ทำไม เพียงแค่จูบที่เหมือนจะหวานๆกับอีกฝ่ายนั้น ดันทำให้หัวใจเขากลับมาเต้นตึกตักอีกรอบ เต้นเหมือนรู้สึกว่ามีอะไรบางอย่างเปลี่ยนไป บางอย่างที่บิลลี่ชักจะมีอิทธิพลกับหัวใจของเขามากเกินกว่าที่คาดคิดเนี่ยสิ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ห่างหายไปนานเลยค่า ที่จริงแต่งไว้นานแล้วเพิ่งมีเวลาได้มาอัพกัน เป็นอีกตอนที่แต่งกับคุณ Kumawind แล้วรู้สึกว่าต้องกลั้นหายใจไปหายครั้งด้วยความฮ็อต 555  
> พลัง R มาแล้ว แต่รู้สึกว่าสำหรับคู่นี้เป็น Alpha Male ทั้งคู่ ก็ต้องแบบนี้ล่ะนะ อิๆๆ


End file.
